


Искусство чиссов / The Art of Chiss

by Lodowiec



Series: Shibari_chiss [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Sex, Anatomy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Psychology, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 75,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: "Новые заботы, новые соблазны. У каждого искусства — свой соблазн. И свои дары. Их не выпрашивают — их ждут," Анри Мишо.Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь задавался вопросом: а какое оно, искусство чиссов? Мэрис Фераси однажды задала такой вопрос красистору Митт’рау’нуруодо, и он пригласил её на встречу тет-а-тет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан под впечатлением книги Тимоти Зана "Сверхдальний перелет".  
> Автор постарался сохранить общую каноничность оригинального произведения, при этом добавляя легкие штрихи из "Трилогии Трауна" и "Звездных войн: Повстанцы". Внешний вид чиссов сходен с описанием Т. Зана, но анатомия и физиология данной расы в этом фанфике не соответствуют ни одному из канонов. Это исключительно авторское видение.
> 
> Траун от necrulya:  
> https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/l_inferno_s/80533177/68902/68902_600.jpg
> 
> Мэрис Фераси от Alina Nice:  
> https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/l_inferno_s/80533177/70470/70470_600.jpg
> 
> Чиби-Траун от Alina Nice:  
> https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/l_inferno_s/80533177/69565/69565_600.jpg
> 
> Мэрис и Траун от Ketara:  
> https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/l_inferno_s/80533177/70267/70267_600.jpg

_Наши истинные учителя — опыт и чувство._

**Жан-Жак Руссо**

Мэрис Фераси медленно подходила к автоматической двери, ведущей к передней площадке визуального наблюдения. Она шла по пустынному коридору «Реющего ястреба», корабля Флота Экспансии и Обороны Доминации Чиссов, осторожно, как крадущаяся исаламири, почуявшая присутствие голодного ворнскра. Едва переступив порог, она удивленно замерла: в конце отсека находился огромный выпуклый иллюминатор, простиравшийся от верхней до нижней переборок чисского корабля. За напоминающим транспаристил прозрачным материалом раскинулись яркие голубые лучи гиперпространства, впечатляющая красота которых дополнялась мягким полумраком.

Стараясь не нарушить тишину, Мэрис скользнула в отсек и осторожно подошла к иллюминатору. Дверь за ней бесшумно закрылась. Яркие линии гиперпространства лазурной рябью отразились в ее широко распахнутых глазах. Красота по ту сторону корпуса завораживала, захватывала дух. Девушка плавно приложила ладонь к прохладному материалу иллюминатора, как будто пытаясь прикоснуться к пролетающему мимо звездному свету, словно мотылек, привлеченный сиянием лампы в ночи.

— Добро пожаловать, _Марис Фераси_! — раздался за спиной ласковый тенор.

Неожиданное нарушение тишины заставило Мэрис вздрогнуть. От звука этого нежного голоса сердце сразу забилось чаще. Она собралась было развернуться, чтобы поприветствовать находящегося где-то сзади представителя расы, так похожей на ее собственную и в то же время такой непонятной, загадочной.

— О, я прошу вас не поворачиваться. Ваш силуэт в тонких струях гиперпространства выглядит весьма необычно: как будто сотни метеоров несутся навстречу, заставляя вашу ауру переливаться волшебным сиянием, — продолжал таинственный голос.

Мэрис вздрогнула еще раз, испугавшись столь эстетичного комплимента.

— Как вам угодно красистор _Митʼрауʼнурудо_ , — откликнулась она, подавляя неистовое желание повернуться и в очередной раз злясь на себя за то, что вновь исковеркала произношение этого странного имени, _его_ имени. — Я также рада вновь встретиться с вами.

— Приятно слышать, — вежливо отозвался голос. — Вы хотели больше узнать о культуре чиссов, не так ли?

— Да, очень хотела, — ответила Фераси, пытаясь подражать высокому слогу собеседника. — Понять традиции вашей расы было бы полезно для дальнейшей коммуникации.

— Я более чем с вами согласен, — голос чисса заметно смягчился. — Многие аспекты культуры и традиций моего народа завязаны на доверии друг к другу: совместном взаимодействии, намного более близком, чем обычная беседа.

Дыхание Мэрис участилось. К чему он клонит? Девушка мысленно напомнила себе, что идея узнать больше о культуре и искусстве чиссов исходила непосредственно от нее. Когда Фераси озвучила ее Трауну после очередного языкового урока, он лишь загадочно улыбнулся, а затем предложил ей встречу один на один. Машинально едва не повернувшись вновь, она усилием воли заставила себя смотреть на мистическую панораму за окном.

Тихие шаги за спиной возвестили о приближении вежливого собеседника, продолжавшего тем временем свою спокойную речь:

— _Марис Фераси_ , — произнес он ее имя с сильным акцентом, как будто пробуя на вкус каждый слог, каждую букву, — _Марис… Фераси…_

— Зовите меня просто Мэрис, — откликнулась она, желая первой пойти на установление доверительного контакта, и тут же пояснила, — в нашей культуре дружеские отношения предполагают называть собеседника по первому имени.

— О, да? Прошу простить мое невежество, _Марис_. Значит, _Марис_ , — мягко произнес чисс, останавливаясь прямо у нее за спиной. — Скажите, Марис, вы доверяете мне?

Ощущая позади себя присутствие Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, Фераси почувствовала, что колени ее предательски задрожали. Такой четкий прямой вопрос, от которого собеседник ожидает не менее прямого и честного ответа. _Траун…_ Этот странный синекожий экзот с алыми светящимися глазами и лоснящимися иссиня-черными волосами. _Траун…_ трепетно относящийся к искусству и традициям других рас. _Траун…_ тот, кто спас ее, Жоржа и Рака от того мерзкого хатта Прогги. _Траун…_ всегда вежливый и сдержанный. _Траун…_ тот, кто внимательно изучает их — людей. _Траун…_ гражданин Доминации Чиссов, изъявивший желание говорить на языке Республики…

— Да, я вам верю, _Мит…_ ох, Траун… — выдохнула она, не веря собственным словам. Но собеседника, похоже, удовлетворил ее сбивчивый ответ.

— Я открою вам небольшой аспект искусства моего народа, _Марис_! — имя, произнесенное этим магическим голосом, заставило Фераси на миг задержать дыхание. — О любом дискомфорте, который вы, возможно, ощутите, всенепременно сообщите мне. Если Вы пожелаете прекратить изучение, я прошу вас произнести лишь одно слово - _vitcehah_ …

Мэрис уже знала значение этого слова, только что произнесенного Трауном на чеунх, его родном языке: _«стоп»_. Неужели постижение искусства чиссов связано с физическим насилием? Липкий леденящий страх сдавил грудь, и колени снова предательски задрожали.

— …поэтому я еще раз хочу спросить, — продолжал меж тем Траун, его легкое дыхание коснулось темно-русых волос на ее макушке, — доверяете ли вы мне, _Марис_?

Судорожно втянув в себя воздух и медленно выдохнув, Мэрис произнесла:

— Да, Траун…


	2. Chapter 2

_Испытай один раз полет, и твои глаза навечно будут устремлены в небо._

_Однажды там побывав, на всю жизнь ты обречен тосковать о нем._

**Леонардо да Винчи**

 

— Верьте мне, — ласково произнес Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, бережно обхватив прохладным пальцами хрупкие кисти человеческой девушки, и сделал еще один - последний шаг к ней. Мэрис никогда не находилась к Трауну так близко и совсем позабыла насколько он высок, когда ощутила, как ее макушка коснулась его подбородка, а затылок и спина уперлись в широкую грудь, как в дюрасталевую стену.

Прохлада деликатных прикосновений удивляла, но не вызывала отторжения. Осторожное, почти интимное вхождение в личное пространство одновременно пугало неизвестностью и притягивало любопытством. Ощущение сильных, но мягких пальцев, аккуратно обхватывавших кисти, было неожиданно успокаивающим и приятным.

Траун медленно завел руки Мэрис за спину. Пальцев легко коснулась какая-то ткань, и в следующую минуту запястья, обращенные друг к другу, оказались плотно зафиксированы веревкой. Через мгновение она пролегла между запястьями, стянув их наподобие наручников.

Не ожидая такого поворота событий, Мэрис почувствовала, что вот-вот закричит. Вот, значит, что хочет Траун! По ее телу прошла мелкая дрожь.

Чисс аккуратно наклонился к ее уху и тихо прошептал:

— Расслабьтесь, _Марис_. Я не причиню вам вреда. Верьте мне.

Ощущая прохладное дыхание синекожего мужчины, Мэрис Фераси глубоко вздохнула, стараясь взять себя в руки. В мозг упорно сигналила мысль: «Скажи СТОП! Скажи СТОП!» Немного тряхнув головой, она заставила эту мысль убраться на задворки сознания.

Меж тем Миттʼрауʼнуруодо принялся осторожно стягивать веревкой предплечья, а затем плечи таким образом, что верхние конечности девушки оказались вытянуты в лодочку. Траун не разрывал телесный контакт, касаясь грудью и прессом обращенной к нему поверхности связанных рук.

Мягкие пальцы коснулись плеч, а затем шеи. Мэрис инстинктивно зажмурилась и запрокинула голову назад, впечатываясь лбом в подбородок нависшего над ней Трауна, и нервно выдохнула, озвучив слабый стон.

— Шшшшш… — едва слышно зашипел чисс, плавно проводя пальцами по трахее, словно успокаивал только что пойманного неприрученного степного лотальского котенка. Осторожно он нащупал ее учащенный пульс, коснувшись сонной артерии, и задержал здесь бархатные подушечки пальцев на несколько секунд, подсчитывая количество ударов и оценивая состояние девушки. Прикосновение было чарующе приятным.

Веревка нежно коснулась шеи, а затем спустилась на грудь. Миттʼрауʼнуруодо раз за разом медленно обхватывал грудную клетку Фераси, создавая путами подобие экзоскелетных ребер, как у расы насекомоподобных джеонозийцев. Дышать с таким корсетом было нелегко, но Фераси, положив затылок на правое плечо Трауна, упорно заставляла себя расслабиться. Мужчина опустил голову через ее левое плечо, проворно накладывая узел за узлом уже на живот и поясницу девушки. Фераси с любопытством скосила взгляд, пытаясь боковым зрением уловить профиль его лица. Удивительно, но со времени встречи на площадке визуального наблюдения они еще ни разу не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Да что там? Они еще даже не видели лиц друг друга.

— Еще не время, — нежно пропел Траун, словно читая ее мысли, провел ладонями по бедрам и вежливо поинтересовался. — Как вы себя чувствуете? О, прошу вас, не шевелитесь, — сразу же откликнулся он на ее попытку проверить прочность веревки.

— Ощущаю себя беспомощной... — жалобно пискнула Фераси, снова начиная дрожать в его руках.

— Для меня вы — целая планета. А я — всего лишь зодчий, но я несу б _о_ льшую ответственность за каждую частицу вашего тела и каждый рубец на вашей коже, — участливо отозвался Траун, обращаясь больше к себе, нежели заключенной в его объятьях девушке. — Если зодчий будет небрежным, то планета взорвется, разлетевшись на миллиарды осколков **(1)**.

В то время как руки чисса примкнули к ее лицу, аккуратно разглаживая средними пальцами тонкие брови, Мэрис впитывала каждое слово, сказанное магическим тенором. Ювелирные поглаживания бровей успокаивали.

— Обратите свой взор на полосы звездного света перед нами. Прекрасно, не так ли? Представьте, что вы растворяетесь в этом сияющем мерцании.

Мэрис с восторгом глядела в гиперпространственный тракт, ощущая, как ее доминант — да, именно так. Доминант — элегантно скользнул вниз и принялся искусно плести веревочный узор сначала вокруг бедер, затем голеней, и наконец, аккуратно оплел лодыжки. Теперь она была опутана веревкой полностью, оставшись в стоячем положении лишь благодаря надежным объятьям Трауна, снова нависшего над ней со спины.

Чисс грациозно положил правую ладонь на глаза связанной девушки и встал напротив, аккуратно прижав ее голову к черному кителю своей униформы. Мэрис повернулась, прильнув щекой к его груди. Она услышала спокойное равномерное биение чисского сердца и почувствовала глубокое сильное дыхание, проходящее через его грудную клетку.

Миттʼрауʼнуруодо провел ладонями по плечам и предплечьям, мягко разминая начинающие затекать верхние конечности. Фераси сильнее вжалась в его грудь, доверчиво коснувшись макушкой подбородка. Траун тут же откликнулся на ее движение и несколько раз с элегантным нажимом провел подушечками большого и указательного пальцев вдоль шейных позвонков.

«И правда, как будто лотальского кота укрощает», подумала Мэрис, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия.

Поглощенная новым необычным ощущениями беспомощности, покорности и неспособности к сопротивлению, она ощущала, что хочет безоговорочно и всецело подчиняться этому чело… чиссу. От Рака такой нежности на грани с садомазохизмом не дождешься. Да, она и не дала бы Дубраку Кеннто хоть как-то ограничить свою свободу.

 

***

 

Ловкие руки Трауна тем временем плели за ее спиной прочный, надежный узел. Закончив этот элемент, чисс осторожно подергал за него, проверяя крепкость обвязки. Затем он снова участливо обнял Мэрис одной рукой, увеличивая телесный контакт, а второй опустил ниже мерно раскачивающийся над ними подвес. Держа в руке веревки, идущие к обвязке на спине и спутанным лодыжкам девушки, он отточенными движениями продел их сквозь петли на подвесе.

Губы Трауна изогнулись в предвкушающей улыбке. Он точно знал, что сейчас произойдет и был готов к этому…

 

***

 

Погруженная в психоэмоциональные переживания Мэрис не сразу заметила, что больше не стоит на твердом полу. Траун управлял веревками, как искусный кукловод. Он сделал шаг назад, разрывая телесный контакт, и обвязанное ажурным бондажным узором тело Фераси плавно перевернулось вниз головой. Мэрис открыла глаза и снова увидела мчащиеся навстречу полосы межзвездного коридора. Покачивающееся на подвесе, вытянутое в струнку и обмотанное веревкой тело девушки напоминало завернутую в кокон добычу атоллонского паука-крикны.

Пытаясь привыкнуть к новому положению тела, Мэрис настороженно прислушивалась к царившей на площадке тишине. Без телесного контакта с чиссом она ощущала себя неуютно. Траун здесь! Она знала это! Она чувствовала его алый взгляд, педантично прожигающий ее скованное, беспомощное тело. Она хотела, чтобы он снова заключил ее в свои объятья. Ей было страшно без него. Одиноко… Одиноко… Леденящий ужас сжал сердце. А если Траун обманул ее? Втерся к ней в доверие? И теперь оставит так висеть вниз головой? Пока она не умрет от кровоизлияния в мозг.

Неожиданно для себя Фераси резко дернулась и тут же вскрикнула от жгучей боли, нанесенной врезавшимися в тело веревками. Волна животного страха накрыла ее с головой. Она в ловушке! Она беспомощна! Паническая дрожь пронзила ее тело всё большим количеством пут, стянувших бессильную плоть. Она хотела освободиться! Немедленно! Сейчас! Сию секунду! Непроизвольно слезы брызнули из глаз, и потекли вверх – нет - вниз по лбу и затерялись в темно-русых волосах.

Нежное прикосновение прохладных ладоней к плечам прорвало темную завесу паники в голове.

—  _Марис_! — знакомый настойчивый голос взывал к ней. —  _Мари_ с, Вы меня слышите?

— Ммм… — сдавленно простонала девушка.

—  _Марис_ , успокойтесь. Слушайте меня, — участливый голос взывал к ее разуму. — Закройте глаза, _Марис_. Вот так. Расслабьтесь. Шшшшш… Не пытайтесь дышать так резко, иначе веревка причинит вам еще больший дискомфорт.

Девушка всеми силами цеплялась за этот удивительный голос, но страх не отступал. Хотелось вырваться. Хотелось кричать. Неожиданно она почувствовала, что ее кто-то нежно и трепетно обнимает. Нежный шепот бризом пронесся мимо ее уха:

—  _Марис,_ я помогу вам. Мы будем дышать вместе: вы и я. Верьте мне! Слушайте мое дыхание!

Траун! Он здесь! Он ее не бросил! Он прогонит страх! Надо довериться ему. Мэрис услышала шипящее дыхание, подстраивающееся под ее хаотичные нервные вздохи. Постепенно чисс стал наращивать продолжительность вдоха и выдоха, и дыхание девушки синхронно подстраивалось под заданную амплитуду. Спокойное размеренное дыхание вело ее сквозь колющий ужас. Боль от веревок сошла на нет. Мэрис почувствовала, что расслабляется. Постепенно паника начала спадать, но Фераси боялась потерять эту приносящую покой синхронность совместных вдохов и выдохов. Ритм его дыхания, обволакивал ее как дефлекторный щит беззащитный космический челнок.

Пелена страха с трудом отступила. Все еще закрыв глаза, девушка вдруг поняла, что ее обнимают спереди. Но ведь она висит вниз головой, а Траун?.. Траун тоже подвешен? И висит вместе с ней?

— Да, я здесь. С вами, — снова читая ее мысли, томно отозвался чисс совсем рядом, вплотную. — Я с вами.

Короткий вздох облегчения прошел через ее тело. Во имя всех джедаев Республики!

— А теперь можете открыть глаза… — таинственно произнес манящий тенор.

Мэрис осторожно разлепила веки, как будто ожидая увидеть перед собой раскрытую пасть татуинского сарлакка, но вместо этого ее взор утонул в сиянии двух пылающих сверхновых, коими предстали перед ней алые глаза связавшего ее экзота. Хотелось утонуть в них… раствориться… расплавиться… Ее тело гигантской волной каминоанского океана накрыл восторг.

Подвешенные вниз головой на фоне несущихся полос гиперпространства Мэрис и Траун будто застыли в медленном танце, наслаждаясь и утопая во взорах друг друга. Девушка почувствовала, что вслед за восторгом по ее телу песчаной бурей Татуина разливается покой.

Траун слегка сощурил веки, немного прикрывшие мистический алый взор, и вежливо улыбнулся:

— Я приношу свои извинения, _Марис_ , за то, что разорвал контакт. Мне хотелось лишь насладиться красотой вашего тела в _khimbaekae_ **(2)** со стороны. Вы испугались.

Продолжая восхищенно смотреть в глаза красистора Миттʼрауʼнуруодо Мэрис ответила:

— Спасибо, что вытащили меня из… — по ее телу прошла дрожь, — из того жуткого состояния. _Khimbaekae_? — осторожно произнесла она, старательно пытаясь выговорить новое слово на непривычном чеунхе.

— Чисское искусство эстетического связывания, — с готовностью ответил Траун. — Мы используем его для установления доверительных отношений между партнерами, коими могут являться друзья, супруги, возлюбленные. Мы выражаем эмоции через физико-эмоциональное доверие, проявляющееся в подчинении и доминировании, не нанося при этом ни физического, ни психологического вреда. Это своего рода совместная медитация.

Глаза Мэрис стали еще шире от удивления. Находясь здесь на незнакомом корабле с представителем неизвестной расы, связанная, обездвиженная, висящая вниз головой и полностью находящаяся в его власти она наконец поняла. Чисс, красистор Миттʼрауʼнуруодо в данный момент пытается довериться ей, более того, он хочет доверять ее расе, хочет взаимодействовать с людьми.

— Да, вы совершенно правы в ваших предположениях, — участливо улыбнувшись, ответил Траун, читая мысли не хуже мастера джедая.

Мэрис непроизвольно ответила ему улыбкой наивного ребенка, освоившего глубокую философскую идею.

— Позвольте мне показать вам еще кое-что, — слегка сдвинув брови, пропел обладатель алых глаз.

Голубые глаза Фераси доверчиво расширились. Траун трепетно коснулся ее лба нежными губами и дотронулся рукой до пола. Основная веревка, на которой были подвешены вниз головой человек и чисс, с готовностью ожила. Два существа, ставшие для нее грузом, романтично вращались вокруг своей оси на фоне пронизывающих гигантский иллюминатор звездных полос. Их взгляды сплелись, словно веревки в рифовом узле. И больше ничего не существовало в космосе кроме этих сияющих алых и блестящих голубых глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - переделанная цитата Антуана де Сент-Экзюпери: «Вы – это целая планета. А ваш доминант – всего лишь Маленький принц. Но он несет большую ответственность за каждую частицу тела и каждый рубец на коже. Если принц будет небрежным, то планета взорвется, разлетевшись на миллиарды осколков»  
> 2 - khimbaekae - стилизованное под чеунх название японского искусства эстетического связывания. В оригинале - кимбаку, сибари, шибари.


	3. Chapter 3

_Мы никогда не бываем столь уязвимы, как это бывает, когда доверяем кому-то,_

_но, как это ни парадоксально, если мы не можем доверять,_

_мы не можем найти любовь или радость._

**Уолтер Андерсон**

 

Траун осторожно освободил связанное веревками обмякшее тело Мэрис от подвеса. От пережитых эмоций девушке было тяжело соображать. Она почувствовала, как нежные руки чисса бережно опускают ее на пол - к нему на колени. Легкое головокружение, вызванное приливом крови в мозг в результате подвешения вниз головой, действовало, как наркотик. Ее голова, покоившаяся на локтевом изгибе чисса, медленно повернулась, а глаза вновь страстно желали встретиться с его пылающим взором. Траун повернулся к ней и мимолетно улыбнулся.

Его пальцы принялись распутывать обвязку на затекших лодыжках. Погрузившись в эмоциональную медитацию, Мэрис и не заметила, как ее тело одеревенело, словно окаменелый ствол дерева-великана с Кашиика. Освободив голени и бедра от пут, Траун стал аккуратно массировать мышцы ног, приводя их обратно в тонус. Фераси блаженно застонала.

— Вам больно? — с нотками тревоги в голосе спросил он, заботливо разглядывая ее лицо.

— Нет, — прошептала Мэрис, ласково потершись щекой о сильное плечо. — То, что вы делаете, очень приятно…

Продолжив тихонько стонать в такт его массирующим движениям, Мэрис немного приоткрыла рот, часто дыша и наслаждаясь процессом. Эстетично наклонив голову Траун вслушивался в каждый ее звук.

— Люди так необычно выражают позитивные эмоции… — проявляя поистине исследовательский интерес, произнес он, задумчиво добавив. — Удивительно, путы из _сorchorus_ **(1)** оставили эстетичный рисунок на вашей коже, _Марис_.

С этими словами он трепетно прикоснулся к следу от веревки на ее голени, словно боясь повредить хрупкое бесценное произведение искусства.

— Разве на коже чиссов не остаются следы от веревок после кхим… кхэм…?

—  _Khimbaekae_ , — мягко поправил ее Миттʼрауʼнуруодо. — Нет, такого у нас не наблюдается.

— Что такое _сorchorus_? — спросила Фераси.

—  _Сorchorus_ \- это крупный кустистый лишайник, растущий на поверхности крупных ледников родной планеты чиссов — Ксиллы. Из внутреннего слоя, сложенного переплетением гиф гриба, делают веревки для искусства, которое вы сегодня изучили, — чувствуя интерес человеческой девушки, спокойно рассказывал Траун. Руки его тем временем расплели веревки, стянувшие живот, а потом грудную клетку.

Почувствовав непривычную свободу, Фераси шумно вздохнула полной грудью. Прохладный воздух с силой ворвался в легкие, питая их живительным кислородом. Нежные пальцы Трауна тем временем плавными волнообразными движениями разминали мышцы живота, наливая пока еще непослушное тело приятным теплом.

Осталось освободить лишь связанные за спиной руки. Траун не спешил этого делать и любовно провел ладонями по всей длине зафиксированных плеч.

— Есть ли в вашей Республике расы, практикующие похожее искусство? — спросил он.

— Ох, не могу сказать, насколько похожее, — отозвалась Мэрис, — но в кантинах мне часто приходилось слышать о хаттовском увлечении БДСМ, когда жертву стягивают кожаными ремнями и делают с ней все, что хотят. А еще говорили, будто мандалорские воины используют грубое связывание колючими металлическими веревками в качестве метода пыток. В обоих случаях пленник, должно быть, испытывает дикую боль и унижение.

Она подняла глаза и увидела, что Траун пристально и немного недоверчиво смотел на нее.

— В вашей Республике разрешено такое… варварство? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я… не знаю, — честно призналась девушка. — Траун?

Брови чисса едва заметно поднялись.

— Что вы чувствуете, когда обвязываете подчиняемого путами? Власть над ним?

Губы Миттʼрауʼнуруодо участливо изогнулись в снисходительной улыбке. Он легонько провел пальцами по подбородку девушки и коснулся подушечками ее губ.

— Ответственность, — серьезно ответил он. — Ответственность за жизнь партнера. И уважение к нему.

Как будто опасаясь раскрывать свои чувства дальше, Траун бережно перевернул тело Фераси, и она уперлась грудью в его галантно подставленное бедро. Путы на руках стали постепенно ослабевать под напором искусно расплетающих их пальцев.

Мэрис с трудом переваривала только что сказанное. И правда, находясь во власти синекожего экзота, она чувствовала поддержку и участие. Никаких попыток подавить волю. Никакого унижения. Лишь тонкое манипулирование эмоциями. Чего стоило то блестящее избавление от страха путем соединения дыханий! Не в первый раз за такое недолгое знакомство с Трауном, Фераси поразилась его чуткости и великодушию. Вместе с тем сейчас она почувствовала его ранимость, тщательно скрываемую под маской невозмутимости.

Согнув ноги в коленях, Миттʼрауʼнуруодо подтянул к ним тело девушки. Снова упершись затылком в грудь чисса, Мэрис заворожено наблюдала, как он обхватывает прохладными ладонями ее непослушные затекшие пальцы и разминает застывшие запястья. Затем он осторожно поднес их к своим губам и стал греть дыханием, как будто они находились не в теплом отсеке «Реющего ястреба», а в холодной пещере замерзшей планеты Хот. Заледеневшие от поступления ограниченного количества крови пальцы постепенно оттаивали под напором искусных манипуляций.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — мягко заметил Траун, — первый раз всегда забирает много сил. Вам следует поспать.

Мэрис доверчиво кивнула в ответ, и чисс бережно перенес ее на длинный, изогнутый диван, обращенный к иллюминатору.

— Траун, вы… поможете мне? — с надеждой спросила она, опасаясь завершить начатый вопрос.

— Всенепременно, — вновь прочитав ее мысли, с готовностью ответил Траун. Он осторожно лег рядом и аккуратно положил ее сверху. Мэрис уткнулась в его грудь, наслаждаясь телесным контактом.

— Дышите глубже, — с нескрываемой нежностью прошептал Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, — дышите со мной.

Пару секунд спустя дыхания обоих существ слились в едино целое. Еще через некоторое время Мэрис провалилась в зовущую бездну глубокого сна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - корхорус - стилизованное под чеунх латинское название рода тропических растений джут (Corchorus), из волокон которого изготавливают веревки для шибари


	4. Chapter 4

_—…так обычно делают люди! Они знакомятся с другими людьми,_

_привязываются друг к другу, скучают…_

_— Звучит очень глупо._

**«Мертвец, который живет на крыше», Саша Карин**

 

Стоя у иллюминатора, красистор Миттʼрауʼнуруодо глубокомысленно взирал на полосы звездного света, сложив руки за спиной. Его четкий силуэт со строгой военной выправкой покоился на передней площадке визуального наблюдения. Оторвав взгляд от панорамы за окном, он обратил внимание к спящей на диване человеческой девушке.

Любопытный экземпляр.

Траун никогда не ощущал такого лавинообразного спектра эмоций от иного разумного существа. Как любой другой представитель расы чиссов, он не был подвержен таким эмоциональным скачкам.

Чисс вернулся к воспоминаниям: к висению вниз головой вместе с человеком. Когда она распахнула глаза, эмоции вырвались из испещренных полукруглыми узорами голубых радужных оболочек, из черных, как бездна космоса, расширенных зрачков. Страх, восторг и восхищение подобно снежному вихрю накрыли его. Траун не предполагал, что это разумное живое существо может так бурно реагировать на простую безобидную обвязку. Ни одна чисская женщина, которую он когда-либо обвязывал, никогда не давала ему такого сумасшедшего отклика. Любое же прикосновение к человеку сопровождалось новым всплеском эмоций с ее стороны, проявляясь в физическом и психологическом ответах. Во время этой совместной медитации чисс как будто находился в центре неистового смерча, вызванного эмоциями человеческой девушки.

Интересно.

Эмоциональность этой расы — людей — манила его, притягивала, как магнит. Она была их слабостью — укрывшись эмоциями, люди не видели очевидных, на его взгляд, вещей. Но с другой стороны такие сильные чувства позволяли совершать им невероятные поступки. Возможно, когда-нибудь люди и чиссы будут успешно взаимодействовать. И придет время, когда объединенные чисское холоднокровие и человеческая эмоциональность сплотят всю Галактику!

Осторожно, боясь потревожить сон человека, Траун накрыл ее пледом. Он присел рядом и коснулся рассыпавшихся темно-русых локонов. Мэрис сладко спала, подложив тыльную сторону ладони под голову. Траун искренне улыбнулся ее сну и ласково провел костяшками пальцев по лбу. Он будет рядом. Он останется оберегать ее сон.

Некоторое время Миттʼрауʼнуруодо с интересом вслушивался в спокойное дыхание человеческой девушки, трепетно ловя очередной вдох и деликатно провожая каждый выдох. Тишину нарушило едва слышное шипение открывающейся двери и знакомые размашистые шаги.

— Приветствую, Трасс, — прошептал он, даже не обернувшись на звук.

— Траун!.. — громко обратился новоприбывший собеседник, но увидев спящего человека, сразу осекся. Встав между диваном и иллюминатором с сияющими лучами гиперпространства, синдик Миттʼрасʼсафис с минуту с удивлением переводил взгляд то на девушку, то на брата. Взглянув наверх, он увидел опущенный подвес. В стороне лежали еще не смотанные после бондажного танца веревки. Траун демонстративно с насмешкой наблюдал за реакцией брата, прекрасно зная, насколько тот по-чисски ортодоксален.

— Инородец! — с отвращением выплюнул Трасс, обретя наконец способность говорить. — Вы занимались _khimbaekae_ с инородцем?!

— Да, — просто ответил Траун, равнодушно взирая на гнев стоящего перед ним чисса. — Брат мой, она — человек!

Легкая поправка, как болезненный укол, задела брата, который резко повернулся лицом к иллюминатору, испуская негодование. Медленно выдохнув, Трасс собирался с мыслями. Такое прямое проявление эмоций позорно для синдика Восьмой правящей семьи Мит. Губы Трауна дрогнули в предвкушающей улыбке. Манипулирование братом с детства было любимой забавой. Слишком правильный Трасс всегда воспринимал мир в черно-белых тонах, отказываясь видеть весь восхитительный спектр полярного сияния.

— Я не понимаю вас, Траун! — подавляя злость, шептал Трасс, бессильно опустив голову. — Прямое нарушение доктрины Доминации, пленение этих… людей, обучение их нашему языку, разрешение им гулять по военной базе и кораблю без присмотра. Я практически смирился с такими вещами, но чтобы практиковать _khimbaekae_ с ино… человеческой женщиной?..

Отлично. Делая снисходительную поправку, брат сам не заметил, как принял людей. Теперь он сможет воспринимать их более рационально, отбросив все предрассудки чисского воспитания.

— Почему бы и нет? — все также спокойно промолвил Траун, тактично пропуская мимо ушей все упреки. — Она оказалась намного интереснее чисских женщин и… мужчин.

Легкая шпилька заставила чисса вздрогнуть. Траун удовлетворенно кивнул, видя, как брат медленно поворачивается. В алом взгляде плясали обиженные огоньки. Глаза Трасса хищно сощурились, а пальцы ловко подхватили лежащую у ног веревку:

— Даже лучше меня?

Попался. Слишком легко. Осталось лишь затянуть узел потуже.

— Конечно, — игриво шепнул Траун, грациозно поднимаясь, и медленно подошел к брату. Их сияющие взгляды сплелись, порождая гигантскую огненную бурю, распространяющуюся по каждой клеточке обоих тел.

Почувствовав сильные руки на своих запястьях, Траун с легкостью вывернулся, сковал локти брата путами и прижал его тело к ближайшей стене. Заведя руки Трасса за голову, он крепко привязал их к пористому выступу переборки. Трасс выглядел немного растерянным, но сразу принял игру младшего брата. Теперь можно диктовать свои условия и немного поучить старшего брата хорошим манерам и толерантности относительно представителей иных рас.

— Вы будете ждать здесь, пока я не отнесу спящую _Марис_ к себе в каюту, — бережно взяв его подбородок, прошептал Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, гипнотизируя подчиняемого торжествующим взглядом.

— Опасаетесь, что человек проснется? — страстно зашипел Миттʼрасʼсафис, высовывая длинный шершавый язык и касаясь им щеки младшего брата. Проницательно взглянув на него, Траун отметил про себя, что Трасс уже вовсю барахтается в тонких нитях манипуляции.

— Человеческая женщина не поймет нашего взаимодействия и, вероятнее всего, испугается, — серьезно ответил Траун, касаясь острыми зубами шеи подчиняемого, доверчиво запрокинувшего голову.

— Ваше стремление доминировать пугает, — промолвил связанный чисс, чувствуя, что попал в хитро расставленную ментальную ловушку. — Вы превзошли меня во всём, брат мой…

— Не это ли величайшая похвала для учителя, Трасс? — аккуратно играя на самолюбии брата, произнес Траун, отстраняясь и трепетно заключая в объятья спящего человека.

Мэрис тихо заурчала во сне, сразу прижавшись к черному кителю и рефлекторно ухватившись тонкими пальцами за чисское плечо. «Траун» — прошептала она, добавив несколько неизвестных слов на своем языке.

— Она чувствует вас даже сквозь сон, — завороженно произнес Трасс, и Траун с удовольствием заметил, что презрительное выражение на лице брата постепенно разглаживается.

Урок толерантности усвоен. Осталось лишь закрепить материал.

— Этот маленький человек может многое, к чему неспособны чиссы, — нежно разглядывая ее, шепнул Миттʼрауʼнуруодо.

— Занятно, — задумчиво пробормотал Миттʼрасʼсафис, с интересом наблюдая, как брат с человеческой женщиной на руках покинул помещение.


	5. Chapter 5

_Спаси человека от смерти, и весь остаток жизни_

_ты сам будешь отвечать за него. Это справедливо._

_Ибо, вмешиваясь в то, что предопределено богами,_

_ты должен быть готов принять на себя и их заботы._

**«Тай-Пэн», Джеймс Клавелл**

 

— Доброе утро, _Марис_! — приятный голос сопроводился вежливым прикосновением к тыльной стороне ладони. Она открыла глаза, чтобы сразу же утонуть в алом взгляде прекрасного чисса, склонившегося над ней.

— Траун? Где я? — Мэрис испугано вскочила, дико озираясь в незнакомом уютном помещении.

— В моей каюте, — спокойно произнес он, протягивая ей высокую металлическую кружку. — Я принял решение перенести вас сюда из отсека визуального наблюдения, чтобы вы смогли спокойно поспать, — увидев ее испуг, Траун тактично добавил. — Вы находились здесь одна все время сна.

Оглядев себя, Мэрис заметила, что облачена всё в тот же летный костюм. Ничего не было. Она с облегчением выдохнула, подумав вдруг о Дубраке Кеннто. Робко приняв из рук чисса кружку, Мэрис сделала глоток. Ароматный горячий напиток проник в организм, взбадривая и прогоняя остатки сна.

— Очень вкусно, — благодарно произнесла девушка, с трудом припоминая вчерашние события. Великая Сила! Она дала себя связать! К собственному удивлению, Мэрис заметила, что ни капли не жалеет о случившемся. Наоборот, то, что произошло вчера, принесло восхитительно приятные воспоминания.

— Это белый чай, — играя голосом, произнес чисс, присаживаясь рядом, на краешек кровати, — он взбодрит вас.

— Спасибо, — робко отозвалась Мэрис, делая небольшие глотки и чувствуя приятные волны тепла, разливающиеся по телу. — Траун, то, что произошло вчера…

— …было очень приятно и весьма поучительно как для вас, так и для меня, — мягко перебил он, добродушно улыбаясь, и с многозначительно поднял густую иссиня-черную бровь. Вкушая бодрящий напиток, Мэрис с удивлением отметила, как осторожен с ней Траун. В его красивых словах чувствовалась невидимая длань, деликатно прощупывавшая ее и подвергавшая анализу каждую эмоцию и любое, даже едва заметное движение.

— Да, Траун. Я благодарю вас за столь необычное изучение чисского искусства, — сказала Мэрис, продолжая с восторгом вспоминать веревочную сказку, которую подарил ей чисс. В мышцах почувствовалось странное ощущение, как будто после длительной физической нагрузки. Девушка немного поежилась, не понимая, что с ней происходит.

— Это нормальное состояние после первого раза, — спокойно пояснил Траун, заметив ее недоумение. — Ваше тело будет помнить искусство связывания еще несколько дней.

Продолжая прислушиваться к себе, Мэрис желала, чтобы ее тело помнило восхитительный опыт как можно дольше. Неожиданно вздрогнув, она стыдливо отвела взгляд, начиная потихоньку осознавать теперь, какие могут быть последствия.

— Вы нервничаете, — богатый обертонами голос Миттʼрауʼнуруодо выражал искреннее участие. — Почему?

Заставив себя поднять глаза, девушка вновь встретилась со жгучим алым взглядом. Несмело прикоснувшись к синей кисти и ощущая прохладу его кожи, Мэрис стала аккуратно подбирать слова:

— Траун… Для человеческой расы подобные вещи очень экзотичны… несвойственны… Кеннто и Карʼдас могут неправильно понять…

Широкая ладонь заботливо легла на изящную кисть, полностью закрывая ее. Алый взгляд проницательно сощурился. Продолжая робко прикладываться к вкусному напитку и наслаждаясь такой странной, непривычной заботой со стороны мужчины, Фераси впервые почувствовала свою женственность. Проведя всю жизнь среди контрабандистов и воров, воспринимавших женщин не более как живое мясо для удовлетворения животных инстинктов, она никогда не ощущала ничего подобного. Рядом с алоглазым мужчиной иной расы ей было спокойно.

— Мы сохраним вчерашний урок в секрете, — понимающе произнес чисс, едва заметно улыбнувшись. — Не стоит портить едва зародившиеся дипломатические отношения между нашими расами.

Мэрис благодарно кивнула и собралась было встать, но Миттʼрауʼнуруодо опередил ее, грациозно поднявшись, и галантно протянул руку. Тут же ухватившись за нее, Фераси поняла, что совсем не хочет уходить, а страстно желает, чтобы этот великолепный чисс связал ее снова. Автоматическая дверь открылась, обнажая пустой коридор чисского корабля.

— Позвольте вас проводить? — вежливо спросил высокий чисс, облаченный в черный китель Доминации.

Нежно улыбнувшись прекрасному существу, Мэрис уже готова была согласиться, но…

— Не стоит, Траун, — изо всех сил подавив дикое желание сказать «да», ответила она и  залилась пунцовым румянцем.

— Примите мою благодарность, _Марис_! За новый опыт! — эстетично поклонившись, произнес Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, выпуская ее руку и продолжая деликатно изучать эмоции на человеческом лице. Подарив ему самую теплую прощальную улыбку, Мэрис скрылась за углом, тяжело дыша и понимая, что до конца пребывания на военной базе чиссов ей придется носить болезненную маску невозмутимости.


	6. Chapter 6

_Человек, который может овладеть разговором за_

_лондонским обедом, может овладеть всем миром._

**Оскар Уайльд**

 

Перед разговорами с Мэрис Фераси всегда много мыслей. Лавировать в их потоке нелегко, наблюдать за ней интересно. Она всегда отвечала честно. Не уходила от темы, не пугалась прямых и в некоторой степени провокационных вопросов, не изворачивалась и не спорила, как делал это Кар’дас. Пожалуй, ее мнению он доверял больше, чем чьему-либо еще. Мэрис очень похожа на Трасса. Такая же перфекционистка. Правильная, немного наивная, идеальная. Как и Трассом, ею легко манипулировать, но в отличие от него, она искренне желала быть ведомой и не страшилась последствий. В ее отношениях с Кеннто чувствовалось напряжение, растущее с каждым днем. Причина, по ее словам, крылась в том, что Дубрак Кеннто — человек действия, не привыкший столь длительное время находиться в четырех стенах.

Сколько они уже здесь? Больше двух месяцев по человеческим меркам. Да, формально, люди были пленниками, но в действительности — гостями, представлявшими для Трауна исключительный интерес. Впервые появилась возможность изучать инородцев так близко, минуя официальные процедуры. Чиссы неохотно шли на контакт с другими народами: немногочисленные экономические связи с ближайшими к Доминации системами, да охота на пиратов, периодически совавшими нос на периферию чисских миров. Признаваясь самому себе, он ощущал скованность в родном обществе и закостенелость. Желание приоткрыть ширму таинственности, посмотреть, что находится по ту сторону Галактики, кружилось невероятным вихрем, усиливавшимся с каждым днем. Ему мало Доминации, мало одних только чиссов.

А вот и Мэрис! Пришла раньше назначенного часа. Стоит у иллюминатора, разглядывая слабоосвещенный туннель для космических кораблей и небольшой док, расположенный внутри астероида. Скрытая от чужих глаз база вызвала у нее восхищение.

— Рад вас видеть, _Марис_ , — Траун озвучил приветствие негромко, стараясь не напугать, ведь она не слышала, как он вошел.

Тем не менее, от звука его голоса девушка вздрогнула и сжалась, опустив голову и ссутулив плечи. Неожиданная реакция. Раньше такого за ней не наблюдалось.

— Добрый вечер… Траун… — тихо, почти шепотом отозвалась она и громко вздохнула, будто сожалея о чем-то.

Он подошел к иллюминатору и замер, фиксируя каждый ее жест и неспешно обдумывая следующую фразу. В ее зажатой позе чувствовалась неловкость.

— С вами все в порядке? — поинтересовался он, участливо положив руку на хрупкое плечо.

— Да. Я просто немного притомилась, — вместо привычной и приятной слуху трели ее голоса, он услышал россыпь надрывных, болезненных ноток.

Она усилием воли подняла голову, и их взгляды встретились. Даже пелена алого свечения глаз не смогла скрыть его изумления. Он знал, что у людей в зависимости от эмоций может немного меняться цвет кожи, но чтобы так. Вокруг глаз горело болезненное покраснение и темные круги, будто Мэрис не спала несколько дней. Веки распухли, а на ресницах застыла влага.

— Полагаю, нам стоит сделать перерыв на сегодня, — тактично произнес он, видя, как девушку затрясло, она безуспешно пыталась скрыть свое состояние. — Вы неважно себя чувствуете. Вам не помешает хорошенько отдохнуть.

В голубых глазах, покрытых липкой пеленой влаги, загорелась мольба и, отчего-то, страх.

— Я готова к беседе, — чуть громче обычного сказала она, скрипящие нотки продолжали резать слух. — Пожалуйста, давайте начнем.

Нетрудно прочесть по мимике лица, что Мэрис бежит от привычного общества. В их разговорах с глазу на глаз четко прослеживалась эта грань ее поведения. После изучения чисского искусства она прониклась к нему доверием, но Траун не спешил повторять опыт. Последствия как для нее, так и для него могли быть слишком опасны. Вместо этого он часто приглашал ее на вечерние беседы, в которых подолгу расспрашивал о Республике, ее государственном строе, искусстве, расах, обрядах и о множестве других вещей. Она рассказывала с какой-то болезненной отрешенностью и едва скрываемой неприязнью. Мэрис словно пыталась отгородиться, противопоставляя Республику себе, и с упоением рассказывала о доблести и праведном деле контрабандистов. Весьма оригинальная, на его взгляд, попытка протеста.

Много проработав бок о бок с военными и гражданскими, Траун прекрасно понимал, что значит поднятие морального духа. Мэрис чем-то расстроена. Если бы захотела, сказала бы ему, но раз нет, то он слегка подтолкнет ее к уравновешению эмоционального состояния.

Кожа человеческой руки пылала словно огонь. Всю беседу он держал ее ладонь и говорил мягким и спокойным голосом. Сначала Мэрис, опустив голову, молча слушала. Длинные, темно-русые локоны тонкой шалью скрывали ее лицо. Она напоминала маленького, загнанного в тупик зверька, которого следовало приласкать, подарить ощущение безопасности.

После того, как Траун ненавязчиво перешел на общегалактический язык, намеренно забавно коверкая слова, она сначала робко, потом более уверенно принялась исправлять его. На ее тонких губах заиграла улыбка, щеки вспыхнули алым румянцем. Траун внимательно наблюдал за переменой ее состояния: Мэрис расцветала на глазах, доверчиво поглядывая на него. Отчего-то ему казалось, что она чувствовала себя спокойнее вне общества людей.

— С вами так приятно разговаривать, — произнесла она, благодарно улыбаясь. — Иногда мне хочется, чтобы наши беседы никогда не заканчивались.

— Я желал бы того же, — деликатно вторил он, ласково поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону хрупкой человеческой ладони.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ревность это такая страсть, которая со рвением_

_ищет то, что причиняет страдания._

**«Белые одежды», Владимир Дудинцев**

 

Трасс задумчиво посмотрел сквозь иллюминатор. Алый свет багряных глаз отразился слабым бликом от прозрачной поверхности. Слишком запутанная ситуация. Сквозь паутину манипуляций, которую сплел брат, оказалось не так-то просто уловить суть. Кар’дас и Кеннто не сказали на допросе ничего, что не было бы известно до этого. Если первый вел себя сдержано, практически не выдавая волнения, то второй достаточно эмоционально отзывался о брате, хотя и держался в рамках приличия. Трасс с особым удовольствием наблюдал, как плавает в показаниях Кеннто. В отличие от Кар’даса, сумевшего подружиться с братом, этот человеческий экземпляр явно испытывал к нему неприязнь. Плохо скрываемую яростную неприязнь. Причина ясна, как безоблачный день на Ксилле.

_Фераси._

Наблюдая, как девушка заходит в кают-кампанию, расправив плечи и смело шагая к длинному столу, Трасс испытывал смешанные чувства. Внимательный взгляд скользил по ее фигуре, выискивая недостатки и пытаясь уловить страх, так и не отразившийся ни в мимике лица, ни в плавных движениях. Фераси взглянула на него и, коротко поклонившись, сдержанно улыбнулась. Маленькая, едва макушкой до груди достанет. Слишком худая, узкая в бедрах. Бежевую, мешковатую одежду не рискнет надеть ни один уважающий себя чисс. Кожа болезненно-светлая, как свежевыпавший, но тут же примятый широким следом нечищеного сапога снег. Большие, пронзительные глаза, в голубизне которых, казалось, отражается вся Вселенная. Слишком доверчивые глаза… Траун любит эксперименты с доверием. Но как вообще можно обратить внимание на столь неказистое, нескладное существо? Как вообще ее можно связать? Как к ней можно прикоснуться по своей воле? Неудобно, неприятно, отвратительно.

Трасс поморщился. Одна мысль о том, что Траун позволил себе вольность показать ей искусство _khimbaekae_ , вызывала оторопь.

Отвечая на вопросы адмирала Ар’алани, Фераси пыталась общаться на чеунхе, путая слова, времена и неправильно проставляя ударения и придыхания. Тем не менее, она изъяснялась намного лучше, чем Кар’дас, произношение которого было настолько ужасным, что в какой-то момент пришлось перейти на сай бисти, чтобы всецело понимать его сбивчивую речь.

— Вы спасли красистора Митт’рау’нуруодо во время нападения на крейсер вагаари? — строго спросила адмирал, пристально разглядывая человеческую девушку.

— Да, это так, — просто ответила Фераси. — Но… красистор _Мит’рау’нурудо_ , — Трасс скривился, если хоть как-то на чеунхе она могла изъясняться, то полные чисские имена ей не давались от слова совсем, — он не нападал на вагаари.

Ар’алани лениво смахнула невидимую пылинку с позолоченного эполета, показывая, что данная тема не подлежит обсуждению и продолжила:

— И помогали пострадавшим чиссам после устранения разгерметизации?

— Да, адмирал.

— Почему? — алые глаза адмирала недобро сощурились, Трасс тоже напрягся и, упершись ладонями о поверхность стола, подался вперед.

По-видимому испугавшись вопроса, Фераси вжалась в спинку кресла и съежилась, переводя взгляд то на Трасса, то на Ар’алани. _Страх._ Наконец-то человеческая женщина проявила его. Трасс поджал губы, пряча торжествующую улыбку.

— Это… _по-человечески_ , — она использовала слово на своем языке и быстро пояснила. — Так поступил бы любой порядочный человек.

— Стало быть, Кар’дас — непорядочный человек, — сделала вывод Ар’алани, нахмурив тонкие брови. — Он не помогал чиссам.

— Он… — Фераси запнулась и опустила взгляд, ее кожа приобрела розоватый оттенок. — Он испугался. Это… такая ситуация, в которой не каждый сможет сориентироваться. Жорж — хороший человек.

— То есть получается, красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо обязан жизнью вам, — адмирал позволила себе сдержанно улыбнуться. — Тогда почему он более доверяет Кар’дасу?

Шпилька попала в цель. Фераси вздрогнула и опустила плечи, растеряв всю напускную уверенность. Несколько минут она молчала, не зная, что ответить.

— _Фераси_! — резко скомандовал Трасс, и девушка подскочила в кресле от испуга. — Отвечайте на поставленный вопрос!

— Прошу прощения, синдик _Мит’рас’сафис_ , — она с трудом подняла взгляд, на побледневшем лице застыла незнакомая эмоция. — Я не знаю, адмирал Ар’алани.

 

***

 

Горечь и боль жгли в груди. Вопросы адмирала Ар’алани совсем выбили из колеи. Допрос не просто так устроен. Перед ним чиссы разъединили ее и Кеннто, разместили в разных каютах и несколько часов продержали в одиночестве, будто подозреваемых в каком-то страшном инциденте. Кар’даса Мэрис не видела с самого утра. Волнение за него нарастало. Равно как и волнение за Трауна, улетевшего в длительный патруль несколько дней назад. Чиссы явно копали под него: адмирал, его непосредственная начальница, так неожиданно прилетевшая сюда, и брат… родной брат Трасс. Как он может так поступать с Трауном? Почему не защищает, а пытается подставить под удар?

Прозвучала короткая команда, и Мэрис, сопровождаемая конвоем из двух чиссов, остановилась посреди широкого коридора. Перед ними появилась высокая и статная фигура синдика Митт’рас’сафиса. Жестом чисс приказал следовать за собой.

Вскоре Мэрис переступила через порог того самого отсека, в котором они с Трауном проводили беседы один на один. Отсека, так похожего на переднюю площадку визуального наблюдения на «Реющем ястребе», но за широким иллюминатором открывался вид на стыковочный док, расположенный внутри базы-астероида.

Конвой остался за дверьми, и Мэрис почувствовала себя очень неуютно в присутствии Митт’рас’сафиса. Достаточно сдержанный и более ли менее приветливый в присутствии брата, сейчас он походил на бесстрастную ледяную скульптуру, в алых глазах которой горело неугасимое пламя.

— _Марис Фераси_ , — прозвучал его низкий голос. — Не уделите мне немного времени?

— Синдик _Мит’рас’сафис_ , — Мэрис почтительно склонила голову, помня этикет чиссов. — К вашим услугам.

Митт’рас’сафис прошелся вокруг нее, придирчиво осматривая, отчего неприятный холодок пробежал по спине. Мэрис был хорошо знаком этот взгляд. Так мужчина оценивает женщину — ее внешнюю привлекательность, округлость форм, красоту или… выискивает изъяны. Ей стало не по себе и захотелось поскорее покинуть общество чисса, становившееся все более неприятным и напряженным. Мэрис непроизвольно подтянула длинные рукава кое-как ушитого под ее фигуру летного костюма Рака.

— Что мой брат нашел в вас?

Негромкий голос, полный презрения и яда, неприятно ударил по барабанным перепонкам, словно тихое рычание готового к прыжку ворнскра.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — недоуменно произнесла она, не смея шелохнуться, но понимая, что в случае чего придется давать отпор и всеми силами защищать Трауна, ведь то таинство, что произошло между ними, оба пообещали никому не разглашать.

— Вы напряглись, — отметил Митт’рас’сафис, заходя Мэрис за спину. — Вам знакомо вот это?

Повернувшись, она увидела в руках чисса моток веревки. Той самой, которой Траун связал ее. В душе шевельнулся страх. Трасс знает все. Это видно по горящим багряным пламенем глазам, по поджатым губам и напряженным скулам, по потемневшей коже. Но была еще одна эмоция, которую Мэрис скорее уловила сердцем, нежели увидела на красивом, будто высеченном из лазурита лице. _Ревность._ Разрушительное и опасное чувство, которую, казалось, не должен испытывать мужчина по отношению к другому мужчине. То же самое испытывает и Рак, с тех пор как узнал о разговорах с Трауном с глазу на глаз. Мэрис долго пришлось объяснять ему, что между ней и Трауном ничего не было и быть не может, пока тот более ли менее не успокоился и не перестал причитать.

Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Судя по всему, от Митт’рас’сафиса скрыть маленький секрет не удалось. Но что здесь такого? Траун сам говорил, что искусство _khimbaekae_ есть способ достижения доверия между чиссами, так почему бы и…

— Вы осквернили эти веревки, _Фераси_ , — прошипел Митт’рас’сафис. — Вы осквернили моего брата.

 

***

 

Трасс смотрел на человеческую женщину с ненавистью. Никогда еще страх за брата не был настолько силен. Если вскроется, что священное искусство _khimbaekae_ осквернено инородцем, то Трауна будет уже не спасти. Это подрыв, нарушение не только военной доктрины ненападения, но и жестких уставов всего чисского общества.

— Синдик _Мит’рас’сафис_ , — ее звонкий, дипломатичный голос тяжело сочетался с расширенными от страха глазами. — Я не хотела осквернить искусство _khimbaekae_.

Вот оно что! Человеческая девушка даже произнесла это слово без запинки, но из ее уст оно будто облилось грязью.

— Послушайте меня, Трасс, — ее тон стал мягче, и в нем слышалась мольба. — _Мит’рау’нурудо_ … Траун… Он другой. Не похож на вас, на чиссов. Он искал доверия. Я не знаю, почему он позволил мне прикоснуться к веревкам. Не представляю, что чувствовал, связывая меня. Он Жоржу доверяет больше. Вы сами поняли это на допросе, — в ее словах звенела обида. — Я ведь для него только объект изучения. Доверчивый человек, которого он использовал, чтобы узнать больше о нашей расе и нашем обществе. Прошу прощения, если бы я знала раньше, во что это выльется, то отказалась бы. Я всего лишь хотела узнать побольше о культуре чиссов.

Трасс холодно взирал на Фераси. Девушка не боится веревок, но не вполне понимает, зачем нужно _khimbaekae_ , сути так и не уловила. Эх, братец, братец! Вечно строит из всего загадки, плетет интриги и умело манипулирует. Неужели девушка не чувствует симпатии с его стороны? Или он, как всегда, умело скрыл свои чувства от нее.

— Занятно, — задумчиво молвил Трасс, смягчившись, и положил веревку на стол. — Весьма и весьма занятно.

— Почему вы подставляете Трауна? — сжав кулаки, она сделала было шаг по направлению к нему, но Трасс поднял руку в останавливающем жесте. Удивительно, чувствуя обиду, Фераси пытается защитить брата. Совсем как Кар’дас, но им не удалось так ловко манипулировать, чтобы вызвать горечь: ощущение использованной игрушки. Как брат повлиял на сознание людей, что они готовы защищать его и при этом подставляться самим?

— Безопасность Доминации чиссов превыше любых личностных взаимоотношений, даже родственных, — уклончиво ответил Трасс.

— Но тогда почему вы испытываете ревность? Ко мне, к Кар’дасу, к нам всем? — человеческая женщина непонимающе развела руками.

Смелый вопрос. Душу, полную негодования, будто обволокло деликатное тепло. Фераси четко уловила его состояние и обезоружила так ловко, как коннеровская сеть небольшой корабль.

— Простите мою прямолинейность, синдик, — тихо произнесла Фераси, сообразив, что натворила, и приблизившись к нему.

К тыльной стороне ладони прикоснулись горячие и нежные пальцы. Трасс брезгливо отдернул руку и недобро сверкнул глазами.

— Конвой! — громко приказал он, человеческая женщина испуганно попятилась, а в помещение тут же вошли чиссы. — Отведите _Фераси_ в ее каюту и выставите караул. Люди не должны бродить по базе без присмотра. Выполнять!

Подойдя к створкам двери, Фераси на миг задержалась и обернулась. На ее губах играла теплая улыбка, а большие небесно-голубые глаза были полны сочувствия. Едва автоматическая дверь закрылась, Трасс шумно выдохнул и опустился в кресло.

Злость постепенно затухала, ненависть улетучивалась. Оставив его беззащитным, Фераси не нанесла ответный удар, как это сделал бы любой оппонент. Трасс принимал участие в таких поединках на политической арене. Вместо этого Фераси проявила сочувствие и попыталась оказать поддержку. Вот, что значило горячее прикосновение! Человеческая женщина не враг ему.

Трасс обхватил голову руками и закрыл глаза, приходя в себя и восстанавливая ментальную защиту. Фераси поступила с ним… _по-человечески_ так же, как с братом. Что это за существа такие эти люди? Откуда у столь варварской расы столько незримого благородства?

Одернув камзол, Трасс понял, что больше не чувствует ненависти к людям и, что самое важное, ревности к Фераси. Скорее благодарность за проявленную деликатность.

В своем отношении к другим чиссам Траун очень похож на людей. Быть может, его поэтому тянет к ним? Как бы то ни было, Трасс намерен избавится от их присутствия. Он добьётся, чтобы в ближайшее время их переправили за пределы Доминации. А с Трауном следует провести серьезный разговор, и в следующий раз ему не удастся увильнуть, переворачивая факты вверх ногами и изящно манипулируя. Трасс обязан уберечь брата от гнева Правящих семей и привязать к себе так крепко, как только сможет, чтобы у него не было желания вспоминать об искусстве _khimbaekae_ наедине с человеческой женщиной.


	8. Chapter 8

_Радиоволны летят в мёртвую пустоту... Молчит земля, молчит и небо._

**«Изобретения профессора Вагнера», А. Р. Беляев**

 

Мэрис присела на кровать и обхватила голову руками. Они улетают. Покидают границы Доминации. Рак все уши прожужжал этой счастливой новостью. Он получил обещанные драгоценные безделушки и жаждет теперь продать их знакомым дельцам на черном рынке Нал Хатта — сорвать большой куш и расплатиться выручкой с хаттшой Дриксо за задержку доставки огнекристаллов. Жорж сам не свой от радости, он покидает их команду — нашел себе иное применение. Зачем? Почему? Выяснить так и не удалось. Сквозь предвкушающе-счастливую улыбку на его лице то и дело мелькали проблески грусти. Не умеет он лгать! И жизнерадостную маску носить не в состоянии. Случилось что-то страшное. Мэрис чувствовала это. Где Жорж и Миттʼрауʼнуруодо пропадали? С чем столкнулись? Так много вопросов, что и задать их некому.

Все вроде бы счастливы. Конец затянувшегося приключения близок. Рак получил, что хотел, Жорж нашел иное применение своим талантам, а что же делать ей? Так и остаться контрабандисткой, всю жизнь бегающей от собственной тени, или есть иной путь? Спросить совета она могла лишь у одного существа.

 

***

 

Медитативную тишину нарушил робкий стук в дверь. Веки медленно раскрылись, являя полумраку гротескный алый взор, тело напряглось, и легкая улыбка коснулась губ. Тяжелые размышления о смерти Митт’рас’сафиса плавно отодвинулись на второй план.

_Мэрис._

Миттʼрауʼнуруодо элегантно поднялся на ноги и одернул черный китель. Последние несколько часов он провел в медитативной позе, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, — даже для такого самодостаточного существа как он, гибель тысяч невинных жизней, в том числе и кончина брата, — жестокий удар. Чиссы никогда не выражали скорбь публично, предпочитая бороться с внутренней болью в одиночку. Вот и Траун скрылся ото всех в своей каюте, пряча внутри себя разъедающую душу скорбь.

Автоматическая дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону, и на пороге в нерешительности застыл силуэт человеческой женщины. Мэрис пробормотала извинения, забавно коверкая чеунх, но произнося слова столь искренне, что Траун подивился столь странному сочетанию робости и решительности. Повинуясь привитой с ранних лет вежливости, он приглашающе вытянул руку, позволяя девушке войти. Пожалуй, ее в нынешней ситуации он был рад видеть как никого другого.

Отодвинув кресло, он внимательно наблюдал, как Мэрис, сжимая пальцы рук в замок, присела на самый его краешек, ссутулилась и опустила голову. Похожим образом вел себя и Кар’дас, когда не знал, как начать разговор. Отлучившись на несколько минут, Траун вернулся с двумя термокружками белого чая, того самого, которым угощал девушку после бондажного танца. Душистый напиток не только бодрил, но и был способен отрезвить разум, разливая по телу живительное тепло.

— Спасибо, — тихо пробормотала Мэрис, принимая из его рук кружку, и подняла голову. Ее красивые голубые глаза необычно мерцали в тусклом неоновом освещении. Казалось, вот-вот, и блеск жизни, жажда справедливости и невероятная эмоциональность навсегда потухнут в них. Мэрис словно боялась чего-то. Оттого и пришла к нему просить поддержки и утешения.

 _Боится улетать_ , догадался Траун, представив на миг, как затягивает удавку на шее Дубрака Кеннто. Как бесцеремонно этот человеческий мужчина обращается с ней, Траун мог наблюдать почти каждый день. Для этого не нужно было даже включать голокамеру в их каюте.

— Госпожа Фераси, — подчеркнуто вежливо обратился он, и девушка вздрогнула, явно уловив в его голосе искусственную отчуждённость. — Вас что-то тревожит?

Сделав небольшой глоток из кружки, девушка уставилась в нее, будто пытаясь найти в полупрозрачной жидкости нужную реплику. Позволив себе улыбнуться уголками губ, Траун протянул было к ней руку, про себя переформулировав по-чисски чопорную фразу на более мягкую — ту, которую в действительности хотел сказать: « _Марис_ , я так рад видеть вас здесь. Ваше присутствие успокаивает и придает сил. _Марис_ … вы — удивительный человек…»

— Синдик _Митʼрауʼнурудо_ , — найдя в себе силы для ответа, тихо произнесла девушка. — Могу я просить вас?..

«Мой маленький человечек» — так называл он Мэрис про себя, и теперь ему захотелось произнести милое прозвище вслух, чтобы успокоить ее, развеять страхи и защитить.

— Я внимательно вас слушаю, — ответил он все тем же нейтральным полуофициальным тоном.

— Я бы хотела… — она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, явно пытаясь перебороть себя. — Ох… Рак получил свои безделушки, а Жорж, похоже, нашел нового работодателя. Оба они получили свое. А я… — она запнулась, но тут же взяла себя в руки и с мольбой взглянула в сияющие алым глаза. — Могу ли я остаться в Доминации?

Веки чисса медленно сощурились. Две алые щелочки гротескно засияли в полутьме, заставив человеческую девушку вздрогнуть и испуганно вжаться в спинку кресла. О ксенофобии чиссов Мэрис знала не понаслышке и почему-то восприняла удивление Трауна за презрение или даже агрессию.

— Простите, — прошептала она и дрожащими руками сжала кружку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Нервничает. Боится. Боится получить неизбежный отказ.

— Вам не за что извиняться, госпожа Фераси, — ровным тоном отозвался Траун и коснулся изящными пальцами густых темно-русых локонов. — Почему вы не хотите вернуться?

Отложив полупустую термокружку на стол, Мэрис сбивчиво начала рассказывать, не заметив, как переступила грань формального разговора:

— Понимаете, Траун, Республике такие, как я, не нужны. Годы тяжелого обучения, получение образования, а потом… я оказалась перед жестоким выбором — убиваться на никому не нужной работе за пару сотен кредитов в месяц и едва сводить концы с концами, или… пойти по опасной дорожке и стать контрабандисткой. Рисковать жизнью, общаться с криминальными слоями общества, но иметь хоть какой-никакой приличный достаток. Я не могу так! Я больше не хочу такой жизни!

— Вы — идеалистка, _Марис_. Это очень редкое качество, — вежливо прокомментировал Траун, практически ощущая внутреннюю боль собеседницы и удивляясь, почему она решила выговориться ему — совершенно чужому для нее существу.

— Я могу быть полезна Доминации, — в ее взгляде зажглись фанатичные огоньки, будто Мэрис цеплялась за последнюю спасительную соломинку. — Я знаю сай-бисти и еще десяток торговых языков. Я бы помогла наладить торговые отношения с планетами Диких Пространств или даже мирами Внешнего Кольца. Я бы смогла обучать чиссов нашему языку и…

— _Марис_ , — мягко перебил ее Траун, бережно заключив ее ладони в свои. — Вы не можете остаться в Доминации. Вы видели только ее внешнюю обертку, но абсолютно не представляете, что это за государство и какие пороки скрыты внутри него.

— Но…

— Нет, _Марис_ , — чуть более жестко произнес он. Нельзя давать ей надежду. Доминация никогда не примет инородца. — Это невозможно. Вы не представляете, о чем просите.

Девушка с мольбой в глазах посмотрела на чисса. Он чувствовал ее симпатию к себе, ее нежность и желание, а также боль от предстоящей разлуки. Мэрис хотела остаться рядом с ним, жаждала быть рядом. В ней словно отразилось его стремление быть с ней. Он не хотел отпускать. Но раскрыть свои чувства сейчас - значит навсегда разбить ей сердце, наполнив его ложной надеждой.

Так просто! Это ведь так просто! Достать веревки, прямо сейчас взять и стянуть их на ее запястьях, связать это красивое тело и подвесить на крючьях, пустив затем в головокружительное вращение. Затем аккуратно запрокинуть ее голову назад и, обнажив шею, прикусить зубами тонкую беззащитную кожу, провести языком по подбородку и трахее, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, гладить и ласкать ее, как чисскую женщину, — ей понравится, он точно знал это. А потом, освободив от веревок, долго и трепетно изучать ее тело, сравнивая со своим, и обучаясь прикосновениям по-человечески… Он смог бы подарить ей нежность и ласку.

Мэрис — хороший учитель. От нее он узнал больше о людях, чем от пугливого Кар’даса и подозрительного Кеннто.

— Я… поняла, — в ее голосе звучала едва скрываемая обида, а натянутая улыбка неестественно смотрелась на побледневшем лице. — Спасибо вам за все, Траун. Вы много сделали для ме... для нас... Для Жоржа и меня.

Резким движением она поднялась и направилась к двери, словно боясь раскрыться дальше.

— _Марис_.

Снова этот акцент!

Девушка застыла и медленно повернулась, явно не ожидая оклика. Он плавно поднялся, бесшумно приблизился к ней и, грациозно склонив голову, протянул моток веревки.

— Возьмите.

Мэрис запрокинула голову, посмотрев на него снизу-вверх, и во взгляде этом, полном боли и обиды, проскользнуло что-то необычное — доброе, нежное и потрясающе красивое. Что-то, чего Траун не мог осознать, не понимал. «Маленький человечек», — пронеслось вдруг в голове. Мэрис улыбнулась тепло и искренне, будто прочитав его мысли, и аккуратно сомкнула пальцы на мотке веревки, завязанном искусным узлом, с благодарностью принимая подарок.

— Я буду скучать, — прошептала она, прижимая моток веревки к себе.

— Я буду вспоминать о вас, — произнес он, прикоснувшись пальцами к пылающей румянцем щеке.

Неожиданно Мэрис подалась вперед и крепко обняла его, прижимаясь щекой к черному кителю. Он аккуратно положил ладони на ее лопатки, по-дружески прижав к себе, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь отпечатать в памяти ощущение мягкого тепла ее тела, тонкого запаха кожи, прерывистого дыхания и немного учащенного сердцебиения. Время будто остановилось, давая возможность чиссу и человеку насладиться последними мгновениями бессловесного диалога.

Отпускать это существо не хотелось. Он желал следовать за ней, желал защищать ее и быть опорой. Она ведь такая хрупкая и… такая смелая. Прижимая девушку к себе, он вспомнил долгие вечерние разговоры один на один, ее способность к обучению и умение обучать. Теперь он знает ее язык и когда-нибудь сможет прийти в ее мир, чтобы вновь отыскать и прижать к себе, туго переплетя жесткими путами не только их тела, но и судьбы.

Мэрис не может остаться. Доминация - не место для нее, как и для него. После катастрофы «Сверхдальнего перелета», прямого нарушения доктрины ненападения и гибели синдика Восьмой Правящей Семьи Митт’рас’сафиса Траун сам не знал, что ожидает его в ближайшем будущем. Каким бы оно ни было, он всегда будет помнить яркие лучи гиперпространства и связанную человеческую женщину, подарившую его холодной душе частичку тепла, которое он пронесет сквозь световые лета и бесконечные парсеки безвоздушного пространства.

— До свидания, Траун, — прозвучал в ушах ее приятный, чуть дрожащий голос, и объятья исчезли, подобно растопленному утренними лучами солнца инею.

Перед алым взором военный трибунал. Жестокая реальность, навалившаяся мертвым грузом после финальных титров волшебной сказки, отрезвляет, словно пощечина. Суровый даже по меркам чиссов приговор — ссылка. Неотвратимые последствия, предугадать которые не смог даже он. Но есть возможность исправить. Начать все сначала. Распорядиться судьбой по-иному.

Торжествующая улыбка мелькнула на его лице, когда сквозь густой полог девственного леса просочился режущий слух звук небольшого космического корабля.

_Марис._

_Маленький человечек._

_Я найду вас..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Во Вселенной так мало идеалистов, Карʼдас._

_Так мало тех, кто жаждет видеть в других только добро._

_Я бы не хотел разбить веру одной из них._

**красистор Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, «Сверхдальний перелет», Тимоти Зан**

 

Фрахтовик «Охотник за наживой» скользил сквозь яркие лучи гиперпространства. Система Крустаи осталась позади уже несколько дней назад. Прощание с Трауном оказалось несколько спонтанным, хотя он и одарил ее только им одним понятным теплым взглядом. Что бы ни произошло со «Сверхдальним перелетом» Мэрис чувствовала, что Карʼдас сказал ей не всю правду. Что ж? Остается надеяться, что произошедшие события никак не скажутся на красисторе Миттʼрауʼнуруодо.

Дубрак Кеннто уже второй день возился с трофеями, полученными от чиссов. Он бурчал что-то про хатта Дриксо, про драгоценные камни, про «чертовых синекожих», «грязных неймодианцев» и… крайт-дракон знает, о чем еще.

Воспоминания о той ночи наедине с Трауном никак не выходили из ее головы. Хотелось вновь почувствовать тугую веревку на запястьях, снова услышать его нежный манящий голос и ощутить жгучий взгляд алых глаз. Слезы навернулись на глаза девушки. Она сжала пальцы в кулак, собирая силу воли и подавляя желание протяжно всхлипнуть.

Подойдя к столу, стоявшему у нее в каюте, Мэрис выдвинула ящик и извлекла оттуда моток веревки из корхоруса— его прощальный подарок. Цепкие пальцы схватили концы пут и проворно завязали их в простой узел. В голову пришла пословица старых кореллианских мореплавателей: _не велик узелок, да крепко затянут_.

Светлая улыбка озарила лицо Мэрис Фераси. Она знала, что на другом конце Галактики ставший ей близким другом синекожий чисс тоже плетет узлы, наслаждаясь филигранными переплетениями веревки.

Присев на пол, Мэрис предалась ностальгическим воспоминаниям. То, как к ней прикасался странный синекожий экзот, не выходило из головы. Уверено, но в то же время так робко и трепетно. Фераси блаженно выдохнула, припоминая, как хорошо и спокойно было с ним. Грубые приставания Рака ни шли ни в какое сравнение с ласковыми руками чисса. Мэрис вдруг вообразила, как сама связывает Трауна и прикасается к его синим губам, даря долгий поцелуй; как медленно снимает с него китель, с интересом изучая чисское тело; как двигается ниже, забираясь под ткань брюк и нащупывая то…

— Мэрис! Ты чего на полу сидишь? — раздался резкий, неприятный голос Дубрака Кеннто.

— Ничего! — буркнула она, быстро пряча веревку. — Разобрался уже со своими побрякушками?

— Не совсем, — рыкнул Кеннто, подходя к ней и бесцеремонно хватая за плечи. — Нужен перерыв.

Небрежно кинув девушку на кровать, он попытался стянуть с нее одежду. Удивительно, но раньше ей нравились такие действия этого человека. Сейчас же они раздражали, вызывая отвращение и неприятную дрожь. Он думает лишь о себе, об удовлетворении своих собственных потребностей.

— Рак, прекрати! — строго произнесла Фераси, с силой отпихивая его. — Я не хочу…

— Кто тебя спрашивает? — равнодушно отозвался мужчина, пытаясь грубо поцеловать ее в губы. — Ай! Зачем кусаешься?

Ярость обвила ауру девушки. Ей надоело быть игрушкой в руках этого мужлана. Размахнувшись, она влепила Кеннто звонкую пощечину.

— Не смей! Больше! Прикасаться! Ко мне! — чеканя каждое слово, прорычала Мэрис, оттолкнув его, и резко вскочила на ноги.

Презрительно взглянув на человека, которого, как ей казалось однажды, она любит, Фераси заметила его недоумение и злость. Повернувшись к Кеннто спиной, она быстрыми шагами покинула каюту. Ей было неуютно. Рак не отступится и скорее всего предпримет попытку взять ее силой. Мэрис болезненно закусила губу, плюхнувшись в кресло пилота. Слезы боли побежали из глаз. Хотелось быть лишь с Трауном, который никогда бы не позволил себе грубое обращение с женщиной. Тоскливо всхлипнув, она с сожалением подумала, что, скорее всего, больше никогда его не увидит. Мэрис вдруг осознала, что любит этого необычного чисса с мистическим сиянием алых глаз и хочет быть только с ним. Хочет быть связанной с ним.


	10. Chapter 10

_Мечтай по-крупному, мелкие мечты не зажигают сердца._

**Иоганн Вольфганг Гёте**

 

Ночь на Корусанте — весьма условное явление. За окном виднелась панорама гигантского города: яркие вывески, пульсирующие артерии магистралей, вездесущие фонари, заливающие светом все вокруг. Сияние алых глаз отражалось от прозрачного транспаристила. Траун смотрел на все это великолепие и вспоминал события последних месяцев. Распределение в Имперскую Академию — первый шаг на пути защиты Галактики. Предстоит сделать так много, чтобы обезопасить ее, и он приложит все возможные усилия, воспользуется всеми доступными источниками, чтобы достичь поставленной цели.

Мерное посапывание на другом конце комнаты неожиданно прекратилось. Траун плавно развернулся и увидел, как кадет Вэнто приподнялся на койке и удивленно уставился на него. В сонном взгляде сквозило недоумение, а мысли отражались в мимике лица: все нормальные кадеты спят в такой час, только чисс любуется на по-своему красивый урбанистический пейзаж.

— Вы когда-нибудь спите, Траун? — сиплым голосом пробубнил он.

Забавный.

По чисским меркам Элай Вэнто совсем еще ребенок. И хоть вопрос брошен резко и негодующе, с явным намерением вставить шпильку, Траун прекрасно понимал, что в глубине души юноша не желал ему зла.

— Не беспокойтесь, кадет Вэнто. Ваш сон я не потревожу, — негромко произнес чисс, сверкнув алыми глазами, отчего юноша поспешно отвел взгляд — соседство экзота было ему явно не по нраву.

— Полночный _крайт спит_ **(1)…** — выругался молодой кадет и, перевернувшись на другой бок, накрыл голову подушкой.

Через несколько минут его дыхание выровнялось, а Траун, взяв портативный датапад, приготовился провести еще немного времени за изучением учебных материалов по тактическому анализу. Помимо воли взгляд снова устремился в окно. Яркий свет городских фонарей не давал возможности рассмотреть звезды. Траун тщетно пытался найти хоть одну, гадая, где сейчас может находиться Мэрис. Рано или поздно он найдет ее, заключит в объятья и никогда больше не отпустит.

 

***

 

Звездное небо предстало перед взором во всей красе: миллиарды солнц, пятна далеких туманностей, полоса родной Галактики, тянущаяся через все небо. Воздух был наполнен сухостью, слабый ветерок колыхал волосы и приятно касался воспалённой кожи, подавляя болезненный зуд. Мэрис, закутавшись в куртку, сидела на песке на окраине лагеря, разбитого в гигантской пустыне, и слезы катились по ее щекам.

Опять Кеннто. Сколько можно издеваться над ней? В этот раз он был особенно жесток. Мэрис прикоснулась к рассеченной скуле и тихо заскулила от боли. Ей хотелось убежать, но куда? Единственный путь лежит в имперскую тюрьму. Стараниями Кеннто, ее фотографиями пестрил весь ГолоНет. Этот подлец не оставил ей ни единого шанса выбраться из контрабандистского мира, накрепко сковав кандалами информационной блокады.

Вглядываясь в бездну космоса, Мэрис вспоминала глупый девичий порыв. Когда-то она любила Рака. Или думала, что любила. Бросила все, оставила позади спокойную жизнь на Кореллии и отправилась покорять Галактику, творя, как ей казалось и как убеждал ее Кеннто, добро. Жестокий обман и ужасное разочарование ждали ее, когда Рак наконец сбросил маску и показал истинный мир контрабандистов, воров и работорговцев. Теперь она подвергалась ежедневным побоям и насилию. А еще приходилось обманывать ничего не смыслящих в предметах искусства дельцов на черном рынке, что было унизительней всего.

Много раз Мэрис хотела выстрелом бластера прервать свою никчемную, неудавшуюся жизнь, но перед очередной попыткой вспоминала колючий взор алых глаз, бархатный голос и мягкие, деликатные прикосновения пальцев.

_Траун._

Слезы ручейками покатились по щекам. Мэрис смутно помнила давний разговор на базе чиссов. После того, как Кеннто в очередной раз наорал на нее и Кар’даса ни за что, она, сгорая от стыда, убежала из каюты и провела несколько часов в конференц-зале, тихо плача и ненавидя себя. Ей казалось, будто Кеннто чувствует ее симпатию к экзоту и подсознательно ревнует, стараясь уколоть побольнее. Но Траун… Тот деликатный разговор… Мэрис, растворившись в бархатном голосе, уже и не помнила, о чем велась беседа. Лишь Сила знает, как тяжело ей было сдерживать слезы, не показывать свою слабость.

Хотелось, чтобы он подошел прямо сейчас, бесшумно, как всегда, и взял за руку; чтобы тихо говорил что-то, а она смеялась сквозь слезы, поправляла его неуклюжий общегал, приправленный жестким гортанным акцентом.

На черном небе мерцали звезды, а Мэрис, натянув куртку по самый нос, смотрела на них и тихонько всхлипывала, вспоминая чисса и размышляя, увидятся ли они когда-либо вновь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Крайт спит (krayt spit) - нецензурное выражение, непереводимая игра слов, в лексиконе уроженцев Лайсатры означающая сильное удивление, нонсенс.


	11. Chapter 11

_Наша психическая структура повторяет структуру Вселенной_

_и все, происходящее в космосе,_

_повторяет себя в бесконечно малом и единственном пространстве_

_человеческой души._

**Карл Густав Юнг**

 

Встреча оказалась неожиданностью. Прошло столько долгих лет. Было много приятных воспоминаний. Часто съедала тоска. И вот, они снова стоят друг напротив друга и утопают во взглядах, бесконечных, как сама Вселенная.

— Траун, я не ожидала, что вы теперь находитесь здесь, в пространстве бывшей Республики, — удивленно произнесла девушка.

— Многое изменилось. Произошли поучительные события, приведшие к сегодняшнему результату, — мягко ответил гранд-адмирал Имперского флота.

Знакомой кошачьей походкой он приблизился. Мэрис, не в силах сдержать рвущиеся эмоции, тут же прижалась к его белоснежному кителю и крепко обняла.

— Я скучала…

— Я много думал о вас, _Мэрис_ , — чисс вежливо положил ладони на ее спину, мягко прижимая к себе.

 _Имя._ Он произнес ее имя! Чисто, без акцента. Вряд ли она сможет когда-либо так же правильно произнести его сложное чисское имя.

— Столько времени прошло, — только и могла пробормотать она, уткнувшись ему в грудь, наслаждаясь вновь обретенным контактом.

— Время подобно ребёнку, ведомому за руку: оно всегда смотрит назад... — прошептал Траун, прижимаясь щекой к ее макушке  **(1)** **.**

 

***

 

Засидеться до глубокой ночи в командной каюте, анализируя искусство очередной расы, — для гранд-адмирала Трауна дело привычное. В чаще мерцающих голограмм можно было заблудиться, а древние тексты, отображавшиеся на многочисленных мониторах, повествовали о давно забытых легендах. _Кореллия._ Название, будоражащее воображение. Не враг ему та, которую только вчера он вытащил из имперской тюрьмы, но искусство свободолюбивых кореллиан поможет понять ее сущность.

Пять братьев, что бегут по орбитам, начертаны на предметах утвари, вплетены в украшения, увековечены в скульптурах. _Семья._ Кореллиане очень ценят родственные связи. Можно сказать, что весь народ представляет собой одно большое семейство, и каждый из них придет на помощь другому, попади тот в беду.

Планетарный репульсор — жемчужина Кореллии, скрытая глубоко под землей. Искусственная планета, поставленная на орбиту неизвестной и очень древней цивилизацией. Следовательно, кореллиане — кочевники, некогда пришедшие на планету, как на оазис, затерявшийся посреди космоса. Свободолюбивость характеров, неспособность оставаться на одном месте и постоянный поиск чего-то — основные черты, присущие этому народу. Из них получались лучшие в Империи пилоты, и кореллиане, к сожалению, очень часто поддерживали мятежи на тех или иных планетах. Понятие дисциплины у них было особое. Особым должен быть и подход к завоеванию их доверия.

Устало вздохнув, Траун нажал кнопку, и голограммы исчезли, а мониторы потухли. Командную каюту укутала тьма. Уже слишком поздно. Отдохнуть перед завтрашним днем не помешает. Но сначала он решил проверить, как протекает сон бывшей пленницы.

Освободив Мэрис из тюрьмы, Траун повел ее в медицинский отсек. Девушка нуждалась в квалифицированной медицинской помощи. Но, едва увидев дроидов и персонал в белых халатах, она повернулась к нему и, вцепившись в руку, испуганно зашептала:

_«Нет, Траун, прошу вас… Не надо пыток… Не нужно наркотиков… Пожалуйста, на надо…»_

Девушка пребывала в состоянии шока, и Трауну пришлось держать ее, пока доктор вкалывал успокоительное. Она не вырывалась, только жалобно всхлипывала. Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, Мэрис взглянула вверх. В нежных голубых глазах застыл ужас. Ресницы дрогнули, и веки сомкнулись. Траун аккуратно повалил ее на кушетку и отдал в заботливые руки врачей. Несколько часов в бакта-камере, полное обследование, определение результатов анализов, заключение врача, и вот он подхватил безвольное тело девушки, намереваясь отнести ее в свою каюту. Она будет отдыхать там, спать в безопасности, а он переселится в соседние апартаменты, дабы не стеснять ее.

Из командной каюты можно было попасть в гостиную. Траун шагнул во мрак, не испытывая дискомфорта и хорошо ориентируясь в темноте, и увидел алую ауру, пульсирующую у панорамного иллюминатора.

Девушка сидела на холодном полу, закутавшись в больничные одежды, прильнув щекой к транспаристилу и ежась от холода. Траун мысленно отругал себя за то, что не сообразил установить климат-контроль, подходящий для человека. При весьма комфортной температуре для чисса, люди обычно мерзли. Лишь в спальне было тепло, но Траун и подумать не мог, что Мэрис так рано проснется.

Главное — не напугать. Девушка подогнула ноги и сжалась в комочек. Не только холод так действовал на нее, но и страх. Враждебная среда — имперский звездный разрушитель. Она полагает, что так и осталась пленницей, променяв узкую тюремную камеру на просторную каюту. Траун для нее имперец, враг, и теперь необходимо во что бы то ни стало заслужить ее доверие. Снова они по разные стороны баррикад. Совсем как во времена службы в Доминации. Но на этот раз он полностью владеет ситуацией.

Легкий шорох и негромкое постукивание каблуков привлекли ее внимание.

— Мэрис, — осторожно позвал он и вышел в поле, освещаемое иллюминатором.

Она съежилась еще больше и испуганно вздохнула. Глаза полны боли, а страх, исходящий от нее, можно ощущать кожей.

Взяв с прозрачного столика пульт управления, он перевел климат-контроль на режим, комфортный для человека, и взял с кресла плед. Девушка попятилась и прижалась спиной к иллюминатору, распахнув в ужасе глаза. Она видит в нем имперца, а не того самого чисса, с которым была знакома много лет назад, которому доверяла, к которому проявляла симпатию.

— Вам холодно, — констатировал он, осторожно, соблюдая дистанцию, нагнулся и подал ей плед. Мэрис тут же закуталась в него и спрятала голову, словно испуганный зверек.

Присев у противоположного края иллюминатора, Траун стал пристально наблюдать за ней. От купания в бакте и действия успокаивающих отходить достаточно долго. Мэрис, по-видимому, не до конца осознавала, где она. Не понимала, что происходит. И от шока еще не отошла.

— Это… ваша каюта? — спросила она, украдкой взглянув на него из-под пледа.

— Моя, — кивнул он.

— Отведите меня обратно в камеру, — совершенно неожиданно попросила она.

— Гости на моем корабле не живут в камерах, — мягко ответил он. — Вы моя гостья, Мэрис.

В ее голубых глазах отразился испуг. Мэрис резко вскочила и собралась бежать, но оказалась слишком слаба и, запутавшись в полах пледа, упала бы, если бы Траун быстро не среагировал и вовремя не подхватил ее.

— Тихо, тихо, — успокаивающе шепнул он и заключил ее в объятья, но Мэрис попыталась вырваться. Траун опасался, что она может навредить себе и плотно прижал ее к себе.

— Отпустите, — жалобно простонала она, слабо сопротивляясь, сильные руки чисса хоть и мягко, но крепко удерживали хрупкое тело.

Он бережно усадил ее на то же место у иллюминатора и накинул сверху плед.

— Здесь вам ничего не угрожает, Мэрис, — заверил Траун, сообразив, чего она боится. — Я прошу прощения за действия моих солдат. Они могли быть грубы с вами. Больше такого не повторится. И прошу прощения за действия моего капитана. Он не сообразил перевести вас в более комфортные условия.

— Он предлагал каюту, — зашептала Мэрис. — Я отказалась. Я подумала, что он… хочет использовать меня как… — она закусила губу и всхлипнула.

— Очень жаль, что вы воспринимаете моих коллег так предвзято, — Траун аккуратно положил ладонь на хрупкое плечо, на что девушка вздрогнула и сжалась. — Поверьте, не все имперцы жестоки. На моем корабле никто не посмеет обидеть вас.

По ее щекам покатились слезы. Траун много читал об этом явлении, но никогда не видел воочию и теперь не знал, как реагировать. Слишком много эмоций в Мэрис, и она не может с ними справиться. Он должен помочь, но как?

— Могу я позаботиться о вас? — тактичный вопрос заставил ее поднять голову и удивленно уставиться на него. — Вы ведь гостья. А в гостях должно быть комфортно, не так ли?

Мэрис, утирая слезы кончиком пледа, нехотя кивнула, и Траун деликатно приобнял ее.

— Быть может, вы что-нибудь желаете? — спросил он.

Она жалобно посмотрела на него и, залившись робким румянцем, пробормотала:

— Я хочу есть.

Траун участливо улыбнулся. Как только он сразу не догадался? Человек, долгое время проведший в бакта-камере, часто просыпался от голода. Быстрое распоряжение в комлинк, и через пару минут в помещение вошел дроид и поставил перед ними поднос. Траун взял цилиндрический контейнер и открыл крышку. Помещение заполнил запах пищи. Мейлурановый крем-суп, очень питательный и сытный. Мэрис повела носом и оживилась, высунув голову из-под пледа. Он присел рядом и аккуратно поднес цилиндр к ней. Губы прильнули к его краю. Девушка жадно пила жидкую пищу, наслаждаясь ее вкусом. Траун смотрел на нее с заботой. Забитая и испуганная, но все такая же кроткая и нежная. Маленький человечек, который нуждался в защите и ласке.

В термокружке было теплое молоко с медом. Насытившись супом, Мэрис уже более спокойно пила, глоток за глотком вкушая напиток. Ее тепловая аура усилилась, а сердцебиение успокоилось, но пальцы продолжали с силой сжимать термокружку, тело не расслаблялось, так и оставаясь напряженным, словно струна. Мэрис все еще боится его, боится, что он воспользуется ситуацией и причинит ей боль.

— Спасибо, — шепнула она и, словно дикий зверек, попыталась отползти в угол, но сильно ударилась плечом о переборку и громко охнула.

Траун пододвинулся к ней и отогнул ткань больничной одежды, обнажая начавшую краснеть кожу. Мэрис боязливо вздохнула и попыталась отпрянуть, но отступать было некуда — спина уперлась в дюрасталевую стену.

— Траун… — жалобно пискнула она. — Пожалуйста, не надо.

Вместо ответа он аккуратно подул. Прохладный воздух коснулся кожи, лаская ее и притупляя боль. Мэрис поначалу напряглась, часто дыша и всхлипывая, а затем усилием воли заставила себя немного расслабиться.

— Вам не больно? — деликатно спросил Траун.

— Нет, — прошелестела она, с опаской наблюдая, как чисс поднялся и протянул ей руку.

Несмелое прикосновение горячих пальцев, и девушка едва не рухнула обратно на пол — дрожащие ноги предательски подкосились. Траун удержал ее, аккуратно прижав к себе. В этот раз девушка не сопротивлялась, наоборот крепко ухватившись за его предплечье.

— Я… мне… надо отдохнуть, — пробормотала она.

— Очень верное решение, Мэрис, — согласился он и добавил. — Я провожу вас до спальни.

Не дав ей опомниться и попытаться возразить, Траун плавно подхватил легкое тело на руки. Мэрис смотрела на него испуганными глазами, но вырваться не пыталась, загипнотизированная алым пламенем чисского взгляда.

Нести ее на руках было приятно. Нежное тепло проникало под ткань кителя, согревая заледеневшее чисское сердце. Робкий взгляд выражал страх и надежду. Беззащитность и кротость не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он привык видеть в имперских женщинах, а уж чисская надменность и рядом не стояла.

Сильные руки плавно опустили Мэрис на постель и укрыли воздушным одеялом. Девушка снова сжалась в комок и спрятала голову.

— Доброй ночи, Мэрис, — вежливо произнес он и направился к двери, не желая больше давить на нее. Ей слишком многое нужно еще осознать. В скором времени она поймет, что Траун не враг ей, привыкнет к нему, оклемается от душевных ран, что нанесли ей и контрабандисты, и имперцы.

— Траун, — несмелый голос раздался именно в тот момент, когда нога в начищенном сапоге уже переступила порог спальни. — Вы можете побыть со мной… — глубокий вздох не скрывал волнения, — еще немного.

Мягкая улыбка озарила его лицо.

— Как вам будет угодно, Мэрис.

 

***

 

На вешалках в ванной висели два совершенно разных наряда. Мэрис с тоской взглянула на больничную одежду, лежавшую на полу, и плотнее завернулась в махровое одеяло. После душа влезать в нее совершенно не хотелось, но Траун предоставил ей нелегкий выбор: оливковый имперский китель без знаков различия и простое серое платье. Китель вызывал отвращение — Мэрис никогда в жизни не облачится в форму врага. Но платье… Она давно разучилась носить столь женственные вещи. Летный костюм, да походная одежда — практично и удобно. А под платье у нее даже туфлей нет. Но не китель же!

Решительно протянув руку, девушка коснулась шелковой ткани. Мягкая, приятная на ощупь она так и просилась прильнуть к ее телу. Мэрис скинула полотенце и облачилась в платье. Оно было легким, почти невесомым, не сковывало движений, но длинный рукав, узкий ворот и подол, спускавшийся до пят, закрывали все части ее тела, даря ощущение безопасности.

Мэрис улыбнулась, помня, как Траун остался с ней на ночь и, взяв за руку, начал рассказывать чисскую легенду. Мэрис прекрасно помнила романтичное начало, середина отпечаталась в голове масштабными сражениями, а вот конец… что же произошло с героем, когда ледяные глыбы обрушились на него? Наверное, Мэрис уже заснула на этом моменте. Она обязательно переспросит. Не может быть у столь красивой истории грустного конца.

В гостиной ее уже ждал Траун. Девушка смутилась, чувствуя, как в одобрительном алом взоре отпечатывается ее силуэт, и посмотрела под ноги. Обнаженные ступни утонули в мягком ворсе ковра. Мэрис ухватилась за протянутую руку и позволила усадить себя в кресло. Траун заботливо улыбнулся и припал на одно колено. Мурашки побежали по телу, когда прохладные пальцы коснулись лодыжек. Поочередно ее ноги оказались облачены в легкие туфли.

Щеки полыхали румянцем, и Мэрис опустила голову. Густые волосы спрятали ее лицо. Синие пальцы аккуратно прикоснулись к ним и убрали часть локонов за ухо. Сама того не ожидая, Мэрис склонила голову и прикоснулась к прохладной ладони. Страх, что она испытывала, улетучился. Вместо него душу заполнило чувство благодарности. Несмотря на то, что Траун стал имперцем и внешне представлял собой идеальный образец имперского командира, он так и остался тем молодым чиссом из загадочной Доминации. Отчего-то Мэрис казалось, что эту сторону его души — мягкость, заботу, нежность, едва улавливаемую ранимость — позволено увидеть лишь ей. С ним она в безопасности даже на огромном имперском корабле.

Обхватив обеими руками его кисть, девушка повернула голову и коснулась губами прохладной ладони.

— Я рад, что вы приняли мое гостеприимство, — удовлетворенно произнес Траун.

Мэрис многое нужно было сказать ему, но все слова куда-то подевались. Хотелось лишь наслаждаться всепоглощающим взором алых глаз, вежливо изучающих ее.

— Позвольте пригласить вас на ужин, — нежный звук негромкого голоса проник в самое сердце.

Все еще не в силах говорить, Мэрис смущенно кивнула и тепло улыбнулась ему. Так робко и так нежно чисс и человек сделали первые шаги навстречу друг другу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – цитата Хулио Кортасара, аргентинского прозаика и поэта.


	12. Chapter 12

_Свободу причисляют к самым возвышенным чувствам,_

_поэтому и ложь о свободе считается возвышенной._

**Франц Кафка**

 

Опуская подвес с грозно свисающими крючьями и толстыми петлями, Траун нежно смотрел на человеческую женщину. Они снова вместе, совсем как тогда на «Реющем ястребе». Вселенная подарила им новую встречу. _Khimbaekae_ … Они снова будут постигать это мистическое искусство.

— Вы помните прошлый раз?

— Конечно, — с готовностью ответила Мэрис, доверчиво глядя на чисса.

Он протянул ей моток веревки, обвязанный красивым узлом. Девушка робко приняла предмет и несмело стала его распутывать. Траун молча следил за всеми ее действиями, а затем медленно вытянул к ней руку:

— Покажите ваше умение.

Мэрис вздрогнула, понимая, что сейчас перед Трауном всенепременно ударит лицом в грязь. Но отказаться было нельзя. Она сомкнула концы веревки, вытянула ее и просунула петлю через синее запястье. Мэрис попробовала сделать самую простенькую обвязку до локтя, но ее бондажный рисунок и узелки получились очень небрежными, неуклюжими. Да она и не практиковалась никогда серьезно. Так, только несколько нехитрых узлов выучила.

— Простите, я так и не смогла овладеть искусством _k_ _himbaekae_ , — попыталась оправдаться девушка, виновато опустив глаза перед своим учителем.

— Эстетичному связыванию учатся всю жизнь, — спокойно сказал Траун, беря ее подбородок и ловя взгляд голубых глаз, — нашей расой оно совершенствовалось тысячелетиями.

— Может быть лучше вы? Как в прошлый раз? — с надеждой прошептала она, снимая страшненькую обвязку и протягивая веревку нечеловеку.

Чисс удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Нежно взяв девушку за руки, он выставил их перед собой, смыкая запястья друг с другом. Он аккуратно обвязал эту часть тела, делая пару мотков между плотно сомкнутыми ладонями и предплечьями. Медленно подняв руки Мэрис вверх, он продел веревку сквозь петлю на подвесе и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Вы готовы?

— Да, Траун, — блаженно прошептала она, запрокдывая голову вверх и утопая в его алом взоре.

Широкая ладонь экзота легла ей на бедра, а вторая рука начала тянуть веревку, поднимая тело Мэрис вверх. Когда их лица оказались на одном уровне, Траун остановил подъем. Теперь она висела на руках, галантно поддерживаемая снизу сильной ладонью, берущей часть веса на себя.

«Какая же я маленькая», — промелькнуло у нее в голове, когда ее стопы оказались не в одном десятке сантиметров от пола.

Траун зафиксировал веревку свободной рукой, достал новый моток и поднес его к ее лицу. Мэрис тут же поняла, что от нее требуется. Человеческие зубы впились в узел и развязали его. Увидев, что девушка справилась с задачей, чисс грациозно скользнул вниз и, обняв ее бедра, стал стягивать путами голени и лодыжки. Легким движением рук ее ноги оказались согнуты в коленях. К ними были подтянуты и зафиксированы лодыжки ровно настолько, насколько позволяла растяжка девушки. Затем веревка была продета между стопами, заплетаясь в прочный несущий узел, и протянулась вверх к еще одной металлической петле на подвесе. Траун осторожно перенес вес ее тела на эту опору, надежно зафиксировав веревку. Он провел ладонью по бондажу, проверяя его прочность, а затем прислонил обе ладони к ее лицу, пристально глядя в голубые, как вечный лед Ксиллы, глаза.

— Мэрис, вы сможете на этот раз довериться мне полностью?

Ощущая прохладу его ладоней, девушка, не раздумывая, кивнула, и он подал ей еще один моток. Развязав зубами и этот узел, она с интересом ждала, что же будет дальше.

— У вас не будет возможности сказать «стоп». Вы также не сможете видеть, — предупредил он.

— Я верю вам, Траун, — страстно прошептала она. Он сдержанно кивнул, сложив веревку вдвое, и поднес ее к глазам. Аккуратно наложенная импровизированная повязка не приносила дискомфорта. Обмотав оставшуюся часть пут вокруг головы, он снова приблизил двойную веревку к человеческим губам.

— Откройте рот, — раздался таинственный шепот.

Девушка послушалась. Траун с величайшей осторожностью проложил веревку параллельно ее зубам. Выдохнув, она сомкнула их на жестких путах. Ей не было страшно. Траун не причинит ей боль. Она знала, что он никогда не обидит ее. Почувствовав его успокаивающие объятья, Мэрис полностью расслабилась. Ей было хорошо с ним.

Беря еще один моток, чисс принялся оплетать сначала ее грудную клетку, а затем свою. Он крепко обнял девушку за талию и стянул путы, плотно смыкая их тела. Мэрис с силой выдохнула, явно не ожидая такого поворота событий, и он успокаивающе провел пальцами по ее подбородку.

— В совместной обвязке нам будет комфортнее дышать в противофазах, — пояснил чисс, выдохнув и давая возможность ей сделать первый вдох. Она поняла, тут же став подстраиваться под его дыхание.

Сделав несколько ажурных обвязок, он окончательно сплел их тела вместе. Грациозно согнув свою левую ногу, Траун обвязал лодыжку, продевая отходящую от нее веревку через петлю. Затем, перенося свой немаленький вес на эту новую опору, он проделал то же самое со второй ногой. Теперь они висели на подвесе вместе. Обняв Мэрис, экзот наслаждался теплом ее тела. Люди были явно горячее, чем чиссы. Почувствовав легкую дрожь, вызванную сдавленными мышцами, он размял затекшие участки ее тела, что сразу же вызвало учащенное сердцебиение партнерши.

Траун освободил веревку, подвешивающую ее ноги, и закрепил конец к их совместной обвязке на спине девушки. Привязав веревки к бокам их связанных тел, он также закрепил их на петлях, создавая подобие качелей. Начав плавно раскачивать получившуюся конструкцию, он ослабил веревку, связывающую запястья девушки и завел руки ей за голову, закрепляя путы на спине. Теперь Мэрис висела исключительно на нем. Легкий вздох с вырвавшимся едва слышным стоном возвестил, что партнерша удивлена новым положением тела и покачиваниями импровизированного маятника. Он прижался к ее щеке, ощущая робкое дыхание, и наслаждался ее доверием. В ней не было страха, и это было приятно.

Колебания, вызванные в результате раскачивания, стали постепенно затухать. Траун ослабил веревку, держащую его лодыжки, и, подогнув колени также, как сделал это с Мэрис, привязал их к своему телу.

Сняв с петли путы, прикрепленные к одной из сторон бондажных качелей, чисс плавно опустил их скованные тела на бок. Снова раздался удивленный, шумный вздох, на который он откликнулся, прижав свой лоб к горячему человеческому лбу. Плавно, но с силой, оттолкнувшись от пола, Траун отправил всю конструкцию в головокружительное вращение вокруг своей оси.

Переполненная восторгом бондажного полета Мэрис на миг задержала дыхание, чувствуя невероятное вращение и не понимая, где и в каком пространстве она сейчас находится. Веревка, закрывающая глаза, ослабла, и она почувствовала, как ловкие пальцы Трауна сняли ее с головы. Хотелось открыть глаза, но ее доминант еще не дал команды. Вращение увеличилось. Мурашки побежали по телу. Голова слегка закружилась. Вот наконец, послышался долгожданный тенор:

— Откройте глаза, Мэрис.

Распахнув веки, девушка оказалась в центре невероятного вихря. Кружась в необычном танце на подвесе, она видела краями глаз, как сливаются в одно целое предметы интерьера, а перед ней сияли такие знакомые, такие восхитительные алые глаза. Взгляд, который она помнила еще с того вечера на «Реющем ястребе». Мэрис снова почувствовала его психический контакт. Это было потрясающе! Девушка с радостью предалась совместной медитации. Их сближенные тела и слившиеся сознания закружились в приносящей эйфорию бесконечности. Она страстно желала, чтобы так продолжалось вечно.

 

***

 

Насладившись эмоциями человека, Траун вновь возвратил их тела в вертикальное положение, вернув веревку, примыкающую к свободному боку обратно в петлю. А затем он отвязал путы, сковывающие лодыжки девушки, от обвязки на коленях, и также закрепил их на подвесе. В результате подтягивания этой веревки связанные тела снова пришли в движение, остановившись лишь тогда, когда их положение стало параллельно земле. Траун был снизу, а Мэрис оказалась сверху. Переняв на себя вес его тела, Мэрис охнула. Тут же Траун быстро привязал ее путы к подвесу, а затем ловко отвязал веревку от своих лодыжек, проделывая ту же самую операцию и убирая лишнее давление с девушки. Ноги его остались согнуты в коленях. Мэрис благодарно посмотрела на чисса, немного сощурив взгляд. Далее он протянул дополнительные путы сквозь обвязку на плечах и закрепил их на подвесе, создавая подобие гамака для их тел. Последним штрихом было создание широкой петли из счетверенной веревки, на которую чисс опустил свой затылок, убирая напряжение с шеи.

Девушка не могла видеть всех искусных манипуляций, но она с трепетом ловила каждое движение его тела. Траун таинственно улыбнулся и осторожно убрал веревки, связывающие ей рот.

Подвес снова начал раскачиваться, благодаря легкому движению руки доминанта, а девушка восхищенно взирала на него. Мэрис вздохнула настолько глубоко, насколько позволял бондажный каркас, оплетающий их тела. Траун тут же выдохнул, давая ей как можно больше свободы. Приходя в себя после головокружительного полета, она собралась с мыслями и приняла решение.

—  _Я люблю вас_ , — искренне произнесла Мэрис, глядя в бездонные алые глаза.

— Я много читал о подобной эмоции, — смотря на нее с нескрываемым любопытством, заметил Траун.

Не найдя желаемого отклика, она почувствовала подступающую горечь из-за того, что раскрыла ему свои чувства. Она не смогла… Не смогла пробить эту толстую ледяную стену, выстроенную им!

Чисс нежно улыбнулся, чувствуя, что среагировал несколько не так, как предполагал человек, и продолжил:

— Любовь — это человеческое слово. Любовь — это человеческое понятие, человеческий идеал. У чиссов нет слова «любовь» в вашем понимании. Обязанность, верность, честь, уважение, желание — это то, что мы имеем и в чем мы нуждаемся **(1)**.

Мэрис испуганно и недоверчиво смотрела в пылающие алым глаза. Ей тяжело было понять и принять сказанные им слова. _Чиссы._ Они же другие. Они совершенно иные. Почему же тогда она воспринимала Трауна как человека, нарисовав в голове образ идеального и благородного рыцаря-джедая? Он навсегда останется для нее кем-то недоступным.

— Не думаю, что вы сможете понять, — мягко сказал Траун, читая, казалось, ее эмоции. — Наши расы слишком отличаются. Разная история, другая культура, иные ценности.

Все еще чувствуя досаду, но взяв себя в руки, она спросила:

— Неужели представители вашей расы не испытывает подобных эмоций?

Мягкие подушечки пальцев коснулись ее лба и щек, выводя замысловатые узоры:

— Мы выражаем их по-другому. Не так, как вы, люди.

— Как? Каким образом? — стараясь понять собеседника, жадно спросила она.

Наступила длинная пауза. Их взгляды снова слились. Ее дыхание участилось. Он смотрел в ясные голубые глаза, купаясь в их красоте, а затем таинственно прошептал:

— Вы сейчас можете это наблюдать и ощущать.

Глаза девушки удивленно расширились. Она задышала чаще, стараясь случайно не дернуться всем телом в совместной обвязке. Затем очень медленно пришло понимание. Он любит. Да. Он любит ее. Просто выражает это по-другому. По-своему. Так, как принято у чиссов.

Траун ослабил веревку, удерживающую за головой ее руки, и аккуратно освободил запястья. Сильные пальцы стали массировать маленькие ладошки, возвращая им способность к движению и разгоняя кровь по сосудам. Удовлетворившись этими манипуляциями, он вложил в руки Мэрис новый моток веревки и сказал:

— Теперь ваша очередь. Я хотел бы довериться вам.

Пульс резко участился. Зрачки быстро расширились. Тело окутала странная аура. Испугавшись такой внезапной смены ролей, она сильно сжала веревку пальцами, не зная, что с ней делать.

— Смелее, — прошептал он с глубоким уважением и доверием.

Вспомнив недавние события и чувствуя себя неловко в новоприобретенной роли, она несмело поднесла моток к его синим губам. Траун элегантно обхватил зубами конец веревки и грациозно, умеючи развязал узел. Дрожащими пальцами она осторожно обхватила запястья и завела синие руки за ему спину. Он покорно сложил их предугадав ее движения и приложив ладони к локтям. Девушка, как можно, аккуратнее стала привязывать его предплечья друг к другу. Весь процесс приходилось делать на ощупь, ибо они были прикованы лицом к лицу. Стараясь не обжечь его кожу, она очень медленно протягивала путы между спиной и конечностями. Наконец, руки чисса были плотно связаны. Судя по одобрительному взгляду, она справилась. В ее глазах застыл немой вопрос. _Что делать дальше?_

— Теперь вам решать, — с интересом следя за сменой эмоций на ее лице и реакцией на новую роль, ответил чисс. — Вы сейчас ведете в этом танце.

Звук его голоса эхом отразился в голове, словно впечатывая в сознание важную мысль. Она — доминант. Он — подчиняемый. Теперь она в ответе за все дальнейшие действия. Она поняла его чувства. Поняла ту ответственность, которая лежит сейчас на ней. Она ясно осознала цель такого необычного искусства.

Мэрис несколько секунд обдумывала свое желание, не решаясь его осуществить, а затем аккуратно положила ладони ему на скулы и разгладила лицо. Нежно взглянув в бездонные алые глаза, она прикоснулась своими губами к его мягким синим устам и подарила красивый и долгий романтичный поцелуй. Траун закрыл глаза, пропуская через себя это новое незнакомое для него ощущение. Девушка запустила пальцы в его иссиня-черные волосы и нежно прижалась щекой к его уху. Оценив ощущения подаренные человеком, он спросил:

— Что это?

— Поцелуй, — смущенно пояснила Мэрис, осознав вдруг, что она первая и единственная человеческая девушка, которой вообще доверился Траун (А может и единственный человек?) — Так мы выражаем свои чувства к дорогим нам людям.

— Весьма необычно, — вежливо прокомментировал он. В алых глазах светилось искреннее любопытство.

— Я покажу еще, — с готовностью произнесла она, вновь прильнув губами к нему, — откройте рот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – слова Марико-сан Блэкторну («Сегун», Джеймс Клавелл). «Любовь — христианское слово. Любовь — христианское понятие, христианский идеал. У нас нет слова «любовь» в вашем понимании. Обязанность, верность, честь, уважение, желание, эти слова и мысли — это то, что есть у нас и в чем мы нуждаемся.»


	13. Chapter 13

_Иди вперед или вернись, но помни, что путы,_

_сплетенные из цветов, труднее разорвать, чем железную цепь!_

**«Мальтийская цепь», М.Н. Волконский**

 

Тела, сплетенные крепкими путами, медленно опустились на пол. Синекожий чисс вновь взял инициативу на себя. После пережитой эмоциональной бури, а также в результате стягивающего тело жесткого корсета, Мэрис была полностью опустошена и начала терять сознание от невозможности полноценно дышать. Она не знала, сколько времени длился бондажный танец, но предполагала, что достаточно долго, раз ее тело впало в такое состояние. Руки бессильно повисли, а ноги онемели. Усталость сковывала суставы, повиснув на них многокилограммовым грузом.

Вдруг она почувствовала, что веревки резко ослабли. Тут же девушка медленно скатилась с груди Трауна, судорожно ловя ртом воздух и закашливаясь. Под ее затылок быстро была поставлена мягкая ладонь, а по щекам мягко, но настойчиво били пальцы.

— Мэрис! С вами всё в порядке? — спросил такой долгожданный, такой любимый голос.

— Да… всё… отлично… — еле ворочая языком, выдавила она из себя. — Я просто… немного… утомилась…

Она приоткрыла глаза и увидела обеспокоенное лицо Трауна.

— Со мной всё в порядке... Правда... — попыталась уверить она его.

Он подложил ей под голову свой свернутый белый китель и стал бережно разминать застывшее тело. Мэрис находилась в такой прострации, что ей было уже всё равно. Происходящее вокруг ее совсем не волновало. Важны были лишь ласковые и убаюкивающие прикосновения его ладоней. Девушка чувствовала, что засыпает, но ей так не хотелось терять связь с реальностью. Не хотелось перестать чувствовать нежные пальцы, мягко забирающиеся под ребра и приятно прощупывающие мышцы.

— Расслабьтесь, Мэрис, — прошептал Траун, касаясь прохладным кончиком носа ее лба, — не нужно себя пересиливать.

В последний раз открыв глаза, чтобы посмотреть на своего возлюбленного, она увидела его заботливый алый взгляд, а затем почувствовала прикосновение мягких губ к шее. Сон теплой пеленой накрыл сознание.

 

***

 

В каюте царил таинственный полумрак. Успокаивающая тишина нарушалась лишь спокойным дыханием спящей человеческой женщины. Мэрис спала на руках Трауна будто в детской колыбели. Он сидел на полу, подогнув колени, а вокруг в хаотичном порядке лежали мотки веревок, которые лишь недавно так искусно сплетали их тела вместе.

Почувствовав, что девушка задыхается, он взял карамбиак  **(1)** и быстро разрезал путы. Такое случилось с партнершей впервые за столь длительную практику связывания. Чисские женщины были намного выносливее. Их тела можно было связывать часами без опасения, что что-то пойдет не так. Человек же оказался совсем слабым и очень нежным, как только что родившийся лот-котенок. С ней нужно обращаться очень аккуратно. Это оказался очень интересный опыт.

Он уже давно находился среди людей, но так и не изучил до конца эту весьма любопытную расу. Почти все они боялись Трауна: его необычный внешний вид, проницательный алый взгляд, даже вежливую манеру речи. С человеческими девушками же ему мало довелось общаться за все время службы в Империи, но те редкие, что встречались ему, также смотрели на него с недоверием, а то и вовсе пугались. Мэрис же оказалась другой. Редкий бесценный экземпляр. Он был рад, что тогда, много лет назад, столкнулся с ней на границе Доминации. Она — единственный человек, не побоявшийся раскрыться ему, странному чужаку в жестоком человеческом мире.

Тело девушки было бережно подхвачено сильными руками и перенесено на кровать. Мэрис тут же свернулась в позу эмбриона, по-детски подогнув ноги. Траун лег рядом, намереваясь разделить с ней сон. Его рука легла на ее хрупкое плечо, а лицо зарылось в мягкие темно-русые волосы. Ноздри трепетали, впитывая непривычный аромат человеческого тела.

Он никогда не испытывал раньше такой привязанности к существу другой расы. Подобные практики _khimbaekae_ были строго запрещены между чиссами и представителями иных рас. Его народ яростно поддерживал политику затворничества. Ксенофобия также была широко распространена. Но теперь он не с ними. Он с людьми, у которых еще многому предстоит научиться, ведь его так манит эмоциональность человеческой расы.

Раньше он смотрел только на брата, обучившего его всем аспектам искусства связывания. Но Миттʼрасʼсафис трагически погиб, спасая людей на «Сверхдальнем перелете». Эта потеря мучила Трауна многие годы. Быть может человеческая женщина поможет ему унять внутреннюю боль? Он научится _любить_ , как это делают люди. Мэрис научит его. Он будет смотреть только на нее, потому что чисские пары связывают друг друга один раз и на всю жизнь, лишь меняя рисунок обвязки и крепость узлов.

 

***

 

_Ему снилось, что они с Трассом карабкаются по склону ледника все выше и выше. Падает легкий снег, который обволакивает белым покрывалом высокие горы Ксиллы. Трасс оборачивается и смотрит на младшего брата. Его алые глаза светятся предвкушением чего-то невероятного. Траун размахивается ледорубом, вгрызаясь в многовековой лед и подтягивая тело наверх. Трасс, уже стоящий на вершине, протягивает ему руку. Приняв помощь, младший брат ступает в когтистой обуви на скользкую поверхность._

_Два молодых чисса смотрят вниз на белоснежную долину, под поверхностью которой находятся глубокие пещеры, где построили свою подземную цивилизацию представители их народа._

_Трасс замахивается ледорубом и вонзает его когти в край ледника, у самой пропасти. Он подзывает брата, и они вместе затягивают прочные веревки на лодыжках, сковывая ноги вместе. Затем Трасс привязывает веревку к закрепленному ледорубу. Только он достаточно безумен, чтобы совершить такое. Они встают на край пропасти. Внизу километры высоты и отрицательный склон. Траун находится спереди, смотря вперед на падающий снег, Трасс сзади. Их ноги скованы вместе. Трасс крепко обнимает брата за грудную клетку. Траун не боится. Он привык к такой сумасшедшей игре со смертью. Он безоговорочно доверяет брату._

_Трасс наклоняется вперед, и два тела с бешеной скоростью несутся вниз, пугая падающий снег и вверяя себя в длань подхватившей их гравитации. Если веревка или ледоруб не выдержат, то..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Карамбиак – название боевого ножа на языке Минангкабау, народа с индонезийского острова Западная Суматра. Чаще всего в обиходе используют общепринятое индонезийское название – керамбит, или филиппинское – карамбит.  
> Узнать больше об этом оружии можно здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXn3EerospM и здесь https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CUsFQTL0js  
> Внешний вид карамбиака Трауна: http://xn--80aey5b.xn--h1af.xn--j1amh/image/cache/data/94/04/7abf5980537e3bbbc6012793b3754d11-630x552.jpg


	14. Chapter 14

_Только любя, отдавая себя другому и проникая в него,_

_я нахожу себя, я открываю себя,_

_я открываю нас обоих, я открываю человека._

**«Искусство любить», Эрих Фромм**

 

Закрыв глаза, он лежал в полудреме, вспоминая события прошлого вечера. Мэрис снова с ним. Его желание. Его стремление. Его вдохновение. Его… _любовь_ — странное человеческое ощущение привязанности и безграничного доверия. Новое, еще не до конца понятое чувство.

Близкий контакт тел посредством веревок сблизил их навсегда. Теперь он принадлежит ей. Он ответственен за нее. Он сделает всё, чтобы она была счастлива.

Ее голова покоилась на его широкой ладони. Щека, примкнувшая к кисти, пылала, словно огонь. Человеческое тело горячее. Пожалуй, даже слишком горячее. Непривычно, обжигающе, но очень приятно.

Теплые пальцы осторожно прикоснулись к его острым скулам. Значит, Мэрис тоже уже не спит?! Разглядывает его. Изучает. Прикосновение робкое, несмелое. В пальцах чувствовалась дрожь. Она еще не привыкла находиться рядом. Ведь это была их первая ночь. Впервые в истории чисс разделил сон с человеком.

Он приоткрыл глаза, еще не отойдя от дремы, и Мэрис сразу же испугано вздохнула, отдергивая руку. В глазах девушки читалось недоумение и совсем немного — страх. Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Траун деликатно прислонил палец к мягким губам. Сейчас не нужно слов. Гораздо важнее язык тела.

Он смотрел на нее с нежностью, слегка подняв уголки губ в едва различимой улыбке. Мэрис улыбнулась в ответ и положила ладонь на широкую грудь, обтянутую черной тканью. Еще рано показывать ей чисскую сущность. Она не поймет и испугается. А он не желал терять это маленькое совершенное существо.

Вытянув руку, он прикоснулся к хрупкому плечу, спрятанному за тонкой хлопковой тканью сорочки. Мэрис поняла его. В голубых глазах отразилось сияние его алого взора. Осторожно, будто не веря своему счастью, она прильнула к нему и уткнулась лицом в грудь. Ладони несмело легли на ключицы. Тепло ее тела обволокло его, словно жаркое пламя костра. Она дышала часто-часто, и он, трепетно заключив хрупкое тело в надежные объятья, подстроился под ее сбивчивый ритм, трепетно раздувая ноздри. Пальцы примкнули к густым темно-русым волосам. Из ее губ вырвался едва слышный стон. Он ласково поглаживал голову и играл с локонами. Мэрис блаженно зажмурилась и полностью расслабилась, слушая ритм его глубокого дыхания.

Некоторое время они просто лежали. Траун позволил Мэрис чувствовать его тело — спокойное сердцебиение, равномерное дыхание, тактильные прикосновения. Ее тело с каждой секундой становилось податливее и горячее. Она все больше доверяла ему, привыкала к его обществу.

— _Thrawn_ , — ее шепот подобен теплому летнему ветру. _— Ch'ah csarcican't seo ch'acah vah_ _…_ **(1)**

Он так давно не слышал родной речи, что уже успел позабыть, насколько та красива, даже несмотря на то, что чеунх из человеческих уст звучал с сильным акцентом. У Мэрис тоже давно не было практики. Он научит ее говорить по-чисски певуче, поставит речь и скорректирует произношение. Она станет чиссом, а он постарается быть для нее человеком.

Мягко перевалив девушку на спину, он навис сверху. В голубых глазах глубокое доверие смешалось со страхом. Улыбка немного растеряна. Тело слегка дрожало. Траун знал, что если попросит, она не откажет. Но ни он, ни Мэрис еще не готовы к близости. Их тела слишком разные. Он детально изучит ее, а затем шаг за шагом раскроет себя. Сейчас еще слишком рано.

Тепло улыбнувшись, он наклонился ниже и осторожно прикоснулся к ее влажным губам. _Поцелуй._ Вчера он услышал именно это слово. Так люди выражают свою любовь. Необычно и столь интимно.

Он поцеловал подбородок, а затем спустился к шее. Мэрис доверчиво запрокинула голову, довольно урча. Губы прильнули к шее, покрывая ее нежными поцелуями. Ее глаза прикрыты, а томное дыхание смешалось с легкими стонами. Человеческая кожа тонкая и мягкая. Ему хотелось разомкнуть губы и слегка прикусить ее, как делают это чиссы, но он сдержал себя и аккуратно положил голову на человеческую грудь.

Теперь его очередь слушать. Мэрис приняла правила игры, позволив ему изучать свое тело. Тонкие пальцы переплелись с иссиня-черными волосами. Горячие прикосновения приятно. В ее робких движениях чувствовалась женская нежность. Он очень давно не был с женщиной. Почти забыл, каково это. Слушая ее робкое дыхание и учащенное сердцебиение, он наслаждался ее присутствием.

Вдруг Мэрис нервно вздохнула. Траун грациозно поднял голову и с тревогой посмотрел в голубые глаза.

 — _Vei carcir ch'itt'siz?_ **(2)** — ласково спросил он.

— _Nan'ei ch'itt'siz_ … — в ее голосе прослеживалась плохо скрываемая боль. — _K'ir nah lcuki_ … **(3)**

Понимая, что теперь в ответе за ее душевное состояние, он прикоснулся ладонью к пылающей нездоровым румянцем щеке. Мэрис слегка наклонила голову, откликаясь на его движение, и доверчиво прижалась к пальцам.

— _Rt_ _'_ _eseci_ , —прошептала она. — _Carcen_ _'_ _co_ _._ _Butur_ _._ _Csehn_. **(4)**

Участливо ей улыбнувшись, он нагнулся ниже, прислонив губы к уху, и ласково произнес, вкладывая в каждое слово убеждающе трепетную нежность:

— _Let hah ch'pae. K'ir nah csehn. Ch_ _'_ _ah_ _am_ _bah_ _vah_ _._ **(5)**

Блаженная улыбка появилась на ее лице. В глазах искрилась благодарность. Он почувствовал искренность и безграничную любовь. Из ее уст прозвучала просьба, которую Траун не слышал от женщин уже много лет. Тело наполнилось теплом и желанием. Алый взор вспыхнул ярче. Губы изогнулись в предвкушающей улыбке. Всего лишь одно слово:

— _Ln'osahi._ **(6)**

Когда жесткая веревка ласково стянула хрупкие запястья, девушка томно выдохнула его имя:

— _Thrawn_ …

— _Maris!_..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Я буду любить вас вечно.  
> 2 - Что случилось?  
> 3 - Ничего. Не важно.  
> 4 - Мысли. Прошлое. Боль. Страх  
> 5 - Оставьте прошлое. Не бойтесь. Я с вами.  
> 6 – Веревка.


	15. Chapter 15

_Лишь тот достоин жизни и свободы,_

_кто каждый день за них идет на бой._

**Иоганн Вольфганг Гёте**

 

Тепло ее тела, такое насыщенное и тонкое, было крайне приятно. Оно просачивалось сквозь белоснежный китель, достигая кожи и согревая, казалось, само сердце. Кожные рецепторы впитывали его, разливая восхитительные волны нежности по всему организму. Мэрис была рядом, доверчиво прильнув к нему спиной и наслаждаясь надежными чисскими объятьями.

Как всегда, полумрак командной каюты дополнялся лишь томным светом мониторов у адмиральского кресла, да отливающей лазурной рябью голограммой с необычным предметом мандалорского искусства войны. Реликвия, созданная двадцать пять тысяч лет назад первым мандалорцем-джедаем, символ власти Мандалора, — темный меч. Мэрис с упоением рассказывала Трауну его историю: мандалорские войны, переход из поколения в поколение, Война Клонов и государственный переворот на родной планете этого гордого народа; темный лорд ситхов, забрак, канувший в небытие, но его имя до сих пор боялись произносить вслух… Ее голос то был звонок, словно трель самой красивой певчей птицы, обитающей на Набу, то тих, подобно журчащему горному ручейку, то переходил на сдержанный шепот, напоминавший легкое потрескивание озерного льда в морозную ночь.

Он слушал внимательно, вникая в каждое слово, наслаждаясь ходом ее мыслей и глубокими знаниями, ощущая единство с ней. Постичь психологию расы с помощью изучения искусства — излюбленная тактика еще со времен службы в Доминации. Умозаключения давались нелегко. Пожалуй, постигать загадочные души народов Галактики помогала логика вкупе с многомерным мышлением, а опыт приобретался путем проб и ошибок. Теперь же рядом находился истинный специалист, способный показать и рассказать много больше, дать новый материал для размышлений, направить логику в нужное русло. Ведь Мэрис посвятила искусству всю свою жизнь, плотно занявшись его изучением после давней встречи со времен «Сверхдальнего перелета».

— …символ свободы всего мандалорского народа, — тихо закончила она.

Повисла вдумчивая тишина. Траун аккуратно осмыслял только что услышанное, расставляя мысли в голове по полочкам и строя предположения: каким образом возможно применить полученные знания с точки зрения военной тактики и стратегии. Изящная кисть протянулась к голограмме и легко прошла сквозь проецируемое изображение необычного по меркам джедайского меча рикассо.

— А что для вас свобода, Траун? — неожиданно спросила она, слегка запрокинув голову вверх.

Вопрос понятен и более чем обоснован. Мэрис, всю жизнь прожившая в криминальной среде, оказалась врагом сначала Республики, а теперь и Империи; за ее голову была назначена награда, и любой контрабандист из «своих» мог с легкостью выдать ее официальным властям. Быть чужой среди своих и никогда не стать своей среди чужих; постоянно прятаться и убегать, не имея надежды на спокойное существование и хоть каких-то планов будущее… Столько лет прожить в страхе! Однако сберечь то, что так и не удалось в полной мере сохранить ему самому, — искренность и идеализм, чистоту души и веру в прекрасное, доброту и отзывчивость. Мэрис, все такая же наивная, похожа на повзрослевшего ребенка, с детской любознательностью задававшего сложные философские вопросы.

Что он мог сказать ей? Высокопоставленный имперский офицер, с легкостью подавляющий мятежи и по приказу жестокого руководства способный уничтожить целые народы, выжечь целые планеты; нелюдь, за спиной которого до сих пор яростно шепчтались влиятельные имперцы-люди, ожидавшие любого удобного случая, чтобы «съесть его живьем». Он чувствовал неприязнь к себе и страх еще со времен обучения в Имперской Академии; а после повышения и уничтожения ячейки повстанцев на Батонне — еще и суеверный ужас, исходивший от обычного гражданского населения. Его боялись пираты, контрабандисты и прочие нелояльные Империи элементы. Но Мэрис…

— Прошу прощения, мой вопрос неуместен, — после небольшой и томительной для нее паузы заключила девушка.

Гранд-адмирал мягко улыбнулся ее деликатности, немного сожалея, что человек не может видеть его лицо. Ее тело расслаблено, дыхание ровное, пульс слегка учащен — всегда учащается, когда он прикасается к ней или обнимает. Поразительная особенность человеческих женщин! Широкая ладонь аккуратно коснулась щеки, и Мэрис сразу же наклонила голову, откликаясь на его ласку. Он не видел ее лицо, но прекрасно знал — девушка закрыла в блаженстве глаза и улыбнулась светлой улыбкой. За столько лет тяжелого существования и превратностей судьбы оба они изголодались по нежности. В криминальной среде для Мэрис подобное считалось первым шагом на пути к женскому рабству, в имперской для Трауна — непростительной слабостью. Лишь теперь они смогли отбросить все предрассудки обоих очень жестоких обществ, аккуратно связав друг друга жесткой веревкой образно и по-настоящему.

— О, нет. Вы вольны спрашивать, и всегда получите ответ, — философски отозвался Траун, нехотя отстраняясь от нее и бесшумно направившись к широкому иллюминатору.

Звезды сияли далеким огнем, разбросанные в черноте космоса, словно рой маленьких светлячков. Без ее тепла было одиноко. Хотелось вновь заключить маленького человека в объятья и не отпускать никогда. Алые глаза были полны тоски. Такой взгляд он позволял себе нечасто, каждый момент времени контролируя собственные эмоции, мысли и даже язык тела, превосходно владея мимикой и движениями. Ведь по невербальным жестам так легко прочитать собеседника. Кому как не Трауну знать это?!

Спиной он чувствовал ее недоуменный взгляд. Казалось, он знал ее всю жизнь, и в то же время она другая; существо иной расы, столь непохожей на его собственную. Снять маску и обнажить душу перед человеком, инородцем, нечиссом оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. В отличие от общества чиссов в Доминации, где прямое проявление эмоций считалось позором, люди часто искренне выражали их, порой даже сами того не осознавая. Насколько легко их можно было читать! Мэрис была для него раскрытым многостраничным фолиантом, трактовать который доставляло неистовое удовольствие. Она не закрывалась, а позволяла изучать себя, в то же время делая попытки понять его. Девушка робко прикоснулась тонкими горячими пальцами к его холодной чисской душе еще тогда, вися вниз головой в лучах гиперпространства на передней площадке визуального наблюдения «Реющего ястреба», а он закрылся; продолжал закрываться, оставаясь для нее неразрешимой загадкой и боясь показать ранимость и тоску, съедавшие разум все эти годы.

— Там в Доминации у вас были связаны руки, Траун. Вы были заперты в рамках ее законов, словно птица в клетке, — прошептала девушка; взгляд Трауна вновь стал уверенным, в нем сиял удовлетворенный блеск. Мэрис учится читать его. Неплохо для начала. — Только один раз вы были свободны… — она осеклась, судя по переходящему на шепот голосу, испугавшись хода собственных мыслей.

И все же, в отличие от чиссов, маленький человечек способен понять его. Пусть и неосознанно. Доверившись интуиции и переливающимся, словно рябь полярного сияния, эмоциям.

— С вами, — дипломатично закончил он, медленно повернувшись и увидев сочувствующий небесно-голубой взгляд. — Это правда.

Теплая и светлая улыбка озарила ее лицо, однако робкую нерешительность он ощущал кожей. Мэрис не могла определить для себя, с кем она разговаривает: с Трауном, чиссом, которого любит, или с имперцем-нелюдем, гранд-адмиралом, коротким движением руки способным отправить ее обратно в карцер.

— В Империи лучше? — в ее голосе проскользнули нотки сомнения, которые девушка тщательно, но безрезультатно попыталась скрыть.

— Империя дала мне второй шанс, — мягко ответил Траун, понимая теперь насколько сильным является ее недоверие к этому государству. — Да, она неидеальна. Да, в тоталитарном режиме часто страдают невинные. Да, это государство нацелено на наращивание военной мощи и укрепление власти Императора. И, тем не менее, находясь под юрисдикцией Империи, я способен хоть как-то защищать Доминацию. Защищать свой народ, свою расу.

— Вы защищаете их после того, как они столь несправедливо поступили с вами? — в ее глазах читалось недоумение, а голос слегка дрожал.

— Закон есть закон, — задумчиво произнес чисс, чувствуя, как болезненно сжимается сердце, а разум затмевают неприятные воспоминания военного суда и унизительного приговора.

_Изгнанник — вот его клеймо!_

— И теперь вы используете варварское государство для достижения собственных целей? Обретя свободу здесь? — она спрашивала беззлобно, скорее желая объяснить самой себе, что возлюбленный чисс никогда не причинит ей боль.

— Благодаря Империи я тот, кем я стал, — Траун придал голосу легкое снисхождение. Мэрис не понимает; скорее всего, никогда не сможет понять. — Для Империи я — ресурс, которым она также успешно пользуется и потребляет, получая равноценную выгоду. Я служу моему Императору.

При упоминании Его Высочества Мэрис содрогнулась и испуганно вздохнула. Неудивительно. В Императоре жила некая Сила, способная проникать во все концы безграничной Империи. Траун ощутил ее на себе еще в момент первой встречи, а во время прогулки в саду Имперского Дворца прекрасно чувствовал, как эта Сила яростно пыталась подчинить его разум.

— Вы ненавидите Империю, Мэрис, ведь она причинила вам столько зла, — Траун добавил в звук голоса несколько бархатных успокаивающих ноток.

Девушка опустила голову, усилием воли стараясь скрыть внутреннюю боль, страх и тяжелые мысли. В полумраке ее силуэт казался одиноким, потерянным. Чисс медленно приблизился к ней, положил одну руку на плечо, вновь с готовностью ощутив человеческое тепло, а указательным пальцем второй коснулся острого подбородка, приподнимая ее голову вверх. Душа Мэрис была открыта для него. Слова звучали мягко и уверенно:

— Империя никогда не станет вам другом, Мэрис, но она больше не враг вам. По крайней мере, на моем корабле.

В больших голубых глазах засияла глубокая нежность. Мэрис верила ему. Легкая улыбка, немного грустная, но такая доверчивая, озарила ее лицо.

— Я снова ваша пленница, Траун, — медленно произнесла она, кладя хрупкие ладони на широкие плечи. — Совсем как в тот раз.

Приятное человеческое тепло просочилось сквозь ткань кителя, изгоняя одиночество и подавляя внутреннюю боль. Ясные голубые глаза бесстрашно взирали в бездонный алый свет его очей. Только Мэрис спокойно, сама того не осознавая, выдерживала колючий чисский взгляд. Он даст ей выбор: быть с ним или уйти. Благородно, как поступил бы истинный чисс.

— Вы не пленница, Мэрис, — бархатный голос звучал крайне тактично и понимающе. — Вы вольны уйти в любой момент. Или… остаться ровно настолько, насколько пожелаете.

В ее глазах застыла мольба. Тонкие горячие пальцы прикоснулись к острым скулам, аккуратно разглаживая их. Водоворот эмоций, таких сильных, таких человеческих, окутал его, подобно снежной буре. Мэрис поднялась было на цыпочки, чтобы уравнять значительную разницу в росте, но Траун тут же мягко обхватил бедра одной рукой, а второй придержал спину. Легкое тело было плавно поднято вверх. Не теряя чувственного зрительного контакта, девушка обняла его за шею.

— Позвольте мне быть вашей пленницей… Позвольте остаться рядом…

— Пленницей — ни в коем случае! — тактично парировал он, заботливо прижимая Мэрис к себе. — Я готов молить вас быть рядом. Прикасаясь к вам, я чувствую свободу. И величайшую благодарность за то, что Вселенная позволила нашим путям пересечься. А что чувствуете вы?

Произнесенные слова заставили взгляд девушки измениться; в нем появилась глубокая мудрость. Тонкие губы дрогнули в удовлетворенной улыбке. Траун вопросительно поднял бровь, ощущая себя учеником, постигшим, но до конца не осознавшим какую-то фундаментальную человеческую истину. Девушка сильнее прижалась к нему, кладя подбородок на плечо и радостно шепча на ухо:

— Вы научились, Траун! Вы научились!

— Боюсь, я не вполне понимаю… — растеряно произнес чисс.

— Вам нужно время, чтобы осознать. Так же, как и мне.

Она говорила загадками. Траун любил разгадывать загадки, не только военные и политические. Возможно, разгадка этой станет самой важной в его жизни. Разум подсказывал, что феноменальная чисская логика здесь бесполезна. Необходим другой подход — более эмоциональный. Самое важное то, что Мэрис останется с ним. Она всегда будет рядом, а он, как истинный мужчина-чисс, должен оберегать ее и заботиться. Ведь Мэрис по сравнению с чисскими женщинами не просто другая, а принципиально иная: намного слабее физически, менее вынослива, хрупка, но так сильна, проявляя незнакомые пока человеческие чувства.

— Я ощущаю то же, что и вы: свободу и благодарность, — понизив голос до шепота, ответила на повисший в воздухе вопрос девушка.

Траун плавно опустил Мэрис, которая, коснувшись ступнями пола, тут же запрокинула голову, утопая в алом взгляде.

— Тогда почему вы желаете быть пленницей?

— Потому что я чувствую свободу, танцуя в волшебном веревочном танце, который вы открыли мне.

Очередь Трауна удовлетворенно улыбаться. Мэрис постигла искусство взаимодействия чисских пар, но еще не вполне осознала. Рисуя веревочный каркас на теле такой великолепной партнёрши, он испытывал невероятную эйфорию. Ее чистые эмоции, красота их выражения, беспрекословное подчинение давали истинное наслаждение. Он много читал о человеческой близости. Возможно, таковая приносит похожее удовольствие. Ведь Мэрис так ее хочет, желает каждой клеточкой своего тела, мечтает о ней. Он прекрасно видел это, еще сильнее — чувствовал. Для чиссов подобное — адская пытка, представляющая собой лишь необходимость произвести потомство. Однако ради Мэрис он будет стараться, изучит подобное человеческое взаимодействие досконально. Быть может в будущем они попробуют. А пока он учится любить.

Ощущая свободу рядом с ней, он осознавал, что все ближе и ближе подходит к разгадке чувства под названием человеческая любовь. А Мэрис крепко его обняла, сжав пальцами плотную ткань кителя. Ее счастье передалось ему. На задний план отступила Империя, отступили контрабандисты, насущные проблемы, войны и политические интриги.

Они были вместе, они ощущали себя единым целым.


	16. Chapter 16

_Когда вы достигнете конца верёвки, завяжите узел и держитесь._

**Франклин Рузвельт**

 

Пугающую тишину огромного помещения нарушили тихие, почти кошачьи, и робкие неосторожные шаги двух существ. Воздух был достаточно прохладен и сух. Мэрис не знала, где они находятся. Возлюбленный осторожно вел ее сквозь лабиринт каких-то очень длинных коридоров в неизвестном направлении.

Они прибыли в это место на эль-челноке. На все ее расспросы Траун лишь таинственно улыбался. Оставшись вне обзора иллюминатора, пока чисс стыкует космическое судно, Мэрис проверила экипировку: несколько мотков самой прочной веревки, крючья, широкие шелковые ленты, связка с карабинами, карамбиак. Что же он задумал? Несмотря на такой пугающий набор и таинственность, она совершенно не боялась. Их доверие друг к другу перешло на новый уровень, опуская тот факт, что чисс и человек по-прежнему называли друг друга на «вы». Мэрис уже давно поняла, что последнее есть особенность чисского языка и чисского этикета, поэтому это ее теперь совершенно не смущало.

Посадив челнок в ангаре какого-то неизвестного места, Траун подошел к Мэрис и быстро развязал зубами протянутый моток веревки. Приняв из рук девушки орудие искусства, он наложил его ей на глаза. Затем, подарив ей долгий и красивый поцелуй, он вложил двойную веревку в рот партнерше, закрепив концы на затылке. Сжимая зубами путы и ощущая бондажную повязку на глазах, девушка оказалась полностью слепа и нема. Траун приобнял ее за плечи одной рукой, а другой просунул пальцы сквозь фаланги, легко их сжав, и немного подтолкнул, побуждая идти за ним. Девушка подчинилась, робко прощупывая носками стоп дорогу впереди. Они договорились хранить молчание, пока не получат конечный результат, который обещал быть весьма необычным, судя по тому, как чисс себя вел.

Следуя за своим спутником, Мэрис слышала, как шаги гулко отдаются в каком-то очень большом помещении. Неизвестность завораживала и манила. Неожиданно они остановились. Траун встал сзади, и Мэрис почувствовала, как он просовывает руки ей подмышки, кладя ладони на плечи. Легкий нажим сверху, и она осторожно опустилась на пол, подогнув колени. Ощутив, что объятия стали заметно сильнее, Мэрис почувствовала, как тело подтягивается ближе к нему. Он приподнял ее таз, сажая на свои бедра. Девушка доверчиво откинулась назад. Его стопы коснулись ее колен, заставляя их распрямиться. Давление его тела ощущалось спиной, и Мэрис согнулась, практически уткнув нос в колени. Руки отпустили ее плечи и коснулись голеней, ставя их сверху на его голени. Почувствовалось мягкое прикосновение шелковых нитей, обматывающих нежную кожу, а затем и знакомое ощущение жесткой веревки. Ловкие пальцы плели замысловатый узор, сплетая их ноги вместе. Миновав колени, руки и веревка двинулись к бедрам, рисуя на них красивый бондажный рисунок. Мэрис проявила смелость и коснулась ладонью красиво сплетенных пут на голенях, впитывая тактильными ощущениями красоту обвязки. Он не увел ее руки, а терпеливо ждал, пока она изучит результат его деятельности.

Прощупав филигранные сплетения веревочной паутины, Мэрис нашла прохладные тыльные стороны ладоней чисса и легко их сжала, давая ему понять, что совершенно не боится и готова двигаться дальше. Широкая ладонь направила одну из ее рук к его предплечью, показывая, что надо держаться, и девушка тут же крепко схватилась тем же образом за вторую такую же опору. Мэрис ощутила, как его руки поднялись вверх и схватились за что-то. Сильным толчком их тела поднялись в вертикальное положение. Девушка едва не клюнула носом вперед, но чисс успел перехватить ее одной рукой за грудную клетку.

Испугано выдохнув, она почувствовала, что он касается ее щеки своей щекой, прося успокоиться. Далее шелковые ленты и веревки быстро забегали по ее верхним конечностям и ребрам, сплетая их тела вместе. Судя по тому, как Траун проверял прочность, мягко скользя ладонями по путам, они близки к финальной части обвязки.

Веревка, связывающая рот, ослабла, и Мэрис нехотя выплюнула жесткий кляп. Его указательный палец коснулся губ девушки, давая понять, что режим молчания должен быть продлен. Она коснулась лбом его подбородка, показывая, что поняла. Затем ослабла повязка на глаза. Теплые подушечки коснулись век, и она знала, что теперь может получить ответ на вопрос, где же они все-таки находятся.

Веки осторожно разомкнулись. Мэрис сфокусировала зрение и непроизвольно со страхом как можно сильнее вжалась в широкую грудь сзади. Пара стояла на узком мосту над глубокой пропастью в огромной вентиляционной шахте. Царил легкий полумрак. На стенках шахты мерцали красные и белые огни. Цепочные перила были опущены, и ничто не разделяло их тела и пугающую пустоту внизу.

Траун нежно, но сильно сжал прохладными пальцами ее запястья и широко развел руки в стороны. Мэрис вдруг поняла, что он собирается сделать. Адреналин ударил в виски. Страх сжал грудь сильнее, чем уже сдавливающие ее путы.

— Траун… — жалобно простонала она, но ответом ей был лишь легкий смешок и плавный наклон его и, соответственно, ее тела вперед.

Тишину пронзил панический визг, вызванный испугом девушки. Они летели вниз головами, каждую долю секунды увеличивая скорость свободного падения. Мэрис кричала так громко, как никогда в жизни.

Они летят вниз с огромной скоростью! Они непременно разобьются! Нет, она не хочет умирать!

Сухой воздух бил в лицо, заставляя глаза слезиться. В ушах громко свистел ветер. Со стороны падающие влюбленные напоминали двух пикирующих вниз хищных птиц, сплетенных в сложном танце. Мэрис было очень страшно!

Неожиданно, веревка резко натянулась, посылая напряжение по всей длине связанных ног, и их резко качнуло по широкой амплитуде в сторону. Мэрис все еще продолжала кричать. А когда воздух закончился, делала это беззвучно. Резко вдохнув, она почувствовала, как веревки с силой вгрызаются в плоть. Охнув, она быстро начала приводить дыхание в норму, огромными, как блюдца, глазами смотря на мерцающие огни шахты.

Они раскачивались над пропастью, все еще расставив руки в стороны, как парящие птицы. Придя немного в себя после умопомрачительного падения, Мэрис почувствовала, что чисс коснулся подбородком ее макушки.

— Траун… Вы — безумец! — только и могла выговорить она, отчаянно жалея, что не может посмотреть в его алые глаза.

—  _In'a csihn nah k'san'apo_ **(1)** , — с нотками веселья в голосе произнес гранд-адмирал на чеунхе, а затем добавил, — безумцем был мой брат.

— Трасс? — удивилась она.

— Он делал так со мной. Мы прыгали со склона ледника без страховки, только с обвязкой на стопах. Ледяная кромка, в которую был вбит ледоруб, могла в любой момент треснуть.

— Самоубийство… Аааа!.. — девушка снова завизжала, потому что они, достигнув высшей точки амплитуды раскачивания веревки, стали вновь лететь вниз.

— Не бойтесь, — спокойно сказал Траун, мягко сжимая дрожащие запястья. — Я всё просчитал. Это абсолютно безопасно.

— Я и забыла, что связана одной веревкой с лучшим тактиком Империи! — немного успокоившись, с восхищением заметила девушка.

Он отпустил ее запястья, и придержал одной рукой подбородок, а пальцами другой нащупал пульс на шее.

— Ваше сердце так сильно бьется? Интересно.

Она подхватила его ладонь и также нащупала сильные равномерные удары в области запястья:

— А ваш пульс даже не участился. Как такое возможно? — почти с ужасом промолвила она.

— Наши расы и правда очень разные, — заметил Траун, гладя ее по голове, — и по-разному реагируют на потенциальную опасность.

Избавившись немного от страха, девушка с интересом осматривала глубокую шахту. Где-то высоко над ними остался узкий мост, с которого было совершен прыжок. Раскачивания стали приносить удовольствие, и Мэрис пребывала в состоянии трепетного восхищения от пережитых ощущений. Траун, как всегда, сильно ее удивил.

— А где мы находимся? Судя по габаритам, это какой-то масштабный военный объект, — предположила девушка.

— Вы очень проницательны, Мэрис, — произнес он, — Но он еще не достроен. Большего я не могу вам сказать.

— Поразительно! Он такой огромный, — Мэрис вовсю вертела головой.

— Наслаждайтесь полетом, Мэрис, — прервал ее дальнейшие размышления чисс, — оставьте войну тем, кто хорошо ее изучил.

— Это потрясающее ощущение! — выдохнула девушка. — Неужели, чиссы так проявляют свою любовь? Жаль, что я не могу видеть ваше лицо.

— Я прочитал, что любить — это не значит смотреть друг на друга, любить — значит вместе смотреть в одном направлении **(** **2)**. Так ли это?

— Это очень сложно объяснить, — испугавшись такого философского вопроса, произнесла Мэрис.

— Я весь во внимании, — настаивал Траун, разглаживая пальцами ее лоб.

Мэрис сбивчиво пыталась рассказать чиссу ее понимание чувства любви, параллельно думая, как это глупо выглядит со стороны. Два сплетенных тела раскачиваются над бездной и ведут разговор на вечные темы. Но ей нравилось всё происходящее. Такого умопомрачительного свидания у нее еще не было.

— Как мы выберемся отсюда? — неожиданно озвучила пришедшую в голову мысль девушка.

— Выберемся, — с нотками таинственности в голосе произнес Траун, пронося перед ее лицом связку с карабинами. — Держитесь руками за веревки на плечах.

Она вцепилась в путы и стала наблюдать, как Траун достал из-за спины вторую висящую веревку. Подтянувшись на ней, он привел их тела в вертикальное положение, и закрепил карабин к их обвязке. К путам он прикрепил альпинистский канат, отпуская второй его конец в зияющую бездну. Руки его оказались быстро облачены в черные скальные перчатки. Он перерезал лезвием карамбиака веревку, удерживавшую их стопы.

— Больше не боитесь полета? — вежливо спросил чисс.

— Я… ааа…

Мэрис снова завизжала, когда их тела пришли в движение. Снова вниз! Снова падение! Траун просто издевается, втягивая из нее такие сильные эмоции! Падение плавно замедлилось, и она почувствовала, что его ноги коснулись твердой опоры. Тут же изогнутым лезвием были срезаны путы сначала с торса, потом с ног. Поддерживаемая сильными руками, Мэрис медленно осела на поверхность еще одного узкого мостика, крупно дрожа от пережитого.

— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Траун, глядя ей в лицо и робко удерживая за плечи.

Она посмотрела в светящиеся алым глаза и тепло улыбнулась:

— Спасибо, что устроили всё это! Невероятный опыт.

— Мне придется снова лишить вас зрения, пока мы идем обратно на шаттл, — прижимаясь к ней лбом, тихо сказал чисс. — Объект, где мы находимся, является особо секретным.

— Знаете, Траун, — продолжила беседу Мэрис, чувствуя, как на глаза аккуратно накладывается повязка, — у нас говорят, что мужчины пытаются завязать отношения бантиком, женщины — морским узлом. У вашей расы похоже всё наоборот…

— О, вам еще многое предстоит узнать о моей расе, — нежно прошептал Траун, плавно прикасаясь к ее губам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Однажды мы все бываем безумны.  
> 2 - цитата Антуана де Сент-Экзюпери.


	17. Chapter 17

_Единственное, чего стоит бояться_

_на этой планете, — это человек._

**Карл Густав Юнг**

 

Перед голубым взором разворачивалась невероятная космическая битва. Огни бластеров заполонили обозреваемую часть Вселенной. Моргали яркие вспышки от взрывавшихся СИД-истребителей и маленьких канонерок противника. Иногда все пространство командной каюты освещали вспышки зарядов ионных орудий. Корабль сотрясался от попаданий в дефлекторные щиты. А посреди всего этого драматического представления спиной к ней и лицом к иллюминатору, заложив руки за спину, стоял гранд-адмирал Траун, умело дирижируя как своими силами, так и силами противника.

Мэрис часто украдкой любовалась на него в такие моменты, ибо именно тогда чисс находился в своей стихии, искусно применяя знание военной тактики против той или иной воинственной расы. Этой стороны его души ей было не понять. Она все еще оставалась той маленькой девчонкой-идеалисткой времен «Сверхдальнего перелета». Вместе изучая культуру и традиции разных рас, они использовали полученные знания совершенно по-разному.

— Мэрис!

Оторвавшись от размышлений, девушка увидела, как возлюбленный повернулся к ней и, сделав шаг вперед, галантно подал руку. Воображаемый электрический разряд прошел по ее телу, когда прохладные пальцы сомкнулись на ее ладони. И вот они уже вдвоем любуются на ужасающе красивую панораму по ту сторону транспаристила. Она взглянула на чисса, с любопытством рассматривая слегка отрешенный взгляд. В данный момент его сознание было не здесь. Оно находилось там, в пространстве боя, оценивая, казалось, маневр каждого истребителя и предвидя любой выстрел. Сейчас он не принадлежал этому миру. Он был сердцем сражения. Мэрис стояла неподвижно, задержав дыхание и опасаясь прервать медитацию стоящего рядом военного гения.

— Война… Я изучаю искусство войны, — однажды задумчиво произнес Траун, планируя очередную стратегию против нового противника.

Он сильно вырос за эти годы в плане военного опыта: присоединился к Империи, в кратчайшие сроки стал гранд-адмиралом. Он был достаточно смел, чтобы спорить с самим Императором. А она… она научилась прекрасно разбираться в антиквариате, определяя его подлинность и ценность на черном рынке. Тем не менее, Мэрис так и осталась контрабандисткой, переняв дело Дубрака Кеннто после его трагической гибели на Кесселе. Если бы Траун не нашел ее месяц назад во время зачистки имперскими силами тайного лагеря контрабандистов на Джакку, она бы тоже погибла. Он уже второй раз спас ей жизнь. Более того, она была дорога ему. Траун позволил ей остаться рядом с собой. Они много времени проводили вместе: изучали предметы искусства, практиковались в _khimbaekae_ , говорили на чеунхе, спали в одной кровати, но… Мэрис не могла понять, почему он не идет на более близкий контакт. Они уже в достаточной мере изучили друг друга. Почему он медлит? Чего ждет?

За этот короткий срок Мэрис немного обучилась обращаться с веревкой. Скоро он даст ей возможность полностью доминировать в одном из бондажных танцев, и она точно знала, что хотела бы сделать в следующий раз.

 

***

 

Девушка сидела на мягком ковре и ажурно сплетала веревку вокруг своей голени, формируя красивый ребристый наголенник. Плетение такого бондажного рисунка заняло у нее много времени, но результат получился удовлетворительным. Закончить обвязку она решила узлом под чисским названием _crux_   **(1)**. Очень сложный в исполнении и красиво смотрящийся на теле, он не поддавался ее уставшим пальцам. Пробуя раз за разом, она никак не могла понять, почему вместо ажурного креста у нее получалось непонятно что.

— Я помогу, — раздался за спиной милый сердцу голос. Погрузившись в практику _khimbaekae_ , девушка не заметила, как Траун вошел в каюту и молча наблюдал за ее игрой с веревкой.

Чисс присел рядом, обняв ее за плечи, и взялся ладонями за пальцы. Ее руками он сделал три петли и медленно просунул ее пальцы между ними. Манипулируя ей, он создал каркас узла и, отпустив пальцы, взялся за срединную петлю. Мэрис потянула оставшиеся две, затягивая крест. Получилось! Траун мягко наложил веревочный рисунок ей на колено и закрепил обычным плоским узлом. Теперь к ее бондажному костюму на одной ноге присоединился еще и узелковый наколенник. Широкая рука прошла по всему узору обвязки, проверяя его эстетику, и снова нежно взяла ее пальцы.

— Очень красиво, — коснувшись губами уха, одобрительно прошептал он.

— Без вас мне бы не удалось закончить, — выдохнула Мэрис, прислоняясь затылком к его плечу. Сейчас она больше всего хотела, чтобы он проявил наконец инициативу и дал ей немного больше, чем поцелуй.

— Думаю, вы сможете мне показать больше, — сказал он, вкладывая ей в ладонь моток веревки из белых волокон корхоруса.

Он отстранился и снял белоснежный китель, обнажая плотно прилегающую черную форменную одежду. Увидев завороженный взгляд девушки, чисс загадочно улыбнулся и стянул также и ее, обнажая торс.

Мэрис задержала дыхание и раскрыла от удивления рот. Она никогда не видела ничего подобного в человеческих телах. Мощный мускулистый торс был покрыт черными полосами, повторяющими изгиб ребер, и являющимися, вероятно, татуировками. Отсутствие сосков и пупка, а также сильно вогнутый пресс дали Мэрис понять, что раса чиссов совершенно иного эволюционного происхождения, нежели люди. Она поднялась и осторожно подошла к нему, вытянув вперед руку. Ощущение от прикосновения было весьма необычным. Мэрис уже знала, что температура тела чисса заметно ниже, чем ее. Синяя и гладкая кожа на ощупь оказалась бархатной, а черные полосы — совсем не татуировками. Они были плотными и шершавыми роговыми наростами. Девушка осторожно провела пальцами по рельефному прессу и груди, не веря своим органам чувств.

— Ваше тело просто произведение искусства, — произнесла она, поднимая голову вверх и встречаясь взглядом со смотрящими на нее с любопытством алыми глазами.

— Так же, как и ваше, — нежно глядя на нее, ответил Траун.

— Та атака на вагаари и разгерметизация. Помните? У вас не осталось шрамов? — удивленно спросила девушка, наслаждаясь тактильными ощущениями.

— Тела чиссов достаточно успешно регенерируют небольшие повреждения, — пояснил он.

Веревка в ее руках коснулась синего запястья, и Мэрис затянула первую петлю, уводя руку чисса за спину. Вторым концом она сделала то же самое. Для того, чтобы соединить вместе запястья, ей пришлось обнять его торс и прильнуть к нему всем телом. Прикоснувшись щекой к его коже, девушка поняла, что никогда в жизни еще не встречала более совершенного существа. Настолько он был приятен на ощупь. Стянув запястья веревкой, Мэрис прислонилась к широкой груди, слыша удары его сердца. Отпустив веревку, она провела ладонями по его ребрам снизу вверх и коснулась плеч. Поняв ее движения, Траун покорно опустился на колени. Смотря в алые доверчивые глаза теперь уже сверху вниз, Мэрис не могла поверить, что он в данную минуту всецело принадлежит ей. Она может осуществить все свои желания прямо сейчас. Узнать о нем больше. От этой мысли сердце стало биться чаще.

Мэрис выдохнула и взяла второй моток веревки, подсунув его к тонким синим губам. Девушка зачарованно наблюдала, как во время развязывания веревки зубами, под мощным прессом двигаются кубики мышц.

Коснувшись его плеч, девушка отмерила расстояние в два пальца вниз и наложила веревку, стягивая эту часть тела. Обвязывание верхнего пояса конечностей потрясло ее. Она не могла отвлечься от двигающихся под воздействием дыхания ребер, от сокращающихся межреберных мышц. Настолько увлекшись созерцанием его тела, Мэрис вдруг резко дернула веревку.

— Ой! — Мэрис испугано посмотрела ему в глаза. — Я случайно.

Чисс лишь понимающе улыбнулся, не издав ни звука. Разозлившись на себя за неосторожность, она опустилась на колени и еще раз провела рукой по прессу. Нет, это невозможно больше терпеть! Девушка положила руки на плечи, заставляя его сесть, а затем осторожно повалила красивое тело сначала на бок, потом на спину, нависнув сверху.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Мэрис нежно впилась в его губы, заставляя открыть рот. Он послушался, как всегда, прислонив язык к нёбу. Ее руки коснулись бляхи ремня и с тихим звоном расстегнули его. И тут Траун сделал то, что Мэрис меньше всего от него ожидала. Он вдруг резко отстранился, обрывая поцелуй, и посмотрел прямо ей в глаза.

— _V_ _itcehah!_ **(2)**  — четко произнес он на чеунхе, прожигая насквозь ее зрачки.

Мэрис как будто током ударило. Девушка резко отпрыгнула от подчиняемого, смотря на него испуганными глазами. Ответный взгляд алых глаз был подобен раскаленной лаве Мустафара. Несколько секунд она не могла пошевелиться, загипнотизированная пылающим пламенем его взгляда.

—  _Incidere_ _l_ _n'osahi!_ **(3)**  — произнес голос, в котором появились стальные нотки.

Дрожащей рукой Мэрис выдернула карамбиак из ножен и несмело подошла к нему. Пожирающий взгляд был невыносим. Стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо, Мэрис перерезала путы и, дрожа всем телом, отстранилась, прижимаясь к ближайшей стене.

—  _Veo?_ **(4)** — со страхом прошептала она, все еще сжимая клинок.

Чисс быстро поднялся и подошел к ней. Мэрис чувствовала, что он грозно нависает сверху и испепеляет ее взглядом. Девушка не смела поднять глаза, опустив голову как можно ниже. По коже побежали мурашки. Руки задрожали.

—  _Karambiak!_ — резко скомандовал он.

Вздрогнув, Мэрис протянула нож, который тут же был изъят из ее ладони.

—  _Veo, Thrawn_? — снова прошептала она, сильнее вжимаясь в стену и увидев, что он отошел от нее.

Кошачьей походкой Траун направился к иллюминатору и задумчиво взглянул на звезды. Его профиль был идеален, но силуэт окружала недобрая аура. Мэрис не могла прочесть эмоций на этом каменном лице. Ей было страшно. Почему? Что случилось? Почему он отверг ее?

Тяжелую тишину нарушил ледяной, как вьюга на Хоте, голос:

—  _C_ _h'at'obasi carcir prohibitum!_ **(5)**

Он не смотрел на нее, и это вогнало ее в еще больший ужас. Неужели она так его разозлила своим действием? Она не хотела!

Гранд-адмирал Траун резко развернулся и быстрыми шагами направился к автоматической двери. Перед тем как дверь закрылась, новые слова жестоко вклинились в мозг:

—  _Hah carcir bin'tah'asi!_ **(6)**

Оставшись наедине с собой, девушка медленно осела на пол. Слезы покатились из небесно-голубых глаз. Первый раз… первый раз он проявил жестокость по отношению к ней. Он всегда был так нежен, так чуток. Но сейчас она, по-видимому, переступила некую невидимую черту. Нужно было что-то делать, чтобы исправить ситуацию.

Мэрис утерла слезы и налила воды в стакан. Открыв пузырек, она бухнула туда двойную дозу успокоительного. Она обязательно поговорит с ним. Обязательно извинится, но сейчас надо привести мысли в порядок. Понять, что случилось. Побыть немного в одиночестве. Успокоиться. Мэрис подошла к автоматической двери и скользнула в пустой коридор.

 

***

 

— Мэрис!

Звук этого голоса заставил ее вздрогнуть. Девушка сидела на полу личного шаттла гранд-адмирала, того самого, на котором они летали на сверхсекретный объект. Она скрестила ноги, безуспешно пытаясь научиться медитировать как джедаи. Над ней склонился Траун:

— Я был жесток к вам. Мои извинения.

Мэрис осмелилась поднять голову и взглянуть на него. То, что она увидела, заставило девушку врасплох. Алые бездонные глаза чисса были полны боли.

—  _Ch'ah ch'ithe'umi'aco…_ **(7)**  — тихо прошептала Мэрис на его родном наречии.

Траун мягко обнял ее за плечи и прижал к себе. Почувствовав знакомые нежные объятья, она закрыла в блаженстве глаза. Он больше не злится. Ей стало легче дышать, и груз, давящий сверху, растаял. Но вопрос все же был озвучен:

— Что произошло? Почему Вы отвергли меня?

—  _Maris,_ _v_ _ah nah tsaco_ **(8)** , — мягко прошептал он, гладя ее по голове.

— Я готова, — упрямо из себя девушка, сильнее вжимаясь в белоснежный китель.

— Если желаете, я покажу степень вашей готовности, — вежливо предложил он, галантно помогая ей встать на ноги.

Она подняла голову, и увидела очень странное выражение его лица. Данная эмоция была ей незнакома. Собравшись с духом, девушка провела пальцами по его скулам.

— Я докажу вам обратное, — с вымученной улыбкой сказала Мэрис.

— Не забудьте про останавливающее слово, — почему-то напомнил он. Странно. Мэрис ведь не откажется. От близости с таким мужчиной, как Траун, не отказываются.

У чисса в руках появился моток веревки, и он осторожно завел ей руки за спину. Запястья оказались слишком крепко пережаты, а проходящая веревка немного обожгла кожу. Девушка охнула от неожиданности. Траун хотел показать ее ошибки. Она готова к демонстрации, она исправит их с его помощью.

— Ошибка первая: нельзя показывать свою власть над подчиняемым. В практике _k_ _himbaekae_ он важнее, чем доминант.

Мэрис испугано уставилась на Трауна, чувствуя, как ее руки с силой оттягиваются вниз. Больно не было, но его чувство превосходства она ощутила вполне. Такого в их бондажных танцах еще никогда не было, и сейчас это внушало трепет и недоверие.

— Ошибка вторая: доминант должен чувствовать то же, что чувствует подчиняемый.

Происходило что-то странное. Он вел себя совершенно не так, как обычно. Сильная рука подхватила спину, и девушка оказалась в воздухе прямо перед алыми глазами. Со страхом смотря на него, Мэрис впитывала каждое слово.

— Ошибка третья: нельзя смешивать два искусства — _k_ _himbaekae_ и близость. Это может быть очень опасно.

С этими словами он с силой впился ей в губы, даря страстный поцелуй. Мэрис открыла рот, позволяя его языку пройти внутрь. Он никогда раньше так не делал, позволяя ей целовать его. Во время ее поцелуев, чисс всегда прижимал язык к нёбу. Девушка думала, что он, возможно, просто стесняется.

Неожиданно она почувствовала, как что-то странное непохожее на язык проникло в ее ротовую полость. Что-то непонятное, эластичное и неприятно шершавое. Вдруг оно разделилось на несколько частей, заполняя все пространство рта. Мэрис в ужасе отшатнулась, выплевывая нечто, и дико закричала.

— Нет! Стоп! _V_ _itcehah!_

Тут же ее тело было плавно опущено на пол, а веревки, стягивающие запястья, быстро разрезаны.

— И, наконец, ошибка четвертая: не вступать в близость с существом иной расы, не изучив, как следует, его анатомию.

Мэрис судорожно отползла к ближайшей стене и со страхом посмотрела на Трауна. Ощущение чего-то жуткого во рту не проходило. Он мягко с нежностью посмотрел на нее, подходя ближе и садясь на корточки перед съежившейся человеческой женщиной.

—  _Vah nah tsaco_ , — мягко повторил чисс, тут же добавив. — Прошу прощения за предоставленный дискомфорт во время демонстрации. Но я вижу, что понимание пришло.

Девушка опустила голову, не в силах поверить в произошедшее. Нежный заботливый Траун. Ее возлюбленный. Она снова совершила ту же ошибку - воспринимала его как человека. Кто же он? Водоворот страха, охвативший ее разум, остановили тихие и такие долгожданные слова.

—  _Я люблю вас, Мэрис!_ — прошептал он. — И не хочу причинять боль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Crux – латинское название созвездия Южный Крест, узел называется так же.  
> 2 – Стоп!  
> 3 - Разрежьте веревку!  
> 4 – Почему?  
> 5 - Подобная близость запрещена.  
> 6 - Это опасно!  
> 7 - Прошу меня простить.  
> 8 - Вы не готовы!


	18. Chapter 18

_Ты знаешь, что по-настоящему страшно?_

_Страшно, когда кто-то говорит тебе правду._

**«Молчание ягнят» Томас Харрис**

 

Знакомый, приятный полумрак царил в просторной командной каюте. В адмиральском кресле, окруженном двойным кольцом мониторов, съежилась девушка. Сиденье было слишком высоким для нее, поэтому, скинув обувь, она забралась туда прямо с ногами. Мягким светом горел лишь один экран, и пальцы проворно водили по тачпаду, листая файл за файлом. Царила глубокая ночь по судовому времени имперского корабля. Траун, скорее всего, уже давно спал. После сегодняшней демонстрации Мэрис очень боялась оставаться с ним наедине, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разделить сон. Она устала и очень хотела спать, но страх перед возлюбленным был сильнее.

Мэрис знала, что если она сейчас захочет уйти, он не станет пытаться ее удержать, уважая нелегкий выбор. Но она не могла вот так взять и бросить его. За ней никто так не ухаживал, как он. Никто так ее не понимал, как Траун. Более того, сегодня он сказал, что любит. Мэрис долго ждала этих слов. Долго объясняла ему, каким образом любят люди. Как искренне любит его сама. Но то, что выяснилось относительно его анатомии… Девушка поежилась, вспоминая странный язык во рту. До этого у нее была близость с представителем другой расы лишь однажды. Мужчиной являлся красивый твиʼлек, но его строение мало чем отличалось от человеческого. Сейчас, читая один из файлов, посвященных анатомии чиссов, Мэрис начала понимать, насколько не обдуман был ее сегодняшний поступок. Траун был прав. Как всегда, он видел на несколько шагов вперед.

Перед девушкой открылась очередная статья про чиссов. Мэрис с большим трудом воспринимала научный язык, тем более что текст был написан на чеунхе, но общий смысл уловить удалось. Оказалось, что близость между партнерами чиссами сопряжена с сильной болью. Они не получали удовольствия от данного процесса, из-за наличия некоего органа, называемого гипсобелиум **(1)**. Как он выглядит и как функционирует, она так и не поняла. Да и боялась узнать. По телу Мэрис прошла дрожь. Траун оградил ее от опасного необдуманного поступка. Неизвестно, как повлияет данная структура на человеческую женщину во время соития. Он не будет так рисковать ею. Он слишком любит ее, чтобы подвергнуть опасности.

 

***

 

Царила зловещая тишина. Звезды холодным светом поблескивали через иллюминатор. Траун проснулся от того, что Мэрис нет рядом. Он знал, что женщина испугается, но не представлял, что настолько, чтобы не вернуться обратно в его объятья. Чисс лишь хотел объяснить ей, что данное действие будет необычайно опасно для нее самой. Он и не думал пугать ее. Возможно, была недооценена эмоциональность человеческой женщины.

Закинув руки за голову, он лежал на спине, смотря в потолок, и обдумывал следующий шаг. Необходимо было срочно вернуть ее доверие. Изучив, как следует воображательную способность человеческой расы и зная сильную эмоциональность ее самок, он понимал, что если не начать действовать немедленно, то Мэрис будет потеряна для него навсегда.

Поняв, что заснуть уже не представится возможным, чисс накинул китель и вышел в командную каюту. В его широком кресле, свернувшись клубочком и обхватив колени, спала Мэрис. Бесшумно подойдя к своему рабочему месту, он взглянул на монитор. Гипсобелиум. Алый взгляд понимающе сощурился. Человек, кажется, начал осознавать то, что он пытался донести до ее разума. Стараясь не нарушить сон, Траун аккуратно взял человека на руки и перенес на совместное ложе.

Мэрис явно снился какой-то кошмар, ибо она содрогалась всем телом, прислоняла руки к лицу, словно пытаясь защититься, и тихо стонала. Широкая ладонь прикоснулась к голове, запуская пальцы в волосы и пытаясь массирующими движениями успокоить, но человек все равно продолжал дергаться. Он приобнял ее, стараясь отогнать кошмар и забрать часть плохих эмоций.

— Нет… Пусти меня… — еле слышно пищала Мэрис, а Траун сразу понял, кто ей снится. Он немедленно отстранился. Неужели уже поздно, и Мэрис уже потеряна для него?

Громко вскрикнув, человеческая женщина резко приняла сидячее положение, начав громко отрывисто дышать. Из ее глаз катились слезы. Она уткнула лицо в колени и тихо всхлипнула.

— Вам приснился кошмар, — тихо прошептал чисс, протягивая к ней руку.

Она резко отпрянула, испугавшись звука его голоса и отползла к стене, хватая подушку, прижимая ее к груди. Потом несмело Мэрис взглянула в сияющие в темноте алые глаза. Испуганный взгляд подтвердил догадку Трауна. Нужно начинать всё сначала и снова пытаться завоевать ее доверие. Он ошибся, слишком рано раскрывшись ей.

—  _Thrawn,_ _c_ _h'ah timeo_ … **(2)**  — сдавлено пропищала она на чеунхе. В ее больших страдающих глазах отражался звездный свет из иллюминатора.

Траун осторожно вытянул ладонь к ней и прикоснулся к светлой коже. Дрожь прошла по ее телу. Он видел, что человек хотел отпрянуть, тем не менее заставив себя с трудом, но откликнуться на его прикосновение, положив хрупкую ладонь на костяшки синих пальцев.

—  _K'ir nah vacosehn csecehet, Maris_ , **(3)**  — участливо пропел он, осторожно беря ее за плечи и прижимая к себе. —  _Ch'ah csarcican't nah ch'itocet vah. Nan'eo! **(4)**_

Человек сначала отстранился, но, поддавшись магическому тенору, все же позволил себя обнять. Ее теплые слезы катились по его груди. У чиссов не было слезных желез, и этот процесс у людей всегда вызывал любопытство. Слезы были признаком очень сильного эмоционального переживания.

Участливо погладив Мэрис по спине, он стал осторожно опускать ее на мягкую поверхность кровати. Тяжело дыша, она со страхом поддалась его движениям и легла на спину. Чисс навис над ней, опускаясь на все еще разделяющую их тела подушку в дрожащих человеческих руках. Внимательно смотря в глаза и вытирая подушечками пальцев льющиеся слезы, он чувствовал, как разум возвращается к ней.

— Это я виновата, — боязливо поглядывая на него, произнесла она. — Мне не следовало переступать черту.

Значит, еще не всё потеряно. Он тепло посмотрел на нее, видя, что она тоже не хочет терять.

— Ошибка даёт возможность начать всё с начала, только более разумно **(5)** , — мудро сказал Траун, отчаянно желая, чтобы девушка отбросила эмоции и страх.

— Вы правы, — доверчиво прошептала она, закрыв глаза.

Почувствовав прикосновение кончика носа к щеке, человеческая женщина все же отдернулась, закрывая лицо мягким предметом.

— Мы начнем исправлять ситуацию прямо сейчас, — ласково произнес чисс, вынимая из непослушных женских рук подушку и прислоняясь к дрожащему телу.

— Я могу сказать «стоп»? — испуганно спросила человеческая женщина, явно жалея, что рассталась с разделяющим их предметом.

— У вас не будет возможности, — мягко произнес Траун, гипнотизируя ее своим голосом, — но _сh'ah csarcican't k'ir hah ch'avosico_.  **(6)**

Мягкие пальцы нежно поглаживали трахею человеческой женщины, легонько касаясь подбородка. Человек смотрел на чисса большими испуганными глазами, как маленький лот-кот перед саблезубым лот-волком. Он перебирал пальцами в ее волосы, желая приручить испуганное существо, и вскоре Мэрис расслабилась, продолжая тем не менее тяжело дышать. Он приблизил свои губы к ней и еле слышно произнес:

—  _Ch'itkashn bol._ **(7)**

Они слились в страстном поцелуе. Мэрис, переступая через себя, послушалась, разомкнув зубы. Эластичная, длинная радула **(8)**  скользнула в ротовую полость человека, прощупывая пространство. Человек нервно выдохнул, а Траун подложил ей под затылок ладонь, мягко придерживая и лишая возможности вырваться. Три сегмента радулы разделились, обнажая сердцевину с острыми крючьями. Два из них коснулись щек, а третий провел по человеческому языку.

— Ммм… — простонал человек, силясь вырваться из поцелуя, достойного фильмов ужасов. Зрачки ее резко расширились, а ногти впились в его ключицы, желая отстраниться. Траун провел пальцами по плоскому лбу, стараясь успокоить человека. Он не собирался причинять ей боль.

Сообразив, что вырваться не удастся или, просто поддавшись алому взгляду, она, наконец, перестала дергаться и позволила шершавым сегментам ощупать свою ротовую полость. Человек был настолько нежен и приятен внутри, что чисс крайне осторожно исследовал теплое лоно, робко касаясь ее языка, зубов, нёба. Дотронувшись до глотки, он почувствовал, что женщина сильно забилась под ним и пыталась завизжать, явно задыхаясь. Он принял решение закончить поцелуй, элегантно проведя длинной радулой по верхнему нёбу.

Освободившись, Мэрис тяжело дышала и с ужасом посмотрела на Трауна. Прикоснувшись к светлой коже, он понял, что человека от такого поцелуя бросило в жар, а на лбу выступили капли пота. Ее кожа быстро стала влажной от страха. Алые глаза внимательно наблюдали за реакцией, впитывая каждую эмоцию.

— Я испугался также, когда вы в первый раз меня поцеловали, — искренне произнес он, проводя пальцами по ее щекам.

Испуганное выражение на лице человеческой женщины смягчилось. Ее тело расслабилось, и страх начал отступать. Ее рука коснулась синей ладони, в поисках поддержки. Мэрис преданно смотрела на него, переваривая полученное ощущение несколько минут и впитывая его слова, а затем произнесла:

— Траун, это было очень необычно.

Ее руки несмело коснулись роговых наростов на его груди, заставляя тело чисса содрогнуться от удовольствия. Она перебирала пальцами по его ребрам, прислушиваясь к тактильным ощущениям и изучая синюю кожу.

— Можно попробовать еще? — с надеждой в глазах спросила девушка, усилием воли отбрасывая страх.

Траун удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Необычный язык провел по ее зубам и грациозно скользнул внутрь. Он больше не удерживал ее затылок. На этот раз она проявила чуть больше смелости и коснулась мягким маленьким язычком его крючьев. Сегменты радулы аккуратно сомкнулись вокруг него, плавно проведя по всей поверхности. Девушка дернулась, но не прервала оральный контакт. Чисс протянул ее язык в свой рот, нежно водя одним из сегментов по корню. Девушка рефлекторно закашлялась. Он отстранился, давая ей возможность дышать, а потом мягко перекатился на спину, кладя ее сверху. Ему нравилось, когда она лежит на нем.

Маленькие ладони уперлись в его плечи, а голова уткнулась в грудь. Мэрис все еще дрожала, нервно сглатывая и тяжело дыша, но страх ушел. Подняв голову, она мягко посмотрела на него бездонными черными зрачками, обрамленными в красивую голубую кайму и тихо прошептала:

— Изучайте дальше. Я хочу вам доверять.

Несмело ее губы прикоснулись к его губам, размыкая зубы, и радула протиснулась в теплую ротовую полость. Он довольно долго исследовал ее, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы дать ей подышать. Девушка упорно терпела, смотря своему страху в глаза и изгоняя его. По окончании процесса, насквозь мокрая от пота, Мэрис крепко обняла Трауна, кладя голову на плечо, и нежно прошептала:

— Я больше не буду бояться. Я больше не посмею усомниться в вас.

С этими словами она коснулась тонкими пальцами роговых наростов на груди, мягко надавливая подушечками и прислушиваясь к тактильным ощущениям. Из его рта вырвалось тихое, зловещее на первый взгляд шипение. Женщина мигом подпрыгнула, отскакивая от него и смотря с ужасом. Чисс прекратился на бок, подкладывая под голову руку, и с нежностью посмотрел на нее, удивленно подняв бровь. С минуту человек озадаченно рассматривал его, а затем ее настороженный взгляд сменился несмелой улыбкой. Из уст раздалось нервное хихиканье. Мэрис взяла подушку и швырнула в него, запрыгивая сверху, а также яростно лупя по ней ладонями. Траун чувствовал несильные удары, укрывшись мягким щитом, слышал смех, но даже не делал попыток остановить ее. Он не понимал, что она делает, но, по-видимому, это было какое-то человеческое развлечение. Он спросит об этом позже, а пока пусть Мэрис делится с ним радостными эмоциями, даруя новый, интересный опыт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Gypsobelum – «любовные стрелы»; у легочных брюхоногих моллюсков, узнать больше здесь, но на англ. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_dart и фоточка http://www.amicros.org/media/images/photowin05BW.jpg  
> 2 - Мне страшно.  
> 3 - Не нужно бояться.  
> 4 - Я не обижу вас. Никогда!  
> 5 - Цитата Генри Форда.  
> 6 - Я буду делать это аккуратно.  
> 7 - Откройте рот.  
> 8 - Разбираем строение языка чиссов:  
> \- язычок пчел - максиллы и нижняя губа формируют длинный выдвигающийся орган http://img01.deviantart.net/8367/i/2011/082/2/8/honeybee_nom_by_dalantech-d3cag9y.jpg  
> \- щупальца гидры http://indiannova.in/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/DanielStoupin_HydraTree4-X2.jpg  
> \- радула моллюсков - тёрка с большим количеством хитиновых зубов https://bioweb.uwlax.edu/bio210/f2011/bowers_kase/radula.jpg и http://img1.liveinternet.ru/images/foto/b/3/apps/0/657/657909_29.jpg


	19. Chapter 19

_В целях безопасности и большей стабильности,_

_Республика будет реорганизована нами в_

_Первую Галактическую Империю!!!_

_Во имя сохранности, и во имя блага… общества!_

**Канцлер Палпатин, «Звездные войны: Месть ситхов»**

 

Последние несколько дней на флагмане Седьмого флота царила суета. В преддверии подготовки некоей секретной операции обычно спокойная и размеренная рабочая обстановка была нарушена. Весь личный состав до последнего штурмовика был занят делом. Даже Мэрис получила задание от Трауна. Скорее не просто задание, а просьбу — поднять пласт информации о культуре лотальцев. Искренне желая помочь возлюбленному, девушка с упоением принялась за работу. Весь тот недолгий период, что она находилась на разрушителе, Траун никогда ни о чем подобном не просил, а деликатно спрашивал совета или мнения относительно того или иного произведения искусства.

Проведя в библиотеке несколько дней и переведя с мертвого языка кое-какие данные о древних джедайских постройках, скрытых в горах Лотала, Мэрис теперь была готова предоставить Трауну самое мощное оружие — знания.

В широком коридоре было многолюдно. Штурмовики сновали туда-сюда. Пара старших офицеров с серьезными лицами обсуждала что-то касательно лотальского военного завода. Младшие офицеры нервно чеканили шаг каблуком, направляясь куда-то по своим делам. За углом промелькнул Восс Парк и, заметив девушку, приветственно отсалютовал. Мэрис, все еще чувствуя себя крайне неуютно в окружении имперцев, скорее спешила в командную каюту Трауна, сжимая портативный датапад с результатом работы. За эти несколько недель звездный разрушитель стал для нее домом, но контакта с личным составом она старалась избегать, ибо все еще не доверяла Империи. Удивительно. Скажи кто ей полтора месяца назад, что ее возлюбленный окажется гранд-адмиралом Империи, она бы рассмеялась в лицо.

Погрузившись в свои размышления, Мэрис свернула за угол. Неожиданно мир разлетелся на маленькие кусочки. От сильного удара в грудь дыхание сперло. Резкая давящая боль вонзилась в тело, словно боевой молот древней, всеми забытой расы. В глазах потемнело. Датапад выскользнул из рук. Она упала на спину, сильно ударившись затылком о дюрасталевый пол. Сознание начало проваливаться в серую бездонную пустоту…

— Мисс, очнитесь! Мисс! — раздался взволнованный голос, будто из потустороннего мира.

— Ох…

Голова начала понемногу проясняться. Мэрис с трудом разлепила веки, увидев перед собой два силуэта: один склонился над ней, второй стоял поодаль, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я вызову меддроида, — обеспокоенно произнес незнакомый мужской голос.

— Я в порядке… — пролепетала девушка, чувствуя, как ее корпус бережно приподнимают вверх, а тело приходит в сидячее положение.

— Губернатор Прайс — словно скала: что на Лотале, что на Корусанте. Всем бы моим агентам такую физподготовку, — насмешливый баритон раздался совсем рядом.

Девушка присела, и, наконец обретя способность видеть, огляделась. Над ней склонился мужчина в возрасте, облаченный в белый китель, совсем как у Трауна, но красные квадраты на ранговой планке ничего не говорили ей о его звании. Мэрис и не разбиралась в имперской иерархии. Поодаль стояла высокая женщина, сверля ее надменным взглядом. На сером кителе незнакомки виднелись квадраты тех же цветов, что и у Трауна, но по виду она явно не принадлежала к флотскому личному составу. Вытянутое лицо с грубыми чертами, короткие черные волосы и… яркие голубые глаза, пробирающие жгучим холодом. Эта женщина явно была недовольна и даже раздражена.

— Что произошло? — спросила Мэрис, хватаясь одной рукой за затылок, второй — за саднящую грудину. Скорее всего, небольшое сотрясение, раз она потеряла сознание. Тяжелая отдышка смешалась с неестественными хрипами, а аритмичные удары сердца болезненно отдавались в висках.

— Вы столкнулись с губернатором Прайс, — пояснил мужчина. — Видимо, тоже очень спешили.

— Прошу прощения, — машинально отозвалась Мэрис и постаралась примирительно улыбнуться женщине, несмотря на боль.

— В следующий раз смотри не только под ноги, девочка! — грубо бросила губернатор, словно отгоняя от себя назойливого шмеля.

Если бы Мэрис не было так больно, она бы ответила нахалке со всей вежливостью кореллианского менталитета. По возрасту эта грубая дама не сильно старше, а манера вести себя с теми, кто ниже ее — хуже, чем у короля гунганов. Девушка собралась было парировать хоть как-то, но вовремя прикусила язык — она все же находится в обществе имперцев, где легко может загреметь в карцер. И даже Траун ее не вытащит.

— Полковник, мы задержались! — рыкнула Прайс, демонстративно добавляя в голос чрезмерно официальные нотки.

— Идите без меня, губернатор, — спокойно ответил мужчина в белом кителе. — Я провожу мисс в медицинский отсек, а затем присоединюсь к вам и Трауну.

Одарив Мэрис уничтожающим взглядом, губернатор резко крутанулась на каблуке и широким шагом направилась прочь.

— Как вы? — заботливо спросил мужчина, как только женщина скрылась за углом.

— Ничего, переживу, — как можно более бодрым тоном отозвалась Мэрис. — А вот это не пережило…

На полу валялся разбитый корпус датапада со всей ее работой. Девушка печально вздохнула. Но, к счастью, оригинал остался в библиотеке. Только дойти бы туда теперь. Туда и обратно… Этот разрушитель — настоящий город, в лабиринте которого можно легко заплутать.

— Важные данные? — поинтересовался приятный незнакомец, помогая ей встать.

Голова сильно кружилась, а перед глазами плыли круги. Соображать было тяжко.

— Для гранд-адмирала Трауна, — еле выдавила из себя Мэрис, чувствуя подкатывающую тошноту. — О культуре лотальцев.

— Понимаю, — знающе кивнул мужчина и, задумавшись на секунду, добавил. — Мисс Фераси, я отведу вас в медицинское крыло, а на обратном пути заберу копию из библиотеки. Идет?

— Откуда вы?.. — недоуменно спросила было Мэрис, с удивлением глядя в неестественно добродушное для имперца лицо.

Глаза полковника хитро сощурились, а в голосе проскользнули таинственно-заговорческие нотки:

— Моя работа — знать всё обо всех. Позвольте представиться. Полковник Юларен, Имперское Бюро Безопасности.

 

***

 

Ярость, всепоглощающая и зловещая, но полностью подконтрольная сильному разуму, подобно мощному торнадо, вращалась внутри. Жажда мести, неистовая и мощная, так сильно пылала ослепительно ярким пламенем, что чисс крайне удивлялся сам себе. Ненависть оказалась настолько сильной, что пришлось собрать всю силу воли в кулак, чтобы отогнать ее на второй план. Подобные эмоции нехарактерны для представителей его расы. Рациональное мировосприятие и философское спокойствие, которыми так славился гранд-адмирал Траун, едва не дало трещину, когда он узнал, что произошло с Мэрис.

На выгравированном, будто из крупного синего топаза, лице застыла сдержанная маска невозмутимости, а о бушующей внутри буре присутствующие не догадывались. Бархатный, слегка вибрирующий голос, однако, звучал немного мягче обычного, хоть и на полтона ниже.

Брифинг был в самом разгаре. Сквозь светящуюся призму алых глаз Траун внимательно наблюдал за его участниками. Пожалуй, лишь теперь он в полной мере ощутил свое превосходство над людьми. Они не видят его расширенных от внутренней эмоциональной бури зрачков, прикрытых третьим сияющим веком, а он может спокойно наблюдать, как в ясных голубых глазах Вуллфа Юларена блестят загадочные огоньки, без тени презрения, но с некоторой степенью уважения. Интересно, как давно полковник ИББ знает о Мэрис? И как применит полученные знания? Человек чести — так уважительно отзывались о нем высшие офицеры не только флота, но и армии, и даже разведки. Юларен уже несколько раз мог арестовать Трауна, как предателя Империи, но не сделал этого. Доверял, несмотря на весьма противоречивые и экстравагантные, с точки зрения любого имперца, поступки, вопреки всему поражающие своей эффективностью во благо Империи. Как доверял ему и сам Траун. Тем не менее, поскольку ИББ уже в курсе, Мэрис оставаться в пределах Империи теперь небезопасно.

В холодных, словно свет клинка джедая, глазах губернатора Прайс застыло презрение. Презрение. Этикет чиссов требовал подчеркнуто вежливого обращения с женщинами, а воспитание не позволяло открыто высказать свое негодование. И все же жестокая губернатор поплатится за то, что посмела прикоснуться к его сокровищу, едва не повредив его. Траун мельком взглянул на экран датапада, на котором в режиме реального времени высвечивались данные о здоровье любимой: пульс слегка учащен, неровен — переживает; давление пониженное — находится в полусне или ей вкололи успокоительное; дыхание неравномерно глубокое — пытается успокоиться, либо подавляет боль. В паре колонок сбоку обозначились результаты медицинского обследования: ушиб грудины и сотрясение головного мозга средней тяжести. Несмотря на то, что они находились в разных частях гигантского корабля, мысленно Траун был рядом с ней. Он злился на себя за то, что на короткое время оставил Мэрис одну среди имперцев, предоставив возможность ей самой адаптироваться к новой непривычной среде. Он не предполагал, что на «Предостерегающем», его флагмане, кто-то может навредить ей. Да никто и не посмел бы. А Аринда Прайс, некстати попавшаяся ей на пути, — грубая и теперь уже нежелательная гостья на его флагмане. Она поплатится за содеянное! Ударом на удар — по всем канонам чисской доктрины. Ведь ее удар, пусть и неосознанный, был первым, а сама губернатор даже не отдавала себе отчета, более того, абсолютно не задумывалась, о том, что сотворила.

Совещание окончено. Настало время решительных действий.

— Губернатор Прайс, задержитесь на пару слов, — как бы невзначай произнес гранд-адмирал, отворачиваясь к скульптуре исаламири, сделанной из кальцитового оникса.

По удаляющимся неритмичным шагам полковника Юларена Траун понял, что тот не просто сообразил, о чем здесь будет вестись разговор, но и был крайне обеспокоен за… губернатора. Шаги прервались на пару секунд — мужчина явно не хотел оставлять человеческую женщину в обществе нелюдя. Теперь уже крайне опасного нелюдя. Траун позволил себе улыбнуться. Мифы Лайсатры, о которых рассказывал Элай Вэнто, полностью правдивы. Чиссы не терпят посягательств на свою территорию — в данном случае уместнее будет сказать на своей территории — как и на то, что дорого им. _Мэрис._ Никто не смеет обижать ее!

Автоматическая дверь закрылась, оставив чисса и человека наедине в полумраке командной каюты. Повисла длительная пауза, от которой губернатор нервно заерзала в своем кресле. Траун выжидал, словно хищный зверь. Перед ментальной атакой жертва будет обездвижена. В помещении, казавшемся уютным лишь несколько минут назад, теперь отчетливо ощущалась мрачность, а в воздухе вокруг чисса сгущалась угрожающая аура.

— Гранд-адмирал? — подала голос губернатор; в нем звучали нотки удивления, смешанные с раздражением и непониманием. Эта женщина — настоящая ядовитая змея с Кашиика.

Траун выдержал еще одну томительную паузу, и когда губернатор готова была прервать тишину еще раз, негромко поинтересовался самым что ни на есть светским тоном:

— Слева от вас на подставке лежит поломанный комлинк. Могу я узнать ваше мнение о нем?

Продолжая стоять к ней спиной, он примкнул костяшками пальцев к подбородку, словно находясь в глубокой задумчивости. В алых глазах вспыхнул охотничий азарт. Он слышал, как Аринда Прайс поднялась с кресла и неуверенным шагом подошла к стойке со старым шлемом штурмовика времен Войн Клонов. Там, на небольшой янтарной подставке лежал комлинк, поломанный и покореженный, словно прошел все самые страшные битвы противостояния Республики и Конфедерации Независимых Систем.

С губ женщины сорвался удивленный вздох.

— Узнаете? — добродушно спросил Траун, будто возвратив маленькому ребенку ненужную и позабытую игрушку, которую тот выбросил, едва наигравшись.

— Откуда он у вас? — злобно прошипела Прайс; голос полон удивления и недоумения.

— Думаю, вы знаете, — легко парировал чисс, чувствуя, что поймал рыбку на крючок.

Последовала неловкая пауза. Траун все так же стоял к ней спиной, демонстрируя легкую, почти эстетичную небрежность в затянувшейся разговорной паузе и делая вид, будто заинтересован совсем не в собеседнице, а в идеальных изгибах ониксовой статуи исаламири — во истину скульптор являлся гением. Покой и тишину нарушало учащенное нервное дыхание губернатора. Он чувствовал, как ледяной взгляд женщины впился в спину, жаждая прожечь его насквозь.

Губы чисса едва дрогнули в саркастической улыбке. В женщине явно зарождался страх. Его не мог вытеснить даже жестко контролируемый гнев, которым она столь успешно пользовалась, круша соперников на политической арене. Невидимыми нитями колючей проволоки страх внедрялся в сознание, крепко опутывая разум и разъедая ту маску жестокости, что словно щит ограждала ее от внешнего мира. Ощущение превосходства над этой женщиной — над обидчицей Мэрис — стоило всех филигранных манипуляций, что он когда-либо совершал. Стоит сжать кулак сильнее, и губернатор канет в небытие. Уничтожить, раздавить ту, что посмела так неуважительно отнестись к любимой женщине. Мэрис для него чисс, хоть и в теле человека. Ни один инородец не прикоснется к ней против ее воли. Уж он-то, Траун, проследит. А виновная в недавнем происшествии получит заслуженное наказание — унижение, а затем искупит свою вину перед его женщиной.

— Ч-что вы от меня хотите? — судорожно прошептала губернатор, почувствовав, что находится в эпицентре зарождающейся бури.

Перед алым взором возник голубой диск планеты Бэтонн, инцидент, унесший множество невинных жизней, кровь которых никогда не смоется с тонких женских рук, сжимавших комлинк, и пальцев, намеренно надавивших на ту злосчастную кнопку. Хищная улыбка отразилась на лице гранд-адмирала. Он медленно развернулся, окинув губернатора победным взглядом.

Аринда Прайс, гордая, надменная женщина, жестокий губернатор планеты Лотал, съежилась перед ним, опустив плечи, словно нашкодивший лот-котенок. Ее руки были сложены за спину, явно чтобы унять дрожь пальцев. Скулы напряжены, а тело мелко дрожало, хоть она и пыталась это скрыть. Растерянный взгляд излучал испуг, спрятать который было невозможно. Впитывать ее страх — бесценно. Держать в руках ее жизнь — восхитительно. А применить против этой женщины ее же метод, банальный шантаж, — простая, но крайне эффективная тактика. Мысленно Траун сомкнул пальцы на ее горле, приготовившись мягким вежливым тоном нанести сокрушительный удар.

— Прежде всего, губернатор Прайс, вам жизненно потребуется быть искренней…

 

***

 

Голова девушки покоилась на чисском плече. Мэрис лежала в полудреме, наслаждаясь присутствием своего мужчины и силой, исходящей из каждой клеточки его тела. Оценив ее состояние, пришедшее в норму после нагрудного компресса с бактой и приема седативных препаратов, Траун на руках перенес возлюбленную из медотсека в свою каюту, в _их_ каюту.

После того, как медицинский дроид оказал первую помощь, провел диагностику и вынес вердикт о состоянии здоровья, Мэрис на некоторое время оставили одну на кушетке, вколов обезболивающее. Девушка плохо соображала, чувствуя сильное головокружение и тошноту. Весь мир плыл перед глазами, а мозг отказывался соображать. Она смутно помнила, как в палату вошла та самая высокая женщина в сером кителе, как она говорила что-то извиняющимся тоном, а в ледяном взгляде мерцала пелена ужаса. В ее словах была искренность, подобной которой Мэрис не слышала даже от Трауна, но сквозь слегка дрожащий голос звонким обертоном вибрировала мольба о прощении. И Мэрис простила. Не задумываясь. Она и не злилась вовсе. В конце концов сама виновата: нужно было смотреть не только под ноги, а быть более внимательной в обществе имперцев. Мэрис болезненно улыбнулась женщине, чувствуя нарастающее головокружение, и та, облегченно вздохнув, покинула помещение.

…Мэрис слегка наклонила голову, чтобы посмотреть на возлюбленного, который, уткнувшись в экран датапада, внимательно изучал переведенный ею текст о лотальских храмах. Он был серьезен, задумчиво впитывая и тщательно анализируя получаемую информацию. Осторожно, чтобы не прервать его мыслительный процесс, Мэрис перевернулась на бок и тихонько вздохнула. Тем не менее, почувствовав движения девушки, чисс отложил датапад и повернулся к ней, ласково проведя костяшками пальцев по щеке. В его взгляде читалась глубокая нежность и еще что-то: какие-то озорные искорки, отражавшие нескрываемое превосходство, внутреннюю мощь и силу разума, почувствовав которые Мэрис на миг задержала дыхание. Внезапно пришло осознание. По телу разлилось приятное тепло, даруя ощущение безопасности и безграничного доверия. Она была под надежной защитой. На флагмане гранд-адмирала ей ничто не угрожает, а в аккуратных чисских объятьях сокрыт невидимый щит, оберегающий ее от любого вмешательства.

Благодарно взглянув в алые глаза возлюбленного, она несколько раз провела подушечками пальцев по его жестким иссиня-черным бровям и тихо, почти бесшумно произнесла одно единственное слово:

— Спасибо.


	20. Chapter 20

_Манеры человека — это зеркало, в котором отражается его портрет._

**Иоганн Вольфганг Гёте**

 

За иллюминатором сиял красивый голубой шар далекой планеты. Изрезанная граница гигантского желтого континента, омывалась лазурной гладью океана, а внутренние моря весело поблескивали в свете местного солнца. Линия терминатора накрыла столицу — единственный крупный город Лотала. Белый шаттл «Часовой», расправив три серебристых крыла, плавно исчез под облаками.

Мэрис вздохнула и с грустью отвернулась от впечатляющего пейзажа. Он покинул ее, оставив совсем одну на гигантском военном корабле Империи. Пара дней, что придется ждать его возвращения, покажутся ей вечностью. Уже кажутся. До этого он ни разу не покидал флагман больше, чем на несколько часов, всегда возвращаясь к ней после долгих переговоров с какими-то имперскими чиновниками. Трепетно обнимая его перед очередным расставанием, Мэрис почему-то очень переживала за сильного, уверенного в себе гранд-адмирала, а еще больше — страшилась оставаться без него.

Странно чувствовать себя одинокой здесь, неловко и боязно. Имперцы! Много имперцев вокруг! Офицеры, штурмовики, пилоты и даже дроиды… всё это — Империя. Страшное тоталитарное государство, не ставящее ни во что человеческую жизнь, про нелюдей и говорить нечего. А солдаты — всего лишь боевые единицы, которыми легко можно пожертвовать в любом бою. Траун много разговаривал с ней на эту тему. Мэрис внимательно слушала, но до понимания, а тем более, до осознания столь жестоких принципов военного устава было еще далеко. Она старалась принять Империю, пытаясь найти оправдания тем страшным вещам, что происходили в ее границах, однако пока это удавалось с переменным успехом.

Послышались шаги. Мэрис тут же вскинула голову, удивляясь, кому кроме Трауна могло прийти в голову заглянуть в библиотеку, занимавшую достаточно просторный и, пожалуй, самый уютный отсек в недрах корабля.

— Госпожа Фераси! — молодой мужчина с яркими янтарными глазами, облаченный в форму имперского офицера, приветливо поклонился. — Прошу прощения за беспокойство.

Девушка почувствовала себя очень неловко, быстро подавив едва зародившуюся злость, но недоверие к этому человеку почему-то болезненно кольнуло сознание. Остаться один на один с имперцем, накрывшим базу контрабандистов на Джакку и державшим ее в тюремной камере на протяжении нескольких дней…

— Коммодор Парк, — нехотя выговорила она, стараясь сохранять нейтральность и не поддаваться страху.

— Всего лишь капитан, — он добродушно улыбнулся, остановившись в нескольких шагах от нее, будто бы боясь напугать.

— Ой… — выдохнула Мэрис, понимая, что ляпнула глупость; не разбиралась она в этих пластинах на кителях, да и офицеры все на одно лицо, суровые и хмурые.

— Но от такого повышения я бы не отказался, — в голосе капитана прозвучали нотки веселья.

— А какое самое низкое звание? — холодно спросила Мэрис, полагая, что имперец, в свойственной для них для всех манере, просто издевается над ней.

— Энсин, — спокойно отозвался тот и так же весело добавил. — Думаю, я точно лишусь четырех квадратов на моей пластине, если не уберегу вас.

Неприятный холодок прошел по телу. Судя по тону, имперец явно не лжет.

— Что вы имеете в виду, коммодо… эээ… капитан?

— Гранд-адмирал Траун просил меня проследить за вашей безопасностью, — полусерьезно пояснил он, но в голосе послышалась преданная решительность.

— О!.. — вырвалось у девушки.

Она собралась было съязвить, но вовремя заметила, как янтарные глаза Парка с интересом сощурились, разглядывая голограмму с текстом на чеунхе, который Мэрис недавно открыла, чтобы начать бороться с тоской по любимому:

— Это язык чиссов?

— Он самый, — отозвалась девушка, удивляясь столь быстрому перескоку имперца с одной темы на другую.

До этого она не общалась напрямую с Воссом Парком. Лишь скромно стояла в стороне пару раз, пока Траун отдавал ему какие-то распоряжения. А он, казалось, и не замечал, либо старательно делал вид, что не замечает ее, скромную тень гранд-адмирала в простом непримечательном платье. Судя по тому, как Траун общался с ним, этот имперец каким-то образом сумел заслужить его глубокое уважение. Но Траун умел находить особый подход даже к оппонентам. Мэрис была полностью уверена, что чисс бы и с Джаббой Хаттом договорился, если бы это было в его интересах.

— Что вы читаете, если не секрет? — снова поинтересовался офицер, подойдя к столу и оперев ладони, облаченные в черные перчатки, о его поверхность. Его взгляд хаотично заметался в ажурных буквах чеунха.

— Детскую сказку, — смущаясь, ответила Мэрис и тут же начала оправдываться. — У меня долгое время не было языковой практики. Сказки, как правило, написаны самым простым языком без сложных лексико-грамматических конструкций. Это помогает быстро вспомнить забытое.

— Очень грамотный подход, — имперец уважительно посмотрел на нее. — Я делал точно так же, когда пытался освоить мандо’а **(1)**. Но мандалорские легенды трактовать крайне непросто.

— Вы изучали мандо’а? — удивилась Мэрис, естественно не веря ни единому слову имперца.

— Так, в подростковом возрасте увлекался, — легко пояснил капитан Парк, будто разговаривая с давней знакомой, а не с бывшей пленницей. — Во времена моего детства все мальчишки мечтали стать либо джедаями, либо мандалорцами.

— Я видела голограмму темного меча Манд’алора. На рукояти выгравировано сочетание « _Су куэ’гар!_ », — с видимой небрежностью бросила Мэрис, желая проверить собеседника. Об искусстве мандалорцев они с Трауном в последнее время говорили очень много.

— « _Ты ещё жив!_ » Если мне не изменяет память, это переводится именно так, — отозвался капитан Парк. — А используют они это сочетание в качестве вежливого приветствия, — он вздохнул. — Жестокие кланы!

«Кому, как не вам знать о жестокости, сэр?» — ехидно подумала Мэрис, но язык прикусила.

Видимо, почувствовав ее негодование, имперец поспешил уйти от опасной темы, поинтересовавшись о чеунхе. Спрятав неприязнь глубоко в себе, Мэрис начала рассказывать капитану о структуре чисского языка, припоминая многое из того, что говорил когда-то Траун, когда обучал ее и Жоржа на военной базе Доминации. Парк слушал внимательно, с видимым интересом, часто задавая вполне разумные вопросы. Вскоре Мэрис уже и забыла, что разговаривает с имперцем — настолько беседа увлекла ее. А капитан даже попробовал выговаривать простые слова на сложном, но невероятно красивом языке чиссов. Через некоторое время они уже вовсю смеялись над произношением и значениями некоторых слов, и Мэрис, немного расслабившись, почувствовала дружескую симпатию к этому человеку. Наверное, не зря Траун выбрал доверенным лицом именно его. А может, он и не столь жесток, как кажется?

— Вы были на капитанском мостике? — как бы невзначай спросил Парк.

— Нет, не была, — ответила Мэрис, вспомнив, что несколько раз отказывала Трауну, когда он предлагал показать мостик. Ей казалось, что своим присутствием она осквернит священный алтарь имперского корабля. Или, может, ее уже будут поджидать агенты Имперского Бюро Безопасности или же сам Уилхафф Таркин, чтобы арестовать и расстрелять на месте, как опасную преступницу.

— Могу показать, если хотите, — весело прищурившись, предложил капитан.

— О, нет. Не нужно, — быстро отозвалась Мэрис, испугавшись настолько, будто ей предложили экскурсию прямиком в пасть к сарлакку. — Я еще поизучаю чеунх.

— Как хотите, — с нотками грусти произнес Восс Парк, прощально поклонившись и направившись к двери.

Мэрис с удивлением заметила, что совсем не хочет лишаться общества имперца, настолько он оказался приятен в общении. Изначальная неприязнь испарилась без следа.

— Если вдруг буду нужен…

— Подождите! — девушка вдруг вскочила с широкого кресла и чуть ли ни бегом последовала за капитаном.

Чеунх, мандо’а или какой другой язык. Без разницы. Через пару секунд Мэрис останется одна и снова будет скучать по любимому, переживать за него, волноваться. Янтарные глаза капитана понимающе смотрели на нее. Он знает. Он всё знает о ее любви к чиссу. Более того, он видит. Только слепец неспособен увидеть. Уголки его губ растянулись, являя искреннюю, добродушную улыбку.

— С гранд-адмиралом всё будет хорошо. Самая обычная миссия на самой обычной планете, — успокаивающе сказал он, будто ощутив ее переживания.

— Военная? — случайно брякнула у Мэрис, а мысль про имперскую жестокость вновь просочилась в сознание.

— Работа с гражданским населением. Не волнуйтесь, никто не пострадает, — Парк немного усмехнулся и уважительно добавил. — Гранд-адмирал гуманен.

— Да, я знаю, — кивнула Мэрис, вспомнив, как впервые встретилась с Трауном, и как он не просто сохранил жизни ей, Кар’дасу и Кеннто, но и обучил не только чеунху.

Мэрис поняла, что ради Трауна готова сделать следующий шаг: подружиться с Воссом Парком, представшим в ее глазах истинным имперцем — не ради простой беседы о чеунхе он пришел к ней. И, поборов очередной страх, ступить, наконец, на капитанский мостик звездного разрушителя. Пусть и в отсутствие гранд-адмирала.

— Расскажите мне об устройстве корабля, — тепло улыбнувшись, попросила она.

Капитан Парк удовлетворено кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

— С удовольствием.

 

***

 

— Траун… Вы… Вы…

Девушку била крупная дрожь. Худое хрупкое тело прижалось к ближайшей стене. Небесно-голубые глаза был полны негодования, несогласия и зарождающейся злобы.

Он только что вернулся с Лотала, где вел расследование касательно диверсантов на заводе военной техники. Едва поднявшись на борт флагмана, Траун сразу же направился в библиотеку — к ней, к возлюбленной, к Мэрис. Он хотел обнять, почувствовать ее пьянящее тепло и долго шептать, как сильно скучал, хоть и провели они в разлуке всего ничего — пару суток.

С Мэрис было что-то не так. Едва увидев его, она выскочила из-за стола, случайно смахнув датапад и уронив стопку инфочипов с голокнигами. Траун не двинулся с места, благоразумно оставшись стоять у автоматической двери. Мельком взглянув на экран датапада, он сразу понял, в чем дело. Новости Голонета… Мэрис уже знает. Узнала раньше, чем следовало. Он не успел ее подготовить.

— Вы… _убили человека_ … — в ужасе прошептала она, закрыв лицо руками.

Траун прекрасно ощущал ее боль. Мэрис — идеальное существо, доброе, светлое, искреннее. Для нее нет понятия «вынужденная жертва» так же, как для чиссов не существует термина «превентивный удар». Но, в отличие от соотечественников, она сможет понять, если ей грамотно объяснить. Они провели вдвоем полтора месяца, после удачного спасения девушки с Джакку. До этого Мэрис видела только беспощадную жестокость со стороны Империи, не доверяла Империи.

Ласково взглянув на возлюбленную, он сделал шаг вперед и поднял упавший датапад.

— Вы убили несчастного рабочего… Траун… — продолжала судорожно шептать Мэрис, в испуге вытаращив глаза.

Не говоря ни слова, он решительно направился к ней. Девушка не сопротивлялась, когда он мягко обнял ее, прижав к себе, словно маленького лот-котенка. Тело Мэрис рефлекторно откликнулось на ласку, прильнув к нему, но все равно оставалось напряженным. Он чувствовал ее дрожь, ее сомнение. Широкая ладонь ласково гладила девушку по голове.

— Зачем эта жестокость?.. — в голосе смешались мольба, боль и непонимание.

Грустная улыбка отразилась на лице чисса, сияние алых глаз приобрело печально-тусклый оттенок. Он давно уже не испытывал душевную боль, убивая людей, скорее мимолетную печаль за то, что поневоле отнял жизнь. Он — часть военной машины, а на войне гибнут люди. Но в его силах, как офицера высшего ранга, сделать так, чтобы их погибло как можно меньше. Местный губернатор предложила устроить массовый расстрел. В подобной жестокости не было смысла. Он отказал, решив действовать более тонко. Смерть одного — показательная демонстрация для других. И этот человек не так уж невинен, как кажется. С его подачи погибло несколько штурмовиков, воспользовавшихся неисправными спидерами. Он — диверсант и предатель, а предатели должны быть наказаны!

— Я… не могу вас ненавидеть за это… — Мэрис вцепилась в его плечи и уткнулась лицом в китель. — Но я не понимаю… не понимаю вас, Траун…

Широкая ладонь успокаивающе провела по спине девушки. Он чувствовал, как она разрывается между любовью и непониманием. Ей больно от осознания того, что ее возлюбленный — убийца. Пожалуй, именно в этот момент Траун понял, как яростно не хочет терять свое маленькое счастье и как сильно любит. Она слишком нравственна, слишком человечна, чтобы спокойно воспринимать такие страшные события, а он давно уже очерствел, принимая смерть и союзников, и врагов, как должное, как неотвратимое.

— Почему вы так жестоки?.. — вновь прошептала она, с силой сжав плотную ткань кителя.

Траун крепче прижал девушку к себе. Он отправит ее на Нирауан. Подальше от Империи. Она не должна больше видеть и знать о подобном. Она не рождена для войны. Мягким извиняющимся тоном он произнес:

— Так нужно, Мэрис. Так нужно…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий к XX  
> 1 - мандо’а - язык мандалорцев
> 
> Мне думается, что библиотека внутри разрушителя должна выглядеть примерно так, только с голокнигами:  
> http://www.numaniaticos.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/16-Public-library-Stuttgart-Germany.preview.jpg


	21. Chapter 21

_Вы слабы — не пытайтесь_

_Иным казаться._

**«Король Лир», Уильям Шекспир**

 

По судовому времени «Предостерегающего» было раннее утро. Траун проснулся сам. Не было привычного прикосновения горячей ладони к щеке и робкого касания мягких губ ко лбу. Мэрис, свернувшись калачиком и укутавшись одеялом по самый нос, спала на другом конце кровати, негромко посапывая.

С нежностью взглянув на нее, он покачал головой. Не стоило вчера допоздна засиживаться в библиотеке, вести беседы об искусстве чиссов и на практике изучать сложные узлы _khimbaekae_. Увлекшись связыванием, они потеряли счет времени и не заметили, как наступила глубокая ночь. Мэрис, по-видимому, сильно утомилась, раз спиткак выражаются люди «без задних ног».

Не смея тревожить сон возлюбленной, Траун быстро осуществил утренние процедуры и, причесав волосы и надев белый китель, устроился в гостиной, попивая принесенный обслуживающим дроидом каф. Совсем не то, что готовила для него Мэрис. Безвкусная, неароматная жидкость, которую хотелось выплеснуть в вакуум.

Он взглянул на хронометр. До совещания оставалось еще полчаса. Достаточно времени, чтобы ознакомиться с новостями из Центра Империи. Портативный датапад остался в спальне, и Траун, бесшумно передвигаясь, нажал кнопку автоматической двери. Мэрис, к его удивлению, уже проснулась и полусонная сидела на краешке кровати. Полы длинной сорочки закрывали стройные ноги, а длинные волосы непослушными вьющимися локонами кокетливо ниспадали на спину.

— Доброе утро, Мэрис.

От звука его голоса девушка вздрогнула и повернула голову. На ее лице застыло болезненное выражение, а в глазах отражалась эмоция, с которой Траун еще не сталкивался. Что-то болезненно-отчужденное, будто Мэрис испытывала стыд, боль и страх одновременно.

Ее губы дрогнули в натянутой улыбке, совсем не похожей ту искреннюю, выражавшую радость, что она обычно испытывала в его присутствии.

— Доброе утро, Траун, — отозвалась девушка.

И голос будто стал ниже. Где же та приятная трель, что нежно ласкала слух?

— Что-то случилось? — деликатно поинтересовался чисс и подошел к ней. — Вы плохо себя чувствуете?

Вместо ответа Мэрис стыдливо опустила голову и ссутулила плечи. Он успел заметить, как девушка тщательно скрывала слезы.

После того, как Траун освободил Мэрис из камеры тюремного отсека, врачи проверили ее общее состояние. В лагере контрабандистов на Джакку она пережила многое, а имперское вторжение и короткое заключение лишь добавили страданий. Сильное истощение, побои, синяки, царапины, следы насилия. Траун хотел жестоко наказать тех, кто причинил ей боль, но Мэрис попросила проявить милосердие. Пара процедур в бакта-камере излечила ее тело, но в психологическом аспекте она оставалась нестабильной. Несмотря на два месяца, проведенные на «Предостерегающем» рядом с ним, на ее лице то и дело проскальзывал страх, а иногда она могла несколько дней не выходить из каюты, мотивируя это тем, что чувствует себя неуютно в обществе имперцев. Первое время Мэрис пугалась прикосновений, даже дружеских объятий и простых поглаживаний по спине. Много терпения проявил Траун, чтобы приручить ее, заслужить доверие и любовь.

И вот теперь возлюбленную снова что-то тревожит.

— Я вызову медицинского дроида, — твердо сказал Траун, заметив, что кожа девушки стала белой, как полотно, и взял в руки комлинк.

— О, нет! Не нужно! Со мной все в порядке! — Мэрис вскочила и испуганно посмотрела на него, ее лицо вспыхнуло лихорадочным румянцем.

Он подошел ближе и хотел было заключить в успокаивающие объятья, но девушка отпрянула и, дрожа всем телом, прильнула к стене.

— Простите, Траун, — прошептала она, прижав руки к животу. — Я действительно неважно себя чувствую. Но это пройдет. Прошу вас, дайте мне немного времени.

— Чем я могу помочь? — вежливо поинтересовался Траун и, не желая давить на девушку близким присутствием, отошел в противоположный конец каюты и опустился в кресло, сомкнув пальцы рук вместе и положив ногу на ногу.

— Тут ничем не поможешь, — нехотя отозвалась она. — Оно само пройдет. Так бывает.

— Если позволите мне узнать, что с вами происходит…

— Нет! — замотала головой Мэрис. Она явно напугана и расстроена. Следовало проявить участие и помочь ей прийти в себя.

— Для начала присядьте, — Траун галантно указал на кресло подле себя, — и успокойтесь.

 

***

 

Несколько минут Мэрис раздумывала над словами Трауна. Больше всего ей хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь угол и пережить все это. Пока не пройдет, не закончится. Мужчины в контрабандистском лагере почему-то высмеивали эту слабость женщин. Некоторым, выставленным на продажу, сильно доставалось из-за такого, казалось бы, естественного состояния. Но Мэрис повезло. Специалистов по искусству среди подобного контингента днем с огнем не сыщешь, поэтому, кроме Рака, к ней особо никто не цеплялся. И теперь перед Трауном она ощущала стыд. Боялась делиться с ним. Боялась быть осмеянной и отвергнутой. Ведь такая особенность человеческого организма, женского организма, была явно ему незнакома. Вдруг он не поймет.

Все же Мэрис взяла себя в руки и присела на краешек кровати, крепко сцепив пальцы рук в замок. Она чувствовала себя прокаженной, испорченной. Траун такой идеальный, сильный, красивый. Что если он не примет ее слабость? Как в подтверждение этого живот скрутило болевым спазмом, а по телу неприятно пробежала волна мурашек.

— Вы боитесь моей реакции на ваше состояние? — прочел ее мысли Траун, его алый взгляд деликатно изучал ее.

— Д-да, — нехотя ответила Мэрис. — Боюсь, что вам… будет неприятно находиться рядом со мной в такие дни.

— Мне приятно ваше общество, — мягкий, бархатный голос заставил щеки вспыхнуть еще ярче. — И станет вдвойне приятней, если вы поведаете о том, что с вами происходит.

С минуту Мэрис раздумывала, не зная, как подступиться к рассказу, но потом несмело и сбивчиво начала говорить. Траун внимательно слушал, ловя каждое слово и анализируя информацию. Что естественно для женского организма, может быть неприятно для мужчины. Но Траун ничем не выдавал брезгливости. Сложив руки домиком, он немигающим взглядом смотрел на Мэрис. Лишь на самом неприятном физиологическом аспекте чисс вздернул от удивления бровь, но деликатно воздержался от комментария.

Еще находясь у корабельного доктора, Мэрис спрашивала о задержке цикла чуть ли не на два месяца. Обследование показало, что с ее организмом все в порядке, и задержка может объясняться стрессом, побоями и реакцией на смену условий: после жары, царившей на Джакку в автоматически регулируемый климат на звездном разрушителе. Проснувшись этим утром, Мэрис обрадовалась и одновременно испугалась. Цикл возобновился, но что подумает о такой особенности человеческого организма Траун?

Сгорая от стыда и боясь его реакции, Мэрис закончила рассказ. Спазмы в животе не проходили, и гримаса боли непроизвольно возникла на ее бледном лице.

— Вот, значит, как, — глубокомысленно изрек чисс, по пылающему алым взгляду было невозможно понять, какие эмоции он испытывает.

Несколько минут он о чем-то размышлял, прожигая тело Мэрис насквозь, считывая выражение ее лица, малейшие движения, оценивая напряженность позы, а потом произнес тоном, не терпящим возражений:

— Ложитесь на кровать, на бок.

— Что? — испуганно переспросила Мэрис, наблюдая, как он резко встал, расстегнул ремень и сбросил китель. Перед взором предстал обнажённый торс и бугрящиеся мышцы. Синяя кожа лоснилась в свете неоновых ламп, а черные полосы, повторяющие изгиб ребер, вкупе с сияющими алым глазами, добавляли его облику гротескности. На мгновение она залюбовалась идеальным телом, забыв о своем дискомфорте.

— Доверьтесь мне, Мэрис, — мягко сказал он и указал на кровать.

Дрожа, как листок на ветру, девушка повиновалась. Траун лег рядом и прижался к ее спине. Сквозь тонкую ткань сорочки Мэрис ощутила твердость его мышц, прохладу синей кожи и почувствовала ветерок дыхания на шее.

Широкая ладонь провела по плечу и опустилась на талию. В иной ситуации Мэрис насладилась бы привычным поглаживанием, но сейчас оно пугало и отторгало. Кисть аккуратно забралась под ткань сорочки, и прохладные пальцы прикоснулись к бедру, плавно двигаясь все выше и выше. Неожиданно для себя Мэрис пискнула и, сбросив его руку, перекатилась на живот, подгибая ноги и поднимая под себя подушку. Ей было больно и неприятно. Почему он прикасается к ней так? Именно в тот момент, когда она особенно слаба и не готова.

— Мой маленький человечек, — ласково позвал Траун, ничуть не смутившись ее реакцией, — не стоит бояться.

— Я не боюсь, — буркнула она в подушку. — Просто… просто… еще не время. Сейчас не время.

Слова давались тяжело. Прошлая ее инициатива едва не закончилась разрывом отношений. Все последующее время они деликатно держали дистанцию, наблюдая друг за другом и по-настоящему сближаясь только во время связывания. А теперь Траун прикасался к ней как к женщине. Она хотела этих прикосновений, жаждала их, но в теперешнем состоянии…

— Не время, — согласился Траун, его негромкий бархатный голос перешел в сладкий шепот. — Я хочу помочь вам избавиться от боли, а не надругаться. Примите ли вы мою помощь?

Боясь повернуть голову в его сторону, Мэрис с трудом подавила всхлип. Ей почему-то было страшно встретиться с колючим взором алых глаз. За все время, что они провели вместе, Траун не причинил ей вреда. Всегда был добр к ней и крайне деликатен. Теперь им предстоит преодолеть новую грань доверия друг к другу.

Глубоко вздохнув, Мэрис легла на бок и вновь прижалась к нему спиной.

— Положите голову сюда. Вот так.

Мэрис прижалась щекой к его согнутой руке и прильнула к плечу и предплечью. Его дыхание коснулось затылка.

— Положите свою ладонь на мою, — мягко наставлял чисс. — Если вам не понравится прикосновение, вы сможете сразу отвести мою руку.

— Иллюзия контроля? — спросила Мэрис, робко прикасаясь к прохладным костяшкам пальцев.

— В каком-то смысле, — усмехнулся Траун, — а теперь закройте глаза и сконцентрируйтесь на ваших ощущениях и моих прикосновениях.

Снова его прохладная ладонь примкнула к бедру, мягко поглаживая кожу. Мэрис опять захотела отпрянуть, но усилием воли заставила себя лежать смирно. Пальцы нырнули под подол сорочки. Рука, аккуратно обогнув интимные места, прикоснулась к талии и направилась к животу.

Мэрис испуганно выдохнула и дернулась, впившись пальцами в его тыльную сторону ладони.

— Не пугайтесь, — нежно прошептал Траун, зарывшись носом в ее волосы и вдыхая их аромат. — Расслабьте живот.

— Ох…

Она зажмурилась и подогнула колени, зажав его и свою руки. Слишком пугали ее столь интимные прикосновения.

— Помните нашу встречу в тюремной камере? — спросил Траун и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. — Я увидел маленькую человеческую женщину. Испуганную и дрожащую. Ту женщину, которую я так долго искал. Мои корабли избороздили половину Галактики, чтобы найти ее. Тогда она смотрела на меня глазами, полными эмоций, интерпретировать которые мне было сложно. Она была напугана. Ей нужна была помощь. Защита, которую я был в состоянии обеспечить. И я сделал это. Вы в безопасности, Мэрис. Рядом со мной вам нечего бояться. Позвольте помочь вам еще раз. Позвольте помочь преодолеть вашу слабость.

Он продолжал говорить, и Мэрис, поддавшись гипнотическому тенору, вытянула ноги, обнажая живот и освобождая руки. Аккуратно и нежно он прощупал мышцы и круговыми движениями начал массировать их.

— Дышите вместе со мной, — посоветовал Траун, и Мэрис, помня уроки связывания, быстро подстроилась под его глубокое и спокойное дыхание.

Движения прохладных пальцев выписывали на животе замысловатые узоры, то надавливая на мышцы, то мягко проводя по коже. Он будто прощупывал каждый орган, подстраивался под сокращения гладких мышц, повторял движения синхронно с перистальтикой. Новый спазм прошелся по низу живота, и Траун, уловив его, быстро разгладил мышцы, забирая боль глубокими прикосновениями подушечек пальцев. Мэрис больше не дергалась, а, дыша вместе с ним в унисон, ловила каждое движение, чувствуя, как естественные выделения усилились. Организм стремился избавиться от ставшей бесполезной ткани эндометрия. Девушка радовалась своей предусмотрительности: проснувшись и посетив освежитель, она сразу приняла меры, чтобы не запачкать постель.

Расслабившись и доверившись возлюбленному, она чувствовала, что боль и тяжесть постепенно уходят. Их заменяло иное ощущение. То, чего она желала и вместе с тем страшилась. Деликатный, почти интимный массаж стал приносить удовольствие. В каждом прикосновении чувствовалась забота. Каждый раз, когда ладонь касалась нижних ребер, сердце Мэрис замирало. Она жаждала, чтобы она поднялась чуть выше, прикоснулась к грудям, накрыла их своей прохладой и мягко сжала. А когда сильные пальцы аккуратно надавливали на низ живота, ей представлялось, как они спускаются ниже и, несмотря на обилие выделений, дотрагиваются до самой нежной части ее тела, закрывают промежность, дарят защиту и ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.

Под сомкнутым взором зарождался вихрь разноцветных эмоций. Приоткрыв рот, Мэрис задышала глубже. Дышать с ним в унисон становилось все сложнее. Хотелось повернуться, увидеть взгляд алых глаз, впиться в тонкие, манящие губы, самой прикоснуться к нему и ответить взаимностью.

— О, Сила… — выдохнула она, когда подушечки пальцев с легким нажимом пробороздили кожу вокруг пупка, а один из них аккуратно провел по его краям. Тело непроизвольно выгнулось дугой.

— Ш-ш-ш, не напрягайтесь, — его голос раздался где-то сзади. Он будто манил, привлекал к себе, дополнял фигурные движения пальцев, массирующих пупок.

Желание начало разгораться внутри, и Мэрис, забыв где и с кем она, громко застонала и сдвинула его ладонь вниз, желая более интимных прикосновений. Но Траун ловко перехватил ее пальцы и извлек обе руки из-под подола сорочки.

— Не сейчас, — едва слышно прошептал он, касаясь губами уха. — Еще не время, помните?

— Ох, простите, — отстранившись, Мэрис резко села и уткнула лицо в колени, вспомнив в какой реальности находится.

— Вам лучше?

Широкая ладонь примкнула к спине, ласково поглаживая ее.

— Да, мне лучше, — Мэрис ощутила, что боль прошла, а вместо нее тело заполнило мягкое тепло и отголоски желания, которые девушка быстро подавила. — Что это за техника такая?

— Во время беременности чисские женщины нередко испытывают боль, — аккуратно приобняв ее, ответил Траун. — Мужчины массируют им живот, чтобы снять спазмы. На вас этот метод тоже подействовал, но… с некоторым побочным эффектом.

Стыдливый румянец вновь вспыхнул на лице. Мэрис было гадко от самой себя, от своих желаний.

— Почему вы стыдитесь? — поинтересовался чисс. — Для вас, людей, это естественно, не так ли? И возникшее в вас желание, и то, что происходит с вашим организмом.

— Это слабости, — пролепетала Мэрис и, пересилив себя, подняла голову.

В алых глазах Трауна не было ни капли насмешки, ни похоти, ни превосходства, скорее искренний интерес. В поглаживаниях чувствовались забота и поддержка. Он принимает ее такой, какая она есть со всеми слабостями, желаниями и страхами, и жаждет понять.

— У кого из нас нет слабостей, — задумчиво произнес он, заключив Мэрис в объятья, и ноздри ее затрепетали, вдыхая необычный, нечеловеческий запах его кожи. — Но их можно использовать наравне с сильными сторонами.

Мэрис положила голову на сильное плечо и глубоко вздохнула. Все это время она находилась подле него и ни разу не увидела даже намека на слабость. В общении с подчиненными он был строг и суров, в космических битвах — в меру жесток и иногда беспощаден — настоящий имперец, от упоминания коих вздрагивал любой житель Галактики, в общении с ней — ласков и заботлив, снисходителен к ее страхам и, самое главное, искренен. Быть может, он смог преодолеть свои слабости и действительно обратить их в силу. Поэтому он казался ей таким идеалом, недосягаемым и непоколебимым.

Боль ушла. Спазмы прекратились. Траун помог ей. И чувство беспричинного страха постепенно рассеивалось, равно как и стыд. Они уже так много времени находятся вместе, но Мэрис почти ничего не знала о нем. О физиологии его расы. Даже поведение и многие эмоции ей все еще было не понять. Возможно, он так же стыдится себя или считает, что еще рано раскрываться.

Нежно коснувшись губами шеи, на что Траун с готовностью поднял голову, Мэрис обняла его, прижимаясь к мощной, мускулистой груди. Она испытывала благодарность за его чуткость и холодный, рациональный подход.

— Вы удивительны, Траун, — прошептала она.

— Вы, люди, удивительны, — изрек он, и по ее груди прошла вибрация от приятного, бархатного тенора. — Мне следует поразмыслить над вашим состоянием. Это слишком необычно. Еще не уложилось в голове.

— Через пару дней все будет в порядке, — заверила Мэрис, улыбаясь, испытывая чувство облегчения и благодарность за то, что возлюбленный столь внимательно отнесся к ее физиологическим особенностям.

— Тогда в следующий раз я свяжу вам руки, — игриво произнес он, бережно разглаживая ее спутанные волосы и аккуратно сжав расслабленное тело в надежных объятьях. — Во избежание повторения побочного эффекта.

— Очень благородно с вашей стороны, — хихикнула Мэрис и вновь прильнула губами к его шее.

 

***

 

Автоматическая дверь кают-компании открылась. Траун столкнулся нос к носу с капитаном Воссом Парком.

— Сэр, — тот вытянулся по стойке смирно и уважительно отсалютовал. — Я провел совещание и распределил обязанности среди старшего командного состава. До выхода из гиперпространства остается три с половиной часа.

Траун внимательно взглянул на экран протянутого датапада: длинная сводка готовности систем «Предостерегающего», параметры звездной системы, численность населения обитаемых планет.

— Благодарю, капитан, — отозвался чисс и сдержанно кивнул. — Пожалуй, «Предостерегающий» может успешно функционировать без меня.

— В штатном режиме — да, — ответил Парк, пряча многозначительную улыбку. — Но во время битвы нам без вас не обойтись.

Гранд-адмирал лукаво прищурился и поднял иссиня-черную бровь.

— Возможно, мне стоит взвалить на ваши плечи грядущую дипломатическую миссию.

— Эм… — замялся имперский офицер и выпучил от удивления и легкого испуга янтарные глаза. — Как прикажете, сэр, — он отвел взгляд и, понизив голос, добавил. — Прошу прощения, сэр.

— Отставить, — мягко осадил его Траун, видя, что подчиненный усвоил урок и больше недвусмысленных намеков в отношении Мэрис себе не позволит. — Подготовьте мой шаттл, сопроводительный груз и копию договора.

— Будет сделано, сэр.


	22. Chapter 22

_Он был опасным человеком с увлекательными речами и_

_ласковым обращением. Кроме того, его окружал ореол_

_таинственности и неведомых приключений,_

_а это возбуждает в женщине сперва любопытство,_

_а потом — любовь._

**«Долина ужаса», Артур Конан Дойл**

 

Любопытство похоже на крохотного мотылька, вьющегося вокруг горящего факела. Оно, словно языки пламени, гипнотизирует, притягивает ближе, заставляя крылья трепетать. Одно неверное движение, и нежные волоски на брюшке опалены жаром, а горящий вихрь пожирает легкое тельце, словно голодный ранкор зазевавшуюся добычу.

Любопытство. Двигатель живого ли? Прогресс? Развитие? Или величайшая ошибка, которую только может совершить разумное существо?

Мэрис не могла больше сдерживать себя. Ей так хотелось взглянуть. Хоть одним глазком. Так хотелось лицезреть таинство, которого не удостаивалась видеть ни одна человеческая женщина.

— Доступ разрешен, — прозвучал искаженный вокодером голос штурмовика.

Несколько легких шагов нарушили тишину пустынного коридора. Непривычные звуки боя раздавались где-то впереди. Скоро она увидит. Удовлетворит свое любопытство до того, как пламя алых глаз испепелит ее дотла.

 

***

 

Удар. Блок. Отскок.

Каждое движение отработано, отточено до автоматизма. Мышцы напряжены. Тренированное тело с грацией ворнскра уклонилось от стального кулака. Концы энергопосоха глухо гудели, меняя тональность согласованно с движениями.

Прыжок, группировка, приземление.

Резкий взмах, и скрежет металла о металл неприятно ударил по барабанным перепонкам. Летящие искры на миг ослепили. Дроид грузно упал на пол, его энергоблок поврежден острием посоха.

Еще двое противников бросились вперед. Ловкий кувырок и резко выставленная вперед рука с посохом. Последовал мощный удар, вибрация от которого прошла по телу. Мышцы задрожали от напряжения. Колени подогнулись, но сильное тело выдержало натиск.

Край глаза заметил слабое движение в углу тренировочного зала. Второй дроид резко развернулся и быстро двинулся к новой цели.

 

***

 

Мэрис не успела ничего понять. Ее буквально сбили с ног и пригвоздили к полу. Укол страха оказался заглушен громким шипением. Посыпались искры. Мэрис почувствовала, как ее тело поднимается вверх, а затем падает. Резкая боль в спине, и воздух из легких с шипением выбился.

Скрежещие звуки раздались совсем рядом. Битва в самом разгаре. Веки с трудом разлепились, и она увидела, как возлюбленный вонзил острие энергопосоха в массивный корпус дроида. Белые искры полетели во все стороны. Машина упала на пол, и ее фоторецепторы медленно затухли. Струйка дыма поднялась из дыры в металлическом панцире. Запахло паленым. Поодаль лежали еще два поверженных противника.

Победитель деактивировал энергопосох и повернулся к ней. Алые глаза сияли диким огнем. Синяя кожа покрыта капельками пота. Мышцы бугрились под форменной майкой. Сильные пальцы сжали древко энергопосоха.

Он приблизился к ней. Ткань майки оказалась пропитана кровью. Он ранен! Мэрис судорожно огляделась и заметила ящик с аптечкой на ближайшей стене.

 

***

 

Прикосновения человеческих пальцев приятны. Они почти заглушили боль. Девушка осторожно обработала рану и наложила бакта-пластырь. Ее лицо сосредоточенно, губы поджаты. В голубых глазах светилась неуверенность. Она боится упрека. Страшится того, что он выскажет свое недовольство, ведь она помешала тренировке и едва не пострадала под тяжелым манипулятором дроида.

Но разве можно упрекать ее? Защитить возлюбленную! Вот величайшая честь, которой только может удостоиться истинный чисс. Он накрыл ее своим телом. Немного пострадал сам, но это небольшая плата за награду, что ожидает его. Награду…

Сколько времени они вместе? Долго ли еще придется сдерживать эмоции и мужские инстинкты, жестко контролируя их разумом? Чувствовать ее симпатию и не иметь возможности ответить? Наблюдать, как она засыпает в его руках? Как трепещет хрупкое тело, когда он прижимает ее к себе?

Мелодичный голос произнес слова благодарности. Пылающая щека косулась плеча. Она так близко… Ее запах, жар кожи, звук дыхания действовали, словно манок на хищного зверя.

 

***

 

Мэрис сама не поняла, как ее тело оказалось на жестком дюрасталевом полу. Сильные руки сжали узкие плечи, а мощная грудь придавила так сильно, что стало тяжело дышать. Алые глаза совсем рядом. Они прожигают насквозь. Испепеляют душу, заставляют ее осколки пылать пламенем тысячи звезд.

Кончик его носа коснулся щеки. Шумный вдох и медленный выдох сопроводились нетерпеливым шипением.

Попытка пошевелиться сразу же была пресечена. Объятья сильны, но в то же время нежны. Мэрис чувствовала его страсть, его желание. Тело будто растворилось в пламени его инстинктов. Ей хотелось, чтобы он сжал объятья сильнее, впился в губы, взял ее прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.

Прохладный ветерок его дыхания коснулся шеи. Мэрис запрокинула голову и издала легкий стон, которому вторило бархатное шипение. Хищное щелканье зубов раздалось у самого уха.

 

***

 

Испуганны вскрик мигом отрезвил. Разум снова вернулся к чиссу. В небесно-голубом взгляде отразился страх. Он разжал стальные тиски объятий и пробормотал извинения. Напряженное дыхание никак не желало успокаиваться. Она так же тяжело дышала и, отгоняя волну страха, льнула к нему. Ее сердце стучало так сильно, будто вот-вот вырвется из грудной клетки. Он ласково провел рукой по ее спине и почувствовал, как хрупкое тело сжалось в комок. Ушиб. Когда дроид набросился на Мэрис, он накрыл ее собой, а затем отбросил как можно дальше. По-видимому, она неудачно приземлилась и сильно ударилась спиной.

Он продолжил шептать извинения, но девушка лишь вымученно улыбнулась и сказала, что все в порядке.

Чувства. Звериные инстинкты. Он больше не позволит им взять верх над разумом. Истинный чисс должен быть хладнокровен и сдержан. Он защитит возлюбленную от ее же любопытства и даже от себя самого.

 

***

 

— Если вы желаете, Траун…

— Мы оба желаем, но… время исполнения наших желаний еще не настало.


	23. Chapter 23

_Ваша теория безумна, но недостаточно безумна, чтобы быть истинной._

**«Космическая одиссея», Артур Кларк**

 

Длинные тени окутали широкую долину, лежащую внизу. Было довольно тепло, и легкий ветерок щекотал кожу. На смену жаркому дню приходила прохладная ночь. Траун и Мэрис стояли на вершине одной из башен крепости Руки, его личной базы на планете Нирауан, и любовались ультрамариновым закатом заходящего солнца. Прошло полгода после их новой встречи, и теперь девушка не могла поверить в происходящее сейчас событие. Ее тело было облачено в темно-бордовое длинное сари с необычными чисскими узорами, а волосы заплетены в косы на кореллианский манер. Он же надел черный китель красистора Флота Обороны и Экспансии Доминации Чиссов, как напоминание об их первой встрече. Мэрис любовалась последними солнечными лучами, прекрасно понимая, почему Траун выбрал для базы именно эту планету. Ее солнце не причиняло неудобств привыкшим к полумраку пещер Ксиллы алым глазам.

Перед ними на плоском зубце стены стояла красивая шкатулка из красного дерева с вырезанными серебристыми буквами чеунха. Руки чисса аккуратно открыли кодовый замок и извлекли довольно странный, крупный предмет. Он был треугольной формы и сделан из золотистого и розоватого металла. Части объекта были смонтированы на раме, образованной двумя радиусами и дугой. К одному из концов прикреплялись основание стрелки-указателя и подвижное зеркало. Другой конец стрелки примыкал к шкале с цифрами и мог свободно перемещаться. К предмету также была пристроена маленькая подзорная труба и зеркальное стекло перед ней.

— Это символ восьмой правящей семьи Мит, в цвета которой вы сейчас облачены, — объяснил Траун, видя восхищенный взгляд девушки, — на нашем языке он называется _sextans_ **(1)**.

— Он прекрасен, — с восторженным придыханием произнесла девушка, протягивая руку, но не смея прикоснуться к золотистому металлу. — Выглядит, как измерительный прибор древних астрономов.

— Много тысячелетий назад секстанты использовались для измерения высоты космических объектов над полосой горизонта с целью определения географических координат в ледяных пустынях Ксиллы во время полярных ночей, а также расстояния до ближайшего поселения. Сейчас же это ритуальные объекты, являющиеся предметами чисского искусства.

— Как им пользоваться? — спросила девушка, бережно принимая навигационный инструмент из рук чисса.

Траун показал ей, как нужно правильно держать секстант и рассказал о том, как с ним работать. С такими предметами она раньше никогда не сталкивалась, но было ясно, что эта вещь очень важна для Трауна. Он хранил ее, как память о своем родном доме, из которого его изгнали. Мэрис с удовольствием изучала устройство древнего навигационного прибора.

— Давайте определим значение на шкале секстанта для вашего солнца Корелл, — предложил Траун, вдохновленный интересом девушки. — Его свет уже появился на небе.

Девушка взглянула в объектив маленького телескопа, наведя его на выбранное светило. Регулируя рычаг и установочный винт до тех пор, пока нижний край изображения Корелла не коснулся горизонта, ей удалось совместить два изображения звезды через зеркало и горизонт. Взглянув на шкалу, она получила необходимую цифру.

— Я засек точное время, — сообщил Траун, записывая полученные результаты на лист флимсипласта. — Теперь сделайте то же самое для любого другого небесного тела.

Девушка навела секстант на яркую белую звезду и с легкостью определила необходимую цифру и для нее. Почувствовав его удовлетворенный взгляд, она поняла, что сделала верный выбор, направив объектив на Ксиллу.

— Вы — отличный астроном, Мэрис! — похвалил ее чисс, протягивая записи. — Теперь давайте преобразуем полученные значения в высоты для Корелл и Ксиллы, а затем вычислим координаты нашего с вами местоположения.

Очень смутно припоминая знания, полученные в школе по истории астронавигации, девушка начала расчет: точный момент времени, угол возвышения, поправка на параллакс… Она тут же запуталась в формулах. Математика никогда не была ее сильной стороной. Увидев затруднение человека, Траун достал датапад, и нарисовал на сенсорной поверхности появившейся голограммы равновозвышенный круг астрономического объекта на импровизированном глобусе. С нескольких попыток Мэрис все же удалось преобразовать величины и сосчитать высоту. Далее они вместе нашли пересечение круга с линией навигационного счисления, вычисляя точное местоположение.

— 27°59' северной широты и 86°55′ восточной долготы **(2)** , — завороженно произнесла девушка.

— Неплохо, — мягко произнес чисс, с уважением глядя на нее.

— О, Великая Сила! - выдохнула Мэрис. - Вы, чиссы, настоящие математики-философы, мечтающие о звездах!

Траун довольно улыбнулся необычному комплименту и не менее красиво ответил на него:

— Холодные числа, внешне сухие формулы математики полны внутренней красоты и жара сконцентрированной в них мысли **(3)**.

— А какие символы у других правящих семей? — спросила вдруг Мэрис, смотря в телескоп секстанта на другие светила.

— С течением времени астрономия стала чем-то вроде культа для нашей расы, — с ностальгией в голосе рассказывал Траун, — символами других семей являются астролябия, квадрант, октант, армиллярная сфера, солнечные часы, гелиостат, трикветрум и астрономические часы. В настоящее время навигация шагнула далеко вперед, и мы применяем данные древние приборы в обряде объединения чисских пар. Нечто подобное есть у людей. Свадьба. Я прав?

Оторвавшись от созерцания звездного неба, она внимательно посмотрела в сияющие алые глаза и утвердительно кивнула.

— Очень необычная традиция! Никогда не встречалась с чем-то подобным, — с трепетом произнесла Мэрис, кладя секстант в шкатулку, — у нас обычно на празднике соединения пар присутствует много людей: друзья, родные, близкие.

— У чиссов этот ритуал совершается наедине: исключительно с глазу на глаз, — пояснил Траун. — Чиссы говорят, не стоит кричать всем, что вы счастливы, стоит сказать маленькое спасибо тому, кто дарит вам это счастье.

С этими словами он достал веревку из бордового корхоруса и растянул ее. Вынув из ножен карамбиак, Мэрис перерезала ее острым лезвием на две равные части. Он взял ее левое запястье и заплел на нем очень сложную красивую "петлю лучника" **(4)**. Девушка коснулась веревкой его правой руки и сплела узелок в форме свастики **(5)**.

— Что это? — с интересом спросил чисс, проводя рукой по незнакомой обвязке.

— Я решила вспомнить историю Кореллии и обнаружила, что в ткацком деле такой узелок называется узлом настоящей любви, — ответила девушка, с нежностью смотря в алые глаза.

Мэрис не могла поверить во все произошедшее. Та первая встреча много лет назад на границе Доминации. Казалось, что тогда она представляла для Трауна лишь исследовательский интерес. Он много времени проводил с Жоржем, как самым смекалистым из их человеческой троицы. Мэрис полагала, что он относился к ней, как к необычному зверьку, случайно попавшему в область космоса, контролируемую Доминацией. Потом много лет в разлуке, и снова встреча, только уже на более высоком уровне взаимоотношений. Но самым необычным оказалось предложение стать парой, которое Траун озвучил ей.

Имперский флот в Неизведанных регионах три недели назад потерпел сокрушительное поражение от военного диктатора Нусо Эсвы. Гранд-адмирал сделал всё, чтобы эвакуировать как можно больше людей, желая спасти максимальное количество жизней, и военной техники. Они с Мэрис оказались в одной спасательной капсуле в окружении нескольких штурмовиков и офицеров, когда был подбит флагман. И тогда он серьезно произнес на чеунхе, обращаясь исключительно к ней, потому что остальные не знали этого языка, и сохраняя абсолютно безэмоциональное выражение лица.

— _Tohn can ch'at nanotat, ch'ah ran'as ch'at vacosehn bah vah… Seo_ _!_ **(6)**

Уставившись на него большими, удивленными светло-голубыми глазами, Мэрис сначала не поняла, что он имеет в виду. Может быть ей тогда лишь показалось, но девушка почувствовала ментальное касание. Наверное, похожим образом общались джедаи. В тот же миг пришло осознание сказанных слов.

— Я тоже, — просто произнесла она, и капитан Восс Парк, подумав, что девушка просто испугалась сумасшедшей тряски, сопровождавшей полет в спасательной капсуле, взял ее за руку, сказав, что всё будет хорошо.

...Остался последний штрих. Траун соединил свободные от пут запястья и другой веревкой наложил узел, сковавший их руки наподобие кандалов **(7)**. Они взялись за руки, крепко сцепив пальцы, и, подняв головы, посмотрели на звезды.

С этого момента Мэрис и Траун будут связаны навсегда.

— Мэрис Фераси, вы теперь чисс! — торжественно произнес он, направив взгляд в черную бездну космоса.

— Митт'рау'нуруодо, а вы — человек! — рассматривая яркую Ксиллу, с восхищением откликнулась девушка, все еще не веря своему счастью.

Неожиданно небо озарило несколько ярких зеленых вспышек от сгорающих метеоров. Нирауан, двигаясь по своей орбите, входил в зону метеорного потока. Вспышек на небе становилось все больше и больше. Нежно-зеленый дождь мельчайших пылинок, соприкоснувшихся с атмосферой, отражался в глазах восхищенной девушки. Длинные следы метеоров походили на яркие стрелы, а крупные хвосты болидов придавали мистическое изумрудное сияние ночному небу. Чисс и человек находились в центре красивейшего небесного фейерверка, объятые его величием и трепещущие перед силами природы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Секстант Трауна http://www.westsea.com/tsg3/itemlocker/03pixlocker/03-50.JPG  
> 2 - 27°59′17″ с. ш. и 86°55′31″ в. д. - координаты Эвереста.  
> 3 - Цитата А. Д. Александрова - математика, физика, философа.  
> 4 - Петля лучника – узел лучниковая петля, один из древнейших узлов.  
> 5 - Узел истинной любви (свастика, узел добродетели).  
> 6 - Свет во мгле, я хочу быть с Вами… Навсегда.  
> 7 - Кандальный узел.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ!!! ОСОБО ВПЕЧАТЛИТЕЛЬНЫМ ЧИТАТЕЛЯМ РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ ПРОПУСТИТЬ ДАННУЮ ГЛАВУ!!!

_…знать — значит любить_ _._

**«Дракула», Брэм Стокер**

 

Сверху еле заметно раскачивался подвес, а пол был устлан большим количеством размотанных веревок. Мэрис и Траун лежали на спинах, примкнув макушками голов друг к другу и сцепив пальцы рук вместе. Девушка отрешенно смотрела вверх, чувствуя себя очень уставшей. Она была довольна собой — наконец-то получилось укротить упрямую веревку, создавая с ее помощью довольно сложные вещи. Это была их первая обвязка, когда партнеры взаимодействовали друг с другом на равных, поочередно рисуя самые разнообразные бондажные узоры и накладывая на кожу один замысловатый узел за другим. Они вплетали и расплетали друг друга в большое металлическое кольцо на подвесе, кружась и наслаждаясь единством, словно паря в вакууме. Их тела покрывали восхитительные бондажные картины удивительной красоты. Веревочный полет сопровождался самыми изысканными изгибами тел. Путы рисовались везде: на глазах, шее, между пальцами рук и ног, обхватывали груди и проходили меж ягодиц, сплетаясь в косы даже с волосами. Чисс и человек наслаждались безграничным доверием, излучая нежность и ласку.

Вместе… Мэрис до сих пор не могла поверить в это. Во время обвязки ее захлестнула сумасшедшая эмоциональная буря, а он управлял этим смерчем, создавая из его одиночных нитей прочный каркас, сплетающий их сознания. Ауры чисса и человека слились в одно сияющее гало, распространяющееся по паутине пут, как множество нервных импульсов по аксонам. В процессе медитации им не нужно было слов. Важен был лишь язык жестов и прикосновений, проявлявший свое действие в сложнейших узлах бондажного танца. Их сознания растворились друг в друге, как две соединившиеся галактики, порождая сияние множества новых солнц.

Лёжа на полу с теперь принадлежащим ей мужчиной, Мэрис чувствовала безмятежное спокойствие и уверенность, исходящие от него. Одно его присутствие действовало на сознание, как наркотик. Ее тайная мечта, о которой девушка не смела даже думать, стала реальностью.

— В этом танце вы доставили мне истинное наслаждение, — ласково прошептал Траун, — теперь мой черед подарить вам то, что вы страстно желали с самого начала.

— Разве близость между чиссами не сопряжена с болью? — спросила Мэрис, поглаживая пальцами его ладони.

— Вы правы, — просто ответил чисс, — поэтому мы используем для получения удовольствия искусство _khimbaekae_ , а близость — лишь способ произвести потомство, не более.

Опьяненной веревочными танцами Мэрис было тяжело соображать, но его ответ вернул разум в реальность. Траун опять удивил ее. И не просто удивил, а поразил до глубины души. То есть получается, всё это время, что они изучали искусство эстетического связывания, он…

— Так и есть, — с искренней нежностью произнес возлюбленный, читая ее мысли. — Это доставляет нам невероятную эйфорию. Особенно, когда удается получить от партнера сильные эмоции. Вы — очень хороший партнер, Мэрис! В вас много эмоций. Они пьянят сознание водоворотом невероятной силы…

Закрыв глаза, девушка прокручивала в голове весь свой прошлый опыт _khimbaekae_. И правда, она испытывала просто невероятные эмоции. Самые разнообразные: от страха и трепета до восхищения и радости. А он впитывал их, ловя наслаждение, чувствуя доверие, поглощая вырывающуюся из нее бесконечность силками разума. Но если чиссы испытывают сильные физические страдания при близком контакте, то…

— Если Вы готовы рискнуть, то мы можем проверить нашу расовую совместимость, — тепло произнес он. — Я знаю, что люди получают удовольствие от близости.

— Вы можете делать со мной всё, что захотите, — прошептала Мэрис, абсолютно не зная, что ждет их обоих, но безгранично доверяя своему мужчине.

— Это очень опасное предложение, — мягко усмехнулся Траун и, выдержав небольшую паузу, добавил с интимным придыханием в голосе, — но я, пожалуй, им воспользуюсь.

 

***

 

Мэрис была бережно перенесена на кровать. Траун расплел широкие полосы белой ткани, защищавшие от веревки самые нежные места ее тела, и долго рассматривал ажурные узоры на коже, оставшиеся от веревок, исследуя их тактильно. Мягко перевернув ее на живот, он стал водить сильными пальцами вдоль позвоночника, прощупывая каждую мышцу и снимая усталость после практики _khimbaekae_. Мэрис уткнулась головой в подушку, полностью расслабляясь и отдавая себя в нежные руки любимого. Ловкие пальцы легко расплели косы, разглаживая пушистые волосы. Кончик его носа коснулся затылка. Девушка блаженно выдохнула, почувствовав прохладное дыхание на своей шее. Мягкие синие губы прильнули к остистым отросткам шейных позвонков, а изо рта высунулась радула с раздвинутыми сегментами. Острые крючья робко коснулись человеческой кожи, и девушка тут же издала томный стон. Он двинулся вниз, тщательно прощупывая радулой каждый ее позвонок. Тело Мэрис задрожало, но не от страха. Это было другое чувство. Траун понимал, что девушка ранее не испытывала подобных ощущений. Дойдя до крестца, он медленно двинулся обратно, а ладони галантно легли талию, фаланги пальцев массировали бока, ласково забираясь под нижние ребра. Вернувшись к шее, он не убрал радулу, а провел ей по подбородку, на что Мэрис медленно повернулась, уже готовая к поцелую в губы. Необычный язык с готовностью скользнул в человеческий рот, а пальцы чисских рук нежно прощупывали мышцы живота. Мэрис обхватила его голову руками, делая гротескный поцелуй более страстным. Под воздействием его манипуляций тело девушки задрожало, изящно прогнувшись в спине и прильнув к нему грудью. Она тихо замычала и задышала чаще. Нащупав брюшную артерию, он почувствовал, что сердце человека заметно увеличило свой ритм. Ей явно нравились его действия. Жуткая радула ласково массировала крючьями ее маленький язычок. Это был первый поцелуй после той страшной ночи, когда он чуть не потерял ее. Но сейчас Мэрис была более подготовлена, ни капли не боясь его.

После того, как долгий, романтичный поцелуй был закончен, их взгляды встретились. В ее голубых глазах читался глубокий интерес. Он коснулся указательным и средним пальцами руки ее губ и стал медленно с легким нажимом проводить подушечками по подбородку, затем по трахее, по срединной линии грудной клетки, по животу, наслаждаясь хрупкостью партнерши, и наконец, дошел до лобка. Девушка закусила губу, прерывисто дыша. Длинные синие пальцы остановились, и его вопросительный алый взгляд коснулся черных зрачков. В глазах ее плясали необычные огоньки. Мэрис доверчиво улыбнулась, кивнула, кладя голову на подушку и сгибая ноги в коленях, и широко раздвинула бедра.

Ладонь медленно коснулась промежности. Половые губы были мягко отодвинуты, и подушечки аккуратно коснулись входа в человеческое лоно. По ее телу прошла предвкушающая дрожь. Он осторожно ввел длинный палец внутрь, почувствовав жар ее тела и ощутив, как влажные плотные стенки влагалища обхватили его плоть. Судя не только по вырвавшемуся тихому стону, но и по выделениям скользкой жидкости внутри, девушка явно была готова принять его. Траун с исследовательским интересом ощупал мягкие мышцы, погрузив тактильное орудие до основания. Она была очень необычная там, совершенно не такая как чисские женщины. Второй палец последовал за первым, а большой палец примкнул к небольшому возвышению меж половых губ. Девушка тут же застонала громче, начав сильно и часто дышать. Широкая ладонь легла на низ живота, совершая массирующие движения, а пальцы внутри исследовали строение органа. Мэрис закрыла в блаженстве глаза, ловя каждое движение фаланг, сжимая руками простыню, наслаждаясь его нежностью.

Поняв, что длины его пальцев не хватит, чтобы оценить окончательно, сможет ли он войти в нее, Траун вынул их и плавно опустил голову к животу девушки. Она удивленно посмотрела на него ярко-голубыми глазами, получив в ответ успокаивающую улыбку. Ладони легли на бедра, а синие губы прильнули к самой интимной части ее тела. Скользкая эластичная радула легко вошла внутрь. Девушка дернулась и взвизгнула, не ожидая такого действия, но не сделала попытку сомкнуть бедра. Он не стал раскрывать сегменты, боясь повредить нежную слизистую партнерши, вместо этого двигаясь концом как можно дальше и прощупывая каждый миллиметр упругой стенки. Неожиданно ладонь Мэрис коснулась его затылка, прислоняя лицо ближе к лону. Теперь Траун понял, что партнерше доставляют удовольствие его действия. Длинная радула волнообразно двигалась, внедряясь дальше, внутрь организма Мэрис. Он слышал, как девушка громко прерывисто дышит, издавая стон за стоном. Необычный язык погрузился настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно. Орально изучив теплое человеческое лоно, чисс понял, что их тела могут относительно безопасно соединиться, если действовать максимально осторожно. Медленно вытаскивая радулу, совершающую круговые движения, он чувствовал, что стенки влагалища приятно пульсируют.

— Ещё… — отрывисто выдохнула девушка, снова запуская пальцы в его волосы.

 

***

 

Жар осязаемым пледом обволакивал ее тело. По коже бежали мурашки. Дыхание сопровождалось блаженными стонами. Мэрис закрыла глаза от удовольствия и приоткрыла рот. То, что делал Траун, просто нельзя было описать словами. Она никогда не ощущала подобного удовольствия. Его радула необычно двигалась внутри, вызывая непередаваемое наслаждение. Она выгибала спину в пьянящем экстазе и сжимала пальцами подушку над головой, жмурила глаза, как довольная лотальская кошка. Ее мужчина был прекрасен. Мучительная волна накрыла ее тело, помутняя сознание, вгоняя в состояние невесомости. Мэрис громко застонала, чувствуя, как эндорфины извергаются в кровь, даруя осязаемое счастье. Она обмякла, тяжело дыша и ощущая, как радула покинула лоно. Мэрис разомкнула веки, увидев перед собой настороженно смотрящие на нее восхитительные алые глаза.

— Это… это было очень приятно… — прошептала Мэрис, прикасаясь пальцами к его коже. Тело чисса содрогнулось, когда мягкие подушечки нажали на черные роговые наросты на ребрах. Длинное шипение вырвалось из его глотки. По-видимому, ему доставляли удовольствие такие поглаживания.

Траун заботливо прислонил прохладную ладонь ко лбу девушки и обеспокоено спросил:

— У вас жар. Это нормально?

— Да, это очень хорошо, — улыбнулась она, прикасаясь тонкими пальцами к его прессу, надавливая на шершавые черные полосы, покрывающие его тело.

Раздалось мягкое шипение, и ноздри его расширились, судорожно вбирая воздух. Он вдруг резко приблизился к человеческой шее, обнажая острые зубы, и нежно прикусил кожу у сонной артерии. Мэрис задрожала, но отнюдь не от страха, доверчиво запрокидывая голову назад и позволяя его зубам скользить по всей поверхности шеи. Траун хитро взглянул на нее, отрываясь от беззащитной кожи. Иссиня-черные брови игриво нахмурились, а алые глаза хищно сощурились. Мэрис обхватила чисса за спину, прижимая к себе и чувствуя, как заметно выдающиеся клыки бережно бороздят мягкую кожу шеи, не причиняя вреда. Траун удовлетворенно провел раскрытой радулой по ключицам, подкладывая под таз девушки пушистую подушку и мягко поглаживая ладонями ее бедра. Нежные прикосновения ладоней и острых крючьев радулы снова вызвали в Мэрис желание. Она жаждала почувствовать его внутри. Траун был так осторожен с ней и так чуток, откликаясь на каждое движение, как будто являлся частью ее самой. Ей хотелось раствориться в ласке, которую он дарил.

Траун обнял ее, галантно подложил предплечья под спину, положив ладони на плечи и мягко навалившись, прильнул всем телом к ней, приблизив алые глаза к человеческому лицу. Жар нетерпения снова обнял тело Мэрис.

— Смотрите на меня и постарайтесь не делать резких движений, — произнес он, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

Мэрис расслабилась, полностью отдаваясь Трауну, и с нежностью посмотрела в его глаза. Она почувствовала, как его тело коснулось лобка, а потом нечто подвижное стало протискиваться в мягкое лоно. Оно приносило странное ощущение и было совершенно непохоже на человеческий орган. Траун немного подался назад для второго толчка, и Мэрис протяжно вскрикнула, когда что-то острое коснулось стенки влагалища. Неужели у него там шипы? Ее глаза расширились, а тело рефлекторно напряглось. Она схватилась за его лопатки, и с трепетом смотрела в пылающие глаза, ища поддержки. Чисс резко вдохнул и опустился вниз, продавливая ребрами тело девушки и заставляя обмякнуть, выравнивая также ее дыхание, а затем предпринял вторую попытку. Мэрис почувствовала, как он осторожно входит в нее, касаясь чем-то влажным и подвижным. На этот раз при обратном движении она ощутила, как острые шипы прошли по ее стенке, практически не причинив дискомфорта, а его естественной смазки стало заметно больше, потому что движение сопроводилось громким хлюпаньем. Доверившись своему мужчине, девушка усилием воли заставляла мышцы влагалища расслабиться. Он вошел в нее третий раз, теперь действуя смелее. Не выйдя до конца обратно, он резко, но аккуратно, двинулся вперед, вгоняя необычный орган глубже. Мэрис громко вскрикнула и попыталась дернуться, но сильные руки крепко держали ее, не давая шевелиться.

Продолжая ощущать аккуратные толчковые движения, Мэрис чувствовала, что выделяемой им вязкой жидкости становится всё больше и больше, а острие шипов исчезает. Девушка откинула голову на подушку и постаралась, как можно шире раздвинуть бедра, помогая ему зайти дальше. Уголки его губ дернулись в предвкушающей улыбке, и Мэрис ощутила сильный, но осторожный толчок. Из ее рта вырвался громкий ох, когда он коснулся матки. Горящий взгляд страстно пожирал голубые радужки человека.

— Вы такая нежная внутри, — прошептал он, останавливаясь и определяя свои ощущения, — и очень горячая.

— Траун, у вас там что шипы? — настороженно спросила она, боясь получить утвердительный ответ.

— Почти, — с таинственной полуулыбкой ответил он, деликатно возобновляя движения.

Девушка громко застонала под воздействием его телесных манипуляций. Это было настолько необычно, что она даже не могла сравнить получаемые ощущения ни с чем другим. То, что двигалось внутри нее, было достаточно длинным, чтобы достичь матки, но по диаметру примерно таким же, как у человеческих мужчин. Оно не царапало ее, но стенки влагалища ощущали наличие чего-то острого. Это придавало дополнительное возбуждение. Траун разжал стальные объятья, теперь лишь вежливо придерживая девушку. Ее таз стал плавно двигаться в такт его глубоким толчкам. Почувствовав это, чисс улыбнулся и забрал очередной стон нежным поцелуем. Она стала гладить его по спине, прощупывая подушечками полосы синей кожи и роговые наросты. Закончив поцелуй, Траун с любопытством смотрел в ее глаза, пока девушка водила руками по его телу, нащупывая работающие мышцы, ловя эстетику их сокращений и великолепие движений.

Мэрис вдруг весело прищурилась и, коснувшись художественно двигающихся чисских ягодиц, резко сжала их ловкими пальцами. Глаза Трауна сразу расширились, а из глотки вырвалось громкое леденящее кровь шипение. Ускорение не заставило себя долго ждать. Теперь каждый стон Мэрис сопровождался не только глухим хлюпаньем, но и легким вскриком, а также громким шлепком от соприкосновения тел. Его язык коснулся светлой кожи шеи, прочерчивая по трахее неровные волны. Тонкие человеческие руки обхватили чисские плечи, ловя каждое движение. Телесный контакт сохранился. Мэрис чувствовала, как его грудная клетка мягко надавливает на ее тело, соприкасаясь черными шершавыми полосами с нежной кожей, но принося не боль, а наслаждение. Алые глаза пылали дикой яростью огненных квазаров, заставляя ее гореть в нечеловеческих объятьях. Несмотря на постепенно нарастающий темп, Траун двигался предельно аккуратно, прекрасно владея своим телом. Сокращая мышцы влагалища, Мэрис чувствовала, что рельефное нечто внутри нее очень опасно, но сейчас это ее еще больше возбуждало.

Страстные крики превратились в эротичные хрипы. Девушка с силой впилась ногтями в его лопатки, чувствуя, что волна блаженства вот-вот накроет ее. Чисс сразу ощутил это, сделав толчки быстрее и сильнее. Мэрис громко и протяжно закричала, выгибаясь в спине и с силой сжимая стенки влагалища. За доли секунды до этого Траун резко полностью вошел в нее, аккуратно надавливая на вход в матку. Ее бросило в жар, а в глазах потемнело. По коже пронеслись тысячи мурашек. Все мышцы человеческого тела разом напряглись. Влажная волна эйфории восхитительным штормом накатилась на нее. Хриплый крик блаженства человека слился со страстным шипением чисса, порождая экзотический дуэт. Затем резко буря схлынула, обмякшее тело девушки опустилось на мягкое постельное белье. Закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша, Мэрис почувствовала, как Траун осторожно вышел из нее, а на живот полилось что-то прохладное. Тут же знакомые ладони коснулись залившихся румянцем щек, проверяя все ли в порядке.

— Траун… вы… вы… вы… — еле ворочая языком, пробормотала она, обнажая из-под век мутный взор, полный восторга. — Я… никогда… раньше… не… испытывала… такого…

— Это было весьма необычно и… неожиданно приятно, — с довольной улыбкой сказал он, ловя ее восхищенный взгляд. — У меня были сомнения о том, что мы с вами сможем соединить наши тела. К счастью, я вас не травмировал.

Девушка с трудом приподнялась, намереваясь все же утолить любопытство относительно того, как там у Трауна всё устроено. На своем животе она заметила светящуюся бирюзовую жидкость. Проведя пальцами по коже, она стала рассматривать ее.

— Красиво, — завороженно пробормотала Мэрис, а потом посмотрела туда, куда хотела.

Его копулятивный орган — гипсобелиум — был похож на человеческий разве что только формой и размером. Он был темно-синего цвета и достаточно вытянут в длину. А вся поверхность оказалась усеяна плоскими чешуями, направленными назад, как зубы у акулы. Каждая из них несла остриё на конце. Сейчас они были расправлены, выглядя более, чем жутко. С каждого острия выделялись и падали вниз капли прозрачной вязкой смазки, которая чудовищно поблескивала в полумраке **(1)**. На конце же зловеще пульсировал странный выход семяизвергательного канала, отдаленно напоминавший клюв сарлакка, но снабженный тремя изогнутыми клиновидными зубцами.

— Во имя всех погибших джедаев! Это было у меня внутри? — содрогнувшись, воскликнула она, со смешанным с испугом любопытством рассматривая новый аспект чисской анатомии. Теперь бояться уже не было смысла. Мэрис понимала, что Траун намеренно сделал все именно так, играя в тактику и стратегию даже с любимой женщиной.

Чешуи медленно сложились, примкнув к необычному органу, зубцы втянулись внутрь семяизвергательного канала, и гипсобелиум медленно скрылся под лобком, втянувшись в малый таз. Траун довольно улыбнулся и, обняв девушку, перекатился на спину, повалив ее себе на грудь. После экзотического соития тело Мэрис пылало, словно уголь. Траун же был приятно прохладен, поэтому она с удовольствием прижалась к нему, охлаждая себя.

— У чисских женщин стенки в лоне устланы такими же чешуями, — рассказывал чисс, подаривший ей столь необычную близость. — Когда мужчина входит в нее, он расправляет свои чешуи, а она свои и они плотно сцепляются, внедряясь острыми концами в плоть и причиняя неимоверную боль. Это стимулирует выход семени и гарантированно оплодотворяет партнершу, не давая жидкости выйти наружу. А зубцы выдвигаются лишь в момент эякуляции, раздвигая вход в матку.

— Какой ужас! — выдохнула девушка, упершись локтями в его грудь и положив голову на ладони, — Неудивительно, что вы, чиссы, используете веревки, чтобы доставить друг другу настоящее удовольствие.

Нежные пальцы коснулись ее гладких волос и стали массировать голову.

— Я долго и скрупулёзно изучал человеческую анатомию, чтобы пойти на этот шаг, — серьезно сказал Траун, гладя ее вдоль шеи.

— Теперь я понимаю… — произнесла Мэрис, благодарно заглядывая в его светящиеся глаза и осознавая, какой дурочкой была тогда, поддавшись животной страсти. — Вы доставили мне ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.

Ее пальцы вновь коснулись роговых наростов на груди чисса, заставив его сильно выдохнуть и издать тихое горловое рычание, переходящее в едва слышное шипение. Мэрис снова смотрела в его алые глаза, не решаясь задать давно мучивший ее разум вопрос.

— Спрашивайте, — отозвался бросающий в жар тенор.

Горящий взгляд внимательно рассматривал человеческое лицо и продолжал тактично изучать выражающиеся на нем эмоции. Ей всегда было интересно, каким образом он умудряется так легко читать ее мысли.

— Ваши глаза? Совсем нет зрачков…

— Почему же нет? Они есть, — тонко улыбаясь, ответил чисс, — просто прикрыты прозрачным третьим веком, сросшимся со склерой и роговицей. У людей, как я понял, оно редуцировано.

— Да, вроде бы… — замялась Мэрис, с трудом припоминая собственную анатомию. — Почему тогда оно светиться?

— Это связано с многотысячелетним обитанием под землей, — объяснял Траун, мягко поглаживая ее бедра. — Третье веко чиссов легко поглощает даже самый слабый свет и отражает его в виде длинноволнового красного света **(2)**. Это своего рода природная линза, позволяющая нам хорошо видеть в темноте.

— А форма зрачков?.. — мечтательно произнесла девушка, безуспешно пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то за алым свечением третьего века.

— Она вытянутая, — вежливо пояснил Траун, едва касаясь ее кожи, и провел ногтями вдоль позвоночника, — но человеческие глаза самые необычные из всех, что я встречал.

— Правда? — удивилась Мэрис, под воздействием его рук сладкая волна желания вновь накатила на нее.

— Вы можете легко выражать глазами свои эмоции и даже мысли. Для этого вам достаточно всего лишь изменить диаметр зрачков, — восхищенно продолжил он, проводя ладонями вдоль боков.

Тело Мэрис слабо задрожало, а зрачки медленно расширились, обнажая черную бездну человеческой души. Траун удовлетворенно кивнул и улыбнулся, найдя подтверждение своей теории, а затем вновь перекатил тело любимой женщины на спину, вежливо придавив сверху.

— Ммм… Угадали… ах…— томно застонав, страстно выдохнула Мэрис, чувствуя, как он ласково входит в нее, искусно соединяя их тела в единое целое.

— Нет, не угадал! — сладким шепотом поправил ее Траун, прильнув губами к уху. — Прочитал…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Идеи взяты от растений.  
> \- Побеги и колючие листья хвойного дерева из Чили араукарии, Araucaria araucana:  
> https://selectree.calpoly.edu/images/0100/70/original/araucaria-araucana-leaves.jpg  
> \- Мужские шишки саговника, Cycas:  
> http://cdn2.arkive.org/media/B8/B89E4736-F576-4664-94D3-2D69481D206F/Presentation.Large/Cycas-silvestris-close-up-of-male-cone-showing-sporophylls.jpg  
> \- Опылительная жидкость кедра, Pinus sibirica  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9313/80877492.96/0_ad446_65802067_XXXL.jpg  
> \- и еще немного от пиявок  
> http://l7.alamy.com/zooms/e97bfe7f9b414e3396eb8e05c3c3864f/medicinal-leech-hirudo-medicinalis-stoma-arj5nd.jpg
> 
> 2 - Идеи для глаз чиссов.  
> \- биофлюорисценция - организмы, поглощают свет, трансформируют его и испускают вновь.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f6/c7/eb/f6c7eb5d636e77122a002d6d216da145.jpg


	25. Chapter 25

_Это ещё надо доказать, что разум_

_представляет хоть какую-то пользу для выживания._

**Артур Кларк**

 

Тусклый рассвет частично озарил темные стены крепости, что возвышалась над высокими холмами Нирауана. Красные полосы лучей то терялись в плотных кучевых облаках, то касались пологих склонов холмов, образуя в прозрачном воздухе яркие полосы. Стайка небольших существ с кожистыми крыльями и вытянутыми клювами вспорхнула с крыши одной из пяти башен и закружилась в синхронном полете. Мэрис стояла у окна, завернувшись в короткий ситцевый халат, и радовалась приходу нового дня. Необычного и вселяющего надежду.

Только вчера они стояли на вершине башни, любуясь великолепным метеорным дождем, парили в воздухе, связанные воедино прочной веревкой, любили друг друга, утопая в нежности и блаженстве.

Мэрис счастливо улыбнулась и коснулась запястья, на котором сложным узлом была повязана веревка — символ любви и преданности ее мужчины. Ее чисса. Оглянувшись, она заботливо посмотрела на него, спокойно спавшего на широком и мягком ложе.

Иссиня-черные волосы взъерошены. Глаза закрыты. Сомкнутые ресницы немного подрагивают. Тонкие синие губы слегка приоткрыты. А грудная клетка, полуприкрытая одеялом, равномерно вздымается и опускается в такт глубокому дыханию. Пальцы на свисающей вниз руке немного шевелятся. Любимый видит сон. Самый запоминающийся утренний сон, в котором, быть может, присутствует и она сама.

Мечтательно вздохнув, Мэрис припомнила длинную ночь любви, принесшую долгожданное единение. Она так долго ждала этого. Ждала, когда он прикоснется к ней не как возлюбленный, а как мужчина. Ее мужчина. Каждый раз засыпая в его объятьях, она представляла, как он ласкает ее тело, касается губ, поглаживает груди. Каждый раз, когда он, будучи подчиняемым, лежал на полу, положив голову на ее бедра, и отдыхал после долгой практики связывания, Мэрис воображала, как прикасается к его сильному телу, проводит руками по рельефному прессу, ласково сжимает ягодицы. Но все, что им было позволено — это взгляды, полные желания и страсти, и аккуратные прикосновения, призванные размять застывшее тело после жестких объятий тугих веревок.

Он не пересекал черту. Никогда. Оставаясь заботливым и слегка отстраненным. Она однажды ее пересекла, что едва не привело к разрыву. Они не были готовы тогда. Теперь же все предрассудки были отброшены. Границы дозволенного расширились. И новый уровень доверия, более глубокий и чувственный, стал для них величайшим даром. Однажды Траун сказал, что, связав ее, чувствует ответственность за жизнь и эмоции. Теперь же Мэрис ощущала то же самое. Ответственность за него… и любовь, настолько искреннюю и чистую, что не могла выразить всю ее глубину словами. Взгляд голубых глаз, да трепетные прикосновения — только так у нее получалось проявить столь сильное чувство.

Из небольшого помещения, примыкавшего к спальне, повеяло терпким бодрящим запахом. Мэрис бесшумно прошла босыми ногами по мягкому ворсу ковра, устилавшего всю спальню. Пошатывающаяся походка, тяжесть в мышцах и следы от веревок по всему телу напоминали о бурной ночи любви. Траун был нежен с ней, но все же их тела были слишком разными, чтобы соединиться без последствий. Близость оказалась восхитительной. Мэрис никогда не испытывала столь экзотического удовольствия. Однако наутро еле смогла встать с кровати. Слишком много любви подарил ей Траун, слишком необычной она оказалась. Мэрис приняла последствия как данность, размяв, насколько это возможно, одеревеневшее тело и сняв болевые спазмы с мышц. Они любят друг друга и обязательно научатся подходить к близости более безопасно.

Аккуратно разлив каф в две небольшие чашки, девушка поставила их в ажурные блюдца и положила в дымящуюся жидкость небольшой шарик шоколадного мороженного, присыпав его сверху хлопьями из сушеного корня чарбота, растения, традиционно выращиваемого на Кореллии. В известной части Галактики считалось, что каф с чарботом может приготовить лишь истинный кореллианин. Трауну пришелся по вкусу этот напиток, когда Мэрис впервые приготовила его, и после дегустации, а также долгих расспросов об истории его возникновения, ингредиентах и способах приготовления, она каждое утро приносила ему каф в постель.

Траун не завтракал по пробуждении, предпочитая всего-то небольшую порцию этого бодрящего напитка. Он всегда шутил, что утренние совещания лучше всего проводить с холодной головой и на голодный желудок. Ее заботу он принимал с благодарностью, хотя самой Мэрис казалось, что такой утренний ритуал его забавляет.

Поставив поднос с кафом на небольшой столик у кровати, Мэрис присела на ее край, склонившись над любимым, и мягко коснулась губами прохладной кожи лба. Блаженный вздох прошел через его широкую грудь. Сквозь приоткрывшиеся веки показалось сияние огненного взора. Легкая улыбка мелькнула на губах.

— Доброе утро, — ласково произнесла Мэрис, получив в ответ легкий кивок.

Утром Траун был немногословен, он обычно проводил несколько минут в тишине у окна или иллюминатора в своей каюте на «Предостерегающем», обдумывая план следующего дня и попивая каф, а затем уходил решать проблемы Империи, не забыв поблагодарить Мэрис за заботу. Она же, понимая, что любимому нужно собраться с мыслями, не мешала ему, лишь скромно наблюдая в стороне, либо отправлялась в душ, и застав его после умывания, уже облаченного в белоснежный китель, обнимала и желала хорошего дня.

Сегодня же Траун смотрел на нее по-иному, с любовью и нежностью, каковых Мэрис еще не видела в его жгучем взгляде. Сев на кровати, он вытянул руки вверх и с удовольствием потянулся. Мэрис завороженно наблюдала за красивым и сильным телом чисса. За движениями и грацией развитых мышц, любуясь его совершенством. Впервые при свете дня она видела его обнаженным. От этой нечеловеческой красоты захватывало дух.

Ласковая улыбка. Касание пальцев. Прохлада синей кожи. И вот Мэрис, притянутая в плотную, уже нежилась в его объятьях, чувствуя на своей шее легкие поцелуи. Она тонула в его нежности. Томный вздох сорвался с ее губ, когда острые зубы коснулись тонкой кожи. Чисский поцелуй. Трепетный и страстный. Шершавый язык провел по подбородку, вызвав бурю мурашек, вихрем разбежавшихся по коже.

— Вы предпочли кафу… меня… — отрывисто выдохнула Мэрис, чувствуя аккуратные покусывания, и обхватила руками мощный торс.

— Ни один каф не сравнится со вкусом вашей кожи, — прошептал он, заглядывая ей в глаза, прожигая их насквозь. — Мне снились вы.

Читая его эмоции, Мэрис понимала теперь, каких усилий ему стоило сдерживаться, как сильно он желал ее. Необычные для человека чисские ласки могли напугать и навсегда отбить желание быть вместе. Он изучал ее, двигаясь неспешными шажками, анализируя эмоции и реакцию на прикосновения.

— Вы восхитительны, — прошептала Мэрис и, взяв его широкую ладонь, игриво прикусила пальцы, пытаясь подражать ему.

— Мой маленький человечек, — ласково произнес чисс, усадив ее к себе на колени, и галантно подал чашку с кафом.

Несколько минут в тишине. Приятный вкус бодрящего напитка. Рассвет, проникший сквозь прозрачное стекло. Разглядывая волшебную панораму за окном, Мэрис постепенно осознавала свою новую роль. Роль женщины, любимой и желанной. Ее мужчина здесь, рядом. Он так много сделал для нее. Оказался вежлив и учтив. Не наигранно, а по-настоящему, искренне.

— Ваш каф божественен, — сказал Траун, аккуратно поставив чашку с блюдцем на столик.

— Это все, чем я могу отблагодарить вас за волшебную ночь, — смущаясь, ответила Мэрис.

— У меня для вас есть еще один подарок, — таинственно произнес он. — Чтобы увидеть его, нам необходимо будет преодолеть несколько десятков парсек.

— Я заинтригована, — улыбнулась Мэрис. — Тогда нам нужно скорее отправляться в путь, и… — она хихикнула в кулак, — вам придется пропустить утреннее совещание.

— Компетентные командиры возьмут на себя обязанность по охране имперских границ на время нашего отсутствия, — спокойно произнес он.

— Отсутствия? Неужели мы…

Он не дал ей договорить, приложив палец к губам.

— Вы всё увидите сами.

— Тогда не будем медлить, — прошептала Мэрис, поднимаясь и беря в руки поднос. Она так и не могла принять, что всю посуду убирают и моют дроиды. А Траун никогда не осаживал ее, позволяя делать так, как она привыкла.

Прихрамывая, девушка направилась было отнести чашки обратно. Сзади раздался обеспокоенный вздох. Еще через мгновение Мэрис почувствовала его надежные объятья. Поднос был извлечен из рук и поставлен на ковер.

— Что с вами? — с тревогой спросил он, аккуратно развернув девушку себе.

Мэрис сначала не поняла, о чем он, и удивленно посмотрела в пылающий алым взор.

— Почему вы хромаете? — его голос выражал нешуточный испуг.

— Со мной все хорошо, — мягко отозвалась Мэрис и ласково провела ладонью по сильному плечу. — Это пройдет. Ничего страшного.

— Я был груб с вами… — с горечью произнес он. Впервые Мэрис видела проявление столь сильных и, казалось, нехарактерных для чисса эмоций.

— Нет, Траун, — Мэрис прижалась щекой к его груди, чувствуя прохладу синей кожи и приятное прикосновение шершавых наростов. — Вы были очень аккуратны. Такой нежности от мужчины я не получала никогда.

— Тогда почему…

Мэрис прикоснулась пальцами к его губам и благодарно посмотрела снизу-вверх. В его глазах читалось недоумение, а еще — ответственность. То же самое чувство, что после близости испытывала она сама. Мэрис не знала, был ли Траун с чисскими женщинами, да и боялась спросить, считая подобную заинтересованность бестактной, но прекрасно понимала, что для него близость с ней — первая. Она должна была объяснить.

— Наши тела разные, Траун. Вы ведь это пытались внушить мне все время наших отношений, — Мэрис терпеливо вздохнула, а Траун слегка склонил голову вбок, внимательно слушая, но не разжимая объятий. — Так бывает, когда партнеры не вполне подходят друг другу. У людей такое тоже встречается. Это не страшно, вам не нужно бояться повредить меня. Вы все сделали правильно. Это небольшой дискомфорт после долгого наслаждения.

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Девушка любовалась красотой своего мужчины. Он такой заботливый, такой искренний. Ей хорошо с ним. Она готова смириться с последствиями, лишь бы испытывать экзотическую близость снова и снова. В своей деликатной манере обращения, аккуратности и чувственности Траун восхитителен. Отказываться от того, что долгое время было запретным для них обоих, Мэрис не хотела. Она желала показать, насколько близость может быть приятна. Она хотела, чтобы Траун испытал то же удовольствие, которым наслаждался, когда связывал ее.

Ловкие пальцы потянули за конец ситцевого пояса и с легкостью развязали узел. Через мгновение халат упал вниз, и Мэрис предстала перед своим мужчиной абсолютно нагой. Прохладные ладони провели по ее грудям, а пальцы нежно коснулись следов веревки, оставшихся на светлой коже живота. Мэрис улыбнулась, чувствуя, как щеки залились легким румянцем. Прохлада его кожи никогда не вызывала в ней отторжения.

— Я научусь быть нежнее, — ласково произнес чисс. — Вы больше не будете испытывать столь горькое послевкусие.

Удивляясь, насколько серьезно Траун воспринял свою новую роль, Мэрис положила ладони на его грудь, разглаживая пальцами шершавые наросты. Он обхватил ее ладони и движениями подушечек ее пальцев провел по темным полосам на своем теле. Девушка поняла, что он хочет, аккуратно с нажимом надавив на шероховатые наросты. Бархатистое шипение сорвалось с его губ, и Мэрис, желая доставить своему мужчине удовольствие, прильнула к его груди губами. Человеческий язык, горячий и влажный, прикоснулся к прохладной коже, вызвав возбужденную дрожь. А его ладонь прильнула к затылку, ласково поглаживая голову и прислоняя ее как можно ближе. Сквозь страстное шипение Мэрис различила слова:

— Очень горячо…

— Вам неприятно? — она тут же отстранилась, понимая, что сама может причинить ему боль.

Иссиня-черная бровь задорно вздернулась. Мэрис хихикнула и легонько щелкнула пальцами по носу, а затем, увидев его замешательство, толкнула плечом в грудь и попыталась отскочить, но ноги не слушались. Он быстро поймал ее и повалил на ковер, подмяв под себя.

— Наказание? — сквозь смех спросила Мэрис, понимая, что устроила своему мужчине маленький бунт.

— Нет, — томно отозвался он, и девушка задрожала в его руках, чувствуя деликатное прикосновение к низу живота. — Наслаждение.

— Я согласна… — шепнула Мэрис, раздвигая бедра, но тут же почувствовала, как он отстранился от нее. В недоумении Мэрис присела, видя, как он взял смятый халат и галантно подал ей, все еще игриво улыбаясь.

— Только после посещения медицинского корпуса, — приятный тенор зазвенел невозмутимыми нотками. — И нас с вами ждет шаттл.

Покорно сунув руки в рукава, Мэрис снова запахнула халат и завязала пояс. Он, безусловно, прав. Ей не верилось, что Траун повредил ее тело, однако убедиться в том, что все в порядке, следовало. Более того, Траун дарит ей подарок. Увозит ее куда-то очень далеко. Путешествие. Настоящее путешествие. Только для них двоих. Они еще испытают наслаждение. Будут пить его небольшими глотками, смакуя каждую каплю…

Однако то, что Траун не воспользовался таким сладким моментом, Мэрис не могла спустить с рук. Едва он повернулся к ней спиной, она набросилась сзади, запрыгивая сверху, и стала яростно лупить по плечам. Ее громкий смех звенел в тишине. Он не сопротивлялся, а подыграв ей, рухнул на ковер, лицом вниз. Мэрис по-хозяйски уселась на спину, продолжая несильно колотить его. Пусть этот чисс знает, что значит жениться на эмоциональной кореллианке!


	26. Chapter 26

_Единственный способ установить границы возможного —_

_попытаться сделать шаг за эти границы._

**Второй Закон Артура Кларка**

 

Новое ещё до конца неизведанное ощущение свободы. Плавный полет над облаками в свете звезд и в лучах множества солнц, над мерцающими водами морей и зеленым ковром леса. Искреннее светлое чувство, заполнившее сознание. Оно, словно океан в ясную безветренную погоду — могучее и сильное. Или колыхание листьев легким ветерком — тихое и покладистое. Мэрис предавалась ему, открываясь и расцветая с каждым днем. Ее мужчина был рядом. Она видела, как слой за слоем тает ледяная стена его чисской невозмутимости, как спадает тень неприступности. Он был рядом с ней все время, огражденный от внешнего мира, в тихой глуши на задворках Галактики — на планете, где провел много лет в одиночестве, узником и изгнанником.

Великолепие этого мира поражало воображение. Куда ни глянь, до самого горизонта во все стороны света протянулся тропический лес. Величавые колонны стволов и паутины ветвей поросли лишайниками и мхами. Лианы самых причудливых форм — одревесневшие и колючие — свисали с могучих стволов. Под пологом леса буйно разрослись папоротники, в которых легко можно было спрятать звездолет. Ручьи и небольшие озера с кристально чистой водой приветливо журчали. Эта планета в самом деле являлась логовом отшельника. За все время пребывания здесь Мэрис не видела ни одного крупного животного, ни один хищник не потревожил их покой. Она могла передвигаться по лесу свободно, не опасаясь за свою жизнь. Ее мужчина сделал все, чтобы Мэрис была в безопасности: ультразвуковые отпугивали от опасных животных и естественные репелленты от жалящих насекомых. И как Траун умудрился разместить все это на территории в несколько гектар?

Ступив босыми ногами на влажную почву и вдохнув запах прелой листвы, Мэрис поняла, что она дома. Нигде больше она не ощущала себя настолько хорошо. Ни во временных убежищах контрабандистов, ни в кантинах на отдаленных планетах Внешнего Кольца, ни, вспомнив детство, у себя на Кореллии, в лесах которой гулять было небезопасно, а в городах с высоким уровнем преступности в период власти бывшей Республики — тем более. Даже на «Предостерегающем» и в Крепости Руки на Нирауане она не чувствовала столько свободы. Ей казалось иногда, что она находится среди имперцев на птичьих правах, и как только надоест Трауну, как когда-то надоела Дубраку Кеннто, он отошлет ее прочь.

После обряда бракосочетания он привез ее сюда. На необитаемый остров, затерянный среди просторов Галактики, чтобы они вдвоем смогли узнать друг друга ближе, сбросить маски и проявить наконец подлинные чувства, скинув рамки субординации. Много дней они уже провели здесь, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Мэрис не привыкать жить в полевых условиях. Будучи контрабандисткой, ей постоянно приходилось прятаться от тех или иных служб безопасности в диких закоулках планет. Она любила природу и понимала ее. А еще она умела выживать даже в самых трудных условиях. Очистить воду, добыть пропитание, укрыться от ливня — всё это было не впервой.

Подготовка Трауна поразила ее. Мэрис привыкла видеть идеального слугу Империи в белом кителе и до блеска начищенных черных сапогах, стоящего на мостике звездного разрушителя и негромко отдающего приказы, в то время как в космосе бушует страшная битва. Теперь же она могла наблюдать иного Трауна, более живого и самого что ни на есть настоящего, не обремененного заботами флота и не закрывавшего истинные чувства белизной кителя и холодным пламенем алых глаз. Сразу по прилету он буквально за несколько часов поставил небольшой сруб, который через пару дней превратился в уютный домик. Крышу он укрыл широкими пальмовыми листьями и склеил их пластинки воском, добытым из ульев местных насекомых. Мэрис помогала ему, она хорошо разбиралась в том, как сооружать временные жилища. И чувствовала на себе его одобрительный взгляд, ловко орудуя мачете или топором.

Их ночи были наполнены нежностью и страстью. Мэрис узнала многое о чисских ласках. Все их взаимодействие строилось на доверии. Чем глубже оно было, тем искуснее партнеры подходили к связыванию, тем опаснее становилось их взаимодействие. Мэрис ощущала движения острого клинка на своей коже, подвешенная вниз головой и полностью обездвиженная. Она чувствовала, как прохладные пальцы сдавливают ее горло, и ей было дозволено дышать в его ритме. Ни намека на боль, ни капли унижения. В столь жестоких на первый взгляд играх таился смысл, более глубокий, изнанку которого еще не познал ни один человек. В свою очередь Мэрис дарила Трауну человеческую любовь, основы которой он освоил очень быстро. Каждая ночь была наполнена плеядами эмоций, выражавшимися в удивительном сплетении человеческих стонов и чисского шипения. А после они отдыхали, прижавшись друг к другу и тяжело дыша.

— Мэрис.

Ее губы расплылись в довольной улыбке. Она выскочила из своего временного убежища меж необычно изогнутых досковидных корней **(1)**  крупного дерева и побежала навстречу. Подол сари и босые ноги вздымали засохшие листья, с громким шелестом разлетавшиеся в разные стороны. Он стоял перед ней, сильный и красивый. Вместо белоснежного мундира обнаженный торс со скульптурными мышцами. Мощная грудь и пресс покрыты черными шершавыми наростами, полосы которых опоясывали тело. Гладкая кожа казалась темно-синей в лёгком полумраке леса. Короткие иссиня-черные волосы слегка взъерошены. А горящий алым взгляд придавал чиссу поистине мистический вид. Он предстал перед ней, словно дух из древних кореллианских сказок. Мэрис остановилась и замерла, завороженная его красотой. Для идеальной картины не хватало, чтобы Траун избавился от совершенно лишних на ее взгляд кожаных штанов.

Приветливая улыбка играла на его устах.

— Это вам! — ласково произнес он на чеунхе, все время пребывания здесь они общались на его родном наречии, и протянул небольшую котомку, которую сплела из коры сама Мэрис прошлым вечером.

Девушка подошла к нему. Босые стопы скользили по упавшим листьям, приятно щекотавшим кожу и наполнявшим воздух тихим шуршанием. Переняв у него из рук котомку, Мэрис заглянула внутрь: она оказалась доверху наполнена красными ягодами, от которых исходил манящий аромат.

— Выглядят аппетитно, — сказала Мэрис. Траун, проживший в этом лесу много лет, прекрасно знал, какие из даров природы съедобны, а какие ядовиты, поэтому в плане рациона Мэрис всецело доверяла ему.

— Это ягоды пьюшш, — сказал он, беря одну из них и поднося к губам девушки.

Мэрис покорно открыла рот и ухватила зубами ягоду. Ее сладкий сок приятно защипал язык.

— Те самые ягоды, которые снятся в страшных снах полковнику Бэррису? — оживилась Мэрис, — Отшельник Митт’рау’нуруодо, бросивший вызов Империи!

— Не мог же я упустить такой шанс, — задорно подняв брови, отозвался Траун. — Я желал освободиться из заточения и превратил здешнюю природу в союзника.

— Вы находите союзников везде, — сказала Мэрис, протягивая ему лакомство. Ягода оказалась перезрелой, и тонкая кожура лопнула. Алый сок потек между пальцами. Взяв маленькую руку за запястье, Траун поднес ее к своим губам. Легкая дрожь прошла по телу, когда Мэрис почувствовала прикосновение шершавого языка. Траун аккуратно слизал сладкий сок, немного щекоча пальцы.

— Где вы их раздобыли, Траун? — спросила она, на что получила в ответ лукавую улыбку и задумчивый взгляд вверх. — Прямо там? Они растут наверху?

— На вьющихся лианах, — кивнул Траун, отстегивая моток веревки, висевший на поясе. — Я покажу. Котомку придется взять с собой.

— Думаете, ее украдет еще один отшельник-чисс? — вставила шпильку Мэрис.

— Запах этих ягод привлекает грызунов, — невозмутимо парировал Траун. — По возвращении мы рискуем встретиться с целой армией.

— Да, без орбитальной бомбардировки здесь явно не обойтись, — пошутила Мэрис, отправляя горсть ягод себе в рот.

— Скорее, я заключу с ними союз, — алые глаза притворно-угрожающе сощурились. — Ягоды пьюшш в обмен на ваш крик.

— Я не боюсь грызунов, — Мэрис полуобижено толкнула его в грудь.

— Но в темноте вы не будете знать, что это они.

С этими словами он размотал веревку. Мэрис понимала, что в сари с узким подолом, обволакивающим ее бедра, словно плотные стенки кокона, не сможет забраться наверх, но Траун предусмотрел это. Он прочно привязал девушку к спине, и взялся за выступы трещиноватой коры досковидных корней. Траун полез вверх, цепляясь пальцами за малейшие неровности, неторопливо и аккуратно, взвешивая каждое движение и плавно перенося вес обоих тел на то на верхние, то на нижние конечности. Земля осталась далеко внизу. Мэрис крепко держалась за его торс, уткнув лицо меж лопаток, и старалась не дышать. Она очень боялась высоты, но своему мужчине, решившему залезть на высокое дерево без какой-либо страховки, доверяла полностью. Тем не менее сердце бешено колотилось, а адреналин приливной волной выбросился в кровь, отчего девушка сильнее впилась ногтями в его кожу.

— Считайте вслух и ничего не бойтесь, — спокойно произнес Траун, раскачиваясь над бездной на одних руках.

Зажмурившись, девушка начала считать. Долгий путь вверх. Резкие рывки. Треск коры и обломившихся мелких веток. Испуганные вскрики птиц. Мэрис казалось, что они вот-вот сорвутся и упадут. Одновременно ее поражало и восхищало упорство, с которым Траун карабкался по стволу. Казалось, он не испытывал трудностей, и ему совсем не тяжело было тащить ее на себе. Мэрис уже почти досчитала до сотни, когда веревки ослабли, а на онемевшие пальцы легли его ладони.

— Подъем закончился, Мэрис.

Выдохнув, девушка разжала пальцы и спрыгнула с его широкой спины. Они стояли на большой ветви в нескольких десятках метров над землей.

— Идем, — позвал Траун, галантно протягивая ей руку.

Здесь наверху царил иной мир: деревья переплетались ветвями настолько густо, что можно было спокойно ходить по ним, как по подвесным мостам. Листья росли зеленым ковром, в котором висли гроздья различных плодов. То тут, то там доносилось чириканье птиц и шуршание мелких животных. Чисс и человек передвигались осторожно, крепко держась за руки.

— Вот, — наконец произнес Траун, подойдя к одному крупному стволу, который обвила небольшая лиана. На нижних сторонах плоских, похожих на листья, стеблей находились ягоды. Мэрис поднимала стебельки и срывала алое лакомство, с удовольствием поедая его.

— Запах забродивших ягод привлекает грызунов, — рассказывал Траун. — Поев их, грызуны пьянеют и теряют бдительность. Собственно, так я и наловил диверсантов, чтобы отвлечь полковника Бэрриса и его солдат.

— У вас была целая военная операция! — восхищаясь, хихикнула Мэрис, капитан Парк много раз рассказывал ей удивительную историю обнаружения Трауна.

— Я покажу еще кое-что, — таинственно произнес чисс, и заинтригованная девушка последовала за ним.

Они долго карабкались по ветвям, перебираясь с дерева на дерево. И вот, остановившись, Траун раздвинул стебли лиан, свисавших на пути. Пред ними предстали останки СИД-истребителя, неудачно приземлившегося прямо на толстые ветви. Одна гексагональная панель отвалилась, упав на соседнюю ветку, вторая была согнута пополам. Стекло в кабине пилота разбилось, а сама она оказалась сильно помята. Мхи и лишайники в обилии росли на дюрастали, а внутри кабины обнаружилось заброшенное птичье гнездо.

— Как он здесь оказался? — спросила Мэрис, прикоснувшись к холодному металлу. — Ваша работа?

— Этот СИД сбили контрабандисты, решившие спрятаться здесь от разрушителя капитана Парка.

— Удивительно, — прошептала она и провела рукой по старой обшарпанной дюрастали. — Ваше спасение — настоящая удача. Столько лет провести здесь… эта планета дорога вам. Иначе вы бы не привезли меня сюда.

— Вы правы, — подтвердил он, приобняв девушку за плечи. — Здесь я познал цену одиночества.

— Мне здесь нравится, — произнесла Мэрис, наблюдая, как туман сгущается далеко внизу. — Спокойно и тихо.

Они уселись на ветвь, свесив ноги в затянутую туманом пропасть, и достали котомку с ягодами пьюшш. Мэрис зажала крупную ягоду зубами и потянулась к Трауну. Поцелуй оказался сладким и нежным. Повинуясь ее движениям, Траун лег на спину, а Мэрис, не прерывая поцелуй, уселась на его широкую грудь.

Зачерпнув из котомки еще ягод, Мэрис принялась его дразнить. Траун никак не мог прильнуть к ее губам и поймать пьюшш, но неожиданно его длинный язык резко высунулся и ухватил лакомство. Мэрис собралась было запротестовать от такой наглости, но Траун обнял ее и перекатил на спину, нависнув сверху. Он медленно нагнул голову и прильнул к ее губам, галантно возвращая ягоду обратно. Зазвенела трель человеческого смеха, утонувшая в глубоком поцелуе.

— Мне не хватало этого, — тихо прошептала Мэрис, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь сладким вкусом пьюшш.

— Мне тоже, — ласково отозвался чисс, он не нуждался в пояснении, прекрасно понимая, что Мэрис имела в виду. — Так долго ждать, наблюдать за вами, вашим поведением, просчитывать каждый шаг…

— Я чувствую себя самой счастливой на свете, — произнесла девушка, поглаживая прохладную синюю кожу.

— Новое чувство, которое я до конца не осознал, — он поднес к ее рту еще одну ягоду, и девушка с благодарностью приняла этот дар, ласково проведя губами по его длинному языку.

— Его не нужно осознавать, Траун. Им надо наслаждаться, — она посмотрела в его горящие глаза и ласково промолвила, вложив в слова всю свою нежность и любовь. — Траун, я хочу подарить вам ребенка.

Его лицо стало серьезным. Густые брови сдвинулись, а на лбу появилась складка. Такого Трауна Мэрис не видела никогда. И это испугало ее. Но он успокаивающе провел прохладными пальцами по щекам и легонько коснулся подушечками губ.

— Это будет тяжелым испытанием для нас двоих, — наконец прошептал он, внимательно следя за ее реакцией.

— Я вытерплю, — ответила Мэрис, прекрасно понимая, что зачатие окажется для нее болезненной пыткой, а выносить дитя, скорее всего, будет очень тяжело.

— Тогда мы найдем способ, любовь моя, — вежливо кивнул Траун, уважая ее смелость и решительность. Мэрис знала — он сдержит слово, и она обязательно подарит ему радость отцовства, а чаша их счастья наполнится сладким соком ягод пьюшш.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Досковидные корни:  
> http://magspace.ru/uploads/2016/03/19/auto_04-50_C148017_X2.jpg  
> http://floweryvale.ru/images/stories/2015/02/int_ficus_macrophylla_02.jpg  
> http://saimg-a.akamaihd.net/saatchi/56749/art/578237/318324-7.jpg


	27. Chapter 27

_Где-то в глубине, где живут души, где рождаются сны,_

_где нет боли, ибо там ей нечем питаться, там венчание –_

_это слияние двух душ. Как слияние двух рек._

_Когда вода сливается воедино._

**«Между нами горы», Чарльз Мартин**

 

Их близость — результат долгой и кропотливой работы друг с другом. Оба партнера слишком отличаются. Иная физиология, принципиально другая анатомия, разные способы взаимодействия: переступить через себя, научиться понимать друг друга, обнажить самые сокровенные уголки души, побеждая страхи и сомнения. Их близость — союз; победа над общепринятыми нормами морали как человеческого, так и чисского обществ.

Он двигался аккуратно, великолепно владея своим телом. Она была нежна и податлива. Хрупкость ее организма — словно хрустальный сосуд, разбить который очень легко. Для нее он опасен, но он не поранит, не причинит ей боль. Цель — доставить ей удовольствие, предугадывая желания и проявляя крайнюю деликатность.

Партнерша тихо стонала, немного прикрыв глаза. Страстное дыхание вырывалось из груди. На лице пылал румянец. Чисс двигался размеренно и глубоко; он не хотел, чтобы она кричала, лишь желал показать свои чувства, пользуясь исключительно языком тела и купался в ее зачарованном взгляде. Она часто восхищенно делилась впечатлениями, ощущая терпкое послевкусие от экзотической близости: он двигался плавно, как океанская волна с широкой амплитудой, а красота чисского тела не сравнится ни с одним человеческим.

Тонкие пальцы коснулись работающих мышц спины и ягодиц, прощупывая их, ловя эстетику движений. Горячие прикосновения приятны. Подушечки пальцев мягко надавили на шероховатые полосы, покрывавшие его тело, побуждая страстно шипеть в ответ на стоны. Тактильное удовольствие было несравнимо ни с чем.

Придерживая хрупкое тело, он наслаждался его мягкостью. Тонкая влажная кожа была подобна нежнейшему бархату. Глаза сияли голубым лазуритом, словно вода двух горных озер. Волосы переплетались в прекраснейшем хаотичном беспорядке, налипая на мокрую от пота кожу. В своем безграничном доверии, позволив соединить два тела, разрешив ему вторгнуться в самый нежный уголок ее тела, она была великолепна. Его толчки аккуратны, а движения бережны. Разбить столь восхитительный сосуд ее души он себе не позволит, как и наполнить до краев ввиду физиологических различий.

Он видел ее счастье. Человеческая женщина нежилась в его объятьях, ловя очередное движение и наслаждаясь томной изысканностью близости. Снова и снова, каждый раз внутри проскальзывало удивление. Он никогда не предполагал, что близость с человеком может быть настолько приятна. В горящем пламенем тысячи звезд взгляде пылала страсть, присущая давно вымершим прародителям, жившим тысячи лет назад, словно пробуждение чего-то древнего — забытого сознанием, но дремавшего в теле животного инстинкта.

Тембр ее голоса изменился, стал ниже, да и сами стоны постепенно стихли. В помутневшем от бесконечного наслаждения взгляде появился вопрос. Чисс деликатно остановился, оставляя, однако, их тела соединенными. Небольшая одышка в качестве паузы, и счастливая улыбка мелькнула на губах партнерши. Он наклонился к ней, уже запрокинувшей в предвкушении голову, и аккуратно коснулся зубами тонкой кожи, под которой учащенно пульсировала сонная артерия. Запах человеческого тела, волнующий, дразнящий, пьянил, тонко щекоча ноздри, словно спелая мякоть джогана.

— Траун… — счастливо прошептала она, прикоснувшись ладонью к затылку и прислонив его лицо вплотную к шее.

Он издал громкое шипение, от которого ее тело начало возбужденно дрожать. Мурашки вихрем побежали по светлой коже. Сквозь зубы прозвучало имя _«Мар-р-р-рис-с-с-с»_ , намеренно произнесенное с чисским акцентом. Ее тело напряглось и подалось навстречу, а с губ сорвался звонкий мелодичный вскрик. Подняв голову, чисс с любовью посмотрел на нее.

— Маленький человечек испугался? — заботливо спросил он.

— Это было щекотно, — игриво ответила она, касаясь пальцами черных шероховатых наростов на груди.

Траун шумно выдохнул и почувствовал приятные волны тепла, распространяющиеся по всему телу. Робкие, пока что слишком человеческие, прикосновения необычайно приятны. Похожее удовольствие могут доставить лишь волокна веревки, туго обтянувшей торс.

— Ваш вопрос, — вежливо произнес он, вспоминая страждущий по знаниям взгляд.

Мэрис собралась с мыслями, продолжая деликатно массировать накачанные грудные мышцы, а затем, подняв глаза, спросила:

— Как это происходит у чиссов? Вы испытываете боль за счет строения и работы ваших органов. Как партнеры взаимодействуют?

Траун с интересом рассматривал ее лицо. Широкие ладони легли на упругую человеческую грудь, аккуратно массируя и игриво стискивая ее, отчего с ее губ сорвался легкий стон. Смелый вопрос для человека, выбравшего в качестве пары существо иной расы.

— Процесс крайне болезнен для обоих партнеров. Тела чисских женщины и мужчины устроены таким образом, что при близости органы подходят друг к другу, словно ключ и замок. Контакт тел невозможно прервать до эякуляции и внедрения сперматозоидов в матку. Женщина испытывает сильные муки вплоть до болевого шока и потери сознания. Мужчина берет инициативу в свои руки, также ощущая сильную боль, и, применив силу, удерживает женщину, подавляя рефлекторные попытки вырваться.

Внимательно наблюдая за ней, Траун с удивлением отметил, как сжимаются ее мышцы от услышанных слов. Все еще находясь внутри нее, он чувствовал пульсацию человеческого организма. Подобные рассказы для Мэрис — словно экзотический фильм ужасов. От него она получала лишь ласку, даже не предполагая о муках, что происходят между партнерами-чиссами.

В небесно-голубом взгляде отразилось сочувствие, а голос был полон сострадания:

— Почему природа так жестоко обошлась с чиссами?

— Жестоко? О, нет. Это вполне оправдано суровыми условиями Ксиллы. Наша популяция на заре существования вида должна была как-то выживать. Любая близость приносит потомство, поддерживая процветание чиссов как вида, — рассказывая, он заметил, как расширяются от удивления бездонные зрачки девушки. — Вы, люди, используете близость прежде всего для получения удовольствия, поэтому в вашем обществе нередки изнасилования. У чиссов же такого априори не может быть. Всё устроено рационально. Если женщина сама того не пожелает, мужчина чисто технически не сможет овладеть ею.

В ее глазах, утонувших в полумраке, отразился его алый взор. Она познала культуру и язык, искусство и традиции, стала для него чиссом. Однако физиологически Мэрис всегда будет человеком, для которого многие особенности его расы, к счастью, останутся недоступными. Разглаживая влажные, вьющиеся темно-русые волосы, Траун не мог представить, что причиняет ей боль.

— Тогда что вы чувствуете во время близости со мной? — спросила она, положив ладони на его кисти, все еще сжимающие груди. — Я ощущаю, что вы крайне осторожны, однако вам приятно. Вам нравится…

Ласково улыбнувшись ей, он наклонился и по-отечески прикоснулся губами к покрытой испариной коже лба.

— Вы правы, Мэрис. Удовольствие от близости с вами сравнимо с таковым в бандажных танцах. Оно позволяет ощутить хрупкость вашего тела, его пьянящий жар и… доверие. Вы позволили незнакомому для себя существу внедриться в ваш организм. Я бы назвал это безрассудством.

Она тепло улыбнулась в ответ на комплимент, ласково поглаживая его бока и медленно спускаясь к ягодицам.

— Это было нелегкое решение. Приняв его, я не пожалела.

Тонкие пальцы одной руки с интересом прикоснулись к окутанному влажными выделениями месту контакта тел, ладонь другой продолжила разглаживать ягодицы, слегка прихватывая их. По телу чисса прошла возбуждающая дрожь.

— Желаете продолжить? — галантно спросил он, силой разума подавляя опасные древние инстинкты.

— Да, — прошептала она, не подозревая ни о чем, и игриво добавила. — Если я попытаюсь вырваться-а-а…

Громкий стон оборвал незавершенный вопрос. Траун возобновил движения, элегантные и грациозные. Тело Мэрис неожиданно напряглось, и она шутливо попыталась отстраниться, слабо извиваясь и отталкивая его. Траун принял ее игру и, схватив запястья, запрокинул руки за голову, наваливаясь на нее всем телом. Толчки стали короткими, но движения он не прекратил. Мэрис рассмеялась сквозь стоны, безуспешно пытаясь дергаться. Немного приподняв ее тело, он аккуратно заломил руки за спину и снова придавил девушку к поверхности кровати. Широкие ладони легли на плечи, легко удерживая хрупкого человека.

— У вас ничего не получится, — по-шутливому грозно произнес он, прикасаясь к пухлым губам.

Тело Мэрис напряглось. Поцелуй, по началу представлявший собой легкое касание губ, стал более настойчивым. Девушка покорно разжала зубы, позволяя длинной шершавой радуле проникнуть в ротовую полость. Траун был предельно осторожен. Его движения плавны и деликатны. Мэрис попыталась сопротивляться, но он лишь ласковее сжал объятья. Движения стали более сильными и глубокими. Он не желал подчинить ее волю или сломить, а лишь хотел показать, как это происходит у чиссов.

Неожиданно тело девушки начало крупно дрожать. Из губ, слившихся в жутком поцелуе, раздалось жалобное мычание. Траун среагировал мгновенно, закончив поцелуй, быстро ослабив хватку и мягко отстранившись. Он присел на колени и тревогой посмотрел на свою женщину. Она с трудом поднялась и оперлась спиной о широкую спинку их брачного ложа, сжимаясь в комочек. Прихватив пушистое одеяло и вытирая его краем лицо, девушка спрятала взгляд. Небесно-голубые глаза блестели от слез, которые Мэрис упорно пыталась скрыть.

— Мэрис, — нежно позвал Траун. — Вам больно? Я вас поранил?

Он ласково прикоснулся к ней и, раздвинув ее бедра, внимательно осмотрел на предмет повреждений.

— Нет-нет. Я в порядке, — судорожно прошептала она.

По тонкой светлой коже вихрем разбежались мурашки. Из глаз потекли слезы — странная физиологическая особенность людей, имеющая сильный эмоциональный оттенок. До этого Мэрис плакала только два раза: когда он освободил ее из имперской тюрьмы и когда она впервые узнала его истинную сущность. В первом случае это были слезы радости от долгожданной и неожиданной встречи со своей любовью, во втором — испуг, практически перешедший в животную панику и едва не приведший к разрыву отношений, которые до сих пор трепетно строились, укрепляя необычный союз чисса и человека. Что же произошло сейчас?

— Я… я не должна была провоцировать вас, — надрывно произнесла она, в смущении пряча взгляд. — Простите, Траун. Это дурацкое человеческое любопытство. Безрассудство…

— Я сам пошел на этот шаг, — дипломатично ответил чисс. — Мои извинения, если испугал.

Мэрис улыбнулась сквозь слезы и подалась навстречу, обхватив руками мускулистый торс и прислоняясь щекой к плечу. Молчит. Не желает объяснять. Возможно, кто-то причинил ей боль таким образом. Взял силой, а может быть даже поднял руку, как часто поступают человеческие мужчины. Ласково запустив пальцы в густые волосы, он легонько массировал ей голову. Девушка томно вздохнула и расслабилась, изгоняя плохие эмоции.

— На сегодня достаточно, — ласково прошептал Траун.

— Да, не стоит продолжать, — вторила ему Мэрис.

— Вам нужно расслабиться, любовь моя. Горячая ванна вполне подойдет.

Девушка подняла голову. Глаза светились искренней любовью. Улыбка доверчивая и умиротворенная. Траун с удовольствием любовался своей женщиной. В такие моменты она была особенно прекрасна. Настоящее живое произведение искусства, которое он трепетно и нежно оберегал от любой потенциальной опасности.

Слова, сорвавшиеся с ее губ, прозвучали как просьба:

— Примите ванну со мной?

По-чисски вежливо и подчеркнуто галантно он откликнулся, ласково произнеся всего два слова:

— Как пожелаете.

 

***

 

Обычно успокаивающая горячая вода не произвела нужного эффекта. Мэрис продолжала нервничать. Они лежали в широкой ванне, окутанные клубами белого пара. Негромкие всплески воды действовали пугающе. Мэрис, обычно дремавшая в объятиях Трауна во время таких водных процедур, теперь испуганно прижималась к нему, вспоминая недавние события. Она прервала близость, прервала радость, прервала удовольствие. Первый раз с Трауном у нее не получилось. Стыд навалился на плечи мертвым грузом. Ей было неловко и больно.

Внезапный внутренний порыв заставил ее резко вскочить. Потревоженная водная гладь заколыхалась волнами, частично выплескиваясь за бортики ванны. Брызги разлетелись во все стороны. Объятая сумасшедшим желанием искупить свою вину, девушка повернулась, усилием воли заставляя себя заглянуть в удивленные алые глаза.

— Траун… Я… могу. Я хочу попробовать еще… — Мэрис настойчиво вскарабкалась ему на бедра, одной рукой крепко ухватившись за плечи, а второй проведя вниз по рельефному прессу чисса.

Траун мягко перехватил ее кисть, уже устремившуюся в промежность, и внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Я хочу близости с вами. Позвольте мне, — искренне взмолилась она, чувствуя, как слезы вновь покатились по щекам.

Он отвергает ее.

— Мэрис, — восхитительный бархатный голос ласков, но в то же время достаточно тверд. — Не стоит этого делать. Вы знаете, я никогда не откажу вам в удовольствии. Но сейчас вы расстроены. Вы хотите доказать себе, что можете, и этим причиняете боль нам обоим.

Отчаявшись, девушка прильнула к нему всем телом, всхлипывая, словно обиженный ребенок. Он прав. Естественно, он прав. Как всегда. Ему тоже больно. А она так глупа и эгоистична, поддавшись своим желаниям.

— Успокойтесь, Мэрис, — мягко продолжил Траун, участливо поглаживая ее по голове. — Мы оба знаем пределы ваших возможностей. Не стоит использовать партнера ради подавления собственных страстей.

— Я не смогла. Я плохой партнер, — судорожно прошептала она, сквозь распаренную кожу лица вспыхнул стыдливый румянец.

— Не держите в себе, любовь моя! Выплесните эмоции!

Слезы текли по щекам. Девушка крепко обняла его, положив подбородок на плечо, и судорожно всхлипнула. Она плакала навзрыд, больше не стесняясь и не сдерживаясь. А давние образы, что терзали разум, иногда всплывая в памяти, постепенно таяли.

— Вас взяли силой в первый раз, — произносит чисс, прикасаясь к ее спине жесткой мочалкой. — И брали позже. После того, как вы покинули Доминацию. Я прав?

Мэрис лишь утвердительно всхлипнула, ибо произнести что-то членораздельно у нее не получилось. Она хотела бы рассказать, как это было унизительно и больно, как ее били и издевались, едва не искалечив чистую душу. Но, почувствовав, с какой нежностью он прикоснулся к ней, Мэрис поняла, что Траун знает. Он знал ее лучше, чем она сама.

Жесткая мочалка скользила по телу, будто отчищая его от скверны, просочившейся из памяти. Так заботливо и ласково, что уголки губ непроизвольно поползли вверх, являя блаженную улыбку. Глаза сами собой закрылись, унося сознание куда-то вдаль. Гипнотические движения чисских рук успокаивали. Оставался лишь покой, заполнявший постепенно все пространство разума.

Прикосновение губ. Легкий поцелуй. Слезы продолжили катиться по щекам, но боль ушла. С каждым его движением приходило успокоение. Мэрис знала, что это иное существо, которому она доверилась и которое любит больше жизни, никогда не совершит подобное, не возьмет силой и не обидит. Она больше не будет просить о том, чего не понимает и страшится.

— Соленые… — удивленно произнес бархатный голос, в то время как щеки снова и снова касалась шершавая радула.

Мэрис открыла глаза. Перед ней — великолепный чисс, чьи алые глаза сияли подобно пламени двойной звезды. Зачарованно она прикоснулась к нему, будто увидела впервые. Пальцы заскользили по плотной, гладкой коже, и было что-то гипнотически успокаивающее в этих ласковых и нежных прикосновениях. На губах играла наивная детская улыбка. Каким же ребенком казалась она себе со стороны!

— Вам легче? — заботливо спросил Траун.

— Намного, — произнесла Мэрис, бережно принимая из его рук мочалку и аккуратно прислоняя ее к мощной груди.

С его губ сорвалось шипение, а тело плавно опустилось в воду, принимая полулежачее положение. Мэрис нависла над ним, касаясь лица кончиками мокрых волос, и плавно с нажимом провела жесткой мочалкой по черным шершавым полосам на его теле. Она знала, как доставить удовольствие любимому. А он, томно взирая на нее из-под полуприкрытых век, прекрасно осознавал, что помог любимой одержать еще одну победу над человеческими страхами, порой казавшимися даже для столь пытливого чисского разума слишком сложными для восприятия. И снова они продолжали аккуратно и тщательно шлифовать друг друга, притираясь характерами, изучая такие одинаковые на первый взгляд, но совсем разные при ближайшем рассмотрении тела.


	28. Chapter 28

_Люди называют тебя сумасшедшим, когда ты делаешь то,_

_на что у них никогда не хватило бы смелости._

**Тилль Линдеманн**

 

Возвращение на Нирауан, нетерпеливое и долгожданное. Так много времени прошло. Дела Империи погрузили с головой, не оставив времени ни на что иное. И вот он здесь, рядом с той, которую любит всем сердцем.

Мэрис стояла перед ним такая кроткая, скромная, маленькая. В небесно-голубых глазах отражалось пламя свечей. На лице застыла мягкая, доверчивая улыбка. Он сильно скучал. Так долго ждал встречи. Оставить свое сокровище совсем одну на окраине Неизведанных регионов оказалось нелегким решением. Слишком долго они находились рядом, живя бок о бок в уютной каюте «Предостерегающего», и привыкли друг к другу настолько, что длительное расставание превратилось в пытку. Пришлось задержаться в Центре Империи, подавить очередной мятеж во Внутреннем Кольце и выиграть непростую партию в политических играх при дворе Императора.

Траун оставил Мэрис на Нирауане. В крепости, которую вполне можно было бы назвать тюрьмой. Он боялся, что она будет чувствовать себя птицей в клетке, находясь под постоянным наблюдением, созданным, чтобы обеспечить защиту, а не угнетать и без того свободолюбивый характер. Но Мэрис, много чего пережившая за последние годы, оказалась рада такому положению вещей, ведя тихий, размеренный образ жизни. Ее никто не трогал, не ограничивал, не обижал. На Нирауане ей было спокойно. Даже друзья среди имперцев появились. Хоть Мэрис сторонилась офицеров и солдат, она вполне успешно общалась с техниками и учеными, работавшими в подземных лабораториях, а также легко находила общий язык с рядовым персоналом.

Чиссы… когда-нибудь он приведет сюда чиссов. Создаст прочный союз, который навсегда скрепит Империю и Доминацию. Он уверен, Мэрис легко вольется в общество соотечественников. Но пока что необходимо отбросить все мысли о прошлом и будущем. Сейчас перед ним настоящее. Момент, которым они вдвоем насладятся сполна. Он долго будет помнить тепло ее тела, а она — тугую веревку на запястьях и всепоглощающее пламя алых глаз.

Загадочно улыбнувшись, он протянул ей небольшую коробку — подарок, привезенный с Корусанта. В смущении и удивлении Мэрис замерла на секунду, но, робко протянув руку, приняла его. Траун повернулся к ней спиной, все так же улыбаясь. Это мгновение предназначалось ей и только лишь ей. Он не смел отвлекать любимую от созерцания подарка. Небольшое шуршание, и коробка, наконец, открыта. До его слуха донесся восторженный вздох. Минутная заминка, и раздавшееся в тишине шуршание одежды возвестило о том, что содержимое пришлось ей по душе.

Не поворачиваясь и оттягивая момент лицезрения Мэрис в новом для нее образе, Траун подошел к подвесу и опустил его. Несколько мотков веревки он положил на мягкий ковер под ногами, один же развязал и пару раз обернул концы вокруг запястий.

— Траун…

Шелест ее голоса, такого томного и столь долгожданного, заставил алые глаза вспыхнуть ярче. Плавно повернувшись, он увидел перед собой настоящую жемчужину Кореллии. Сшитый одним из лучших кореллианских мастеров полупрозрачный синий пеньюар идеально сел на хрупкую фигуру. Его затейливые кружева кокетливо прикрывали бедра. Тонкая ткань струилась вдоль талии, в пламени свечей заставляя кожу переливаться оттенками синего, будто перед ним стояла благородная чисская женщина. Элегантный лиф подчеркивал небольшие, аккуратные груди, не выставляя, впрочем, всю их прелесть на показ. Элегантный подарок делал фигуру Мэрис более миниатюрной, более хрупкой и женственной.

Девушка коснулась пальцами заколки, и густые, вьющиеся волосы упали на плечи и грудь. В ее глазах сверкали яркие огоньки, на щеках полыхал румянец, а на губах появилась застенчивая улыбка.

Трауну нравились эта скромность, эта робость, этот трепет по отношению к нему. Грациозно взмахнув веревкой, он накинул ее на Мэрис и, обвив талию, подтянул к себе. Подчиняемая, издав короткий вздох, прильнула к нему всем телом и уткнулась лицом в белый китель. Тонкие пальцы заскользили по застежкам одежды и ловко расстегнули ремень, с тихим звоном упавший на ковер. Не сняв китель до конца, Мэрис с удовольствием прижалась к обнажившемуся торсу. Траун так скучал без ее тепла, без робких, но невероятно чувственных прикосновений. Подчиняемая бороздила кончиком носа грудь, вдыхая его запах, наслаждаясь его близостью. Немного стянув веревку на талии, он склонил голову и, высунув длинную, шершавую радулу, аккуратно коснулся ее уха, обращая на себя внимание. Мэрис запрокинула голову и, прильнув к тонким губам, утонула в страстном и глубоком поцелуе. Ее руки обхватили затылок, а маленький язычок бесстрашно разглаживал заостренные зубцы на сегментах радулы.

Плавно и синхронно, не разрывая долгий поцелуй, словно в медленном эротическом танце, пара опустилась на пол. Траун присел на голени, а Мэрис осталась стоять на коленях, уравняв разницу в росте. Аккуратно и нежно она прикусила его нижнюю губу и, томно простонав слова благодарности за столь изысканный подарок, примкнула к шее, даря чисский и по-человечески страстный поцелуй. Острые зубки коснулись кожи, ощутимо прикусывая ее. Мягкое, бархатное шипение вырвалось из его глотки. Ему ответил блаженный стон и последовавшее за ним горячее прикосновение языка к пульсирующей жизнью сонной артерии. Легкий укус, поцелуй, плавное касание кончиком носа подбородка, и снова челюсти сомкнулись на коже, вырывая из его уст страстные, шипящие звуки. Мэрис научилась чувствовать тонкую грань между болью и удовольствием, научилась взаимодействовать с партнером как настоящий чисс.

Скинув ставший тугим и неудобным китель, он мягко обхватил тонкие запястья и увел их за спину, намереваясь связать, но Мэрис, прильнув губами к уху, начала быстро шептать, озвучивая свое желание.

— Я почти готов согласиться, — игриво промурлыкал чисс и получил в ответ нетерпеливый укус в плечо.

Притянув ее руки к губам, он нежно прикоснулся к ним, безмолвно передавая инициативу подчиняемой. И вот уже она ласково потерлась щекой о его ладонь и поцеловала костяшки пальцев другой руки, выражая благодарность за позволение. Запястья и предплечья плотно прильнули друг к другу, и тугая веревка заключила их в свои объятия. Мэрис, грациозно двинув бедрами, встала и зафиксировала ее конец на подвесе, а затем плавно подняла его. Траун покорно встал на ноги, руки оказались плотно связаны над головой. Мэрис освободила его от сапог и галифе и, связав по отдельности лодыжки, зафиксировала разведенные на ширину плеч ноги на кольцах, спрятанных под пушистым ворсом ковра.

Нежно улыбаясь, она встала на цыпочки и провела тонкими пальцами по острым скулам. Горячий язык прильнул к черным полосам на груди — самой чувствительной на возбуждение части чисского тела. Мэрис обхватила его спину и принялась массировать лопатки и одновременно покусывать шершавые полосы. Сладкое шипение лилось из его уст. От горячих прикосновений по напряженному телу то и дело пробегала дрожь. Кулаки сами собой сжались, и тугая веревка натянулась, сильнее врезаясь в кожу и крепко удерживая красивое и сильное существо в зафиксированном состоянии. Мэрис прекрасно знала его слабости, его точки возбуждения, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, разглаживая кубики пресса, покусывая их и массируя поясницу.

Вновь встав на колени у него между ног, она аккуратно провела руками по упругим ягодицам.

— Мэри… ш-ш-ш… — ее имя так и не сорвалось с его уст, вместо него вырвалось страстное и в какой-то мере удивленное шипение. Не дожидаясь, пока чешуйчатый член — гипсобелиум — выскользнет из своего укрытия, Мэрис прильнула языком к V-образной складке кожи, защищающей орган. Траун никогда не ощущал ничего подобного, не думал, что такое возможно, не предполагал, что подобные прикосновения будут настолько приятными и возбуждающими.

Складка кожи медленно раскрылась, и окутанный смазкой гипсобелиум опустился прямо в горячую человеческую ладонь. Мэрис плавно провела по всей его длине и задорно взглянула на Трауна. В ее голубых глазах светился интерес, а он, смотря на нее сверху вниз, испытывал удивление, страсть и трепет. Именно то, что чувствовала Мэрис, когда, плотно стянутая веревками и доверившаяся доминанту, раскачивалась на подвесе.

Не отрывая взгляда, девушка аккуратно коснулась языком похожего на головку расширения гипсобелиума, покрытого крупными, выпуклыми чешуями. Траун дернул руками, едва сдерживая неожиданный прилив удовольствия. Мэрис хихикнула и, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, чувственно провела языком от основания до самой головки гипсобелиума. Мышцы пресса напряглись, Траун громко выдохнул и протяжно зашипел. Настолько были приятны ее манипуляции.

Несмотря на обилие скользкой естественной смазки, стекавшей по подбородку, Мэрис продолжала ласкать его, проводя языком по рельефу каждой чешуйки и негромко постанывая. Наконец ее губы плотно обхватили конец. Плавным и аккуратным движением, Мэрис ввела член в рот. Яростно сверкнули алые глаза, тело напряглось, руки дернулись, да так, что крепления подвеса опасно заскрежетали, грозясь вот-вот упасть с потолка. Волна невиданного, невероятного удовольствия окатила чисса. Он чувствовал ее движения, ее стоны, чавкающие и хлюпающие звуки смазки, смешавшейся со слюной, легкие, игривые касания зубов и изящные прикосновения языка. Мэрис двигалась плавно, не торопясь и привыкая к близости, необычной и для нее, а Траун, громко шипя сквозь зубы ее имя, запрокинул голову назад. Удивительная ласка стала сладостной пыткой, приятной и невероятно чувственной. Он понял ее ощущения. Мэрис похожим образом чувствовала себя во время близости с ним. Доверие, абсолютное и безграничное, волны удовольствия и тепло, разливающееся по всему телу, заполнили каждую клеточку его тела.

Движения стали интенсивнее. Мэрис помогала себе руками, постепенно увеличивая темп. Траун сжал ягодицы, чувствуя, что пик наслаждения уже близко, но силой воли как можно дольше оттягивал этот момент, ибо ласка, которую он получал, не была сравнима ни с чем. Божественные, нежные прикосновения, доверие и тепло. Только человек мог доставить такое удовольствие.

Его тело напряглось, и Мэрис отпрянула в сторону, придерживая руками гипсобелиум. Чешуи грозно ощетинились, и светящееся бирюзовое семя оросило белый ворс ковра. Мэрис аккуратно надавила подушечками пальцев на складку кожи у основания члена, вызвав дополнительную волну удовольствия и растянув на несколько секунд процесс эякуляции. Поразительно, она изучила чисскую анатомию не хуже, чем он человеческую!

Пик наслаждения минул, и чисс, расслабившись и тяжело дыша, обмяк, повиснув на веревке. Прикосновение горячей ладони к прохладной щеке возвратило его в реальность. Сквозь замутненный алый взгляд он видел возлюбленную, с нежностью смотрящую на него. Благодарная улыбка мелькнула на его лице. Мэрис не просто перехватила инициативу, а стала настоящим доминантом, научившись изящно манипулировать состоянием партнера. В его душе шевельнулась гордость за любимую, ведь она впервые в истории соединила искусство связывания и искусство человеческой любви.

Давление веревок на лодыжки ослабло, руки, освобожденные от подвеса, безвольно опустились вниз. Чисс и человек снова присели на ковер. Мэрис принялась аккуратно разматывать ажурную паутину бондажного узора, параллельно приводя в тонус затекшие мышцы. Едва с запястий была снята веревка, как Траун крепко обхватил Мэрис и повалил на спину, наваливаясь на нее всем телом. Реванш за доставленное удовольствие он возьмет прямо сейчас.

Мэрис успела только сдавленно охнуть, чувствуя, как тугие веревки раз за разом стягивают ее тело. Траун даже не удосужился отдельно связать руки, он вытянул их вдоль тела, обволакивая его в плотный кокон и создавая при этом весьма сложный веревочный рисунок. Ему понравилась такая близость, а Мэрис была счастлива. Рада, что он по достоинству оценил слияние искусства _khimbaekae_ и близости, а теперь…

Сев на нее сверху и плотно сжав связанную талию бедрами, Траун с предвкушающей улыбкой завязал узел на очередной веревке. Гипнотизируя огненным взглядом подчиняемую, он поднес узел к ее лицу. Мэрис покорно открыла рот, чувствуя, как жесткая веревка касается щек и обхватывает голову. Зубы плотно сомкнулись на узле.

Он наклонился к ее уху и так же начал шептать, озвучивая свое желание. Мэрис вздрогнула, чувствуя легкий укол страха, но, помотав головой, быстро отогнала возникшие мысли. Траун сделает все так, как задумано, не допустит травм. И связал он ее мягко, в коконе она чувствовала себя, словно в надежных чисских объятьях. Лишь нижняя часть тела оставалась пока что свободной.

Траун согнул ее ноги и широко раздвинул бедра. Сильные руки быстро привязали голени и лодыжки к бедрам, а созданный волею доминанта причудливый веревочный каркас вокруг поясницы и плечевого пояса понадобился, чтобы поднять тело Мэрис в воздух. Снова она на подвесе, парит, купаясь в пылающем алым взоре. В этот раз Траун поднял ее на высоту своего роста, лишь немного опустив нижнюю часть тела. Под запрокинутую назад голову он подложил веревки, удобно зафиксировав шею и плавным движением отправил Мэрис вращаться вокруг своей оси.

Хрупкое тело, облаченное в синий пеньюар и скованное веревками, великолепно смотрелось на подвесе. Прозрачная ткань легкими волнами лилась вслед вращению. Чисское искусство невероятно шло человеческой женщине, будто совершенствовалось веками только лишь, чтобы заключить ее в причудливую паутину веревок.

Что ж, пора вновь соединить оба искусства.

Остановив подвес, Траун обхватил пальцами связанные бедра и сладко прошептал:

— Не сдерживайте себя.

Мэрис впилась зубами в узел и громко застонала, когда скользкая радула Трауна, ласково проведя по промежности, скользнула в горячее лоно. Веревки впились в кожу, но получаемое удовольствие пересиливало боль. Волнообразные движения подвижной радулы доставляли нечеловеческое наслаждение. Мэрис сконцентрировалась на этих движениях, не обращая внимания на тугой бондаж. Плавное покачивание подвеса и негромкое чавканье, смешанное с шипением, дополнили музыку изысканной близости.

Оторвавшись на мгновение, Траун нежно улыбнулся и примкнул губами к иной части тела. Той, прикосновений к которой Мэрис так страшилась. Скользкая радула внедрилась внутрь, и громкий, протяжный стон прорвался сквозь волокна веревки.

 

***

 

Человек лежал в его объятьях расслабленный, уставший и полностью беззащитный. Страсть снова разгорелась в алых глазах, но Траун не смел дать волю эмоциям, зажав их в стальном кулаке разума. Мэрис смотрела на него с нежностью и любовью. Ее тонкая, горячая рука погладила его щеку.

Он аккуратно снял с нее пеньюар и плавно опустил разгоряченное тело на мягкий ворс ковра, галантно придерживая талию и подложив под голову широкую ладонь. Мэрис покорно кивнула, позволяя ему осуществить желаемое.

Закинув ее ноги себе на плечи, Траун аккуратным движением вошел в нее, издав длинное шипение, которому вторил восторженный человеческий стон. Плавно надавив на матку, он опустился на Мэрис и крепко сжал в стальных объятьях.

— Не сдерживайтесь, Траун… — доверчиво произнесла она и прильнула к его губам.

Восхитительная близость накрыла обоих с головой. Сильные, размашистые движения сопровождались громкими шлепками тел и хлюпаньем смазки. Шипение и стоны слились в единое целое. Мэрис извивалась в его объятьях, впившись ногтями в спину и громко крича. Она растворилась в его нежности, в изысканной красоте движений. Траун всегда брал ее так эстетично, так экзотично, что Мэрис чувствовала себя самой счастливой женщиной во Вселенной. Глубокие толчки и ласковые поцелуи вызывали вихрь эмоций. Крик страсти тонул в громком шипении.

Волна томительного наслаждения накрыла обоих. Теперь чисс продлил ее удовольствие, войдя в лоно до основания и немного раздвинув острые чешуи. Тело девушки билось в божественном экстазе. Перед глазами плыли круги.

Траун вышел из нее, и прохладное семя полилось на живот и бедра, медленно стекая меж ягодиц. Его красивое лицо было совсем рядом, и обмякшая Мэрис, видя, что процесс и не думает завершаться, с готовностью запрокинула голову. Тут же острые зубы вонзились в шею, ласково и вместе с тем настойчиво покусывая кожу. Траун желал продолжения. Мэрис не была против. Ей хотелось находиться в его объятиях вечно. Испытывать близость, как можно, дольше.

— Ох… Вы… вы съедите меня, — прохрипела она, чувствуя, как ощутимо сомкнулись его зубы на трахее.

— М-м-м, неплохая мысль, — элегантно облизав верхнюю губу, прошелестел он и, дав подчиняемой небольшую передышку, вновь вошел в податливое лоно, вырвав из ее губ сладкий стон. — Мне все еще не стоит сдерживаться?

— Траун, вы…

Ответить на вопрос она не успела, ибо серия глубоких толчков не заставила себя долго ждать. Этой ночью ее чисс казался ненасытным. Этой ночью Мэрис принадлежала только ему.

 

***

 

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался Траун, заглядывая по пробуждении в немного усталое, но лучившееся счастьем лицо любимой.

— Да, — тихо произнесла Мэрис и, пошевелившись, добавила. — Кажется, я некоторое время не смогу нормально ходить.

— Я сделаю для вас каф, — извиняющимся тоном, в котором тем не менее скользили нотки гордости, произнес он.

— Траун, — она положила голову на широкую грудь и прикрыла глаза, слушая стук его сердца. — Побудьте со мной еще немного.

— Столько, сколько пожелаете, — галантно отозвался чисс и, бережно перевалив ее на спину, принялся аккуратно разминать мышцы.

Мэрис довольно заурчала, наслаждаясь его чуткостью и заботой. После жаркой близости ей особенно нравилось это состояние и то, как любимый ухаживает за ней. Траун рядом и, как всегда, нежен, как всегда, прекрасен.


	29. Chapter 29

_Тогда давайте готовиться к концу._

_Я лишь недавно познакомился с вами и вашим народом,_

_джедай Лорана Джинзлер. Но за это время я проникся к вам_

_восхищением и уважением. Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь_

_люди и чиссы смогут мирно работать сообща._

**синдик Миттʼрасʼсафис, «Сверхдальний перелет», Тимоти Зан**

 

Крупный чисский корабль вышел из гиперпространства рядом с удаленным звездным скоплением Редут. Мэрис не могла поверить, что снова окажется в пределах пространства, принадлежащего Доминации Чиссов. Когда они с Трауном осуществили стыковку эль-челнока и вышли через стыковочный рукав в ангар, их встретило несколько солдат в черной униформе во главе верховным командующим Сил Экспансии и Обороны чиссов. Холодно посмотрев на них, адмирал Арʼалани жестом указала следовать за ней. Никаких церемоний, никакого вежливого приветствия. Ничего из того, что помнила Мэрис со времени последнего пребывания здесь. Ощущалось только холодное презрение и молчаливое равнодушие. Изгнанники не заслуживают почестей. Миттʼрауʼнуруодо — тем более!

Холодный рубиновый взгляд адмирала Арʼалани окрасился удивлением, отметив на запястьях прибывших чисса и человека бордовые веревки. Она явно не ожидала, что бывший красистор Миттʼрауʼнуруодо падет настолько низко, чтобы выбрать в качестве пары человеческую женщину. Ксенофобия была чуть ли не культом в пределах Доминации, и такой союз считался страшнейшим святотатством. Мэрис же в свою очередь удивилась не меньше, рассматривая чисскую женщину. Она была высокая, не уступавшая по росту Трауну, крепкая с красивой фигурой и облачена в белоснежную форму, что девушка помнила еще с прошлой встречи. Интерес вызвало запястье чисской женщины. Сложным узлом, название которого девушка не знала, на нем была повязана черная веревка.

«Она вдова!» — с содроганием подумала Мэрис, ощущая на себе презрительный рубиновый взгляд адмирала.

Флоту чиссов удалось обнаружить останки «Сверхдальнего перелета», а поскольку гранд-адмирал Имперского флота все же поддерживал слабый контакт с Доминацией, сообщение об этом в скором времени было доставлено на Нирауан. Траун был намерен во что бы то ни стало посетить место гибели брата. Долгие переговоры с несговорчивыми бывшими соотечественниками, и они находятся здесь у скопления Редут.

С адмиралом Арʼалани состоялся короткий формальный разговор, блещущий показной вежливостью со стороны Трауна и холодной недоброжелательностью от чисской женщины. Траун общался с ней на равных в соответствии со своим рангом, что, казалось, раздражало Арʼалани, не ожидавшей такого поворота событий. Он держался гордо и четко, как истинный гранд-адмирал Империи. Изгнанный много лет назад, он высоко поднялся по военной лестнице среди людей и вернулся с мощным флотом во главе к границам Доминации, чтобы предложить помощь в охране ее границ. Это было необычно даже для чисса. Представители Правящих семей оказались в недоумении и тут же насторожились, зная, как ловко Траун умеет манипулировать кем угодно и как угодно. Военная машина на всякий случай была мобилизована, ведь чиссы никогда не совершали превентивных действий против потенциального противника, принимая на себя первый удар. Но Траун не был врагом своего народа.

После коротких переговоров Траун и Мэрис были отконвоированы в чисский шаттл в сопровождении нескольких солдат и самой Арʼалани, выразившей желание лично наблюдать за ритуалом прощания. Только им двоим было позволено пересечь границы Доминации на маленьком, незащищенном дефлекторными щитами, эль-челноке. Траун спокойно принял эти условия, прекрасно осознавая, что при нынешнем положении вещей Арʼалани не придет в голову арестовывать его, имея под боком Имперский флот.

Через несколько часов чисский крейсер прилетел в заданную точку. Путь был труден с точки зрения лоции. Слишком близкое расположение звезд в скоплении делало невозможным совершить один гиперпространственный прыжок, поэтому путь был разбит на несколько отрезков. Наконец крейсер подлетел к небольшому планетоиду. Мэрис с Трауном смотрели на безжизненный пейзаж сквозь широкий иллюминатор. Песчано желтое небо сливалось с темно-охристым рельефом скал внизу. Этот мир был крайне неуютен. Практически полное отсутствие атмосферы, сильная солнечная радиация и никогда не наступающая ночь из-за обилия звезд поблизости делали его абсолютно непригодным для жизни.

— Как пустынно, — ёжась, произнесла Мэрис, обращаясь к Трауну и чувствуя заполняющую ее душу внутреннюю пустоту.

—  _Cheunh_ _nor!_ **(1)**  — резко приказала Арʼалани, пристально наблюдавшая за ними и не понимавшая общегалактического языка.

Мэрис вздрогнула и тут же извинилась, заговорив на превосходном чеунхе без какого-либо акцента. Даже сквозь презрительный рубиновый взгляд девушка почувствовала частичку уважения от надменной чисской женщины. Траун вообще не удостоил Арʼалани взглядом, лишь снисходительно покачав головой.

Крейсер снизил скорость, скользя над бесчисленными глубокими каньонами и зияющими серыми расселинами. Когда останки корабля, лежащего на крупном плато, показались на горизонте, Траун повернулся к Арʼалани и вежливо попросил:

—  _Tir_ _nen_ _ttis_ _'_ _ah_.  **(2)**

—  _Exclusa, Mitthʼrawʼnuruodo!_   **(3)**  — холодно парировала она, сверля его презрительным взглядом.

Чисский крейсер завис на репульсорах у останков гигантского межгалакического корабля «Сверхдальний перелет». На вид повреждения были очень сильными. Корабль побывал в настоящей мясорубке. Три дредноута погрузились под поверхность, а оставшиеся подверглись сильнейшей ветровой эрозии. Центральное ядро было сильно помято, но оставалось более ли менее целым. Вряд ли кто-нибудь смог выжить после такого крушения. Даже если бы кто-то и пережил катастрофу, запасы воздуха в дредноутах были весьма ограничены, что в любом случае привело бы к медленной смерти. Можно было бы заняться раскопками и, возможно, найти останки Трасса, но чиссы не позволят этого сделать. Совершено очевидно, что синдик Миттʼрасʼсафис погиб. Погиб, пытаясь спасти человеческие жизни.

Когда Траун попросил Мэрис сопровождать его в пределы Доминации, девушка, не раздумывая, согласилась. Она знала, как тоскует ее мужчина по родине, как больно ему ощущать себя изгнанником и как тяжело ему осознавать, что Трасса больше нет. Даже спустя столько лет… Мэрис никогда не спрашивала, что конкретно случилось со «Сверхдальним», понимая, что подобные расспросы причинят боль ее мужчине. Тем не менее, она предполагала, что Траун прямо или косвенно виноват в гибели людей на гигантском экспансионном корабле бывшей Республики.

Сейчас она физически ощущала его боль, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие и невозмутимость. Внутренние страдания тонкими серыми нитями окутывали ауру чисса. Арʼалани этого не видела, а Мэрис прекрасно чувствовала, понимая Трауна лучше, чем кто-либо в Галактике. Ведь они уже больше двух лет вместе, до сих пор трепетно изучая друг друга.

Пока они летели сюда на имперском шаттле, Мэрис спросила Трауна, как ей себя вести в присутствии других чиссов. Он тепло улыбнулся и ответил, что ей следует просто быть человеком и реагировать на всё по-человечески. Не желая, тем не менее, раздражать чопорных чиссов, вместо ставшего любимым элементом облачения сари, Мэрис надела обычный летный костюм.

При виде развороченных дюрасталевых пластин корпуса и сбитых всмятку боков, девушку пробрала дрожь. Столько жизней! Здесь погребено столько человеческих жизней… Резко стало холодно. Мурашки побежали по телу. Она ощутила горе своего мужчины, наваливающееся на него гигантским цунами, но внешне не выражающееся никак.

«По-человечески, — подумала она, нахмурив брови, — он сказал по-человечески…»

И, не обращая внимание на недобрый рубиновый взгляд адмирала Арʼалани, Мэрис крепко обняла Трауна, прижимаясь щекой к белому кителю и обхватив торс руками. Его руки коснулись лопаток, принимая эмоциональную поддержку. Слезы покатились из ее глаз. Тихие всхлипы прерывали тишину, царящую в отсеке наблюдения. Быть светом во мгле для него… Быть его утешением… Разделять с ним чувства… Вот, чему научили ее бондажные танцы! Человек забирал тяжелые переживания чисса, плача за двоих. Ведь представители этой расы не способны сбрасывать эмоции подобным образом. Колючий удивленный взгляд молчаливой свидетельницы прожигал обнявшуюся пару. Арʼалани явно не понимала, что происходит, но не смела нарушить ментальное общение.

—  _Sah csah carcir ch'at tuv veah ch'usci vutun'cah vez_ , ****(4)****  — мягко произнес Траун, чувствуя тепло человеческого тела.

—  _Fiat lux, Thrass_ … **(5)**  — сквозь слезы произнесла Мэрис, заставив себя посмотреть на чудовищный каркас корабля. Отстраниться от любимого она не могла. Сейчас Мэрис являлась его щитом.

—  _Fiat lux, сh'eo k'sici!_ **(6)** — повторил Траун, глядя на один из раскуроченных дредноутов.

—  _Fiat lux, Mitthʼrasʼsafis!_ — совсем уж неожиданно раздался где-то рядом строгий голос адмирала Арʼалани.

…Вернувшись с места погребения, Траун и Мэрис отправились обратно в свой шаттл, намереваясь поскорее покинуть недружелюбное государство. За время обратного пути они не произнесли ни слова, ни разу не коснулись друг друга, но Мэрис чувствовала благодарность любимого за оказанную поддержку. Они почти дошли до стыковочного рукава, когда их неожиданно окликнули. Точнее ее окликнули.

—  _Maris Ferasi!_

Девушка недоуменно обернулась, увидев в дальнем конце коридора чисского адмирала, и вопросительно посмотрела на Трауна. Он коротко кивнул ей, сощурив любящий взгляд. Несмелыми шагами девушка подошла к Арʼалани, которая надменно смотрела на нее сверху вниз. Сквозь холодные рубиновые глаза невозможно было понять, что она чувствует и чего хочет.

— _Ch'at cavpet Mitthʼrawʼnuruodo carcir nah merentur bah vah,_ ** **(7)****  — стальным голосом произнесла чисская женщина, заставив Мэрис недоуменно пялиться на нее, не веря своим ушам.

Руки, обтянутые в белые перчатки, протянули небольшой черный крестообразный предмет. Мэрис, восторженно выдыхая, с трепетом приняла его, прекрасно зная, что это такое.

—  _Radius astronomicus…_  — восхищенно прошептала она, с любопытством рассматривая необычную реликвию, о которой Траун как-то очень давно обмолвился с ней словом. В рубиновых глазах Арʼалани промелькнула вопросительная эмоция, которая как бы говорила: «Неужели инородец понимает, что держит в руках?»

Астрономический радиус ****(8)****  был символом Оборонительной иерархии чиссов. Ведь ее члены были отделены от своих семей, отдавая свою жизнь военному делу. Получить такой подарок от Верховного Главнокомандующего было огромной честью даже для членов Правящих семей.

—  _Bin'vah vah, ch'abcesit Arʼalani!_   **(9)** — уважительно произнесла Мэрис и тепло улыбнулась чиссу, глядя в сияющие рубиновые глаза и радуясь, что наконец может оценить их красоту.

—  _Honoris causa!_   **(10)** — все также холодно отчеканила адмирал, но губы ее слегка дрогнули в ответной улыбке.

Удивляясь самой себе, Мэрис почувствовала, как ледяная стена между ними стала чуточку тоньше, или она сама, благодаря Трауну, стала немного лучше понимать эту расу. Может быть однажды они с Арʼалани вновь встретятся, и она осмелится спросить, кем был тот чисс, который наложил на запястье адмирала такой сложный и красивый узел.

Девушка кивнула, склонив голову в прощальном жесте, и, держа бесценную реликвию, легкой походкой направилась к Трауну, с гордостью взиравшему на свою женщину.

 

***

 

Под безмолвными звездами на одной из башен крепости Руки Мэрис разбиралась, как управляться с астрономическим радиусом. Любимого не было рядом. Важные дела Империи забрали его, оставив девушке одинокий вечер. Здесь на его базе ей никогда не было скучно. Всегда находились занятия. Главным образом Мэрис изучала предметы искусства различных рас, помогая Трауну устанавливать крепкие дипломатические связи между разными народами и Империей в Неизведанных регионах. Также она часто посещала с ним иные миры, выступая в качестве переводчика, поскольку хорошо знала несколько языков Внешнего кольца и торговые наречия. Но совсем недавно, после возвращения из Доминации несколько чиссов выразили желание присоединиться к Трауну, поэтому у Мэрис появилась новая работа. Она обучала вновь прибывших представителей этой расы общегалактическому языку, что ей безумно нравилось. В обществе сдержанных и вежливых чиссов она чувствовала себя комфортно, на своем месте. Они принимали ее за свою не только благодаря тому, что она была женщиной Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, но и из-за правильного чеунха, а также хорошего знания традиций их расы. Траун держал ее в стороне от политики Империи, военных баталий и имперских чиновников, также не давая ей почувствовать вкус власти, за что Мэрис была ему безумно благодарна. Ей совершенно не хотелось влезать в это болото подковерных интриг и тайных заговоров. Тем не менее, он всегда находил время, чтобы подарить ей немного своего общества, нежности и любви, ласково связывая веревками или открывая новый аспект чисской культуры.

Исписав весь лист флимсипласта математическими вычислениями и поняв, что вместо преобразования величин ее рука рисует татуинскую банту, Мэрис решила, что на сегодня достаточно и пора пойти наконец поспать. Бережно положив подарок Арʼалани в шкатулку, она отправилась в их с Трауном покои.

Траун уже спал, лежа на животе и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он сегодня инспектировал с бароном Фелом какой-то прототип истребителя, сконструированный совместно чисскими и человеческими инженерами, поэтому неудивительно, что он не дождался ее, сильно устав за день. На цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить любимого, Мэрис пересекла комнату и юркнула под пушистое одеяло. Радость от его присутствия охватила ее. Сон уже почти накрыл сознание, когда раздалось шевеление и испуганные вздохи. Любимому снился кошмар.

—  _Thrass… K'ir nah ch'pae ch'itt'suvrecah…_ **(11)**  — болезненно стонал он, сжимая пальцами подушку и нервно ёрзая.

Девушка подтянулась к нему и стала ласково гладить по голове, пытаясь изгнать кошмар. До прощания с Трассом ему часто снилось нечто подобное, но теперь подобные сны стали редкостью, тем не менее, иногда отравляя его спящее сознание.

—  _Thrass… Manere…_ **(12)**  — шептал он на своем родном наречии, дрожа всем телом.

В такие моменты Мэрис ясно осознавала, как сильно он любит брата, как нелегко ему поверить, что Трасса больше нет. Его душа не хотела принимать сей печальный факт. Разумеется, своей женщине он никогда бы этого не сказал, но она и так знала. В моменты кошмаров он был очень уязвим. Всегда сильный и уверенный в себе гранд-адмирал Траун, не показывавший окружающим даже секундной внутренней слабости, только в моменты сна иногда проявлял подобное. Он даже Мэрис никогда не давал сочувствовать к себе, не проявляя подобных эмоций. Но она знала, как ему бывает тяжело принимать порой очень жестокие решения.

Однажды верная своему идеализму Мэрис позволила себе вмешаться в его военные дела, со слезами на глазах попросив не проводить геноцид расы сси-руук на одной из планет. Траун спокойно выслушал все ее аргументы, а потом спросил, не боится ли она узнать кое-что об этой расе не только через предметы искусства. Девушка решила блеснуть смелостью и попыталась доказать любимому мужчине, что можно пойти более гуманным путем. Траун же повел ее в морг, где она с ужасом увидела изувеченные тела со страшными ранениями отправленных к сси-руук парламентеров. После этого Мэрис больше не критиковала его подход. Все же война — дело далеко не женское.

—  _Obsecro te… Thrass… Manere…_ **(13)**  — продолжал жалобно умолять он, окутанный кошмаром.

Аккуратно Мэрис вскарабкалась ему на спину, примыкая щекой к лопатке и слушая учащенное сердцебиение. Хрупкие пальцы коснулись тыльных сторон ладоней любимого. Он был холодным на ощупь, и девушка старалась согреть его теплом своего тела. Почти рефлекторно она подстроилась под его учащенное дыхание, выравнивая его. Через некоторое время дрожь ушла, пальцы, сжимающие подушку, расслабились. Пальцы ее рук прошли сквозь его фаланги, сплетая кисти вместе. Он глубоко вздохнул, прошептав сквозь сон на выдохе:

—  _Maris… Gaudium meum…_ **(14)**

Теперь он будет спать спокойно, на утро полностью восстановив силы. В эти минуты девушка любила своего мужчину больше всего на свете, даря ему покой и охраняя от кошмаров. Наслаждаясь телесным контактом с любимым, Мэрис попыталась представить Ксиллу и ее великолепные полярные сияния. Ведь Траун так восторженно с придыханием описывал их, рассказывая о поездках на волчьих упряжках во время бесконечной ночи сквозь вечные льды. Она бы отдала все на свете, чтобы хоть одним глазком увидеть полыхающее разноцветной рябью ночное небо его родной планеты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Говорите на чеунхе!  
> 2 - Будьте любезны, оставьте нас.  
> 3 - Это исключено.  
> 4 - Вот место, где смерть охотно помогает жизни!  
> 5 - Да будет свет!  
> 6 - Брат мой.  
> 7 - Изгнанник Митт’рау’нурудо не достоин вас.  
> 8 - Он же посох Якова, инструмент астрономического наблюдения, служащий для измерения углов. Ар’алани подарила Мэрис вот это http://www.dehilster.info/pages/images/1720_j._hasebroek_cross-staff_20140325121907b.jpg  
> 9 - Благодарю, адмирал Ар’алани.  
> 10 - Уважения ради!  
> 11 - Не уходи.  
> 12 - Останься.  
> 13 - Молю тебя.  
> 14 - Моя радость.


	30. Chapter 30

_Делай то, что велит твоя природа._

_Призрак, за которым ты гонишься, всего лишь тень настоящего._

_Отбрось сомнения и следуй своим путем._

**Лестат, «Интервью с вампиром», Энн Райс**

 

Обломки вражеских кораблей безвольно вращались в вакууме. Это был очень мощный удар по силам противника. Траун вырвал победу, жестоко отомстив за давнее болезненное поражение. Остатки флота Нусо Эсвы позорно прыгнули в гиперпространство, оставляя после себя лишь яркие вспышки. Гранд-адмирал гордо сидел в массивном кресле и выслушивал восторженный доклад капитана Парка.

— Объявите благодарность экипажу, а также личному составу остальных кораблей! Вы хорошо поработали! — смягчив голос самую малость, строго произнес Траун, позволив себе лишь слегка сощурить пронизывающий взор.

— Спасибо, сэр! Служу Империи! — захлебнулся от радости за похвалу Восс Парк, гордо салютуя.

Голоизображение пропало, и из-за спинки кресла высунулась голова Мэрис. На губах ее играла предвкушающая улыбка, а глаза так и сияли радостью взаимной любви.

— Кто же объявит благодарность Великому Гению тактики и стратегии? — с нотками сарказма в голосе спросила она.

— Я не нуждаюсь в подобных вещах! — командным тоном отчеканил гранд-адмирал Траун, не повернув даже головы на звук ее голоса.

Она ловко выскользнула из-за кресла и встала прямо перед ним, загораживая центральный монитор и задорно смотря в глаза. Иссиня-черная бровь слегка поднялась. Девушка, заметив это, оперлась руками о спинку кресла, нависнув над чиссом, и приблизилась к его лицу. Траун продолжал сурово смотреть на нее, сохраняя полную бесстрастность. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, но Мэрис уже достаточно хорошо знала, что он чувствует и... чего желает. Одарив его хитрым взглядом, она серьезно произнесла, пытаясь подражать командному тону своего мужчины:

— А я думаю, что нуждаетесь!

Тонкие руки обхватили его голову, а губы страстно прильнули к мягким устам. Человек и чисс слились в долгом красивом поцелуе. Мягкий язык Мэрис нежно водил по эластичным сегментам радулы, касаясь крючьев и елозя по острым зубам. Траун все также сохранял невозмутимость, держа руки на подлокотниках и делая вид, что происходящее его совершенно не касается. Ну, сейчас она ему устроит!

Не прерывая поцелуй, Мэрис расстегнула китель и засунула руки под плотную ткань. Форменная одежда, будь она не ладна! Девушка оторвалась от манящих губ, с притворной обидой заглянув ему в глаза. Сквозь алую пелену читался откровенный вызов при все еще напущенной суровости. Ну-ну...

Пальцы стали плавно перемещаться ниже, расстегнув ремень и коснувшись ширинки. Она опустилась на колени, облокачиваясь локтями о его бедра, и посмотрела вверх. Траун сощурил глаза, прожигая ее зрачки пылающим алым взглядом. Мэрис притворно нахмурила брови в несуществующей обиде, и он, как будто делая одолжение, слегка приподнялся, давая ей возможность снять с него галифе. Черные адмиральские сапоги тоже полетели куда-то в сторону. Мэрис тут же просунула руки под его форменную одежду, нащупывая роговые наросты и начав мягко поглаживать их. По его телу прошла дрожь, но напускную невозмутимость он не снял. Вот нахал!

Пальцы упорно массировали грудь и живот, нащупывая фигуристые мышцы. Неожиданно его тело напряглось, а сквозь зубы раздалось зловещее на первый взгляд шипение. Девушка задорно посмотрела в суровое лицо чисского мужчины, а потом страстно перевела взгляд вниз. Копулятивный орган обнажился, выскользнув из своего укрытия, и грозно поблескивал острыми чешуями. Они уже были окутаны склизкой смазкой.

Демонстративно небрежно раздвинув его ноги, Мэрис опустилась на колени между ними и провела ладонью от конца к основанию гипсобелиума, ощущая жесткий рельеф. Сразу же опасные чешуи плотно прильнули к стволу, выделяя больше вязкой смазки. Она обхватила губами конец и медленно поиграла с ним кончиком языка. Траун почти равнодушно смотрел на нее сверху. Ну, такой наглости Мэрис не потерпит! Проведя языком по всей длине гипсобелиума, она осторожно приняла орган в ротовую полость, заглатывая его почти полностью. Раздалось громкое шипение, переходящее в урчание. Девушка, издав удовлетворенный смешок, принялась упорно работать ртом. Она закрыла губами зубы, зная, что они могут зацепиться за чешуи и повредить тогда стенки ее слизистой. Они с Трауном очень аккуратно изучали тела друг друга, тонко экспериментируя в разных подходах к соитию и обязательно делая межрасовую близость максимально безопасной для обоих партнеров. Ее руки продолжили ласкать рельефный пресс, с трепетом ловя напряженную дрожь чисского тела. Он не сдавался, сверля ее строгим взглядом.

Раздался писк комлинка внутрикорабельной связи, и Мэрис попыталась было отстраниться, давая гранд-адмиралу возможность ответить. Но его рука быстро легла на затылок, вежливо призывая продолжать. Он включил голопроектор, насторив камеру таким образом, чтобы был видна лишь верхняя часть его тела до пластины со знаками отличия, и застегнул предварительно китель.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун, на связи директор Орсон Кренник! — отрапортовал капитан Парк.

— Соединяйте! — холодно приказал чисс, тем не менее ласково погладив свою женщину по голове.

Мэрис упорно трудилась у его ног, пропуская мимо ушей серьезный разговор ближайших поставках вооружения, испытаниях каких-то прототипов и новых моделях СИДов. Она упрямо массировала его живот, касаясь известных лишь ей участков возбуждения. Тело Трауна, казалось, вообще не реагировало ни на что. Он вел серьезный разговор с важным имперским служащим в течение двадцати минут, периодически запуская пальцы в ее волосы и нежно поглаживая голову. Мэрис применила всё свое умение, снова и снова заглатывая гипсобелиум, водя языком по чувствительным чешуям, и уже готова была сдаться, давно устав орально ублажать его, но, к счастью, сеанс голосвязи закончился. Проектор отключился, а руки Трауна быстро взялись за голову девушки, резко отведя ее в сторону и заставляя выпустить из оральных ласк его орган. Тут же чешуи на гипсобелиуме грозно ощетинились. Брызнула светящаяся бирюзовая струя семени, заливая центральный монитор. Чисс протяжно зашипел, выпуская сдерживаемые все это время эмоции и отдаваясь наслаждению, а в глазах его пылал дикий огонь.

Слегка отдышавшись, Траун с уважением посмотрел на свою женщину и игриво произнес:

— Благодарность принята! Этот раунд за Вами.

— Я намереваюсь выиграть еще один, — хитро произнесла она, прислонившись лбом к его бедру.

Мэрис была облачена в белый кореллианский хитон из мягчайшего хлопка, широкий подол которого спускался до самых стоп. Под ним она была совершенно нага, побрезговав надевать нижнее белье для такого случая.

Подняв подол, девушка демонстративно, по-хозяйски, уселась на чисские бедра, обхватив их тонкими ногами. Пальцы забегали по пуговицам, вновь расстегивая китель, который затем был снят и небрежно скинут на пол. В руках появился карамбиак, который с легкостью разрезал форменную одежду, обнажая наконец синюю кожу. Мэрис проворно водила пальцами по его бокам, наслаждаясь дрожью чисского тела и тихим приятным на слух шипением. Выкинув ошметки одежды, девушка с задором посмотрела в его строгое каменное лицо и прижалась лицом к груди. Высунув язык, она медленно стала водить им по роговым наростам, периодически прикусывая, как гладкие, так и шершавые участки кожи. Обхватив тыльные стороны его ладоней, все еще покоящиеся на подлокотниках, она с удовольствием заметила, что они дрожат. Из груди чисса вырвалось длинное рычание, когда девушка в очередной раз нежно прикусила кожу.

Вновь переведя взгляд на него, Мэрис одарила все еще по-адмиральски невозмутимое лицо интимным взглядом. Посмотрев вниз, она увидела, что Траун вновь готов к сражению. Аккуратно подняв широкий подол хитона, Мэрис привстала. Она вновь заглянула в сузившиеся от напускной строгости алые глаза и согнула колени, обхватывая его бедра и опираясь на широкое сиденье. Демонстративно смотря ему в глаза, она приподнялась и, задержавшись на секунду, очень медленно стала погружать в свое лоно его гипсобелиум.

Снова пискнул комлинк. От неожиданности Мэрис плюхнулась ему на бедра, принимая до основания гипсобелиум, и издала при этом совсем неприличный стон. Немедленно замолчав, она слушала, как Траун, включив связь, говорит с капитаном Парком.

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр! Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но с вами срочно хочет поговорить гранд-мофф Таркин... — лепетал испуганный Парк.

— Соедините меня с ним, но только не через голопроектор! Я сейчас занимаюсь исследованием одной очень важной скульптуры, и мой проектор занят, — спокойно произнес чисс, доставая веревку и связывая Мэрис рот.

Девушка знала, что теперь она может прыгать на нем сколько угодно, но не имеет права издать ни звука, что было крайне затруднительно. Как в подтверждение этого, он обхватил ее за талию и стал плавно двигать тело вверх-вниз, самодовольно улыбаясь. Это был подлый ход!

Из комлинка раздался голос Уилхаффа Таркина, и Траун погрузился в важный разговор. Девушка с силой сжала зубы, но соитие не прекратила, элегантно вращая тазом. Приходилось делать это крайне осторожно, чтобы не только не вскликнуть, но и сохранять спокойное дыхание, а также предотвратить громкое хлюпанье выделяющейся жидкости. Продолжая вежливый разговор с Таркином, Траун расстегнул пояс на ее хитоне и медленно развернул белую ткань, обнажая возбужденное тело девушки. Изучая лицо Мэрис, он аккуратно сложил белую одежду и опустил на пол. Такое бережное отношение к простому куску ткани всегда забавляло девушку. Она задорно взглянула на него, медленно приподнявшись, а затем тонко с чувством опустившись обратно на его бедра, вбирая в стенки своего лона жесткий рельеф гипсобелиума.

Речь Таркина стала более суровой. Это был какой-то крайне серьезный спор. Траун начал излагать гранд-моффу свои аргументы, прикасаясь бархатными подушечками пальцев к ее небольшим грудям. Широкие ладони обхватили их и полностью поглотили чисской нежностью, даруя фигурный массаж. Девушка обхватила спинку адмиральского кресла и зажмурилась. Это было настоящее испытание. Стоны рвались из груди, но она снова и снова подавляла их, а чисс продолжал невозмутимо решать проблемы Империи, движениями рук побуждая ее двигаться быстрее.

Сдерживаться больше не было сил. Мэрис поняла, что сейчас сдастся, оставив этот раунд за Трауном, но неожиданно веревка ослабла, и ее рот оказался свободен. Она громко закричала, наслаждаясь свободой и огромной волной оргазма, тут же нахлынувшей на нее. Эротично выгнувшись в спине, она чувствовала, как Траун прижимает ее к себе, наслаждаясь эмоциями. Рухнув сверху, девушка обняла его за шею, тяжело дыша и фыркая. Насладившись прохладой его тела, Мэрис вознамерилась встать, но Траун тактично удержал ее.

— Отличная выдержка, Мэрис! — похвала действовала возбуждающе, и он поднес к ее рту моток веревки. — Вы же понимаете, что я не могу позволить вам взять следующий раунд.

Одарив его недвусмысленным взглядом, она вгрызлась в крепкий узел, вовсе не намереваясь сдаваться. Все еще находясь внутри жаркого человеческого лона, Траун плавно завел руки ей за спину и прислонил ладони к локтям. Активировав комлинк, он связался с мостиком, продолжая искусно орудовать веревкой.

— Капитан Парк, постарайтесь не беспокоить меня в течение часа! От этого зависит исход будущей битвы, — строго произнес он, крепко оплетая верхний пояс конечностей и грудную клетку девушки.

— Не честно! — притворно возмутилась Мэрис, и немного подергалась в веревке, делая вид, что пытается вырваться.

—  _Non vi, sed arte_ , **(1)**  — насмешливо произнес он, нажимая кнопку, откидывающую спинку кресла.

Мэрис почувствовала, как его тело приходит в вертикальное положение, и рефлекторно обхватила ногами мощную талию, ощущая, как внутри вовсю выделяется смазка с его гипсобелиума. Спина коснулась мягкой ткани, а чисс завис сверху, готовый доставить ей нечеловеческое удовольствие.

— А если с вами срочно свяжется Император? — изображая притворный испуг, спросила она.

— Он будет оставаться в режиме ожидания, пока я не закончу с вами! — полусерьезно ответил Траун, начав движение и легко вырвав из нее первый стон.

Проявляя невероятную нежность, чисс тонко манипулировал ее телом, эмоциями и даже голосом. Связанная девушка не могла во всю силу использовать объем легких, поэтому издавала лишь короткие нежные стоны. Также она не могла двигаться, так как в противном случае веревки причинили бы ей боль. Траун вовсю пользовался ситуацией, доставляя ей удовольствие не только внутри. Он ловко засунул пальцы рук под ребра, тактильно наслаждаясь, сокращениями ее мышц в такт движениям. Это бросило Мэрис в жар и заставило кожу обильно выделять пот, который он слизывал с груди длинным языком, попеременно обволакивая чувствительные соски сегментами своей радулы и массируя их острыми крючьями.

Ощущая его любовь внутри себя, Мэрис с удовольствием отметила, что он исследует ее, как бесценное полотно новой неизвестной расы, используя разные подходы и по-новому прикасаясь к участкам ее тела. Такое соитие нравилось ей больше всего. Вежливо обвязанная веревками, она не могла пошевелиться, полностью подчиняясь своему доминанту, который делал с ее телом всё, что хотел, доставляя невероятное наслаждение и оставаясь предельно тактичным. Траун никогда не пересекал ее болевой порог. Никогда не был груб, проявляя чисскую заботу в обращении с подчиняемой и безграничное участие, откликаясь на каждую эмоцию.

— Мэрис, — он остановился, игриво смотря на нее, — Вы сегодня неприлично горячая внутри.

— Попробуйте остудить мой пыл, гранд-адмирал! — нагло парировала она.

Вежливо кивнув ее вызову, Траун медленно вышел из нее, заставляя мурашки бежать по коже, а затем резко, но предельно аккуратно, внедрил гипсобелиум обратно, ласково надавив на матку. Из глаз Мэрис брызнули слезы, которые он любовно слизывал своим шершавым языком. Сейчас он играл с ней и манипулировал ее возбуждением, как будто изучая очередную статуэтку или тотем. Рельефный орган входил в нее по-разному — то резко, то мягко, то нежно, то медленно, тщательно следя за реакцией. Траун был очень чуток, готовый сразу же освободить ее, если что-то пойдет не так. Такая тонкая грань между садизмом и лаской заставляла Мэрис гореть пламенем тысячи звезд, позволяя отдаться ему полностью. Она знала, что чисс никогда не позволит себе перейти черту, не унизит ее, не заставит бояться.

Понимая, что сейчас умрет от чудовищной эйфории, девушка увидела, как он достал карамбиак, хищно улыбаясь. Перед тем, как влажная волна накрыла ее тело, заставив его выгнуться дугой, лезвие ловко разрезало веревки, освобождая грудную клетку. Она кричала долго и пронзительно, с силой сжимая ногами его талию. А он вторил ей яростным шипением, заключив сотрясающуюся от удовольствия женщину в надежные объятья. Обессиленная Мэрис рухнула на мягкую обивку адмиральского кресла, чувствуя, как на ее живот полилось его прохладное, по сравнению с ее горящей кожей, семя.

Дыша, будто сопла звездного разрушителя, Мэрис чувствовала, как ее мужчина мягко разминает затекшие руки. Подняв веки, она увидела хитрый взгляд. Он нежно поцеловал ее в губы и медленно стал спускаться языком вниз по человеческому телу, опуская голову между ног.

— Траун, вы хотите меня убить… ах… — ее фраза оборвалась блаженным стоном, когда необычный язык ласково обхватил клитор.

Сильные руки мягко держали бедра, и все, что она могла теперь делать, это царапать ногтями ткань кресла, громко крича и извиваясь. Он упорно услаждал ее, искусно манипулируя сегментами языка и крючьями, забираясь то в лоно, то вновь примыкая к точке возбуждения. Такую нежность было невозможно вынести. Наконец, новая дрожь сотрясла ее тело, и Траун сразу отстранился, быстро наваливаясь на нее, и плавно ввел копулятивный орган до самой матки.

— Тра-а-аун!.. — закричала она, обернутая восхитительным покрывалом оргазма.

Из глаз Мэрис полились слезы радости, а тело забилось в сумасшедшем экстазе в чисских руках. Такое наслаждение мог доставить только Траун. Он продолжал прижимать ее к креслу, впитывая своим телом каждую эмоцию из ее обмякшего тела и ловя каждый вздох. Все еще судорожно сжимая его плечи, Мэрис отрешенно смотрела куда-то вверх, не видя ничего перед собой. Он ласково гладил ее по голове, проявляя вежливую чисскую заботу и все еще приятно находясь внутри.

Чувствуя себя полностью разгромленной после такого умопомрачительного соития, она мутным взглядом посмотрела на довольное лицо чисса.

— Эти… два раунда… вы заслужили... по праву… — еле ворочая языком, произнесла она.

Он удовлетворенно улыбнулся, аккуратно выйдя из нее, и уважительно сказал:

— Предлагаю разойтись ничьей.

Девушка помотала головой, пытаясь вернуть остатки рассудка и смело посмотрела в светящиеся заботой алые глаза.

— Нет, гранд-адмирал! Одна из сторон обязана проиграть! — отчеканила Мэрис, подражая капитану Парку, а также быстро приподнимаясь и хватая его за скулы. Страстный поцелуй не заставил себя долго ждать. Улыбнувшись, он нажал кнопку на пульте управления, и спинка кресла опустилась немного ниже, чем сидение.

— Ну, тогда я просто обязан применить самое мощное оружие и ударить в вас с тыла, — притворно угрожая, произнес Траун, мягко гладя ее по подбородку.

Гранд-адмирал плавно перевернул ее тело и подложил под живот свернутый китель. Девушка яростно вцепилась в опущенную спинку, зная, что сейчас произойдет. Язык чисса коснулся ануса, смазывая сфинктер скользкой слюной и с легкостью проникая внутрь, а пальцы рук ласково массировали влагалище. Девушка уткнулась носом в мягкую ткань, издавая тихие мычания. Вот сейчас и правда начнется сражение на выносливость. Обивка уже была мокрая насквозь от ее пота и слез, а также от его выделений и семени.

Широкие ладони коснулись плеч, а у самого уха раздался нежный шепот:

— Всё ещё не хотите капитулировать?

Девушка отрицательно помотала головой. Он уперся ладонью в спинку кресла рядом с женским лицом, а второй рукой приподнял ее таз, тактично ставя человеческое тело на колени. Мэрис сильнее вцепилась в края спинки, когда почувствовала влажное прикосновение сзади. Девушку прошиб холодный пот. Такое соитие было весьма необычно как для нее, так и для него. До этого он проникал туда лишь пальцами и радулой, тщательно изучая новое направление искусства любви. Поэтому Мэрис сейчас все же слегка побаивалась первого подобного проникновения.

— Вы боитесь? — вежливо спросил Траун, участливо обнимая ее и прижимаясь щекой к уху.

— Ох… Совсем чуть-чуть… — ответила Мэрис, чувствуя всю серьезность его намерений.

— Расслабьте спину и ягодицы. Ложитесь на мою руку. Больно не будет, — ласково шептал он, придерживая ее за живот. — Вот так! Молодец, Мэрис! Откройтесь мне…

— Ммм… — скулила она, в то время как он начал медленно входить в нее.

— Теперь плавно вдыхайте!

Зажмурившись, Мэрис послушалась, чувствуя, как он вдыхает вместе с ней и осторожно вводит гипсобелиум в ее организм. Воздух с шипением ворвался в легкие.

— Еще раз, — мягко скомандовал он.

Мэрис охнула и сделала глубокий вдох. Он подстроился, продвинувшись немного глубже, и девушка униженно заскулила, не привыкшая ощущать его там. Его настойчивость пугала.

— Успокойтесь, Мэрис! Я хочу доставить вам удовольствие, а не унизить, — мягко сказал он, поцеловав ее в шею.

Она доверчиво кивнула и вдохнула еще раз. Дыша, как замученная банта, Мэрис чувствовала, как он аккуратно продвигается внутрь, раздвигая плотные стенки. После очередного глубокого вдоха девушка ощутила наконец, как он плотно прижал свой лобок к ягодицам, внедрив гипсобелиум полностью. Получилось. Судорожно выдохнув, она прислушивалась к своим ощущениям там. Он находился внутри, казалось, внедрившись в самый сокровенный уголок ее организма.

— Траун, вы, как будто, заполнили меня полностью… — тяжело дыша, выдала она. — Это немного пугает.

— Милый, нежный человечек! Не нужно бояться меня, — подбодрил ее чисс, ласково проведя рукой по голове. — Я буду предельно осторожен. Вы слишком узки там, поэтому теперь двигайтесь вместе со мной. Травмы нам ни к чему.

Продолжая медленно дышать, она последовала за ним, слушая его тело. Он же подстроился под ее дыхание и аккуратно подался назад, затем вновь вперед. Сладостный стон вырвался из ее груди. Это было достаточно приятно, но совсем по-другому. Мышцы там были менее податливы, но Траун был настойчив, постепенно приучая их к необычному проникновению. Мэрис наслаждалась новым единством их тел. Он двигался чуть быстрее, она — чуть медленнее, эротично постанывая и фыркая.

— Вы… хороший учитель… — выдавила она из себя, закрывая глаза и утыкаясь носом в мокрую ткань перед лицом, но продолжая следовать за ним.

— Находиться в вас таким образом тоже очень приятно, — прокомментировал он, громко хлюпая смазкой внутри ее заднего прохода. — Мы обязательно расширим данный аспект и включим его в программу для более продолжительного изучения.

Пальцы тактично протиснулись во влажное лоно, а один из них стал массировать клитор. Ах, да! Они же продолжают соперничать! Мэрис уже совсем забыла. Теперь ощущая его с двух сторон, она поняла, что Траун деликатно разносил ее оборону в пух и прах, как недавно сделал это с флотом Нусо Эсвы. Сегодня Мэрис явно ждет поражение, и придется изучать историю Ксиллы в одиночестве с книгой, так и не услышав прекрасные чисские саги из его уст.

Траун был очень терпелив, не позволяя себе резких движений внутри нее, мягко двигаясь вперед-назад и громко хлюпая смазкой. Она блаженно стонала и урчала, периодически вскрикивая, когда чисс легко нажимал на клитор. Руки рефлекторно сжимали спинку кресла, а затылок терся о его подбородок.

Теперь Мэрис почувствовала прилив еще одной волны, наслаждаясь этим моментом и радуясь изобретательности своего мужчины. Находясь в паре секунд от оргазма, девушка услышала у уха насмешливый шепот:

— Вам придется сдаться на милость победителя!

И бесконечное наслаждение накрыло ее тело. Она с силой сжала мышцы ягодиц. Тут же раздалось его сладостное шипение. Водоворот экстаза вогнал ее в жар раскаленного солнца. Этот новый способ соития принес свои плоды. Она обмякла, чувствуя, как он предельно аккуратно выходит из нее. Неожиданно Мэрис в голову пришла одна мысль. Девушка резко развернулась, опускаясь вниз и проскальзывая у него между ног.

Не успевшее вырваться из него бирюзовое семя, было ловко захвачено ее ртом. Тонкие пальцы обхватили гипсобелиум, заставляя чешуйки вновь сойтись, а губы прильнули к самым крайним из них, перекрывая семяизвергательный канал. Ее ротовая полость быстро заполнилась вязкой жидкостью, которая оказалась сладковатой на вкус, как нектар красивых кашиикских цветов. Мэрис не упустила ни одной капли, смакуя его бирюзовое семя и проглатывая всё.

Победно взглянув наверх, она увидела удивленный до глубины чисской души светящийся взгляд. Гранд-адмирал Траун был поражен такой наглостью, она видела это в бездонных алых глазах. После такого любовного марафона силы окончательно оставили девушку, и она начала сползать на пол. Ее быстро подхватили и уложили на кресло, проверяя пульс и реакцию мутных зрачков. Тело было заботливо укрыто белоснежным кителем. Их глаза встретились. Траун тепло улыбнулся.

— Это было весьма дерзко! — прокомментировал чисс, нежно обхватывая пальцами шею, как будто пытаясь задушить. — Вы заслужили победу на сегодня!

— А вы — моё уважение! — восхищенно ответила Мэрис, запуская обессилевшие пальцы в иссиня-черные волосы.

Опять раздался писк комлинка. Совсем уж испуганный Восс Парк стал сбивчиво докладывать:

— Гранд-адмирал… сэр… На связи... сам Император…

Мэрис приподнялась и приложила ладонь ко рту, беззвучно смеясь и закутываясь в его одежду.

— Спокойно, капитан Парк! — строго ответил Траун, весело косясь на нее. — Передайте Его Императорскому Величеству, что я смогу переговорить с ним ровно через пятнадцать минут.

— Ээээ… ммм… сэр, то есть ему придется ждать? — на том конце связи капитана от услышанного, по-видимому, трясла крупная дрожь.

— Абсолютно верно! Пятнадцать минут, и ни минутой раньше! — холодно повторил Траун, отключая комлинк.

Полулежащая в кресле Мэрис начала громко хохотать, окидывая взглядом абсолютно непрезентабельное рабочее место чисса. В глазах у Трауна также плясали веселые огоньки. Сильные руки подхватили Мэрис и аккуратно перевалили ее тело через плечо. Он неспешной походкой двинулся в личную каюту, неся с собой девушку, облаченную в адмиральский китель.

— У нас есть ровно пятнадцать минут, чтобы освежиться и привести себя в порядок, — распорядился гранд-адмирал Траун, — а затем мы продолжим... На мостике!

— Есть, сэр! — все еще умирая от смеха, выкрикнула Мэрис, салютуя в воздухе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Не силой, но искусством.


	31. Chapter 31

_А без мифа всякая культура теряет свой здоровый_

_творческий характер природной силы;_

_лишь обставленный мифами горизонт замыкает_

_целое культурное движение в некоторое законченное целое._

**«Рождение трагедии из духа музыки», Фридрих Вильгельм Ницше**

 

Сумерки коснулись стен крепости Руки на Нирауане. Мэрис сидела в удобном кресле за резным столом из красного дерева, склонившись над старой книгой, переплет которой был вышит золотом. На обложке красовались несколько вырезанных из латуни красивых жуков, спинки которых отливали металлически желтым цветом, а вместо фасеточных глаз сияли маленькие зеленые изумруды. Она медленно и скрупулёзно изучала эту книгу на протяжении нескольких недель, аккуратно перелистывая страницы облаченными в белые хлопковые перчатки руками. Бумажные книги были настоящей редкостью в Галактике. Уже давно минули те времена, когда эти кладези знаний являлись основными хранителями информации. Их давно заменили флимсипласт, инфочипы и другие цифровые носители. Лишь некоторые слабо развитые в технологическом плане расы по-прежнему писали на бумаге, создавая поистине эксклюзивные вещи, не имевшие цены. Мэрис обращалась с книгой, как с редким музейным экспонатом, бережно изучая и переводя загадочный текст.

Помещение, где она проводила свою кропотливую работу, являлось огромной библиотекой, занимавшей одну из башен крепости Руки. Траун был страстным коллекционером древних рукописей, привозя из своих бесчисленных кампаний не только бумажные книги, но и свертки, таблички из глины и воска, дефтеры, сделанные из шкур разных животных, кору, пергамент, даже письмена на шелке и костях, а также сшитые нитками в сложные тексты жемчужины и ракушки. Больше всего ей нравились необычные записки, зашифрованные в последовательности узелков на разноцветных верёвочках — письменность древней расы раката, когда-то создавшей великую Бесконечную Империю. Мэрис удалось научиться плести из веревок небольшие послания, которые она любила оставлять Трауну, пряча в одно из потайных отделений адмиральского кресла на «Предостерегающем». Он всегда отвечал, рисуя бондажный каркас на ее теле.

Устало вздохнув, она обратила свой взор сквозь большое панорамное окно на темнеющее небо. Появились первые звезды, на фоне которых был виден клин летящих СИД-истребителей, выполнявших красивые фигуры высшего пилотажа. Барон Сунтир Фел обучал чиссов премудростям вождения имперских летающих машин. Значит, завтра ее ждет увлекательный рассказ о романтике полета над облаками.

Едва слышные кошачьи шаги оторвали девушку от созерцания вечернего пейзажа. В полумраке светились теплотой жгучие алые глаза. Сердце Мэрис подпрыгнуло от радости. Он вошел в круг тускло мерцающего света, представ перед ней во всей красе: идеальная осанка, дополненная военной выправкой; начищенные до блеска черные сапоги на офицерском каблуке; белые галифе, обтягивающие бедра; строго сидящий белоснежный китель с гордо красующейся пластиной знака отличия высшего имперского командования; немного вытянутое лицо и острые, заметно выступающие скулы; иссиня-черные брови, такого же цвета волосы, аккуратно зачёсанные назад; и, конечно же, смотрящий на нее с любовью бездонный взгляд, напоминавший раскаленный горн огненной звезды. Нет, он просто не может быть настолько идеальным!

Чисс галантно склонил голову в приветственном поклоне, и Мэрис замерла в восхищении, способная лишь искренне улыбаться его присутствию. Взгляд его упал на книжный переплет.

— Поэзия насекомоподобной расы сʼкррр из Сикадинского Сада  **(1)** , — произнес голос, богатый обертонами. — Я имел честь побывать там, когда еще носил капитанское звание и служил на «Мстителе». Язык этого удивительного народа создается посредством песни крыльев, которые издают причудливый стрекочущий звук, а слова представляют собой удивительный переливающийся звуковой ряд тонов и шумов. Гуманоидам вроде нас никогда не постичь все тайны языка сʼкррр. Пожалуй, лишь джеонозийцы способны понять пение их души…

Мэрис, загипнотизированная не только голосом, но и взглядом чисса, восхищалась тем, как быстро он сообразил, над чем она работает. Обогнув стол, он медленно подошел к ней с правой стороны. Едва взглянув на текст, Траун знающе произнес:

— Шʼшак! Мне посчастливилось общаться с этим замечательным поэтом.

— Как вы догадались? — с придыханием спросила Мэрис, не в силах поверить, что Траун способен узнать автора лишь по кусочку текста.

— Я видел, как он работает, — ностальгически ответил Траун. — Взгляните на почерк. Его ни с чем не спутаешь. Обратите внимание: письменность элегантно скошена влево, а насечки на буквах имеют форму полукруга. Ода, я так полагаю, посвящена жукам дрога и шрива, их естественным врагам, а также сохранению баланса между ними.

— Вы раскрыли то, над чем я работаю, без малейших усилий, — залившись пунцовым румянцем, произнесла она. — Я все еще сомневаюсь, а не прячется ли под маской чисса джедай?

— О, нет! Тайны Великой Силы мне недоступны, —с оттенком сожаления произнес он, трепетно перелистывая страницу рукописи. — Я просто использую наблюдения, логику, опыт и творческий подход.

— Какой урок вы преподадите мне сегодня, учитель? — с нежностью спросила Мэрис, видя, как он аккуратно закрыл книгу, оставив предварительно нефритовую закладку на той странице, где она остановилась.

— Вы уже знаете ответ, — игриво подняв бровь, констатировал он.

— Музыка, — выдохнула она, и губы чисса дрогнули в удовлетворённой улыбке.

Траун щелкнул каблуком и галантно подал ей руку, затянутую в идеально белую перчатку:

— Не желаете ли прогуляться в сад?

— С вами — хоть на край света!

Такие романтические вечера, совмещенные с изучением очередного аспекта культуры чиссов, Траун устраивал редко, мало бывая в крепости. Мэрис всегда искренне радовалась подобным прогулкам на свежем воздухе, наслаждаясь обществом любимого. Пара вышла из библиотеки и двинулась вдоль зубчатой стены. Девушка была облачена в нежно розовый хитон, под который зачем-то надела кружевной белый корсет. Она держала Трауна под руку и старалась идти медленно, подражая его плавной кошачьей походке.

Небольшой сад был разбит в углу обширного внутреннего двора. Миновав ангар с находящимися там шагоходами АТ-АТ, которые всегда вызывали в Мэрис священный трепет, они подошли к чугунной калитке с вырезанным в центре гербом Доминации. Траун приоткрыл ее и галантно впустил Мэрис первой. Вдоль мощеных дорожек горел мягкий свет ночных фонарей, а зеленые насаждения скрывали прогуливавшуюся пару от внешнего мира.

Остановившись на лужайке у небольшого прудика, Траун загадочно посмотрел на Мэрис и достал из внутреннего кармана небольшой футляр из кости мамонта. Приняв новый предмет искусства, девушка посмотрела в любящие алые глаза и получила одобрительный кивок. Приоткрыв крышку с вырезанном на нем полярным волком, Мэрис с восторгом выдохнула:

—  _Dan moi_ … **(2)**

—  _B_ _avrcso_! **(3)**  — кивнул чисс. — Что вы знаете о нем?

— Это самозвучащий язычковый музыкальный инструмент чиссов, — немного подумав, ответила Мэрис. — Он состоит из корпуса, двух параллельно идущих дек, подвижного язычка и крючка на его конце.

— Прекрасно! Как на нем играть?

— Нужно прислонить деки к зубам, а затем движениями пальцев заставить язычок колебаться.

— За счет чего зарождается звук?

— За счет дыхания.

— Подумайте хорошенько!..

Ее любимый был учителем сейчас. Мэрис безумно нравилось, когда он заставляет ее думать. Все же с предметами искусства было намного проще, чем с математикой и чеунхом. В последнем Траун был крайне педантичен и строг, обучая ее идеальному ксилльскому произношению, а также определенным наречиям правящих семей.

Дан мои был красив, отливая в свете фонарей мистическим серебристым светом.

— Ммм… — задумалась девушка, глядя, на зеркальную водную гладь пруда. — Ротовая полость?

— Верно! — мягко подтвердил он. — А дыхание — лишь вспомогательный резонатор.

— Сыграете для меня? — с надеждой спросила Мэрис, протягивая ему дан мои.

— Для меня это честь, — галантно поклонился он, сняв белоснежные перчатки, и принял из человеческих рук реликвию своего народа.

Раздалась мощная красивая трель, накрывшая слух Мэрис вибрирующим покрывалом. Она никогда не слышала столь необычных звуков. Мелодично играя, Траун, казалось, создавал музыку из ниоткуда, сплетая отдельные звуки в прекрасную песнь о вечной зиме. Сквозь палитру звуковых переливов, похожих на мерцание северного сияния, она слышала грозный вой вьюги и треск тонкого льда, порывы морозного ветра и скрип снега под ногами, а еще в этой музыке отражались торжественность и печаль бесконечной полярной ночи.

— Потрясающе! — воскликнула Мэрис, ласково прислонившись щекой к широкому плечу, когда Траун закончил играть. — Это очень сильная музыка. Я как будто побывала на Ксилле.

Он сдержано улыбнулся похвале, а затем взял хрупкие ладони в свои. Аккуратно накрыв их, Траун стянул хлопковые перчатки для работы с книгами, которые все еще были надеты на руки. Почувствовав прикосновения прохладных рук, Мэрис улыбнулась, в то время как по ее телу побежали мурашки.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я сыграла? — робко спросила она.

— Я хочу научить вас играть! — нежно ответил чисс, вкладывая ей в руки дан мои и становясь позади.

Мэрис смотрела вперед, на высокие деревья, склонившиеся над прудом, с радостью ощущая, как он прижался вплотную к ее спине. Синие пальцы коснулись левой руки, в которой был зажат музыкальный инструмент и, гармонично вписываясь в тишину, раздался греющий душу тенор:

— Держите дан мои в левой руке тремя пальцами. Указательный и средний положите параллельно краям дек, а большой прислоните к корпусу перпендикулярно им.

Траун зафиксировал дан мои в ее руке и стал медленно подносить ко рту. Девушка немного разжала зубы, почувствовав на губах холодный металл.

— Приоткройте рот и прислоните инструмент к зубам, между которыми должна быть небольшая щель. Не зажимайте дан мои губами, — с этими словами Траун поднял мягко выровнял ее подбородок и взялся за правую руку.

— Взаимодействуйте с крючком средним пальцем правой руки. Так вы приведете в движение язычок, — спокойно продолжал он.

Манипулируя ее рукой, Траун коснулся пальцами Мэрис крючка, и дан мои издал негромкий первый звук. По всему телу прошла вибрация: от самой макушки до кончиков стоп. Это было… очень приятно. Еще несколько ударов по крючку, и сильная трель фигурно пронзила воздух, заставляя его колебаться. Так просто и красиво…

Нежные руки плавно перешли на талию. Теперь девушка поняла, что должна играть сама. Участливый телесный контакт был божественен. Коснувшись крючка, не привыкшие к инструменту пальцы отогнули его слишком сильно и резко отпустили. Раздалось неприятное клацанье металла о зубы…

— Ой! — испугалась она. Это было не больно, но очень уж неожиданно.

— Будьте с ним нежнее, — мягко сказал чисс, проведя широкими ладонями по бедрам. — Дан мои не кусается.

Мэрис попробовала снова, отбросив все эмоции, как учил ее Траун. Еще несколько неудачных попыток. Неприятное бряцание язычка и… О, чудо! Получилось издать несколько правильных звуков, вибрация которых приятно разошлась по телу. Сильные руки прижали ее спину к мощной груди, заставив сердце биться чаще. Она любила, когда он так делал, и наслаждалась чисским проявлением внимания.

— Благодаря вибрациям, создаваемым при игре на дан мои, можно войти в состояние легкого транса. Они действуют успокаивающе, очищая разум и обостряя чувства, — рассказывал он, в то время как Мэрис бросило в жар от его объятий. — Попробуем поработать над изменением тембра. Медленно дышите через рот и, что бы я ни делал с вами, играйте.

— Звучит интригующе! А если вы попытаетесь взять меня силой? — попробовала вставить шпильку Мэрис.

— Так поступают лишь варвары! — слегка усмехнувшись, пропел он.

Обертонный звук раздался вновь, насыщая царившую вокруг тишину. Вибрация захлестнула тело, сливая его с музыкальным инструментом и делая продолжением трели. Пальцы мягко коснулись шеи, а над ухом пронесся шепот:

— Поработайте гортанью…

Мэрис закрыла глаза, ловя вибрацию, и сделала, как он сказал. Звук трели стал глубже и мощнее. Бархатные подушечки водили по шее, показывая, какими мышцами нужно работать, что вгоняло ее в состояние эйфории.

— Сомкните нёбо и пошевелите языком…

Наслаждаясь получаемыми ощущениями и близостью его тела, она подчинилась, чувствуя, что теперь звук стал в разы объемнее. Длинная радула коснулась залившейся румянцем щеки, прочерчивая влажные полосы, а Мэрис закрыла глаза от удовольствия, ощутив привычные острые крючья на нежной коже.

— Теперь сделайте дыхание глубже.

Глубокий вдох… Звук неожиданно сбился, сдавливая воздух вокруг. Корсет, чтоб его! Тут Мэрис ощутила, как руки чисса тактично забрались под широкий хитон и коснулись спины. Пальцы дернули за шнурок, освобождая грудную клетку и живот. Она продолжала играть, в то время как Траун аккуратно расшнуровывал мешающий элемент гардероба. Через некоторое время корсет был снят. Мэрис смогла дышать глубоко, издавая красивые звуки и слушая их необычную тональность. Вибрация проходила от макушки, до кончиков стоп, внедряясь в землю.

— Займемся переливами, — снова раздался шепот у уха, — включите эти мышцы…

Ласковое прикосновение прохладными ладонями к животу под хитоном заставило девушку зажмуриться от удовольствия. Она стала попеременно напрягать и расслаблять мышцы пресса, ощущая, как возлюбленный вибрирует вместе с ней, отдаваясь пению дан мои. Это было… по-чисски приятно.

— Теперь здесь — диафрагма…

Мэрис слегка замычала, подпевая дан мои, когда его руки стали мягко массировать нижние ребра. Диафрагма заходила ходуном, предавая трели прерывистый и страстный звук.

— Теперь меняйте объем грудной клетки…

Стало очень жарко от прикосновений сильных пальцев к грудям. Звук превратился в переливчатую трель, когда Мэрис стала применять разные техники. Траун нежно сдавливал ее соски, прихватывая ладонями груди, что делало звук дан мои еще более страстным. Такое волшебное обучение мог придумать лишь Траун, применяя интимный индивидуальный подход. Легкие стоны, прорывающиеся сквозь вибрацию и трель музыкального инструмента, отражали движения ласковых рук чисса. Низ приятно наполнился желанием. Неистово хотелось повернуться и впиться ему в губы. Но нужно продолжать играть!

Траун присел на траву, побуждая ее опуститься к нему на колени, и Мэрис тут же приглашающе раздвинула ноги, ощутив его ладонь внизу живота. Раздалось едва слышное удовлетворенное шипение, дополняющее обертонные звуки. Сильная рука галантно скользнула в промежность. Пальцы прикоснулись к самому сокровенному, вместе с вибрацией вгоняя ее в состояние невесомости. Упершись о него спиной и запрокинув голову на плечо, Мэрис все еще старалась издавать звуки на дан мои, которым только что обучилась. Траун был деликатен, с легкостью подстраиваясь по вибрирующий тембр. Голосовые связки слегка подпевали дан мои в такт чарующим прикосновениям. Дыхание стало прерывистым, добавляя музыке новые тона. Казалось, Траун играет ее телом, как музыкальным инструментом, деликатно сжимая груди и тактично лаская то, к чему только он имел право прикасаться. Вибрация от игры придавала возбуждения. Скоро Мэрис покрылась обильным слоем пота, сгорая от чисской нежности. С его изобретательностью каждый раз был, как первый. Мэрис закрыла глаза от удовольствия, чувствуя его ладонь в промежности, которая уже стала мокрой от обильных выделений. Не в силах справиться с животными инстинктами, ее тело заерзало, извиваясь в ласковых руках. Стоны стали громче, но игра не прекратилась. Вибрация усиливала манипуляции его рук внутри и снаружи.

— Ваша игра — выше всяких похвал! — раздалось сладкое придыхание, с которым пришло всепоглощающее наслаждение. Теплая волна удовольствия слилась с вибрацией. Пропустив через себя нахлынувшую нежность, девушка обмякла, доверчиво откинувшись на любимого. Звук дан мои затих.

Сильные руки обняли ее и легко подняли в воздух. Мэрис повернула голову, чтобы сразу же почувствовать, как Траун мягко коснулся губ, даря сладкий, романтичный поцелуй. Сегменты радулы обвились вокруг человеческого языка, филигранно лаская его. Она усилием воли заставила себя подавить рефлексы, проявляя высшую степень доверия, когда он коснулся дальней стенки глотки. Затем их взгляды встретились, наполняя друг друга любовью. Мэрис снова и снова удивлялась контрасту. Его жаркий алый взгляд и прохладное на ощупь тело. У нее же было все наоборот горящая кожа и прохладные голубые глаза. Казалось, как в человеке, так и в чиссе совместно сосуществуют лед и пламя, проявляющиеся абсолютно по-разному, но придающие их союзу невероятную уникальность.

— Полагаю, урок усвоен! — тактично произнес он, аккуратно ставя ее на землю. — Предлагаю на сегодня закончить.

— Это было весьма… поучительно… — томно отозвалась девушка, сползая с вниз и ложась на траву.

Траун последовал за ней, грациозно откинувшись на спину и положив голову ей на живот. Мэрис наслаждалась ощущением мягкой травяной подстилки к спине, положив одну руку под голову, а вторую запустив в иссиня-черные волосы. Он сорвал красивый цветок пассифлёры **(4)**  c лианы, свисающей с могучего дерева, нависшего над ними, и, не поворачивая головы, на ощупь вплел в его густые волосы. Некоторое время они просто лежали и взирали наверх, отходя от транса вибрации дан мои, а затем Траун грациозно поднялся. Сняв китель и постелив его на землю, он аккуратно поднял расслабленное тело Мэрис, мягко уложив его на импровизированную подстилку. В такие моменты девушка чувствовала свою хрупкость и женственность, наслаждаясь его заботой.

— Вы позволите? — вежливо обратился он и провел пальцами сначала по цветку, а потом по волосам.

— Всё, что пожелаете и… как пожелаете… — доверчиво улыбнувшись алым глазам, произнесла Мэрис, раздвигая бедра.

В ночном небе сияли тысячи звезд, одной из самых ярких была Ксилла, сияющая белым светом. Корелл тускло мерцала в кронах деревьев, находясь за тысячи световых лет отсюда. Прохладный тонкий туман поднимался от земли. Тишину нарушал лишь далекий рев СИД-истребителей где-то в отдалении. Мэрис была счастлива, ощущая нежные волнообразные движения внутри себя и отвечая томными вздохами. Вступив в союз с существом иной расы, она постоянно изучала его, открывая все новые и новые главы. Казалось, энциклопедия Трауна не закончится никогда, снова и снова наполняя жизнь палитрой разнообразных красок, самой яркой из которых каждое утро была насыщенная алая заря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Отсылка к рассказу «Галактика Страха: Рой» Джона Уайтмена  
> 2 - Дан мои, вьетнамское название варгана.  
> Варган Трауна: https://pp.vk.me/c614917/v614917721/16810/ZJjroD1IU-0.jpg  
> 3 – Правильно!  
> 4 - Passiflora belotii, страстоцвет  
> http://img13.deviantart.net/8dde/i/2011/316/b/2/passiflora_belotii_macro_ii_by_somniphobiac-d49pcrq.jpg


	32. Chapter 32

_Соперничеству, даже между живыми и мертвыми, нет конца._

**«Милые кости», Элис Сиболд**

 

_Они, словно небо и вода: один парит высоко, словно птица, им восхищаются, его любят; второй сочится сквозь узкие расщелины гор, сметая все на своем пути, совсем как мощная горная река после сильного ливня. Они — как закружившаяся в бесконечном танце гравитации двойная звезда. Как две противоположности. Как Светлая и Темная стороны Силы, если у Силы вообще есть стороны._

_Пылающий огнем светящийся алый взгляд и отдающий холодом утробы космоса взгляд фасеточных желтых глаз. Кажется, будто вот-вот воины, искренне ненавидящие друг друга, вновь вступят в бесконечное противостояние, в желании выйти победителями сжигая города, уничтожая планеты и забирая ни в чем неповинные жизни как врагов, так и союзников._

_Два воина, получившие один единственный живой трофей, яростно сверлят друг друга испепеляющими взглядами. Человеческая девушка стоит между ними. Сзади Траун — ее мужчина, тот, кого она любит больше жизни. Спереди Нусо Эсва — чудовище во плоти, несущее смерть всему живому. Мэрис не понимает причины их вечного противостояния, ей жаль всех тех, кто погиб из-за упрямства этих двух существ, не желающих слышать друг друга. Она хочет примирить их, или хотя бы на время остудить пламя ненависти, пылающее в их сердцах._

_Несколько несмелых шагов навстречу чудовищу, и холодный желтый взгляд равнодушно опускается вниз. Кто она, женщина, что посмела приблизиться к нему? От ужаса все внутри сжимается в комок. Он стоит перед ней, высокий, красивый, с необычной переливающейся перламутрово-радужной кожей. Длинные, лоснящиеся черные волосы спускаются на мощную грудь. Эсва выше и шире в плечах, чем Траун, и сложен не менее красиво. Но есть что-то отталкивающее в его теле, что-то, чего Мэрис не способна увидеть глазами. Она чувствует себя такой крохотной пылинкой, которую это существо легко может смахнуть простым движением пальцев. Он склоняет голову вбок, отчего локоны черных волос небрежно падают на плечо, и внимательно рассматривает человеческий экземпляр. Пожалуй, для него, как и для надменных чиссов, она всего лишь инородец._

_В ее небесно-голубом взгляде уверенность, а также мольба. Девушка всем силами пытается изгнать страх, сковавший все ее члены. Желтые глаза несколько минут изучают ее, а затем поднимаются вверх, за спину — он смотрит на Трауна. Его ноздри расширяются, а тонкие брови вздымаются вверх. Взгляд снова опускается на Мэрис. Веки медленно сощуриваются — Эсва понял, кто перед ним, и от этого тело девушки непроизвольно сотрясает крупная дрожь. Еще страшнее осознавать, что она совсем нага, представ в непотребном виде перед колючими взорами двух воинов._

_Мэрис дрожит от страха, чувствуя жгучее прикосновение пальцев к своей щеке. Перламутровая кожа необычно переливается, маня прильнуть к ней всем телом, почувствовать ее жар. Девушка осторожно прикасается к ней, несмело проводя ладонью по идеальному рельефу груди и пресса. На ощупь Нусо Эсва невероятно гладкий, но сама кожа плотная и жесткая, под стать характеру._

_Хищная ухмылка отражается на его лице. Мэрис чувствует прикосновение к волосам, а затем резкий рывок вверх, отчего на глаза непроизвольно наворачиваются слезы. Легкий вскрик, скорее от неожиданности, нежели от боли, срывается с губ. Сильная рука медленно оттягивает голову назад. Желтые глаза приближаются к ней. Дыхание учащается, а бешено колотящееся сердце готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. Прикосновение горячих губ сводит с ума. Поцелуй жаркий, как раскаленный уголь. Он хватает ее за затылок. Вторая рука касается спины. Резкий рывок, и Мэрис чувствует не только огненное прикосновение губ, но и жар его тела, прильнувшего к ней. Он хватает ее за щеки и сильно надавливает на челюсти, заставляя открыть рот. Едва разомкнув зубы, Мэрис чувствует, как странный, не похожий на человеческий, язык проникает внутрь. Она силится вырваться из гротескного поцелуя, но Эсва держит свой трофей крепко, не давая возможности даже вздохнуть. Скользкий язык, усеянный мелкими зубцами, прикасается к мягкому небу. Девушка пытается завизжать, но ее крик захлебывается в жестокой ласке чудовища._

_Прохладное прикосновение к плечам вносит толику успокоения в поддавшийся страху разум. К ее спине деликатно прижимается иное тело, не менее сильное, но дарующее совсем другие эмоции. Шершавый язык касается ушной раковины, аккуратно проводя по ней и спускаясь к шее. Острые зубы мягко прикусывают тонкую кожу, отчего вихрь мурашек проносится по всему телу. Прохладные ладони примыкают к животу, ласково массируя его мышцы. Жаркие пальцы существа, прильнувшего к ее губам, с нажимом проводят по спине, заставляя ее испуганно вскрикнуть, а затем, опустившись на ягодицы, с силой сжимают их. Мэрис коротко всхлипывает и рефлекторно запрокидывает голову назад, опуская затылок на галантно поставленное чисское плечо._

_Девушка чувствует себя зажатой меж двух стихий. Раскаленные безжалостные прикосновения Нусо Эсвы, приносящие по-садистски сладостную боль, и приятно охлаждающая ласка Трауна, дарующая томное успокоение. Эсва заканчивает поцелуй и, проведя острыми зубцами языка по подбородку, вгрызается в мягкую плоть шеи, словно голодный ворнскр. Мэрис хочет закричать, но в тот же миг ее губ касается шершавый язык Трауна, с легкостью проникая внутрь. Ласка Трауна такая знакомая и привычная, Эсва же необычайно жесток, яростно царапая зубчатым языком ее шею, подбородок и плечи._

_Прохладные пальцы Трауна спускаются ниже. Девушка предвкушающе дрожит, чувствуя, как лед и пламя двух непримиримых соперников готовы разорвать ее на мелкие кусочки. От прикосновения к влажному лону, мягкий стон проскальзывает сквозь слившиеся в поцелуе губы. Она чувствует, как пальцы Эсвы и Трауна, сцепившись в единое целое, проникают внутрь. Девушка издает пронзительный крик, отдаваясь всепоглощающей боли, смешанной с наслаждением._

_Поцелуи резко прерываются. Она видит перед собой инфернально-желтые глаза Эсвы и чувствует гротескный взгляд Трауна. Они смотрят друг на друга, будто беззвучно договариваясь о судьбе трофея. Тяжело дыша, девушка чувствует, резкие движения их сцепленных пальцев внутри себя, ощущая нарастающее с каждой секундой желание, принадлежать обоим. Одного она боится, как огня, второго любит всем сердцем._

_Зрительный контакт двух гениев — словно зарождающаяся буря. Еще чуть-чуть, и они, забыв о трофее, вцепятся друг другу в глотки. Неожиданно Мэрис осознает, что в состоянии сама разрешить негласный спор. Она осторожно прикасается ладонью к переливающейся перламутром щеке Эсвы, мягко проводя по ней и прикасается затем к лоснящимся черным локонам волос, спускающимся вниз. Она знает, насколько он жесток, и что в состоянии сотворить с ее телом, но уже не боится, ибо присутствие Трауна придает уверенности. Желтый взгляд яростно впивается в нежные небесно-голубые глаза девушки, а над ухом проносится настойчивый, предупреждающий шепот на чеунхе. В глазах Эсвы звучит вопрос, на который девушка отвечает несмелой, но утвердительной улыбкой. Сзади раздается протестующее шипение. Но девушка, чувствуя, как сцепленные пальцы покидают лоно, быстро разворачивается и страстно впивается в прохладные губы чисса. Он крепко прижимает ее к себе, будто защищая от чудовища, но сразу же отпускает, а на плечи падают тяжелые ладони Эсвы._

_Мэрис глядит в пылающие алым пламенем глаза, раскрывая перед ними свою душу, и через долю секунды получает утвердительный кивок. Траун понял, чего хочет Мэрис, и на что согласился Эсва. Резкий нажим вниз, и девушка падает на колени, ухватившись за крепкие бедра чисса. Ее снова хватают за волосы и слегка отводят голову назад. Она видит перед собой окутанный обильной смазкой член Трауна. Вязкая жидкость стекает крупными каплями с загнутых назад остроконечных чешуй. Девушка легонько касается его языком, и тут же сильный толчок в затылок заставляет ее вобрать член в рот. Зрачки резко расширяются, из глаз катятся слезы, рефлекторное желание закашляться быстро подавляется несколькими сильными толчками. Мэрис мычит, давится, но вырваться из железной хватки Эсвы не может. Сверху раздается страстное шипение чисса. Если бы не обильная скользкая смазка и слюна стекают по подбородку на шею, Мэрис поранилась бы об острые чешуи. Эсва играет с ней, словно с куклой, ублажая и лаская своего оппонента. Мэрис сдавленно хрипит, крепко обхватив бедра Трауна, и терпит боль. Траун не препятствует ни ей, ни ему. Член плавно скользит в ротовой полости. Обильная склизкая смазка позволяет ему без труда проникать в горло, а затем и в пищевод. Дышать практически невозможно. Перед глазами плывут круги, но она терпит ради удовольствия любимого, пусть и столь извращенного._

_Вдруг ее голову резко отдергивают в сторону. Тело чисса содрогается, и светящееся бирюзовое семя извергается прямо в лицо. Мэрис жмурится, но ее сильным рывком вздергивают за волосы вверх, ставя на ноги. Перед глазами вновь лицо Эсвы, а горячий зубчатый язык неприятно скользит по щекам, слизывая чисское семя. Процесс явно доставляет ему неистовое удовольствие. Воистину Эсва — чудовище, каких не знала Галактика!_

_Чувствуя, как к груди участливо прикасаются холодные пальцы, Мэрис, тяжело дыша, подается назад. Она шепчет, что все в порядке, что она готова для более интимной связи. Ее рука проводит по рельефному прессу Эсвы, наслаждаясь совершенством нечеловека, и скользит в промежность. Желтые глаза внимательно следят за ней. От прикосновения из его рта вырывается предвкушающее стрекотание. Брови девушки удивленно изгибаются, ибо она совершенно не предполагала, что экзот с отливающей перламутром кожей даже более отличен от людей, чем Траун. Пальцы касаются чего-то жесткого и кожистого. Девушка округляет глаза, не представляя, как сможет принять это в себя, его орган даже и членом назвать нельзя._

_Четыре руки, холодные и горячие, поднимают ее вверх. Стоя. Ее мужчины, ее экзоты приняли решение осуществить близость стоя. Она обхватывает коленями талию нечеловека с перламутровой кожей и крепко обнимает его шею. Все три тела плотно смыкаются. Мэрис зажата меж двух огней. Их тела, сильные и красивые, прижимаются к ней, поддерживая и даря с одной стороны приятную прохладу, с другой неистовый жар. Находясь лицом к Эсве, девушка с мольбой смотрит в желтые глаза и, аккуратно подбирая слова, просит быть нежным. Но ее просьба тонет в хриплом крике боли, ибо он несколькими грубыми толчками яростно внедряется в нее._

_С иной стороны она чувствует осторожное влажное проникновение чисса. Объятья экзотов сжимаются, будто собираясь раздавить хрупкую девушку. Аккуратные толчки Трауна не идут ни в какое сравнение с неистовыми движениями Эсвы. Его половая система не подходит к человеческой, или… Неожиданно, мужчины замирают. Мэрис чувствует Трауна. Его член внутри, внедрившись в нее практически полностью. Она прекрасно ощущает знакомый рельеф плоских чешуй. Но Эсва… что-то происходит внутри лона. Его член или… жесткий кожистый мешок начинает расширяться. Внутрь лона проникает нечто подвижное и горячее, сильно извиваясь и внедряясь глубже. Девушка испуганно сжимает мышцы влагалища, стараясь хоть как-то защититься от необычного проникновения, но получает в ответ страстное стрекотание, вырвавшееся из глотки экзота._

_Мужчины возобновляют движения, легко удерживая человеческую женщину на весу. Мэрис громко стонет, царапая пальцами спину Эсвы. Непонятное упругое нечто, волнообразно скользящее внутри, ровно, как и широкий кожистый мешок, прильнувший к лону, даруют сладостную боль._

_По мягкой коже шеи скользит шершавый язык чисса, а губы другого экзота прильнули к горящей розовым румянцем щеке. Боль уступает место наслаждению, страх — доверию. Движения синхронны и гармоничны. Она принадлежит им двоим. Двум непримиримым противникам, для которых близость с человеческой женщиной оказалась временным перемирием. Они больше не сверлят друг друга яростными взглядами, а наслаждаются ей, страстно шипя и томно стрекоча. А Мэрис может лишь громко кричать и хрипеть от удовольствия, отдавшись обоим, пылая в объятьях двух мужчин. Насколько же они разные… не только внешне, но и внутренне._

_Сплетения тел. Сильные объятья. Прикосновения губ, языков, зубов. Глубокие яростные толчки. Влажное хлюпанье и чавканье естественных выделений. Крики страсти. Ей кажется, будто она находится в центре неистового смерча, жестокого и ласкового, одновременно. Пылающего и леденящего. Вихрь аннигиляции, схлестнувший два антипода, будто рвет ее на части и в то же время наполняет чем-то новым, доселе неизведанным._

_Эмоции, как и крик страсти, бьют ключом. Ей хочется принадлежать им вечно. Наслаждение, всепоглощающее и мощное, захлестывает ее. Тело содрогается от неистового экстаза. Горячее пламя страсти пожирает ее._

_…Мэрис лежит на спине, прикрыв тяжелыми веками помутневший взор. Сладкое послевкусие от волшебной близости с двумя экзотами одновременно придает сил и опустошает. Она уже привыкла к контрастам. Прохладные синие губы касаются ее уха и шепчут слова благодарности на родном языке чиссов. Дорого каждое слово, ласкающее слух, как и прикосновение горячей ладони другого нечеловека, примкнувшей к груди. Необычная речь Нусо Эсвы похожа на стрекотание сверчков в теплую летнюю ночь. Мэрис не понимает ни слова из этого языка, но чувствует сквозь горячие и неожиданно нежные прикосновения, что и он более чем удовлетворён._

_Тонкие пальцы скользят по телу синекожего экзота. Прикосновение к низу живота взывает томное шипение. Возбужденная дрожь проносится и по телу Эсвы, когда Мэрис касается ладонью промежности и мягко перебирает пальцами по широкому кожистому мешку, из которого медленно выдвигается подвижный член. Он очень мягкий и нежный. Рука девушки аккуратно гладит его, впитывая тактильно всю удивительную хрупкость, не под стать характеру безжалостного экзота. Член Трауна же жесток и рельефен на ощупь, густая смазка окутывает его словно кокон. Снова удивительно, ведь он так пластичен и гибок даже с врагами, а в теле его, оказывается, не существует слабых мест._

_Она снова жаждет ощутить их внутри. Тело мелко дрожит, а низ живота приятно наполняется желанием. Экзоты ощущают его, и Мэрис чувствует, как ее тело плавно переваливается на бок. Теперь перед лицом сияющие алые глаза чисса. Сильные руки обнимают ее, прислоняя к широкой груди, и через мгновение человеческая девушка уже лежит сверху. Ее тело принимает его легко. Томный стон срывается с губ._

_Жесткая рука Эсвы касается волос, но не отдергивает их, как было до этого, а лишь ласково проводит по ним, запуская пальцы в темно-русые локоны. Она чувствует, еще одно проникновение сзади. Сильные пальцы широко раздвигают ягодицы, и тело само покорно принимает сначала кожистый мешок, а затем и подвижный член, волнообразно внедряющийся, в самую глубь ее организма._

_Снова крик боли, но та сладка и приятна. Тела вновь сливаются в единое целое. Улыбка играет на ее губах. Слезы наслаждения катятся по щекам. Мэрис чувствует прилив счастья. Отдавшись двоим мужчинам и предавшись сладостной боли, она хотя бы на одну ночь остановила их вечное противостояние._

 

***

 

Веки неожиданно распахнулись, являя реальности скорее удивленный, нежели испуганный голубой взор. Тело резко поднялось, и девушка, сев на кровати, уткнулась носом в колени.

— Это невозможно, — судорожно прошептала она. — Невозможно.

Она почувствовала, как плеча коснулись холодные пальцы. Панический крик разрзал темноту. Мэрис вскочила, как ошпаренная, но тут же утонула в сильных объятьях. Она царапала ногтями грудь, кричала и извивалась, пытаясь освободиться. Ее прижали к кровати и навалились сверху. Обезумевшая от страха девушка ничего не видела перед собой, кроме светящихся алых глаз. Алых глаз…

— Мэрис, — нежно позвал до боли знакомый голос. Она силилась узнать, кому он принадлежит, но не могла. Ей было больно и страшно.

— Пусти, — жалобно застонала она, и в тот же миг ее тело, словно пушинка, оказалось подхваченным в воздух, а лба коснулись мягкие прохладные губы, — Траун… — в произнесение этого имени она вложила всю нежность и любовь, смешанные, как ни странно, с болью.

— Вам давно не снились кошмары, — ласково заметил чисс, бережно прижимая любимую к себе и участливо поглаживая ее по голове.

— Я люблю только вас, Траун, — словно пытаясь убедить в этом саму себя, прошептала она. — Только вас… Никого более. Я желаю близости лишь с вами, Траун. Вы для меня вся жизнь…

Она продолжила стонать, роняя слова невпопад и переходя то на чеунх, то на родной общегалактический язык. Он слушал внимательно, не перебивая, а впитывая и анализируя каждое слово. Наконец, она затихла, судорожно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, примкнувшие к его плечам.

— Кто вам снился? — спросил он. — Кеннто?

Девушка отрицательно замотала головой.

— Кар’дас?

— Нет.

Его руки плавно двинулись по гладкой коже спины, на что Мэрис, неожиданно для себя, отпрянула. В его сощуренных алых глазах, мерцавших в темноте узкими щелками, вспыхнуло непонимание.

— Простите, Траун, — Мэрис попыталась нашарить в темноте его прохладную ладонь. — Это был Нусо Эсва…

В алых глазах загорелось пламя ревности. Чисс догадался, что снилось его женщине. Мэрис испугалась столь яростной реакцией, но, глубоко вздохнув и понимая, что лгать любимому выше ее сил, сбивчиво пересказала сон. Ей стыдно и страшно. Она предала его. Во сне, но все же предала…

Он аккуратно взял ее запястья и подес ладони к губам. Мэрис тяготило его молчание.

— Во сне я хотела этого, Траун, — волна отвращения к самой себе прошла по телу мелкой дрожью.

Пламя его ревнивого взора жгло живьем, словно… объятья Эсвы.

— Чего вы хотели добиться близостью? — спросил он, голос мягок, как обычно, но едва слышные жесткие нотки девушка все-таки улавила.

— Я хотела, чтобы вы прекратили бессмысленное соперничество, — ответила она, опустив взгляд; того, что она просит, никогда не случится.

— И вы пожертвовали собой во имя жизней других, — это было утверждение.

— Да.

— Вы поступили бы так в реальности?

Девушка вздрогнула. Вопрос застал врасплох. В голубых глазах застыла боль, а также воспоминание о той нежности, что она получила от обоих партнеров. Ни у одного из них не стояло цели унизить ее или подчинить. Во сне экзоты приняли ее тело как дар, а не как жертву. Даже жестокие объятья Эсвы не казались ей смертельными.

— Я бы… поступила так по необходимости, — произнесла она и, совершенно неожиданно увидела одобрительный, полный гордости за мудрость своей женщины взгляд, губы ее дрогнули в стыдливой полуулыбке. — Я не испугалась, ведь вы были рядом.

— Я всегда буду рядом. Вам никогда не придется принимать подобное решение, ибо Нусо Эсва мертв, — сурово произнес чисс, уверено добавив. — Его призрак больше не потревожит вас.

— Мертв? — вырвалось у Мэрис. — Я не знала.

— Алый город, — с нотками сожаления, будто потеряв кого-то очень близкого и дорогого, ответил Траун. — Он погиб.

— О! — удивилась Мэрис, Траун редко рассказывал ей о своих победах или поражениях, зная, как расстраивается любимая, слушая рассказы о войне. — Значит, Галактика может спать спокойно?

— Я буду охранять ваш сон, — серьезно произнес он. — Особенно сегодня ночью.

— Траун, — позвала Мэрис, заглянув в светящиеся алые глаза и вспомнив отголоски чудовищно прекрасного сна. — В вашем теле нет изъянов. В отличие от него, у вас их нет.


	33. Chapter 33

_Творчество состоит в способности почувствовать возможности темы_

_и в умении сформулировать вызванные ею мысли._

**«Франкенштейн, или Современный Прометей», Мэри Шелли**

 

_Торжественная тишина, осязаемая сквозь приятный полумрак. Красивые ледяные пещеры, витиеватый лабиринт которых породил вековечный лед. Переливающиеся белым и голубым светом микроскопические колонии бактерий на гигантских сталактитах. Изящные многовековые сталагмиты, причудливо отражающие блики света ажурной рябью. Легкий мороз, приятно пощипывающий кожу. Пар, выходящий из ноздрей замысловатыми узорами…_

Несмотря на такое великолепное сновидение, сознание Мэрис почему-то возвратилось в реальность. Иногда ей казалось, что она видит его красивые чисские сны. Наверное, сейчас был именно такой сон. Не открывая глаза, девушка вспоминала о нем, сильно скучая и желая его скорейшего возвращения. Траун часто отсутствовал, проводя масштабные военные компании в Неизведанных регионах. Но чтобы так долго, как сейчас… Уже месяц прошел с момента их последней встречи. Гранд-адмирал Траун отправился в Империю, подавлять какой-то очередной мятеж, вспыхнувший во Внешнем Кольце, оставив свою женщину в крепости Руки, окружив доверенными ему чиссами и приказав Воссу Парку, ставшему Мэрис лучшим другом, оберегать ее покой.

Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Мэрис предалась ностальгии. Траун всегда возвращался неожиданно, придумывая новые необычные способы появления. В этом проявлялось чувство юмора расы, к которой он принадлежал. В прошлый раз, уничтожив флот мятежного гранд-адмирала Деметриуса Заарина, он предстал перед ней во всей красе на внушающем трепет не только своим внешним видом, но и могучим ревом двигателей, СИД-истребителе. Мэрис, как раз, забралась на очередной крутой склон, занимаясь скалолазанием, когда с другой стороны появился чисс на этой чудовищной машине, поднимая вихрь пыли и порождая мощные потоки воздуха, обхватившие ее. Они несколько минут взирали друг на друга: Мэрис восторгалась смелостью своего мужчины, а Траун, алый взгляд которого просвечивал даже сквозь прорези летного шлема, впитывал ее эйфорию. Пара утопла ни с чем несравнимой радости встречи. Когда он посадил СИД и помог ей забраться наверх, они страстно любили друг друга прямо там, в кабине, сломав в процессе штурвал и панель управления, а потом еще несколько часов дожидаясь эвакуации.

Воспоминания о любимом вызвали в ней желание. Не открывая глаза, девушка глубоко вздохнула, понимая, что сейчас нужно будет заставить себя встать и попрактиковаться в самосвязывании, взмыв в воздух на подвесе. Это всегда помогало унять природную страсть. Мягкие прохладные пальцы робко коснулись ее плеча, приветственно проведя по нему. Не понимая сон это или явь, Мэрис задержала дыхание, в то время как широкая ладонь плавно коснулась шеи. Подушечки пальцев стали приятно разглаживать кожу, касаясь сонных артерий, трахеи и подбородка. Не желая терять контакт со сном, Мэрис схватила, обнявшую ее руку и прижала к себе, направляя пальцы к щеке и ласкаясь о бархатную кожу. Локоть и предплечье аккуратно легли на грудину, приятно увеличивая контакт с телом. Вторая рука скользнула между поверхностью кровати и талией, примыкая ладонью к животу и нежно разглаживая мышцы. Девушка довольно заурчала, чувствуя знакомую чисскую ласку. Если это сон, то она не хотела просыпаться.

Сзади сомкнутых ног коснулось колено, вежливо внедряясь между ними. Мэрис подчинилась, с радостью позволяя обоим бедрам пройти в образовавшуюся арку между ее конечностями. Тут же ее тело было мягко перевернуто на живот, галантно поддерживаемое сильными руками. Это было определенно самое лучшее сновидение за последнее время.

Тем временем колени широко раздвинули ее бедра, а сверху на спину аккуратно навалилось мощное тело. В предвкушении сладостного соития Мэрис сильнее сжала ладонь, примыкающую к ее телу, и забралась языком между пальцами. Глаза все еще были закрыты. То вылизывая, то прикусывая фаланги чисских пальцев, она чувствовала, как ладонь ниже тактично приподяла ее таз.

Мягкое вежливое проникновение вызвало томный вздох. Она чувствовала его внутри, ощущала, как он медленно и аккуратно двигается, поглощая, казалось, каждый миллиметр стенок ее лона. Тут же сильная рука спустилась на подбородок, мягко придерживая его, а затылок уловил ветерок от дыхания. Все происходило настолько нежно, что Мэрис не издала ни единого стона, лишь блаженно вдыхая, а выдохи сопровождая сладостным урчанием. Ее рука скользнула вниз, коснувшись внедряющейся в податливое лоно чешуйчатой любви и наслаждаясь тактильно влажными и рельефными ощущениями ласковых толчков. Неужели сны бывают настолько реальными?

Находясь в обволакивающем вакууме чисских объятий, Мэрис желала наслаждаться таким проявлением внимания бесконечно. Его нос коснулся щеки, вдыхая аромат тела и ласкаясь о кожу. Вобрав его полностью, Мэрис почувствовала, как примкнувший к ней таз стал совершать фигурные круговые движения, как будто массируя ее изнутри. Это было так приятно, что девушка рефлекторно начала сжимать и разжимать мышцы влагалища, все больше возбуждаясь и искренне радуясь соединению тел. Почувствовав это, его губы коснулись шеи, а острые выпирающие заметно больше, чем у человека, клыки стали слегка прикусывать и пожевывать беззащитную кожу. Если он захочет полакомиться ее плотью также нежно и изысканно, как делает это внутри, то Мэрис не будет против. Сон был прекрасен.

Тишину нарушало лишь ее возбужденное дыхание и равномерное хлюпанье выделяющейся жидкости гипсобелиума внутри горячего человеческого лона. Она ощущала, как знакомые жесткие чешуи ласково терлись о стенки влагалища, не причиняя вреда, но, казалось, шлифуя ее изнутри, как ледяную статую. Наслаждаясь искусными движениями своего скульптора, Мэрис искренне улыбалась. Ей хотелось находиться в этом сне вечно.

Внутренний массаж плавно остановился. Мэрис ощутила, как чешуи внутри нее слегка раскрылись, а потом сразу закрылись. Она издала едва слышный ох и впилась пальцами в поддерживающую тело руку. Похожее действие повторилось, но в более быстром темпе, создавая вибрацию. Слезы счастья непроизвольно брызнули из глаз. Девушка тихо заскулила, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение и приятные микроскопические волны, расходящиеся по организму. Чешуи продолжали искусно двигаться внутри, ласково вибрируя и окрашивая соитие новыми красками струящихся эмоций. Такое удовольствие мог доставить только чисский мужчина. Так почему же это всего лишь сон?

Влажная волна наслаждения очень мягко накрыла ее, не дав полностью напрячься растворившемуся в чисских ласках человеческому телу. Под сомкнутыми веками показались разноцветные звезды в серебристых кругах. Мэрис глубоко прерывисто вздохнула, пропуская через свой организм пьянящий электрический разряд, и повалилась на сильные руки, галантно поддерживающие ее. Часто дыша, практически с сожалением она ощутила, как он покинул ее тело, и сразу на коленные изгибы стало стекать прохладное семя. Что ж? Она обязательно расскажет возлюбленному, как сильно соскучилась, раз ей сняться такие детальные сны.

Объятья исчезли, и Мэрис почувствовала себя очень одиноко. Тоска по любимому сдавила грудь. Она повернулась на другой бок, разомкнув наконец веки. Перед ней в кромешной тьме заботливо светились два алых глаза. То, что вогнало бы любую другую человеческую женщину в состояние шока и вызвало бы панический визг, заставило ее радостно вздохнуть. Девушка так рада была видеть это гротескное сияние в кромешной тьме. Траун вернулся! Он снова рядом. Сознание окутала приятная пелена его присутствия. Глаза добродушно сощурились, и Мэрис знала, что сейчас он улыбается. Как всегда, ее чисс вернулся неожиданно, подготовив ей приятный сюрприз.

— Значит, это все-таки был не сон… — сладко прошептала она, нащупывая ладонью его острые скулы, спрятанные в темноте.

— Я так хотел оказаться частью его, ощутив ваше желание, — ласково произнесли алые глаза, пылая трепетной любовью.

— У вас более чем получилось, — с благодарностью в голосе произнесла Мэрис, вежливо добавив. — После того, как мы немного освежимся, я бы хотела пригласить вас на белый танец!

— Не смею отказать столь нежному созданию! — с придыханием ответил приятный тенор.

 

***

 

Держа в руках веревку и не оборачиваясь, девушка уверенно шла вперед. Следом со связанными ажурным бондажным узором запястьями покорно шел ее подчиняемый, на глазах которого была наложена широкая бондажная повязка. Траун сделал ей необычный подарок: привез с Кашиика флюоресцирующие серебристым светом веревки, сплетенные из лиан, оплетающих гигантские деревья. На поясе у нее был прикреплен карамбиак, ибо безопасность партнера превыше всего, а также несколько мотков сияющей веревки.

В отличие от Трауна, предпочитавшего рисовать узоры на ее теле в парящем движении и вовлекать их сознания в невесомость вращения на подвесе, Мэрис нравилась статика. Она любила очень долго — днями и даже неделями, — плести сложные бондажные картины на всё помещение, предназначенное для _khimbaekae_ , а потом мягко вплетать его тело в эти необычные пейзажи.

Целую неделю она трудилась вечерами, плетя настоящую веревочную паутину, как делают это чудовищные хищные пауки-крикны, обитающие где-то на Атоллоне. Плоская конструкция заняла почти всю комнату и была обращена к большому панорамному окну, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на величественные холмы. В центре бондажного узора находилось широкое металлическое кольцо диаметром около двух с половиной метров — идеальная ячейка, чтобы вплести туда тело чисса.

Мэрис посадила своего возлюбленного на пол, устланный мягким ковром, и завела связанные руки вверх, прикрепляя их пока что на подвес. Моток необычной веревки красиво отливал мягким флюоресцирующим серебром в руках. Она вытянула ноги подчиняемого и широко их раздвинула, садясь между ними и опираясь спиной о его грудь, как будто находилась в адмиральском кресле. Заведя руку с мотком назад, она ощутила, как Траун заинтересованно развязывает узел зубами. Затем Мэрис начала плести ажурный наголенник на одной из ног чисса, захватывая стопы и аккуратно прокладывая путы между пальцами. На внешней стороне стопы девушка оставила одну небольшую петлю, которая понадобится ей чуть позже. Таким же образом была обработана и вторая нога.

Встав со своего живого кресла, Мэрис соединила его ноги, подвязала концы к подвесу и освободила руки Трауна. Аккуратно, чтобы не принести дискомфорт любимому мужчине, она потянула веревку, связывающую ноги, вверх, обнимая его за плечи и придерживая голову. В результате осторожной манипуляции тело чисса было медленно уложено на спину, а нижние конечности взмыли в воздух. Мэрис спокойно легла на его широкую грудь, вытягивая связанные руки над головой и даря возлюбленному легкий поцелуй. Новый моток серебристой веревки был развязан зубами подчиняемого, и Мэрис принялась оплетать широкую ладонь, искусно внедряясь между пальцами и делая узор таким, как будто путы росли прямо из центра ладони. То же самое было сделано и для второй руки. Обе конечности она пока связала вместе.

Педантично оценив продукт своей деятельности, Мэрис нежно подняла голову чисса и прислонила двойную веревку ко рту, на которой тут же доверчиво сомкнулись острые зубы с заметно выдающимися клыками. Привязав и руки к подвесу, девушка слегка приподняла тело подчиняемого над землей. Теперь он был подвешен за руки и за ноги, как готовая для приготовления на костре добыча. Мэрис быстро обвязала себя веревкой из корхоруса на альпинистский манер, чтобы быть в состоянии практиковать _khimbaekae_ в воздухе.

Взяв пульт управления подвесом, девушка схватилась за его планку и плавно вместе с Трауном взмыла вверх к середине кольца. Закрепив себя на его высшей петле, доминант занялась подчиняемым. Освободив и разомкнув связанные вместе руки, Мэрис вытянула идущие от них серебристые путы и привязала сначала одну конечность к петле на кольце, а затем другую, но в противоположном направлении. Теперь он висел с широко расставленными руками параллельно полу.

Картина, и правда, получалась очень красивой. Мэрис подъехала на своей веревке к его корпусу и примкнула снизу, обхватив ногами сильные бедра и подставив плечо безвольно повисшей вниз голове, чтобы снять напряжение с шеи. Прислушавшись к подчиняемому, Мэрис отметила, что ни пульс, ни дыхание не участились совсем, а мышцы были полностью расслабленны, онемения в конечностях не наблюдалось. Она все делает правильно, а он сейчас всецело наслаждается искусством связывания, полностью доверив ей свою жизнь. Стянув веревками торс и нарисовав на нем скелетообразный ажурный рисунок, девушка сплела прочный узел, примкнувший сзади к грудной клетке. Отстранившись от Трауна, Мэрис взмыла к высшей точке кольца и закрепила веревку, идущую от узла на спине на петлю, к которой была привязана сама, и немного подтянула его тело в нужном направлении. Остались ноги.

Вернувшись к чиссу, Мэрис продела путы сквозь петли у стоп и, пролетев в воздухе обратно к металлическому каркасу, закрепила дальние концы веревок на нижних петлях кольца опять же с противоположных сторон. Управляя своей веревкой, Мэрис повисла напротив чисса, освободив от подвеса ноги, и нежно обняла его, опустив подбородок на плечо и крепко обхватив голенями связанный торс. Управляя путами, ведущими к высшей точке кольца и привязанными к его спине, доминант с легкостью вписала тело подчиняемого в огромную бондажную паутину. Когда-то девушке казалось, что у нее никогда не получится двигать его тяжелое тело, но Траун научил, как делать это с легкостью и безопасностью для партнера.

Спустившись на пол, она отошла к панорамному окну, проверить что же получилось в результате. Ее синекожий мужчина находился в центре кольца, от которого ажурно отходили сети веревок, сплетенные в гигантскую паутину. Серебристые путы с Кашиика великолепно дополняли картину, прекрасно сочетаясь с цветом его кожи. Конечности Трауна были широко разведены, а концы веревок в купе с путами, идущими от спины, напоминали лучи пятиконечной звезды **(1)**. Все получилось идеально! Взглянув за спину, Мэрис поняла, что осталось два последних маленьких штриха.

Снова взявшись за веревку, она перевернулась вниз головой и подтянула свое тело к подчиняемому, зависая напротив повязки на глаза. Ослабив веревку, Мэрис аккуратно сняла ее, нежно проведя пальцами по скулам и лбу.

—  _Ch'itkashn oculos, Thrawn!_ **(2)**  — ласково прошептала она, и синие веки обнажили колючий алый взор.

Траун восхищенно смотрел в ее светло-голубые глаза, касаясь алым сиянием каждого уголка человеческой души, видя ее насквозь. Он был счастлив, сливая свое сознание с сознанием человека: медитируя и растворяясь в ее мастерстве. Сейчас Мэрис понимала его, как никто другой, полноценно ощущая себя чиссом, чувствуя восторг и трепет, исходящие от любимого мужчины. В данную минуту им не нужно было слов. Всё решали слившиеся воедино взгляды, навсегда связавшие их души крепкими нерасплетающимися узлами.

Всё еще держа веревку, недавно связывавшую его удивительные глаза, Мэрис поднесла ее к своему рту, и сомкнув зубы на серебристых волокнах, лишила себя возможности говорить. Поймав его заинтересованный взгляд, она таинственно улыбнулась, подтягиваясь на путах вверх и плавно перемещаясь за широкую спину чисса. Вернувшись в вертикальное положение, Мэрис обхватила руками мощный торс, также, как это делал Трасс. Она положила голову на широкое плечо и коснулась пальцами его подбородка. Направив алый взор Трауна на панорамное окно, девушка увидела, что первые лучи тусклого солнца Нирауана уже показались на горизонте.

Связанная веревками пара с удовольствием взирала на красивейший рассвет. Они прекрасно чувствовали друг друга, окруженные аурой бесконечной любви. А сплетения тел помогали им ощутить свободу от обычных мирских дел, войн, интриг и заговоров. Сколько уже было таких обвязок и сколько еще будет, но их доверие друг к другу только углубится, а любовь усилится, тонкими нитями внедряясь в каждую клетку человеческого и чисского организмов, оплетая ядра и сливаясь с хромосомами, что уже нашло отражение в структуре их ДНК, дополняя микроскопическими путами водородные связи между азотистыми основаниями **(3)**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Леонардо да Винчи, Витрувианский человек http://static5.depositphotos.com/1004590/397/i/950/depositphotos_3972688-Photo-of-the-vitruvian-man.jpg  
> 2 - Откройте глаза!  
> 3 - Строение ДНК https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B0


	34. Chapter 34

_Ничего не признаю, кроме материи. В физике, химии и биологии_

_я вижу одну механику. Весь космос только бесконечный и_

_сложный механизм. Сложность его так велика,_

_что граничит с произволом, неожиданностью_

_и случайностью, она даёт иллюзию свободной воли_

_сознательных существ._

**Константин Эдуардович Циолковский**

 

Корабли Имперского флота были рассредоточены по всей системе тройной звезды, у которой даже не было названия. Вместо него указывался лишь порядковый номер, отражающий набор координат. Гранд-адмирал Траун стоял на мостике звездного разрушителя «Предостерегающий», как обычно, заложив руки за спину, и взирал на далекие звезды.

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр, — раздался за спиной голос Восса Парка, — все готово к завтрашним учениям.

— Отлично, капитан Парк, — негромко ответил чисс, все также задумчиво смотря на совершенство космоса, — но вы ведь не за этим обратились ко мне, не так ли?

— Эээ… ммм… да, сэр, — замялся человек, как всегда, не ожидая, что Траун, даже не поворачивая головы, так легко прочитает его мысли. — В секторе 5-3-6 обнаружена комета…

— Любопытно, — заинтересованно произнес гранд-адмирал, — уже рассчитали вектор?

— Так точно, — тут же ответил Парк.

— Выведите информацию на тактически дисплей.

Чисс медленно повернулся, чувствуя, как капитан учтиво посторонился, уступая дорогу, и грациозной походкой направился в необходимом направлении. Он чувствовал на себе удивленные взгляды не только Восса Парка, но и остальных членов экипажа, в данный момент находящихся на мостике и в вахтенной яме. Взглянув на голограмму, Траун долго рассматривал траекторию кометы, с интересом прослеживая конечную точку маршрута.

— Думаете, она помешает учениям? — наивно спросил Парк, смотря на него непонимающими янтарными глазами. — Я отправлю несколько разрушителей, чтобы ее уничтожить.

— О ней совершенно не стоит беспокоиться, — равнодушно ответил Траун, параллельно думая, что Парк, к сожалению, пока не научился видеть всю картину целиком.

— Тогда могу я узнать, чем вызван ваш интерес? — капитана, по-видимому, съедало любопытство.

— Это очень красивое небесное явление, хоть и достаточно частое, — пояснил чисс, изучая данные на дисплее. — Оно показывает нам зачатки развития звездных систем, которые когда-то были холодными газопылевыми облаками. Комета — реликт, осколок прошлого, космическое произведение искусства, проносящееся сквозь пустоту вакуума.

Светящийся взор медленно коснулся теплых янтарных глаз человека. Практически сразу Парк опустил голову. Интересно. Столько лет они вместе служат на благо Империи, исследуя Неизведанные регионы и посещая разные миры. Лучшие друзья, пережившие множество военных компаний. Но капитан Парк все еще не может выдержать его взгляд. Это, пожалуй, забавно, как сказала бы Мэрис.

Перед глазами всплыла картина из далекого прошлого: он стоит перед молодым имперским офицером, скованный наручниками, в ангаре звездного разрушителя, который, ощущая на себе колючий алый взгляд, не может связать и двух слов. И, тем не менее, благодаря Воссу Парку, который случайно нашел его на той захолустной планете, он сейчас командует Имперским флотом. Траун вдруг немного задумался, подложив костяшки пальцев под подбородок, и решил, что с капитаном Парком, его лучшим другом, всё же нужно быть немного помягче.

— Капитан, — с нотками теплоты в голосе обратился к нему Траун, и Парк тут же предано вытянулся по стойке смирно, — подготовьте мой новый СИД-защитник. Я бы хотел взглянуть на красивое природное явление чуть ближе.

 

***

 

Покинув мостик, гранд-адмирал Траун отправился в один из отсеков визуального наблюдения. Бесшумно войдя и погрузившись в темноту помещения, чисс сразу же увидел человеческую женщину. Нежность наполнила его душу, пока он наблюдал, как Мэрис смотрит в телескоп и что-то рассчитывает на портативном датападе. Судя по выставленным фильтрам, определяет светимость звезд в этой части космоса. Как всегда, погруженная в цифры, она не замечает, что он здесь. Мешает полумрак. Люди почти не видят в темноте. Поначалу тяжело было к этому привыкнуть. Она сильно пугалась, когда он так бесшумно выходил из тьмы.

Сделав шаги чуть громче, Траун увидел, как девушка повернула голову на звук. Его встретил любящий голубой взор, а лицо засияло румянцем. В ней читалось желание тут же подбежать и крепко обнять. Поразительная человеческая особенность! Но Мэрис упорно училась чисскому этикету, развивая терпение и сдержанность. За этим всегда было так интересно наблюдать.

Несколько минут он внимательно рассматривал свою любовь. Она была миниатюрной даже для человека: невысокого роста, на цыпочках едва доставала ему до подбородка; с густыми темно-русыми волосами, почти всегда заплетенными в кореллианские косы; слишком худая, отчего и казалась очень хрупкой; легкая, как пушинка; круглое лицо с плоским лбом, румяными щеками и тонкими губами; и конечно эти великолепные голубые глаза, как чистейшее небо Нирауана. Уже много лет Траун отмечал, что человеческие мужчины практически не смотрят на Мэрис. По-видимому, по людским меркам его женщина особо не выделялась, по-чисским же она была инородцем, и этим всё сказано.

Спокойным шагом он приблизился к ней и заключил в объятья. Ощущая ее доверие, он нежно помассировал хрупкие человеческие плечи и коснулся подбородком макушки. Как всегда, дыхание ее участилось, как и робкие удары сердца. Она была его жизнью. Его светом. Быть с ней рядом — бесценно. Человеческая любовь все же волшебное чувство, позволившее ему многое понять об этой странной расе.

— Имею честь предложить вам головокружительный полет, — вежливо сообщил он, дополнив тишину певучим тенором.

Голубые глаза доверчиво посмотрели снизу-вверх, а тонкая рука с готовностью протянула к лицу моток веревки.

—  _V_ _itcehah…_ **(1)**  — нежно прошептал он на ухо, беря ее запястье и отводя в сторону. — Реальный полет, Мэрис.

В теплых глазах, напоминающих два сапфира, появилась глубокая заинтересованность. Мэрис кивнула, и он, галантно поклонившись, протянул ей руку.

Пройдя в центр подготовки пилотов, Траун тут же повел Мэрис в помещение с костюмами и стал помогать облачаться.

— Мы полетим на СИД-истребителе? — не в силах сдержать любопытство, спросила она, надевая черный костюм.

— На его усовершенствованной модели, — загадочно ответил чисс, помогая ей зафиксировать на груди громоздкую систему жизнеобеспечения.

— СИД-защитник?

— Проницательно, — усмехнувшись, кивнул он. — А узнали, я так полагаю, от барона Фела.

— Ну… да, — опустила голову девушка, засмущавшись, что владеет секретной информацией. — Он назвал эти истребители «трёшками».

Траун про себя улыбнулся. Два кореллианина на борту могут выбить из колеи даже спокойного чисса. Траун как-то пытался научиться разговаривать на их вызывающем говоре, но это оказалось за гранью его возможностей.

Убедившись, что Мэрис экипирована правильно, и быстро надев такой же костюм, он повел ее в ангар. Перед ними возвышался новенький блестящий СИД-защитник, недавно спущенный с верфей Лотала и уже протестированный лучшими пилотами. Как и у других СИДов, кабина пилота, представляла собой сферический модуль, к бокам которого с трех сторон крепились три крыла, несущие по паре вытянутых солнечных панелей. Эта конкретная модель в единственном экземпляре была сделана по индивидуальному запросу Трауна. В отличие от других защитников машина могла вмещать двоих: пилота и пассажира.

Надев шлем, он активировал систему подачи кислорода через трубки, примыкающие к блоку на груди, а затем сделал то же самое у Мэрис. Поднявшись по трапу, он галантно помог Мэрис спуститься в недра СИДа.

— Ваше место пилота, — вежливо промолвил он.

— Пилота? — испугалась девушка, бросая на него растерянный взгляд. — Но…

— Вы же пилот, Мэрис! — мягко настоял он.

— Уф, да, но…

— Присаживайтесь, — нежно сказал он, добавляя в голос пару адмиральских ноток.

Девушка подчинилась, несмело сев за штурвал. Задраив люк, Траун опустился на пассажирское сидение, которое находилось позади кресла пилота и чуть выше. Затягивая ремни безопасности, он с любопытством наблюдал, как девушка изучает панель управления, привыкая к необычному дизайну, рассматривает дисплеи, камеры, штурвал, гашетку, многочисленные кнопки и тумблеры. Дрожащие руки взялись за штурвал, сильно сжав его. Нервничает. Так происходило всегда, когда он предлагал ей попробовать что-то новое и необычное.

Диспетчер запросил данные корабля и идентификационный код.

— Используйте мой персональный номер, — буднично посоветовал Траун и, когда поступило разрешение на взлет, спросил, — Готовы лететь?

— Боюсь, что нет… — снова попыталась отказаться Мэрис.

— Тогда ключ на старт! — негромко скомандовал он, применив фразу из древней циклограммы запуска космических ракет.

Немедленно поняв его, Мэрис перевела подготовку запуска в автоматический режим, все еще немного нервничая. Она сможет. С управлением этой модели справится даже кадет-первогодка.

— Пуск! — услышал он свой голос в динамиках.

Мэрис запустила машину, которая тут же издала мощный пронзительный рев, характерный для всех СИДов. В вакууме его, конечно же, не слышно, но зато во время воздушных операций этот звук способен вселить страх даже в самых опытных бойцов противника. Кабина задрожала, возвещая о том, что машина готова ринуться в бой. Проверив данные на дисплеях, девушка подняла палец вверх, показывая гранд-адмиралу, что все отлично. СИД оторвался от площадки и завис в воздухе.

— Есть контакт подъема! — отрапортовала Мэрис, как настоящий пилот истребителя.

— Поехали! — раздался вновь его властный голос, и СИД медленно вылетел из ангара в открытый космос.

Немного привыкнув к управлению, Мэрис сделала несколько пробных элементов, летая вокруг «Предостерегающего» и ожидая команды своего личного гранд-адмирала.

— Вектор 5-3-6, — убедившись, что девушка управляет СИДом твердой рукой, сообщил он.

— Принято, — раздался в динамиках ее уже успокоившийся голос.

СИД круто развернулся и, задав широкую петлю, полетел указанным курсом мимо грозных звездных разрушителей, гордости Империи и Немезиды для ее врагов. Рядом пронеслась Проксима, красный карлик, заполонившая тем не менее весь обзор иллюминатора. Это была третья звезда системы, обращающаяся вокруг двух остальных, достаточно тусклая и очень похожая на солнце Нирауана.

— Рассчитайте микропрыжок по указанному курсу на сорок астрономических единиц, — мягко приказал чисс, полностью убрав командирский тон.

— Есть, сэр! — был ответ.

Он увидел, как Мэрис перевела систему на автопилот и начала заниматься расчетами. Неплохо справляется после долгого отсутствия практики.

— Одна минута двадцать пять секунд, — наконец выдала она. — Запускаю гипердвигатель.

Через полсекунды звезды слились в яркие полосы, и СИД-защитник нырнул в образовавшийся гиперпространственный коридор, ведущий к центру системы.

— Ощущаю себя бароном Фелом. В Имперском флоте не хватает пилотов? — вставила шпильку Мэрис, не понимая, почему он посадил ее за штурвал.

— Хороших пилотов всегда не хватает, — спокойно отозвался чисс, — но я хочу, чтобы моим пилотом на сегодня были вы.

— Есть, гранд-адмирал! — с нотками веселья отчеканила она и гордо отдала честь, а затем игриво добавила. — Однако, под угрозой трибунала я не буду ни в кого стрелять! Можете пытать меня этим вашим IT-O!

— Я просто вас свяжу! Без суда и следствия! — строгим адмиральским тоном вынес свой вердикт чисс.

— О! Я согласна! Приступим сразу по возвращении! — восторженно отозвалась она. — Так, выходим из гиперпространства!

Снова появились черная бездна космоса и россыпь белых звезд. Слева сияли две желтые звезды, медленно вращаясь вокруг центра масс, порождая сложный гравитационный танец. Альфа довольно близко, представляя собой большой круглый шар размером с тарелку, а Бета — достаточно далеко, отсвечивающая желтыми лучами и похожая на мяч для гольфа **(2)**. Расстояние между ними оценивалось в примерно десять астрономических единиц, достаточно, для существования планет, которых в системе насчитывалось целых две.

Однако цель прилета гордо раскинулась впереди. Прямо перед ними, распушив хвост на многие тысячи километров и сияя чистейшим белым светом, к Альфе летела великолепная небесная странница. Комета была похожа на чистую душу, стремящуюся обрести живое тело.

— О, Великая Сила… — услышал Траун в динамике восхищенный голос возлюбленной, — Никогда не видела такое чудо столь близко…

— Великолепное зрелище! Переведите линзы в инфракрасный спектр и понизьте контраст, — искренне улыбнувшись, сказал Траун, любуясь природным произведением искусства.

Последовала небольшая пауза. Глаза привыкали к новому видению. Теперь комета представляла собой раскаленный огненный шар, испуская яркие инфракрасные лучи.

— Невероятно! Ядро внутри нее! Оно… пульсирует… Как живое! — даже сквозь динамики слышалось ее учащенное дыхание.

— Всегда было интересно, что же там внутри, — отозвался на ее эмоции Траун.

Раздался смешок, и корабль резко увеличил скорость, двигаясь прямо к комете. Тонкая манипуляция сработала. Наблюдая за Мэрис, чисс заметил, что она активировала дефлекторные щиты, которые защитят их от кометной пыли. СИД вошел в кому небесной странницы со стороны хвоста, и тут же его обволокла плотная завеса из белого газа. Видимость снизилась до нуля.

— Активируйте сканеры и переведите визор в ультрафиолетовый спектр, — посоветовал он.

Отстучав необходимые команды, Мэрис осторожно вела СИД сквозь туман. На дисплее стала вырисовываться неровная трехмерная модель поверхности кометы, выявляя ее пористую структуру.

— Траун, посмотрите, — восторженно воскликнула Мэрис, со всей силы вцепившись в штурвал, — у нее два ядра…

Действительно, результаты сканирования показали картинку с двумя бесформенными ядрами, соединенными друг с другом небольшой перемычкой **(3)**. Это было более, чем уникально. Сердце небесной странницы оказалось похоже на гантелю, шаровидные края которой очень близко примыкали друг к другу.

— Во истину чудеса Вселенной безграничны! — теперь подошла его очередь выражать свой восторг.

Они подлетели совсем близко к поверхности, и Траун взглянул в иллюминатор. Сквозь ультрафиолетовую линзу был виден причудливый рельеф. Из пор разных размеров вырывались тонкие струйки гейзеров, состоящие из газа, пыли и частичек льда. Между ними находились скалы, имеющие гладкие стены и закругленные верхушки, создавая причудливые пиковидные формы, являющиеся продуктом газопылевого выветривания. Находящийся в вакууме безмолвный мир кометы находился в постоянном движении. Она, казалось, дышала через поры, обдавая пылью сотни километров космоса и с каждой секундой теряя свою массу. Настоящая неживая жизнь!

— Траун, вы умеете устраивать романтические свидания! — раздался вдруг голос любимой.

— О, капитан Парк собрался натравить на это небесное тело весь наш флот, — отшутился чисс, внимательно изучая открывшуюся перед ними картину, представшую в ультрафиолетовом спектре в серо-голубых тонах.

— Не позволяйте ему! — с притворным испугом отозвалась Мэрис.

— У этой кометы иная судьба… — задумчиво произнес он, вспоминая траекторию полета. — Думаю, наше время здесь истекло. Пора вернуться в космос.

— Есть, сэр!.. — немного с грустью отозвалась Мэрис, разворачивая СИД-защитник обратно.

Выйдя из комы кометы и совершив еще один микропрыжок на пару астрономических единиц назад, Мэрис развернула СИД, согласно последовавшему указанию. Теперь они смотрели на небесное тело и солнце сбоку. Снова вернувшись в инфракрасный спектр, пара стала наблюдать, как комета медленно приближалась к желтой Альфе.

— Она столкнется с солнцем?.. — с грустью произнесла Мэрис.

— Да, это произойдет из-за притяжения второй звезды, — ответил Траун, с исследовательским интересом подавшись вперед и по привычке прислонив сложенные руки к шлему, той части, где находились губы.

Момент истины настал. Когда комета, Альфа и Бета выстроилась в ровную линию, первая резко изменила направление и двинулась в горящую геенну. Вот она коснулась солнечной короны. Сдвоенное ядро разделилось на два ярких осколка, которые вспыхнули в предсмертной агонии ярким белым светом, как крупные метеоры на ночном небе. Не успев достигнуть фотосферы, они сгорели через несколько секунд после прикосновения к жаркому пламени звезды, как двое влюбленных, окунувшихся в бездну страсти **(4)**.

Мэрис молчала. Траун знал, что сейчас она не может поверить в случившееся. Люди слишком эмоциональны для таких наблюдений, воспринимая все слишком близко к сердцу. Удивительно, но за эти годы он все же начал понимать и принимать всё, что она чувствует, даже сейчас слыша ее мысли. Вот они прикоснулись к прекрасному, исследовав уникальное природное явление и обнаружив новые интересные вещи, и через полчаса оно было безжалостно уничтожено волею Вселенной. Всё же неживые объекты, существуют подобно живым. Даже звезды и те рождаются, сияют, даря тепло планетам вокруг, а потом умирают, оставляя после себя лишь внешние оболочки туманностей, либо сжатые до мельчайших размеров объекты или черные дыры, поглощающие в себя все сущее.

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу, — ласково произнес он, — Мир часто бывает жесток.

— Я просто… — в динамиках раздался ее приглушенный шепот.

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, любовь моя, — нежно ответил Траун, — Меняемся местами?

— Я справлюсь… — ответила она, уже рассчитывая координаты микропрыжка к «Предостерегающему».

 

***

 

После прогулочного полета Траун решил во что бы то ни стало разобраться с печальными эмоциями Мэрис, направив их в спокойное русло. Он всегда получал удовольствие, успокаивая ее. Ему понадобились лишь моток веревки, карамбиак и безграничное доверие любимой женщины.

…Силуэты двух фигур окутывал мистический полумрак. Блики воды играли на стенах, наполняя помещение романтическими красками. В огромной ванне из черного мрамора, наполненной горячей водой, слили свои сознания и тела воедино человек и чисс. Тонкая шея девушки полностью была обвязана веревкой, плотными кольцами стянувшей нежную кожу. Руки, согнутые в локтях, оказались надежно зафиксированы за спиной. Ласковые путы обвили также глаза и рот, побуждая хрупкую подчиняемую полностью доверить свою жизнь прекрасному синекожему доминанту. Сжимая смертоносное когтеобразное лезвие в руках, Траун сидел на коленях, а сверху, полностью приняв его гипсобелиум в податливое человеческое лоно, восседала Мэрис, примкнув к мощной груди чисса спиной. Вода доходила ей до подбородка, лаская кожу и принося расслабление.

Сквозь клубы горячего пара гротескно сияли алые глаза чисса. Он наслаждался ее присутствием, прижимая к себе человеческое тело и чувствуя, как мягкие стенки нежного лона обволокли его чувствительные чешуи, слегка пульсируя и приятно дрожа. Такая медитация, которую они осуществляли, была нова для обоих. Никогда еще пара не объединяла сразу три искусства: связывание, близость и рисунки на коже острым лезвием. Предложив своей женщине это необычное сочетание, Траун полагал, что она скорее всего откажется, но Мэрис не только согласилась, но и предложила реализовать необычную практику в теплой воде.

Позволяя себе лишь слегка вибрировать чешуями внутри человеческой девушки, Траун любовно провел рукой по мокрой веревке, стягивающей ее шею. Чисс позволил себе слегка придушить Мэрис, несильно затянув путы. Новый необычный эксперимент. Он был рад, что она без опаски пошла на него. Обхватив ладонью острый девичий подбородок, чисс бережно наклонил ее голову, положив затылком себе на плечо. Синие губы прислонились к уху и стали ласково шептать красивые чисские стихи, в то время как остриё клинка примкнуло к беззащитной коже шеи между веревками и стало мягко двигаться параллельно им. Тут же последовал мощный выброс эмоций, проявившийся в блаженном вздохе и легком стоне, прорвавшимися сквозь бондажный кляп, а также резком сжатии стенок горячего лона. Она не испугалась. Она уже давно не боялась ни пут, ни клинка, ни его близости, воспринимая всё это, как средства достижения удовольствия. Не в силах пошевелиться, Мэрис наслаждалась процессом, отдавая себя в руки Трауна. Ей безумно нравилась та грань между лаской и садизмом, по которой он так любил ходить, бережно увлекая ее за собой. Скользя лезвием по шее, чисс испытывал невероятную эйфорию, которую не смогла бы ему дать ни одна чисская женщина. Более того, ни один чисс никогда не согласился бы на такое слияние искусств.

В какой-то момент полностью обхватив изогнутым клинком шею, Траун увел свободную руку вниз, нежно коснувшись груди и плотно прижав девушку к себе. Последовала серия мягких толчков, отразившихся на поверхности воды небольшой рябью. Соитие в воде оказалось восхитительно приятным, делая соединение их тел невероятно нежным. Он продолжал искусно сплетать слова в великолепные рифмы, услаждая слух партнерши, а Мэрис блаженно стонала, пропуская через себя все манипуляции своего мужчины. Ласковые толчки внутри нее дополнялись робким движением стенок лона. Это всё, что она могла делать, полностью подчинившись синекожему доминанту.

— Мы с вами одно целое, любовь моя… — ласково шептал он, наслаждаясь ее негромкими стонами и тонко манипулируя смертоносным лезвием, примкнувшим к шее.

Проявляя трепетную садистскую заботу, Траун почувствовал, как человеческие эмоции, вызванные с гибелью небесной странницы, постепенно растворялись в вакууме нежности, которую он дарил. Такой эмоциональный ответ до сих пор оставался для него загадкой. Поцеловав ее в губы, разомкнутые двойной веревкой, он произнес, вливая в каждый звук безграничную любовь:

— Примите в себя еще немного моей нежности…

Обвитые плотным туманом горячего пара, Траун и Мэрис наслаждались вниманием друг друга, купаясь в любви и доверии. Вода ласкала их тела, принося покой. Сощурив взгляд, словно довольный хищник, склонившийся над беззащитной жертвой, Траун медленно и предельно аккуратно просунул клинок сквозь путы, связывающие рот, и новая волна восхитительных эмоций, исходивших от Мэрис, захлестнула его подобно океанскому водовороту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Стоп.  
> 2 - Вместо стандартных обозначений звезд в одной системе латинскими буквами, автор использует греческий алфавит. За основу была взята звездная система Альфа Центавра, ближайшая к Солнцу.  
> http://www.hpcf.upr.edu/~abel/phl/Alpha_Centauri_Size.jpg  
> 3 - Описана комета 67P/Чурюмова—Герасименко  
> http://v-kosmose.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/dnews-files-2014-12-rosetta-comet-color-670x440-141212-jpg.jpg  
> 4 - Описано столкновение кометы Шумейкеров—Леви-9 с Юпитером в 1994 г.  
> http://nowimir.ru/DATA/PHOTOS/070301_8.jpg  
> Вот видео, но там очень неграмотно читают текст и пугалок для бабушек много, зато видно, как происходит столкновение  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMvCrj7waa4


	35. Chapter 35

_Любить — вот единственное, что может наполнить вечность._

**«Отверженные», Виктор Гюго**

 

Бондажный танец был окончен. Мэрис превзошла саму себя, вплетя чисса в собственноручно связанное веревочное сердце с отходящими от него веревочными венами и артериями. Она прибыла к сюда на звездный разрушитель «Предостерегающий» сразу, как предоставилась возможность. Трауна ждала новая миссия, быть может, самая главная в его жизни, — возвращение в Империю после трагической гибели Императора Шива Палпатина и военная компания против Новой Республики. Мэрис устроила ему необычное прощание, создав шикарную картину прямо в командной каюте и отправив на время своего гранд-адмирала решать стратегические задачи на мостик. Обвязка была прекрасна. Траун по праву гордился своей женщиной. Столько лет они вместе, шлифуя характеры друг друга, обучаясь человеческой и чисской культуре, психологии и искусству. Так много было изучено и так много еще предстояло освоить.

Мягкий ковер приютил их тела. Мэрис сидела на коленях, нависнув над расслабленным телом чисса. Его голова покоилась на руках любимой женщины, пальцы которой утопали в густых иссиня-черных волосах, нежно массирующих голову. Закрыв глаза и находясь в психоэмоциональной медитации, он чувствовал теплый взгляд небесно-голубых глаз, в котором присутствовало сожаление. Она не хотела с ним расставаться на столь длительный срок. Два с половиной года… Траун планировал уничтожить Новую Республику за два с половиной года, приведя мир и согласие в Галактику. Но перед тем, как отправится в масштабную военную компанию, нужно завершить одно очень важное дело. То, что он планировал сразу после того, как Восс Парк обнаружил Мэрис на Джакку.

Он открыл глаза, впуская в свою душу ярко-голубой взор и ласково произнес:

— Пришло время.

Мэрис не испугалась, даже не вздрогнула, тепло сузив веки и нежно прикоснувшись пальцами по роговым наростам на груди. Она безусловно понимала, о чем речь. Траун много раз обсуждал с ней это.

— Мы справимся — тепло улыбнувшись, ответила Мэрис.

…Траун знал с самого начала, что вступит с этой женщиной в союз. Он понял это сразу, как только увидел троих пленных представителей иной расы с «Охотника за наживой»: нервный раздражительный Дубрак Кеннто, любознательный и взвешенный Жорж Карʼдас и… испуганно смотревшая на него Мэрис Фераси, чьи щеки так и горели розовым румянцем, а глаза были похожи на две голубые льдинки. Тогда он понял, что встретил самое совершенное во Вселенной существо. Люди называют подобное любовью с первого взгляда, но для чиссов такое сравнение неуместно. Это был подарок судьбы, случайно заброшенный на край Вселенной. Их сблизило искусство. В отличие от Жоржа, Мэрис с удовольствием изучала его, также проявляя удивительные способности в покорении чеунха, чего так и не удалось сделать Карʼдасу. Он заметил ее заинтересованный взгляд. По началу человеческие эмоции трудно было прочесть, но после того, как она выразила желание ознакомиться с искусством его народа, Траун понял, чего она хочет, и сразу пригласил девушку на бондажный танец. Между ними тогда стояло множество барьеров: Дубрак Кеннто, ксенофобия чиссов, разность культур и языковой барьер. Поэтому он отложил отношения с Мэрис на будущее, отпустив ее, но оставив глубокий след в человеческом сердце, которое связал невидимым узлом любви. Прибыв в Империю и став гранд-адмиралом, чисс долго и упорно искал человеческую девушку по всей Галактике. И он нашел свое счастье на Джакку, освободив ее из имперской тюрьмы. Больше препятствий между ними не стояло, и можно было продолжить начатое, привязав ее к себе навсегда.

Вместе они собрали все оставшиеся веревки и сплели большой кокон, который подвязали параллельно полу на высоте пары метров. Закрепив конструкцию множеством дополнительных пут, чисс и человек наслаждались ее совершенством. Скинув с себя остатки одежды, Траун протянул Мэрис два шприца с жидкостью:

— Это поможет вам не бояться и не чувствовать боли.

— Я не боюсь и хочу ощущать все ваши манипуляции, — храбро заглянув ему в глаза, ответила Мэрис и отвела от себя руку с обезболивающим и седативным веществами. — Так что это будет излишним.

Уважительно кивнув ее смелости, он нажал кнопку на панели управления и искусственная гравитация исчезла. Взмыв вверх они плавно поплыли к кокону. Траун помог Мэрис проскользнуть внутрь и, забравшись туда сам, спокойно наблюдал, как она завяжет веревками выход. Теперь обратного пути не было.

Лаская человеческое тело, он ощутил безграничное доверие с ее стороны. Она выдержит! Она сильная! Но перед тем, как все случится, он подарит ей свою искреннюю любовь, снова и снова приводя любимую женщину в состояние эйфории. Радуясь его близости, девушка впилась острыми зубками в шею, щекоча кожу мягким языком. Тонкие пальцы, бороздившие рельеф мышц, вызвали у него сладостное шипение. Мэрис и правда очень смелая. Он был рад, что она научилась дарить ласку по-чисски.

Паря в невесомости в весьма ограниченном пространстве веревочного кокона, они наслаждались обществом друг друга. Поласкав ее лоно сначала пальцами, а потом языком, он дал ей немного времени, чтобы орально насладиться гипсобелиумом. Мэрис прекрасно работала ртом, разливая по телу приятные волны тепла. Он всегда поражался человеческим оральным ласкам. Такого не существовало в брачном взаимодействии чисских пар. Это было весьма любопытно, до дрожи приятно и заставло тело трепетать и отвечать ее нежности бархатистым шипением.

Наконец, он прижал ее к одной из стенок кокона, схватившись за веревки, и она, приглашающе раздвинув бедра, была готова принять его. Знакомое теплое лоно объяло чувствительные чешуи гипсобелиума, а изо рта партнерши вырвался блаженный стон. Он входил в нее снова и снова, накрывая тело Мэрис волнами наслаждения, подобно морскому прибою. Траун проявлял всю свою чуткость, предугадывая ее желания; ласку и нежность, вызывая доверие; галантность, аккуратно придерживая ее тело; находчивость, проникая в нее из разных поз. Он видел, как она наслаждалась им, царапая кожу, впиваясь зубами в плечи и шею, то блаженно вздыхая, то красиво скуля и переходя на восхитительные стоны; периодически крича и визжа от его манипуляций. Выражение позитивных эмоций криками было нехарактерно для чиссов, что по началу пугало Трауна, но потом он научился с легкостью манипулировать ее голосом.

Своими стонами Мэрис гармонично дополняла хлюпанье его смазки, пузырьки которой окружили слившиеся в невесомости тела. Наблюдать и участвовать в близости было бесценно. За много лет совместной практики он изучил все, что ей нравится в процессе соития.

Плотные бондажные узоры кокона пропитались их выделениями. Траун вновь прижал уставшее от бесконечного наслаждения тело любимой к веревочной стенке их убежища. Мэрис все поняла, взглянув на него доверчивыми глазами, в которых не читалось ни капли страха. Он сжал хрупкое человеческое тело в стальных объятьях и резко, но аккуратно, вошел в нее, с силой надавливая на матку концом гипсобелиума. Взгляд голубых глаз стал теплее, а изо рта вырвался нежный стон. Она была готова к дальнейшему действию. Из глотки чисса вырвалось хищное шипение. Траун раскрыл жесткие чешуи и слегка подался назад, вгоняя беспощадные иглы в податливую плоть. Мэрис не закричала, не зажмурилась, даже не дернулась, лишь с силой сжав его плечи. Голубые глаза слились с его огненным взглядом, ища поддержку и даруя любовь. Боль, которую она испытывала, была несоизмерима ни с чем. Он чувствовал это, отражая страдания в сиянии алых глаз. Теперь она должна терпеть, потому что он не сможет покинуть ее лоно еще некоторое время. Больше возбуждаясь, он чувствовал, как мышцы с силой сжались вокруг жутких чешуй. Мэрис помогает ему! Несмотря на боль. Она хочет этого. Плоские зубцы резко внедрились в ткань матки, заставляя ее тело дрожать от чудовищной боли. Яростно шипя, он наполнил ее собой, чувствуя, как семя вытекает из гипсобелиума прямо в матку, не имея возможности покинуть влагалище иным путем. Чешуи раскрылись окончательно, плотно закрепившись в человеческой плоти. Мэрис издала страдающий вздох, пропуская через себя нечеловеческую боль. Ее тело покрылось липким потом, а голубые глаза медленно тускнели.

— Шшшш… — мягко прошипел он, прислоняясь к ней лбом и стараясь хоть как-то разделить ее страдания.

Болевой шок накрыл тело девушки. Она жалобно застонала, всё еще даруя ему нежный взгляд. Не в силах сопротивляться боли, Мэрис закатила глаза, и сознание тонкой струйкой покинуло ее мозг. Через некоторое время он смог осторожно соединить чешуи и аккуратно выйти из нее, стараясь не нанести бОльших увечий. Крупные капли крови плавали в окружающей их невесомости. Траун быстро просунул руку между веревками и нащупал карамбиак на внешней стенке пут. Быстро разрезав веревки, он выплыл из кокона, направляясь к пульту управления. Через полминуты искусственная гравитация вновь заработала, а чисс извлек из веревочного убежища окровавленное тело любимой женщины. Накрыв ее пледом и накинув на себя первое, что попалось под руку, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть свою наготу, он поднял хрупкого человека на руки и широкими шагами направился в медицинский отсек. Она не успеет потерять много крови. Он все просчитал. Внутренние органы не должны быть повреждены. Мэрис обязательно поправится!

 

***

 

В медицинском отсеке облаченная в белые больничные одежды любимая женщина спала на широкой, мягкой кровати. Траун с любовью смотрел на это совершенное существо, искренне ненавидя себя за то, что один единственный раз за время их крепкого союза причинил ей боль. Но попытаться стоило. Быть может такое соитие принесет свои плоды и сделает Мэрис еще счастливее. Доктора сообщили ему, что жизнь человека вне опасности. Он сделал все, что мог, чтобы минимизировать травмы.

В палату бесшумно вошел адмирал Восс Парк и предано вытянулся по стойке смирно перед своим начальником и другом.

— Ваш шаттл готов, сэр, — шепотом рапортовал он, заметив спящую женщину и боясь прервать ее сон.

— Благодарю вас, — вежливо кивнул Траун и, выдержав небольшую паузу, добавил. — Перед тем, как я присоединюсь к остаткам имперского флота во Внешнем кольце, мне бы хотелось попросить вас об услуге.

— Госпожа Фераси? — спросил Парк, прослеживая обращенный к кровати теплый алый взгляд. Он всегда называл Мэрис так в присутствии гранд-адмирала, помня чисский этикет, несмотря на то, что ей совершенно не нравилось такое обращение. Траун знал, что наедине они обращаются друг к другу просто по имени, как принято у людей.

— Позаботьтесь о ней в мое отсутствие, — повернувшись к Воссу Парку, попросил гранд-адмирал Траун.

— Обязательно, сэр, — с готовностью ответил Парк, преданно смотря в бездонные алые глаза. — Я знаю, насколько она дорога вам.

Восс Парк сделал движение, чтобы по-дружески обнять чисса, но, по-видимому, засмущался и отступил на шаг назад. Пристально наблюдая за своим лучшим другом, Траун осуществил все за него, благодарно сжав синей рукой крепкое человеческое плечо.

— Сэр… — Парк замялся, аккуратно подбирая слова, — среди человеческих женщин очень мало таких, как Мэрис Фераси. Вам очень повезло с выбором…

Адмирал тут же осекся, прекрасно зная, что в чисском этикете категорически запрещено обсуждать отношения между мужчиной и женщиной. Это может стать поводом для дуэли. Траун внимательно посмотрел на своего лучшего друга и тепло ему улыбнулся, вспомнив вдруг, как робко Мэрис попросила об отдельном изучении искусства чиссов на «Реющем ястребе».

— Нет, адмирал Парк, — ностальгически произнес чисс, окутанный приятными воспоминаниями. — Она выбрала меня!

Со стороны кровати раздалось осторожное шевеление, и Парк, почувствовав себя лишним, поспешно ретировался, оставляя Трауна и Мэрис наедине.

Алые глаза долго рассматривали спящее женское лицо. Сейчас Траун не хотел улетать. Не хотел бросать ее. Ей нужна была его поддержка, также, как и он нуждался в ней больше всего. Траун вдруг почувствовал, будто видит любимое существо в последний раз. Нет, этого не будет! Он принесет Галактику к ее ногам и построит для нее новый мир — без насилия и войн. Мэрис не может отправиться с ним в те опасные дикие регионы, входящие в состав бывшей Империи. Она дождется его на Нирауане, как обычно, и будет помогать адмиралу Парку, как переводчик и искусствовед.

Без Мэрис Траун бы никогда не смог создать Империю Руки. Она была для него книгой, энциклопедией человеческих взаимоотношений. Благодаря ей чисс смог виртуозно изучить психологию этой расы, что помогло ему сплотить вокруг себя Имперский флот, а также добиться лояльности и преданности личного состава. Мэрис была его жизнью… А что, если это все же их последняя встреча? Траун тряхнул головой. Слишком человеческие мысли. Ее мысли…

Из-под век появилась голубая кайма ее мягкого взора, а губы расплылись в блаженной улыбке, увидев свою любовь. Лицо было матово бледным, отражая последствия неимоверной боли.

— Не переживайте, Мэрис, — Траун нагнулся к ней и провел пальцами по залившимся румянцем щекам, — в следующую нашу встречу мы с вами будем любоваться ночным Корусантом, а затем сольемся в сложном веревочном танце, празднуя великую победу.

— Город, который никогда не спит… — с грустью произнесла она. — Но его искусственный свет подавляет сияние звезд на небосводе. Как можно жить, не видя совершенство Вселенной?

— В моих планах переместить столицу новой Империи на Кореллию, — мягко ответил Траун, становясь перед ней на колени. — Вы отправитесь домой, когда все закончится, а я последую за вами.

— Так и будет… — со слезами на глазах произнесла любимая, касаясь изящными горячими пальцами его скул. — Как жаль…

— Что случилось, любовь моя? — Траун с тревогой посмотрел в восхитительные голубые глаза и ласково запустил руку в густые волосы, нежно массируя голову так, как она любит.

— Я… не могу проводить вас… — как будто стыдясь своей слабости, тихо произнесла Мэрис, робко отводя взгляд. Гордо встав на ноги, Траун ласково взял ее подбородок, встречаясь с красивым голубым взором. Только Мэрис могла спокойно выдержать его колючий алый взгляд. Нежно коснувшись мягких губ, он подарил ей легкий прощальный поцелуй.

Алый и голубой взгляды надолго сплелись, соединяя сознания и купаясь во взаимной любви, а затем гранд-адмирал Траун заботливо взял обессилившее тело своей женщины на руки. Легкая и хрупкая, как всегда… Мэрис тут же прижалась к белоснежному кителю, проводя пальцами по разноцветным квадратам знака отличия и радуясь его отзывчивости.

— Вы можете! Я помогу вам! — излучая уверенность, ответил Траун, неся Мэрис к ангару с ожидающим его шаттлом. Сейчас он, как никогда, чувствовал себя мужчиной, осуществляя простое желание любимой женщины.

—  _Я люблю вас, Траун…_


	36. Chapter 36

_Я был вне себя от радости, когда он вернулся._

_Я наконец-то нашёл командующего, за которым я мог следовать с подлинной_

_надеждой на победу, а не на бесконечную вереницу поражений._

**Гилад Пеллеон, «Рука Трауна», Тимоти Зан**

 

_Жуткий полумрак. Леденящий до костей холод. Тишина нарушается лишь ее испуганным прерывистым дыханием. Запястья связаны безжалостной тугой веревкой, а руки находятся над головой. Путы примыкают к подвесу. Она стоит совершенно нагая на холодном полу. По телу бегут мурашки. Ее сомкнутых ног небрежно касается колено, грубо расставляя их, а руки протягивают через промежность неприятно колющую веревку. Она медленно двигается вверх, вместо возбуждения принося мерзкие, неприятные ощущения. Мэрис видит руку, облаченную в белую перчатку, натягивающую путы вверх. Снизу ее касается что-то широкое и твердое. Узел. Руки резко натягивают веревку вверх, и узел больно впивается в промежность, заставляя девушку встать на цыпочки. Она испуганно смотрит на пальцы, которые закрепляют путы на подвесе, оставляя ее в таком неудобном положении. Сзади раздается издевательский смешок, и Мэрис получает сильный удар ремнем по спине. Не вскрикнув, но униженно застонав, она дергается всем телом, пропуская через себя дикую боль. Следующий удар приходится по ягодицам, сильнее вгоняя жесткую веревку в самую нежную часть ее тела. Она не кричит. Лишь слезы льются из ее глаз. Мэрис закрывает глаза и слабо шепчет:_

_— Траун, за что вы наказываете меня?.._

_Подбородок грубо захватывают сильные мужские пальцы, запрокидывая голову вверх. Подавляя рвущиеся слезы, Мэрис решается открыть глаза. Перед ней ясно вырисовывается силуэт во мраке. Короткий взмах руки, и подчиняемая получает сильную пощечину, от которой искры летят из глаз. Выплюнув кровь, девушка снова доверчиво взирает на стоящий перед ней силуэт. Полумрак неожиданно рассеивается, обнажая знакомую коренастую фигуру. Это не Траун... Она видит перед собой искаженное от ярости лицо Дубрака Кеннто, который прислоняет к ее подбородку лезвие карамибака._

_— Рак? Зачем ты делаешь это? Пусти меня! — отстраняясь, верещит испуганная человеческая женщина._

_Физиономия Дубрака чудовищно искажается, обнажая длинные острые клыки. Глаза Мэрис в ужасе расширияются. На нее теперь смотрит незнакомое гуманоидное существо, обтянутое лоснящейся серой кожей. Демонически черные глаза, прикрытые мощными надбровными дугами, предвкушающе сверлят ее скованное беспомощное тело. Хищно оскалившись, мучитель резко размахивается изогнутым ножом, вгоняя острое лезвие в беззащитный живот связанной жертвы, и с легкостью распарывает податливую плоть. Мэрис в ужасе смотрит в страшные, безжалостные глаза, ощущая, как внутренние органы падают на пол, а по бедрам стекает горячая кровь…_

 

***

 

— Нееееет! Не надо! Траааааун!

Сильные руки схватили ее и стали трясти. Мэрис отбивалась, как могла, защищая скрюченный болью живот и спасаясь от чудовища в зверином обличии.

— …Мэрис! Мэрис! Проснись!

Объятые кошмаром глаза распахнулись. Перед ней прорисовалось обеспокоенное лицо Восса Парка. Минуту она осознавала, где находится и что произошло, а потом вдруг резко выдохнула, когда разум окончательно возобладал над кошмаром. Вся покрытая потом и дрожащая, как тонкий лист на ветру, Мэрис огляделась. Над ней склонился ее лучший друг Восс Парк, бережно сжимавший хрупкие плечи, а в дверях с чарриками наперевес стояло четверо воинов-чиссов — ее личная охрана.

— Все в порядке… Это был просто сон… — еле произнесла Мэрис, глядя на Парка и держась за живот, в котором чувствовалась странная тянущая боль.

Адмирал Парк быстро подошел к столу и налил стакан воды. Кивнув чиссам, что все в порядке, он присел рядом, протягивая Мэрис питье. Воины не подчинились, продолжая подозрительно прожигать Парка разными оттенками алых глаз и ожидая команды от своей госпожи. Они будут рьяно защищать жизнь женщины главнокомандующего Миттʼрауʼнуруодо. Отведав прохладной влаги в стакане, Мэрис почувствовала себя намного лучше.

—  _Ch'ah a’m batevit! Bin'vah vah!_ **1**  — она благодарно посмотрела на своих телохранителей. Опустив стволы чарриков, они вышли, оставив ее с лучшим другом наедине.

— Прости, что вломился. Услышал крики, — сказал адмирал, смотря на нее мягкими янтарными глазами.

— Восс, бар там, — выдохнула Фераси, указав рукой в и так известном Парку направлении, присев на край кровати.

Парк быстро поднялся и, открыв бар, извлек оттуда бутылку кореллианского виски. Почувствовав его вопросительный взгляд, Мэрис отрицательно покачала головой. Он налил себе рюмку огненной жидкости и одним залпом осушил ее.

— Тоже нервничаешь? — спросила вдруг Мэрис, чувствуя неприятный озноб в теле.

— Да. Поэтому и решил поработать подольше, — сознался Парк, снова наполняя рюмку.

Женщина знала, что теперь он занял командирскую каюту на «Предостерегающем», оставив смежные покои Трауна ей. На самом деле это Мэрис настояла, чтобы так было. Негоже адмиралу Империи Руки решать стратегические и тактические задачи на мостике. Она была готова отдать ему личную каюту Трауна, но он не принял, сказав, что не имеет на это морального права.

Полтора года они трудились, не покладая рук, поддерживая порядок в тайном государстве гранд-адмирала Трауна. За всё время, проведенное в неизведанных регионах, выдающийся имперский стратег и тактик сумел присоединить к нему около тринадцати тысяч планетарных систем. Поскольку Траун запретил дальнейшую экспансию на время своего отсутствия, Восс Парк охранял обитаемые планеты от налетов пиратов, искоренял контрабандистов и боролся с работорговлей. Мэрис же обычно участвовала в гуманитарных миссиях, помогая выживать слабо развитым расам в суровых условиях разных планет. Вместе они неплохо справлялись, постоянно поддерживая друг друга и делясь переживаниями.

— Что-то нехорошее произошло с Трауном, — после небольшой паузы озвучила их общую мысль Мэрис, расчесывая спутавшиеся во время сна волосы.

— Я проверял последние данные о местоположении «Химеры». Она только что покинула верфи Билбринджи и направилась к Бастиону, — сообщил Парк, напряженно сжимая бутыль с виски.

— Восс, — с мольбой в голосе обратилась к стоящему перед ней имперскому офицеру девушка, — отпусти меня к нему.

В его янтарных глазах отразилась ее боль, а также безграничная преданность Трауну. гранд-адмирал запретил любые контакты Империи Руки с остатками Империи Палпатина. Тяжело вздохнув, он ответил:

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу этого сделать.

— Империя Руки вполне проживет и без меня пару недель. Нашу дипломатическую миссию можно отложить, — уговаривала адмирала Мэрис, глядя в отливающие тоской янтарные глаза.

— Ты напоминаешь мне его, — тепло улыбнувшись, Парк с уважением посмотрел на женщину. — Во время компании против империи сси-рууви он узнал, что ты сломала ногу и, сообщив Императору, что следующую битву выиграть невозможно, отправил флагман к Нирауану, чтобы удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Я об этом не знала, — удивленно отозвалась девушка, не скрывая улыбки.

— Я тогда сказал ему, что это безумие — бросать наш флот ради тебя. А он вызвал меня на ножевую дуэль, в которой едва не выпотрошил кишки своим изогнутым ножом, — со смехом рассказывал Восс Парк. — Я был пощажен. Траун сказал, что ему все еще нужен толковый капитан и лучший друг…

— Насколько я знаю, сси-рууви были повержены, — удивляясь, отозвалась Мэрис, поражаясь куражу любимого мужчины. Он никогда не рассказывал ей об этом.

— Это случилось позже. Император был взбешен поведением Трауна и разжаловал его, прислав флоту нового командующего. Но тот не справился и был позорно повержен вражеским флотом, а Палпатин восстановил Трауна в звании, оценив его дальновидность и тактический гений.

— В этом проявляется его чисский характер, — хихикая, отозвалась Мэрис, с ностальгией вспоминая, как Траун трепетно ухаживал за ней всё время реабилитации, — но он и правда не посвятил меня в причину столь неожиданного возвращения.

Тоска сжала сердце, отразившись сильной болью в животе. Мэрис хотелось просто побыть рядом с ним. Хотя бы просто скрыться в тени, наблюдая, как Траун, спрятавшись в голографических изображениях, обдумывает очередную тактику, окутывая светящимся взором какую-нибудь скрижаль. Ей не нужны были ни власть, ни влияние, ни богатство. Только чтобы он был рядом, заботливо накрыв широкими ладонями ее изящные кисти и ласково шепча на ухо красивый стих о падающем снеге.

— Я согласен с тобой, Мэрис, — Парк вдруг достал комлинк, а глаза Мэрис тут же благодарно заблестели, — ты должна лететь. Фел доставит тебя на «Химеру». Я отпущу тебя только с лучшим пилотом Галактики, но у меня есть одно условие.

— Я привезу тебе еще кореллианского виски, — обрадованно подпрыгивая, воскликнула Мэрис.

— Это необязательно, — улыбнулся Парк, вдохновленный ее радостью. — Обещай, что, когда прибудешь на место, сразу же свяжешься со мной. Запомни, я хочу видеть на голограмме тебя и стоящего рядом Трауна, моего лучшего друга. Именно тогда я пойму, что с вами обоими все в порядке.

— Я обещаю, Восс! — тут же отозвалась Мэрис, хватаясь за живот, который все еще болел, неприятно скручивая в узел внутренности.

— Уверена, что не хочешь воспользоваться услугами корабельного доктора? — с заботой спросил Парк, глядя на скорчившуюся женщину.

— Нет. Всего лишь легкое недомогание, — натянув довольную улыбку, выдавила из себя Мэрис, искренне радуясь сквозь боль, что Парк откликнулся на ее просьбу. Он тоже сильно скучал по Трауну и прекрасно знал, как сильна любовь между чиссом и человеческой женщиной.

— Шаттл будет готов в течение часа.

 

***

 

При выходе из гиперпространства эль-челнок поджидала четверка СИД-истребителей, сформировавшая вокруг него почетный эскорт. Восс Парк отправил сообщение на «Химеру», снабженное высшим кодом доступа, поэтому с протоколом проверки проблем не возникло. Приближаясь к грозно сверкающему орудиями звездному разрушителю, Мэрис сразу почувствовала, что что-то не так.

Она надела бордовое сари, то самое, в котором в первый раз взяла в руки секстант, и заплела волосы в широкий пучок на затылке, снабдив прическу тонкими золотистыми веревками. Мэрис будет держаться достойно, по-чисски, так, как он учил ее.

Шаттл приземлился в самом крупном ангаре «Химеры». Четверо чиссов-телохранителей сформировали вокруг Мэрис защитный квадрат. Трап с шипением опустился. Девушка с замиранием сердца ступила на залитую искусственным светом посадочную площадку.

Ее встретила рота имперских штурмовиков, выстроенных в почетном карауле, а перед трапом стоял крепкий крепкий мужчина в возрасте со строгим взглядом проницательных карих глаз, отливающих насыщенным медным оттенком. Он был относительно высокого роста, крепко сложен, имел густые усы, а на кителе носил пластину знака отличия капитана.

— Добро пожаловать на «Химеру», Мэрис Фераси! — коротко отчеканил человек, слегка поклонившись.

— Приветствую вас, капитан… — Мэрис запнулась, не зная, как к нему обращаться и удивляясь, почему любимый мужчина не пришел встречать ее лично. Быть может, он слишком занят, разрабатывая очередной план борьбы с мятежниками, а она явилась в очень неподходящий момент?

— Гилад Пеллеон, — чуть улыбнувшись, представился он, с любопытством разглядывая девушку в необычной одежде и сопровождающих ее чиссов со странным оружием в руках.

— Рада знакомству с вами, — поддерживая вежливую беседу, отозвалась Мэрис. — Капитан Пеллеон, могу я увидеть гранд-адмирала Трауна?

Медные глаза Пеллеона вмиг потускнели. Он нервно сглотнул и сжал кулаки, опуская взгляд в пол. Сердце Мэрис сжалось от страха. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Чиссы, почувствовав, что что-то не то, мигом взвели чаррики, готовые защищать свою госпожу ценой собственной жизни.

— Я боюсь, что это невозможно, — выдавил из себя Пеллеон, сверля глазами серый пол ангара.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун… — почти шепотом произнесла Мэрис, тактично рассматривая капитана, и задала вопрос, на который очень боялась получить ответ. — Что с ним случилось?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Я в порядке! Спасибо!


	37. Chapter 37

_Это была длинная дорога, сэр._

_Длинная, трудная и полная препятствий._

_Для всех нас, но в большей степени для вас_

**Капитан Ардифф Гиладу Пеллеону,**

**«Рука Трауна», Тимоти Зан**

 

Тело гранд-адмирала Трауна, облаченное в идеально белый китель, покоилось в большом кортозисном гробу. Оно утопало в рыже-желтых цветах и четырехлопастных зеленых листьях лириодендрона **1** , самого красивого растения, произрастающего на Бастионе. Мэрис склонилась над любимым мужчиной, не в силах поверить в его смерть. Его лицо было спокойным, как высеченный из камня монумент. Казалось, он просто спит. И стоит лишь дотронуться до него, чтобы вновь увидеть, как из-под век просочится алый свет проницательных чисских глаз. Мэрис провела по его острым скулам в последний раз, ощущая под подушечками мягкую кожу, затем плавно взяла за запястье, забираясь пальцами под перчатку и нащупывая холодную кожу. Она закрыла глаза, отчаянно желая, чтобы это был просто дурной сон. Глубоко вдохнув, также, как они делали в совместной практике _khimbaekae_ , женщина почему-то подумала, что так сможет оживить его, и он снова задышит сильно и равномерно, а сердце возобновит свое спокойное биение. Нет. Ничего не случилось. Траун мертв… Он погиб, преданный личным телохранителем ногри. Безжалостный нож вонзился в храброе сердце чисса, отняв его у Мэрис.

Взирая на тело любимого, Мэрис чувствовала, будто от нее самой отрезали кусок плоти, а душа провалилась в бездну, разлетевшись на сотни осколков. Она бы отдала все на этом свете, чтобы снова увидеть Трауна живым, почувствовать нежные объятья и заглянуть в заботливые алые глаза. Его больше нет…

Рука, сжимавшая секстант, плавно опустила предмет на грудь покойного, желая вернуть ему бесценную реликвию чисского народа. Однако к уху осторожно нагнулся чисс Кресʼтенʼтарти, ответственный за ее безопасность, и быстро-быстро зашептал на чеунхе, стремясь отговорить от такого действия. О… Да… Какая же она глупая! Секстант, символ Восьмой правящей семьи Мит, должен храниться у живых, а не быть погружен в небытие вместе с мертвыми. Он служит жизни, открывая тайны Вселенной и показывая ее математическое совершенство. Она чуть было не уничтожила предмет чисского искусства. Благодарно кивнув Стенту, Мэрис забрала древний навигационный прибор, последний раз прикасаясь к любимому мужчине рукой, на запястье которой теперь красовалась черная траурная веревка. Те путы, что она сплела для него, остались бордовыми, нежно обхватывая чисскую руку.

—  _Fiat lux, сh'eo in'ezasr_ … **2**

Мэрис плавно отошла от гроба и встала рядом с бароном Фелом, сжимающим в дрожащих руках шлем пилота. На прощание с последним гранд-адмиралом Империи были допущена лишь команда «Химеры». Оно проходило в самом большом ангаре звездного разрушителя. Флаг Империи был приспущен, а солдаты стояли в траурном карауле. Шестеро элитных штурмовиков и двое чиссов из ее охраны закрыли крышку гроба и торжественно пронесли его мимо всех собравшихся, погрузив затем в небольшую спасательную капсулу. Лоцман запрограммировал ее на автопилот и активировал двигатели. Штурмовики взвели бластеры, и пока капсула медленно двигалась вдоль ангара, произвели серию прощальных залпов в воздух. С каждым из них Мэрис оказывалась все дальше и дальше от тела Трауна. Ей очень хотелось побежать за ним и втиснуться в это ветхое суденышко, чтобы разделить с любимым судьбу… Краем глаза она увидела, как Гилад Пеллеон украдкой вытер слезы. Мэрис не могла плакать. Обученная чисскому этикету, она привыкла, что отношения между мужчиной и женщиной не стоит показывать на публике, так же, как и сильные эмоции.

Спасательная капсула с бесценным грузом покинула ангар и двинулась на автопилоте к гигантскому голубому солнцу Сартинайниан. Достигнув короны, космический челнок был плавно поглощен элегантно изогнутым в петлю горячим протуберанцем. Мэрис скорбно выдохнула, прижимая к себе цветок лириодендрона.

_Гранд-адмирал Траун, Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, ее любовь, потерян для Галактики навсегда._

 

***

 

В личной каюте гранд-адмирала Трауна на «Химере» было тихо и пустынно. Как будто прекрасный дух, наполнявший ее жизнью, вдруг покинул бренную оболочку. Мэрис зажгла полсотни свечей и расставила их по помещению, наполнив его мягким оранжевым светом. Блики от теплого пламени отражались в небесно-голубых глазах. Фераси прилегла на кровать и зарылась лицом в мягкую белую подушку, на которой спал он. Хлопковая ткань еще сохраняла его запах, который ноздри жадно впитывали. Слезы брызнули из глаз, наполняя душу болью потери. Она одна сейчас. Не нужно ни перед кем показывать силу характера. Теперь можно скинуть омерзительную маску невозмутимости и дать волю переполняющим эмоциям. Мэрис громко рыдала, крича в подушку и пропуская через себя невыносимую боль. Царапала в отчаяние простыню, не веря в его смерть. Била кулаками матрас, злясь на себя за то, что не прибыла на «Химеру» раньше.

В какой-то момент, Мэрис показалось, что он сейчас войдет в каюту, бесшумно передвигаясь мягкой кошачьей походкой, и прикоснется сильными ладонями к ее спине, заключит затем в надежные объятья и лаской будет успокаивать глупое человеческое существо. Но ответом на ее всхлипы была сочувствующая тишина. Казалось, даже бездушный звездный разрушитель скорбел о потере своего блестящего командира.

Руки коснулось что-то мягкое, и Мэрис вздрогнула, оторвав лицо от белоснежной ткани. Тыльную сторону ладони обнюхивало незнакомое существо, похожее на ящерицу и имеющее две пары черных, похожих на бусины, глаз. Должно быть, это и есть та самая исаламири, о которой говорил капитан Пеллеон. Мэрис осторожно взяла зверька на руки и аккуратно провела по покрытым белым мехом желтоватым чешуйкам. Исаламири подняла голову и вытянула длинный, тонкий язычок, слизывая с мокрого лица катящиеся крупными жемчужинами слезы. Быть может, зверушка, к которой так привязался Траун, тоже скучало по хозяину. Животное доверчиво смотрело на нее тыкаясь влажным рылом в руку, как будто пытаясь успокоить, но боль потери унять было нельзя.

Приласкав животное, Мэрис посадила исаламири на специальный насест. Быстро скинув бардовое сари, она взяла широкие полосы белой ткани и обмотала ими грудь, а также таз с ягодицами. Траун всегда накладывал на нее этот шелк, стремясь защитить самые нежные места человеческого тела от жесткой веревки. Так он проявлял заботу.

Скрестив ноги, она присела на пушистый ковер на полу. Подвес был опущен. Перед ней лежало несколько мотков из корхоруса. Приведя дыхание в норму и поймав разбежавшиеся мысли, Мэрис начала накладывать сложный бондажный узор на ноги, с тоской вспоминая, как они с Трауном проводили время вместе.

…Знакомство на борту «Реющего ястреба». Она тогда так перепугалась, почувствовав, как он смотрит на нее, казалось, просвечивая алым взором человеческую душу.

…Первый бондажный танец в лучах гиперпространства и трепет перед этим странным существом, так нежно ограничившим ее свободу.

…Новая встреча, слова « _Я люблю вас_ » и первый опыт доминирования.

…Головокружительный полет вниз по вентиляционной шахте Звезды Смерти. Она до смерти перепугалась тогда, но, облаченная в прочный кокон его уверенности, так и не созналась ему, что панически боится высоты.

…Кореллия. Они посетили ее родную планету, где Мэрис учила его верховой езде на кваггах **3**. Он тогда вылетел из седла и сильно досадился, когда они скакали бешеным галопом через лес.

…Корусант. Вдвоем они тайно посетили столицу, чтобы попасть на великолепнейшее представление в Оперный театр. Мэрис тогда искренне восхищалась тем, как он раскрыл ей сюжет и образы персонажей.

…Вспомнился каток, который он специально создал на Хоте, чтобы научит ее кататься на чисских коньках.

…Нирауан, ставший уютным домом, где Траун и Мэрис вместе водили четырехногую машину АТ-АТ, гоняли наперегонки на гравициклах и плутали в лабиринте каньонов на двуногом шагоходе AT-DP. Романтичные вечерние прогулки в тихом саду и совместное времяпрепровождение в гигантской библиотеке.

…А также бесконечные полеты на самых разных космических кораблях, встреча с необычными расами, знакомство с их искусством и языками.

…И конечно же _khimbaekae_ , без которого она никогда не представляла их союз. Ей нравилось подчиняться, ему — доминировать. Он мог делать с ее телом всё, что хотел, всегда получая согласие, результатом которого был безграничный восторг.

Однажды после очередного сладостного соития Мэрис со слезами на глазах поблагодарила его за нежность и деликатность. Траун был крайне удивлен и спросил, разве человеческие мужчины не относятся к своим партнершам подобным образом. Мэрис тогда вспомнила Дубрака Кеннто. После их освобождения из чисского плена, девушка часто терпела побои, грубость и унижение. Увидев в ее глазах боль вместо ответа на заданный вопрос, Траун тактично закрыл тему изящным поцелуем.

С ним было легко. Он никогда не кричал на нее, не злился, ни разу не поднял руку. Когда она в шутку лупила его, он не уворачивался, но и не удерживал ее, мотивируя это тем, что если чисский мужчина ударит женщину, то до конца жизни оклеймит себя позором. Траун всегда был добр к ней, уважительно относясь к ее человеческим эмоциям. Когда Мэрис поддавалась им, обнажая женскую сущность, Траун лишь заботливо взирал на ее гнев и ласково целовал руки, шепотом благодаря ее за новый опыт. С ним рядом она чувствовала себя женщиной, любимой и желанной.

Продолжая орудовать веревкой, Мэрис стянула путами торс и наложила замысловатый рисунок на руки и ноги, стараясь полностью спрятать свое тело под веревочной оболочкой от навалившегося бездонного горя. Закрепив веревку, связывающую стопы, с подвесом, она резко дернула ее, вовлекая свое тело в головокружительный переворот вниз головой. Путы причинили острую боль, но что она значит по сравнению с болью потери любимого мужчины? Женщина даже не вскрикнула, лишь немного поморщившись. Подтянувшись к подвесу, она закрепила еще одну веревку, связав на противоположном конце затягивающуюся удавку и нырнув в нее головой. Еще одной веревкой Мэрис затянула запястья за спиной, лишая себя возможности выбраться из смертельных объятий бондажных пут.

Траун рассказывал ей, что суицид был довольно частым явлением в Доминации. Чисские пары неразлучны, связывая друг друга на всю жизнь. И если кто-то один умирал, второй часто следовал за ним, принося себя в жертву смерти. Лишь немногие могли пережить потерю. Только очень сильным личностям, таким, как адмирал Арʼалани, удавалось продолжать жить дальше и трудиться на благо чисского народа.

Мэрис сильно любит Трауна… Любит на столько, что не может жить без него… Больше всего она сейчас жалела, что не смогла дать ему наследника. Горько усмехнувшись, Мэрис неожиданно вспомнила, что у нее так и не получилось научить Трауна громко, искренне смеяться, выражая радостные эмоции по-человечески.

—  _Thrawn_ _, с_ _h_ _'_ _ah_ _a_ _’_ _m_ _vacosetahn_ _ch_ _'_ _at_ _vah_ … **4**  — прошептала она, продолжая висеть вниз головой, и отпустила веревку, затягивающую удавку.

Тысячи солнц, составляющих ее галактику, медленно затухали, оставляя после себя лишь бархатную темную материю, дополняющую вакуум. Черная пелена накрыла потускневшие глаза. Трахея оказалась мягко пережата, а ласковые путы нежно стянули сонные артерии. Последнее, что она слышала, это испуганный визг исаламири. Тело рефлекторно задергалось в бондажных объятьях _khimbaekae_. Рот открылся. Глаза вылезли из орбит. Скоро она будет с ним, присоединившись к пламени голубой звезды, забравшей тело и спалившей душу дорогого ей чисса. Чисское искусство полностью поглотило человеческую женщину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - лириодендрон - Liriodendeon, тюльпановое дерево, родственник магнолии http://www.uooptkk.ru/wp-content/gallery/tylpannoe_derevo_posagennoe-n-n-raevskim/2_0.jpg  
> 2 - Да будет свет, моя Вселенная.  
> 3 - Квагга - Equus quagga, вымершая зебра. http://tainy.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/%D0%97%D0%B5%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B0-%D0%BA%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B3%D0%B0.jpg  
> 4 - Я иду к вам.


	38. Chapter 38

_И душа,_

_если она хочет познать себя,_

_в душу другую должна заглянуть —_

_чтобы там увидеть, как в зеркале,_

_чужестранца или врага_

**Йоргос Сеферис**

 

Удавка с силой сжимала горло, не давая дышать. Девушка открыла глаза и увидела, что ее тело висит вниз головой в черной бездне космоса, в котором непонятно откуда взялась гравитация. Перед ней восхитительным голубым пламенем пылало яркое солнце Сартинайниан. Она умерла? Тело осталось скованным веревками, и Мэрис не ощущала его, понимая, что оно онемело. Лишь боль в шее, причиняемая жесткими путами из корхоруса, давала о себе знать.

Неожиданно перед мутным взором появились знакомые алые глаза, светящиеся заботой и пониманием. Удавка ослабла. Мэрис почувствовала, как ловкие пальцы снимают орудие суицида с тонкой шеи. Его губы прильнули к ней и вдохнули в легкие прохладный, живительный воздух. Она снова задышала! Голубые глаза широко распахнулись, не желая терять любимый алый взор.

— Тра… аун… — прохрипела Мэрис, удивляясь насколько реально происходящее.

Любящая улыбка отразилась на его лице. Она почувствовала знакомые объятия и мягкий массаж онемевшего под веревками тела. Сейчас он был теплее, и она грелась о него, прогоняя лед долгого нахождения в связанном состоянии.

— Мэрис, невозможно передать словами, как я соскучился по вас, — произнес его прекрасный тенор, нежно лаская слух.

Ощущая боль в горле, Мэрис попыталась кивнуть, но не смогла. Получилось лишь доверчиво расширить зрачки. Она почувствовала тепло сзади, а путы, связывавшие руки, ослабли. Собирая всю свою волю и остатки сил в кулак, девушка заставила двигаться непослушные конечности и, превозмогая боль, крепко обняла его. Снова с ним… Она всегда будет с ним… Ничто больше не разлучит их!

С радостью купаясь в его пылающем сверхновыми звездами взоре, Мэрис наслаждалась алым жаром, в котором отражались сила и мужественность, смешанные с бесконечной любовью и жаждой знаний. Широкая ладонь нежно поглаживала голову, запуская пальцы в волосы, а бархатные подушечки второй руки ласково водили по коже лица. Хрипло дыша, Мэрис доверчиво смотрела на возлюбленного, ощущая счастье воссоединения.

— Со мной пришел ваш хороший знакомый, — добродушно сощурив веки, произнес любимый.

Мэрис удивленно подняла брови, все еще не в состоянии говорить. Ее мужчина мягко отстранился, медленно переворачивая связанное тело к себе спиной. В голубых глазах отразилось звездное скопление Редут и планетоид с останками «Сверхдальнего перелета». Мягкий багряный взгляд еще одной пары глаз коснулся голубого взора. Она почувствовала, как еще один чисс несмело приобнял ее, робко прижимаясь к связанному телу.

— Тра… асс… — заставила она себя прохрипеть его имя.

Новые для нее глаза тепло распахнулись, обнажая свою душу, и Мэрис увидела в ней величайшее сострадание. Взор Трасса был другим. Он являл благодушие, добросердечность и желание защитить, а также присущую уже умершему существу глубокую мудрость. Пылающий багрянец был похож на переливающиеся блики пламени костра, согревающего замерзшего путника в морозный день.

За талию ее обняли привычные уверенные руки Трауна, нежность которых Мэрис улавливала даже сквозь веревочный каркас. Трасс же неуверенно положил свои ладони ей на плечи, по-дружески приобнимая. Тела обоих чиссов прижались к ней, даруя тепло онемевшему телу. Два доминанта… Мэрис поняла, что сейчас является подчиняемой для двух прекрасных существ. Это было восхитительно! Ей хотелось находиться между ними вечно, ощущая участие и поддержку с обеих сторон. Она ощутила, как Траун положил подбородок ей на плечо, прижимаясь к ней щекой, а Трасс, внимательно изучая новые для него человеческие эмоции, осторожно водил бархатными пальцами по скулам и подбородку.

— Идеальное существо, брат мой! — раздался мягкий баритон чисса, находящегося прямо перед ней.

Мэрис боялась закрыть глаза, опасаясь, что это всего лишь сон. С ними она чувствовала себя чиссом.

Неожиданно мир перед ними закружился, сливая звезды в единое целое, и Мэрис оказалась в голубых лучах гиперпространства, лежа на спине. Она подняла голову, тут же увидев, что над ней склонился Траун, в чьем заботливом взгляде переливались огоньки тепла. Человеческое тело покоилось у него на коленях, примыкая затылком к груди, а нежные чисские руки расплетали жесткие веревки. Посмотрев вперед, она заметила Трасса, аккуратно снимавшего путы с голеней и удивленно изучавшего веревочные узоры на человеческой коже. Великая Сила! Неужели, переступив грань между жизнью и смертью, ее душа попала в такой восхитительный элизиум…

Освободив ее тело, братья сильными руками стали разминать его, даруя восхитительное блаженство и возвращая способность к движению. Мэрис закрыла глаза от удовольствия, чувствуя, как уверенные руки Трауна разминают грудные мышцы, а Трасс осторожно забрался фалангами между пальцев одной из ее ног, мягко массируя их и согревая своим дыханием. Волны тепла осязаемой рябью пошли по телу. Дыхание стало свободным. Все закончилось. Теперь Мэрис свободна! Она попросит двух прекрасных чиссов связывать и развязывать ее вечно, отдавшись просторной вселенной бондажного танца.

Тело налилось свежестью, а сознание прояснилось. Мэрис медленно поднялась и села на колени, смотря то на алый взор, то на нежный багрянец. Вопросительно взглянув на Трауна, она получила едва заметную улыбку и легкий кивок. Неожиданно для себя, она подползла к Трассу и крепко его обняла, с наслаждением утыкаясь в надежную чисскую грудь. Робкие руки коснулись лопаток. Он не знал, что с ней делать, как правильно обнимать. Мэрис ясно ощущала его недоумение. Подняв голову и взглянув в удивленные глаза, человек попытался выдавить из себя слова, но не смог. Боль в шее от удавки все еще не давала ей полноценно говорить.

Немного расстроившись, Мэрис почувствовала, как сзади Траун мягко обнял ее за плечи, поворачивая к себе лицом. Одна его рука коснулась подбородка, отводя голову назад, а широкая ладонь другой приняла затылок. Любимый нежно провел бархатными подушечками по синему рельефу, оставшемуся от удавки. Медленно приблизив к шее свое лицо, он раскрыл рот. Мэрис почувствовала, как знакомые острые зубы прикусывают кожу, а грозная шершавая радула скользит крючьями по ее поверхности, снимая боль. Неожиданно шеи коснулся еще один необычный язык, а на коже мягко сомкнулись вторые челюсти. Тело Мэрис задрожало от удовольствия, ощущая гротескные поцелуи двух восхитительных чиссов.

Пока Трасс продолжал массировать языком хрупкую шею, Траун приблизил губы к ее рту, и вдвоем они слились в нежном поцелуе. Его радула, вежливо проведя по человеческому языку, скользнула дальше, в глотку. Мэрис испуганно вздохнула, но, почувствовав успокаивающие прикосновения пальцев ко лбу, заставила себя шире открыть рот. Радула любимого прощупала чудовищными крючьями надгортанник и гортань, аккуратно прикасаясь к голосовым связкам и мягко снимая болевые ощущения. Наверное, в реальной жизни Мэрис бы запаниковала, но зачем пугаться сейчас, когда она уже умерла?

Любимый закончил жуткий поцелуй, одарив ее торжествующим взглядом, а Трасс тактично отстранился от шеи. Мэрис благодарно смотрела на Трауна, который с грациозностью ворнскра поднялся на ноги. Он галантно протянул руку, и Мэрис с радостью взялась за широкую ладонь. Сзади ее локтя коснулась другая рука. Два воспитанных чисса вежливо подняли человеческую женщину на ноги. Мэрис тут же обняла Трауна, как всегда, доверчиво прижимаясь к белоснежному кителю. Траун нежно заключил ее в свои объятия, прикладывая ладонь к затылку, а второй рукой обхватывая талию. Некоторое время чисс и человек просто наслаждались обществом друг друга и телесным контактом.

С любовью заглядывая в алые глаза, Мэрис почувствовала, как его руки коснулись бедер. Она немного засмущалась, осознав вдруг, что стоит перед ним и Трассом полунагая. Лишь грудь и таз были обмотаны шелковыми полосами белой ткани. Именно так, как она это сделала перед актом суицида. С необычайным трепетом Траун начал обматывать ее тело в широкое длинное сари. Ткань была плотной, но необычайно мягкой. Мэрис поняла, что он облачает ее в ритуальный наряд. Человеческое лицо залилось розовым румянцем. Еще когда он учил ее правильно надевать сари, Мэрис всегда стеснялась. Ей было неловко, когда он самостоятельно одевал свою женщину, а Трауна всегда это забавляло. Белоснежное сари с вышитым ярко красным чисским узором по краю было необычайно красивым, приятно обволакивая кожу и подчеркивая фигуру. Сзади Трасс мягко прикоснулся к ее волосам, разглаживая их пальцами и заплетая в сложную косу. Женщина была удивлена. Зачем они облачают ее в ярко-белую одежду, которая символизирует жизнь, если она уже умерла? Наконец, Трасс провел ладонью по голове, проверяя эстетичность сделанной им прически, а Траун перекинул конец сари через ее правое плечо. Затем он с легкостью поднял Мэрис, держа за талию, и внимательно посмотрел в голубые глаза.

— Вы хотели что-то сказать моему брату, — мягко напомнил он.

— Да, — Мэрис кивнула, поймав убежавшую было мысль и чувствуя, как он опускает ее.

Она повернулась, увидев Трасса, с интересом рассматривающего ее. Осторожными шагами Мэрис приблизилась к нему. Он был одет в бордовый камзол Восьмой правящей семьи Мит и очень высок, на полголовы выше Трауна, для человеческой женщины же вообще представ гигантом.

— Трасс, спасибо вам за Трауна… — с глубокой благодарностью в голосе произнесла Мэрис.

Он добродушно посмотрел на нее, а затем склонился и просунув руки подмышки, легко поднял хрупкое тело вверх и по-дружески прижал к себе. Мэрис опустила подбородок на его плечо и обняла мощную грудную клетку. Нежный баритон легким ветерком пронесся у ее уха.

— Это вы примите мою благодарность, Мэрис. Вы смогли сделать моего брата счастливым. Избавили от одиночества.

Тело Мэрис было вежливо опущено, а багряный и алый взгляды сплелись в единое целое, порождая восхитительное пламя.

— Брат мой, теперь я в полной мере осознал, что такое человеческая любовь! — произнес Трасс с глубоким уважением, робко сжимая изящную женскую ладонь.

Ее любимый удовлетворенно кивнул брату и тепло улыбнулся Мэрис, приблизившись к ней, и взял ее подбородок:

— Любовь моя, вы должны вернуться!

Зрачки человеческой девушки расширились. Она сильно испугалась.

— Нет! Нет! Траун, я не хочу вас покидать! Я хочу остаться с вами! — с ужасом шептала она, судорожно прижимаясь к нему и боясь потерять.

Траун нежно смотрел на нее, наслаждаясь красотой голубых глаз и гипнотизируя певучим тенором:

— У вас еще осталось одно очень важное незаконченное дело.

С этими словами он приложил вторую руку к ее животу и мягко надавил пальцами.

— Позвольте мне остаться… — молила Мэрис, крепко вцепившись в него, — Без вас я не смогу…

Нежная любящая улыбка озарила его лицо. Траун встал на колени и прижался щекой к животу, словно надеясь что-то там услышать. Такой нежности в голосе, смешанной с уверенностью, Мэрис не слышала от него никогда:

— Вы сможете! Вы намного сильнее, чем думаете. Я достаточно хорошо изучил вас и обучил всем необходимым навыкам.

— Но ведь мы увидимся? — с надеждой спросила она любимого, понимая, что выбора у нее нет, и придется вернуться на некоторое время в мир живых.

Голубые полосы гиперпространства вмиг растаяли, и черная бездна космоса заполонила обзор. Мелкие звезды, словно белые горошины, были разбросаны в привычной тьме космоса. Перед взором показалась гордая «Химера», вокруг которой роем вились СИД-истребители.

— Всенепременно! — поднимаясь с колен и накрывая ее кисти широкими ладонями, ответил Траун. — Имейте терпение и не поддавайтесь эмоциям. Вы научились плакать за двоих, теперь постарайтесь жить для двоих.

Не вполне осознавая смысл сказанных чиссом слов, Мэрис кивнула. Она выполнит то, что просит у нее любимый.

— Я прошу вас принести мои извинения Гиладу Пеллеону, — мягко сказал Траун, с грустью обратив свой взор на гордый звездный разрушитель. — Я обещал ему победу, но не сдержал слово…

— Обязательно передам, — уверенно произнесла Мэрис, в последний раз заглядывая в заботливые алые глаза, — До свидания, Траун! До свидания, Трасс!

Широкая ладонь коснулась глаз, закрывая обзор, а мягкие губы прислонились к ее устам, даря легкий прощальный поцелуй.

— До свидания, _Марис_! — раздался за спиной голос Трасса, мягко положившего руки на ее узкие плечи.

Таинственный шепот возлюбленного накрыл ее теплым одеялом нежности:

— Мэрис, я всегда буду рядом с вами…

Приятная темнота заполнила сознание, даруя здоровый спокойный сон.

 


	39. Chapter 39

_Вряд ли вы можете отличить одного чисса от другого._

**Аристокра Чафʼормʼбинтрано,**

**«Путь уцелевшего», Тимоти Зан**

 

Мэрис проснулась, ощущая себя живой как никогда. Мир встретил ее глубокой темнотой медицинского отсека. Она чувствовала себя выспавшейся, но голова немного кружилась, а мысли летали, словно потревоженные джеонозийцы. Она повернула голову и увидела, как к ней тут же приблизился высокий стройный силуэт со светящимися глазами. Траун? Женщина попыталась подняться. Ей тут же помогли, приведя тело в полулежачее положение. В руки был аккуратно вложен стакан с водой. Мэрис принялась жадно пить, в то время как неожиданный помощник включил желтую неоновую лампу.

— Кресʼтенʼтарти… — узнала она своего телохранителя с красивыми амарантовыми глазами.

— Рад, что вы пришли в сознание, _Марис Фераси_! — вежливо приветствовал ее чисс, выговаривая слова на общегалактическом языке с небольшим акцентом.

Оглядевшись, женщина увидела, что в помещении находились еще трое чиссов-охранников, которые тут же приветствовали свою госпожу короткими поклонами: двое у двери, третий у вентиляционного выхода. С помощью Стента она поднялась, ступая босыми ногами по теплому полу, и побрела в уборную. Умыв лицо холодной водой, Мэрис взглянула на себя в зеркало. На нее смотрела женщина, очень уставшая, бледная, с темными мешками под глазами и печальным потухшим взглядом. На шее виднелся синий кровоподтек, оставшийся от удавки. Голова неприятно кружилась, немного подташнивало. Больничная одежда была большевата для нее. Оглядев себя и усмехнувшись нелепости внешнего вида, она предположила, что на «Химере», скорее всего, не служили женщины.

Приведя себя в порядок и немного собравшись с мыслями, Мэрис вернулась обратно в палату и подошла к иллюминатору, ощущая полную разбитость. Тоскливый взгляд коснулся бездонного космоса, словно пытаясь отыскать где-то там силуэты Трауна и Трасса, посетивших ее в видении, которое было настолько реальным, что ей казалось, будто кожа до сих пор ощущает ласковые прикосновения чисских рук.

— Как мне удалось выжить? — спросила на чеунхе Мэрис, наблюдая, как к ближайшему звездному разрушителю направилось несколько СИД-бомбардировщиков.

—  _Гʼлад Пʼллеон_ , — Стент с трудом выговорил непривычное человеческие имя. — Он обнаружил вас.

— О?.. — удивилась женщина, чувствуя тошноту и слегка покачиваясь.

— Вам плохо? — поинтересовался чисс, заботливо придержав ее локоть, чтобы Мэрис не упала.

Сзади с громким шипением открылась автоматическая дверь, и Стент, незримой тенью стоящий рядом с Мэрис, тут же заслонил ее своим корпусом. Находящийся у вентиляции чисс взвел чаррик, а стоящие у двери охранники быстро скрутили тело вошедшего имперца, прижимая его к стене и заломив за спину руки. Пока один из них удерживал человека, прислонив к его горлу лезвие карамбиака, второй изъял бластер, датапад и комлинк.

—  _S’atis_! **1**  — испугано вскрикнула Мэрис на чеунхе, мигом узнав капитана звездного разрушителя.

Чиссы-телохранители отступили, но изогнутые лезвия не убрали, продолжая внимательно следить за человеком. Мэрис очень испугалась, взирая на происходящее из-за широкой спины Стента. Она была поражена до глубины души: очень тактичные чиссы раньше никогда не вели себя так агрессивно. Оскорбленный Гилад Пеллеон растеряно повернулся, явно не ожидая, что на родной «Химере» ему устроят такой обыск. Собрав остатки самообладания, он грозно переводил яростный медный взгляд с одного чисса на другого. Если бы комлинк был в его руках, но бы скорее всего немедленно вызвал взвод штурмовиков и приказал арестовать наглецов.

— Прошу прощения за действия моей охраны, капитан Пеллеон, — Мэрис покраснела, чувствуя себя очень неловко.

Пеллеон наконец заметил женщину, стоящую позади Стента и, стараясь сохранить остатки самообладания, медленно произнес:

— Госпожа Фераси, извините за вторжение. Я хотел удостовериться, что с вами все в порядке.

Он попытался сделать шаг вперед, но тут же один чисс грубо оттолкнул его к стене, а второй достал чаррик, нацелив дуло прямо в голову. Вывернувшись из рук пытавшегося ее удержать Стента, Мэрис рванула в гущу назревающего конфликта, сразу вцепившись в ствол чаррика, и попыталась отвести дуло в сторону.

—  _Amicis_ _,_ _ch_ _'_ _ah_ _autem_ _vah_ _,_ _vitcehah_! **2**  — голос ее едва не сорвался на крик. Мэрис осознала, что, если сейчас что-нибудь не предпринять, чиссы, чего доброго, выпустят Пеллеону кишки. Сзади человек испугано дышал, не понимая, чем вызвана подобная агрессия. Короткий кивок Стента, и телохранители опустили оружие.

—  _V_ _h_ _’iri_ _e_ _bsizo_! — как можно более нейтральным голосом и согласно чисскому этикету обратилась к ним Мэрис. —  _Ch_ _'_ _ah_ _b_ _’_ _cheg_ _vah_ _,_ _tir_ _nen_! **3**

У нее не было командного голоса Восса Парка, и она не умела, как Траун, спокойно и четко приказывать. Да и не приходилось как-то. Сейчас она жалела, что не может, как барон Фел, просто взять и выставить их за дверь. Чиссы вежливо кивнули, но выполнять просьбу не торопились. С мольбой в голосе Мэрис обратилась к Стенту:

—  _Kresʼtenʼtarthi,_ _с_ _rahsystor Pellaeon carcir nah bin'tah'asi…_ **4**

Чисс с амарантовыми глазами одарил капитана «Химеры» холодным пронизывающим взглядом и отрицательно покачал головой:

—  _Exclusa,_ _r_ _en'musen'i Maris Ferasi!_ **5**

Мэрис прекрасно знала, что Кресʼтенʼтарти крайне негативно воспринимал представителей иных рас, подозрительно относясь даже к Воссу Парку.

—  _Vacosehn_ _bah_ _ch_ _'_ _ah_ _,_ _ch_ _'_ _eo_ _pushin_ _'_ _t_ _!_ **6** — тут же дипломатично предложила компромисс Мэрис, понимая, как упрям ответственный за ее безопасность чисс, и на всякий случай заслонила Пеллеона собой.

—  _Ch_ _'_ _avsat_ _'_ _cah_ _,_ _r_ _en'musen'i!_ _Ch_ _'_ _ah_ _ch_ _'_ _ithe_ _'_ _umi_ _'_ _aco_ _!_ **7**  — немного подумав, отозвался чисс, найдя альтернативу уместной, Стент сделал едва заметный жест рукой, и его соотечественники, быстро убрав оружие, покинули медицинскую палату. Сам же он отступил в темный угол помещения, не решаясь оставить женщину своего военачальника с человеком наедине. Мэрис вдруг осознала, что происходит: Траун приказал Стенту охранять ее любой ценой. И вот она чуть не погибла, чудом оставшись в живых. Поэтому бдительность была утроена. Кроме того, этикет чиссов предполагал наличие хотя бы одного чисского мужчины рядом с женщиной при переговорах с представителями других рас. Мэрис была для него чиссом, поэтому Стент так повел себя, теперь презрительно сверля амарантовым взглядом человеческого мужчину.

Облегченно выдохнув, Мэрис подняла с пола упавшую кепи и, повернувшись к Пеллеону, вежливо протянула ее. Его лицо было напряжено, но ярость и испуг постепенно уходили.

— Капитан Пеллеон, еще раз простите, — ее слегка дрожащий, но заботливый, голос нарушил тишину.

Судорожно сжав кепи облаченной в черную перчатку рукой, Пеллеон нахмурился. Минуту он внимательно рассматривал ее, пытаясь переварить только что произошедшие события и не находя слов. Мэрис мягко коснулась его запястья и вежливо улыбнулась, остужая пыл имперца:

— Я приношу также вам свою благодарность. Вы спасли меня.

— Н… не стоит благодарить, — он сильно смутился, опустив взгляд в пол. — Так поступил бы любой офицер нынешней Империи.

— Присядем? — предложила она, увлекая капитана за собой и чувствуя, что он наконец обрел способность рационально мыслить, погасив ярость.

— Да, давайте, — засуетился Пеллеон, и они опустились в кресла, расположенные друг на против друга. Взглянув еще раз на Стента, чей амарантовый взор гротескно переливался в полумраке, он спросил: 

— Это был язык расы гранд-адмирала?

— Да, чеунх, язык чиссов, — кивнула Мэрис, с любопытством рассматривая медные глаза капитана «Химеры», в которых затаилась глубокая печаль.

— Он никогда не говорил на нем в моем присутствии. Красивый язык! — задумчиво произнес Пеллеон, тяжело вздохнув и явно желая выговориться. — Я совсем не знал гранд-адмирала. Не знал, что у него есть вы… Вы ведь его женщина, не так ли?

— Да, так и есть, — прошептала она, и новая волна тоски сдавила грудь.

— Госпожа Фераси…

— Мэрис, — быстро скорректировала она, как часто делала это с Парком, так и не привыкнув за все эти годы к формальному обращению.

— Мэрис… — удивленно поправился Пеллеон, давно отвыкший от простого человеческого общения. Медные глаза внимательно изучали ее. — Он не хотел, чтобы вы умирали.

— Откуда вы знаете? — удивилась она, немного нахмурившись и не понимая, о чем говорит капитан «Химеры».

— Та петля, что была у вас на шее. Это ведь он научил вас ее плести? — аккуратно подбирая слова, спросил Пеллеон, и девушка кивнула. — Вы провисели в ней около часа.

— Сколько? — громко воскликнула Мэрис, не веря собственным ушам.

— Она не убила бы вас! — уверенно произнес он.

Окинув его недоверчивым взглядом, женщина вдруг резко встала и уверенно подошла к кровати. Откуда Пеллеон может знать? Засунув руку под подушку, Мэрис извлекла моток веревки, который по традиции клали туда каждому чиссу, пережившему попытку суицида. Стент сделал всё правильно, и Мэрис, грустноулыбнувшись, уловила сузившийся амарантовый взгляд. Пеллеон тоже встал, не понимая, что так взволновало женщину. Мэрис вернулась с добычей и, к удивлению мужчины, по привычке воспользовавшись зубами, быстро расплела моток.

— Можно вашу руку? — спросила она, погруженная в исследовательский интерес.

Пеллеон в ужасе посмотрел на нее, но, по-видимому, вспомнив, что он все еще является боевым офицером Империи, робко протянул руку. Используя предплечье капитана, как подвес, Мэрис быстро закрепила на нем веревку, и сплела самозатягивающуюся удавку, как учил ее Траун. Просунув в нее запястье, Мэрис затянула петлю и, попросив капитана держать руку в заданном положении, резко дернула в сторону свое запястье. Удавка затянулась, но… не сдавила кожу, лишь фиксируя веревку на ней. Мэрис удивленно выдохнула. Фыркнув, она попробовала еще раз. Тот же результат. Затем последовала еще попытка. И еще, и еще… Нет, она не могла ошибиться. Именно так Траун и учил ее затягивать эту петлю.

— Успокойтесь, прошу вас!.. — испуганно выдал Пеллеон, с трепетом взирая на ее обращение с веревкой широко распахнутыми медными глазами. — Она не затянется…

Слова мужчины быстро вернули ее в реальность. На голову как будто вылилось ведро ледяной воды. Освободив конечность капитана, Мэрис присела на край кресла, обхватив голову руками и яростно соображая. Зачем Трауну было показывать узел смерти, если веревка все равно не убила бы ее?

— Мэрис, — Пеллеон легонько успокаивающе коснулся ее плеча, — я попросил провести полное медицинское обследование, и медицинский дроид подтвердил кое-какую информацию относительно вашего здоровья.

Тяжело соображая, Мэрис настороженно подняла голову, встречаясь с медными глазами Пеллеона. Его взгляд потеплел, выражая искреннее уважение. Он присел на корточки возле нее и, сняв перчатки, обхватил теплыми пальцами ладони. Его руки были другими. Мэрис уже давно отвыкла от человеческих прикосновений, удивляясь теперь, насколько заботливыми они могут быть. С величайшей осторожностью голос капитана прервал паузу:

— Вы беременны.

Зрачки резко расширились. По телу пробежал озноб. Снежная лавина накрыла сознание. Ощущение невесомости убрало опору внизу. Мэрис почувствовала, что проваливается в бездну. Нет, это невозможно! Ведь больше полутора лет прошло после последней близости с Трауном. У них ничего не получилось тогда. Откуда же сейчас?

Сильные руки мягко удержали ее от падения. Мэрис чуть было не клюнула носом.

— Этого не может быть… — прошептала она, дрожа всем телом и откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— В датападе, который ваш телохранитель забрал у меня, есть файл от гранд-адмирал, предназначенный лично вам, — аккуратно произнес Пеллеон, испугавшись, что Мэрис так сильно занервничала. — Он написан на незнакомом мне языке, но, по-видимому, вы сможете узнать оттуда всю необходимую информацию.

Смерив Пеллеона ледяным взглядом, Стент протянул Мэрис датапад. Женщина взяла его и открыла файл, написанный на чеунхе. Она знала о желании Трауна получить наследника, об его исследованиях в области клонирования и горизонтального переноса генов между людьми и чиссами, о поиске совместимости их генетических кодов. Понятно, что если сперматозоиды чисса попадут в матку человека и попытаются слиться с яйцеклеткой, то ничего не получится — слишком разные механизмы рецепции. Ключ не подойдет к замку, а иммунная система быстро расправится с подвижными клетками, приняв их за патогены. Мэрис полагала, что в тот раз произошло именно так. Но то, что она увидела в файле…

Внимательно прочитав текст несколько раз, Мэрис не могла поверить. Ее возлюбленный не оставил никакого прощального письма или личного сообщения. Текст содержал сухие научные данные со множеством цифр, графиков и диаграмм, в которых, приглядевшись наметанным глазом, можно было с легкостью найти нужную информацию.

Поднявшись с кресла, Фераси подошла к иллюминатору и стала медленно расхаживать вдоль него, опустив подбородок на костяшки пальцев и напряженно соображая. У них получилось! У Трауна получилось! Он нашел способ обойти ее иммунную систему и, создав молекулярную мимикрию, как защиту от иммунных клеток, для своих сперматозоидов, обеспечить их существование в ее матке, пока не подберется необходимая рецепторная конструкция на их поверхности. Естественно, большая часть из них погибла, но некоторым удалось адаптироваться. Этот процесс занял больше года, и наконец, произошло оплодотворение после очередной овуляции. Теперь она находилась на четвертой неделе, и чуть не убила маленькую жизнь внутри, едва не покончив с собой.

Вмиг она осознала, о чем говорил Траун в видении — жить для двоих. Теперь стало ясно, почему чиссы повели себя агрессивно относительно Пеллеона. Они защищали наследника своего военачальника. Стент всё знал, но не успел сказать ей первым.

— Вы сейчас удивительно похожи на него! — прервал ее размышления Пеллеон.

Мэрис удивленно повернула голову в сторону капитана, не сразу сообразив, что он имел в виду. И правда, она расхаживала так же, как он, подложив руку под подбородок и периодически посматривая на звезды, сияющие по ту сторону стекла — перенятая у Трауна привычка.

— Капитан Пеллеон…

— Гилад, — тепло улыбнулся он.

— Гилад, — эхом отозвалась она, прикасаясь ладонью к своему животу и пытаясь нащупать маленькую искру жизни внутри, — Моя благодарность к вам безмерна. Вы спасли его ребенка…

Пеллеон медленно подошел к ней, и Мэрис, не сдерживая нахлынувших эмоций, тут же крепко его обняла, зарывшись лицом в серый китель, искренне улыбаясь и плача одновременно. Пеллеон по-отечески прикоснулся к ее плечам, слегка приобнимая.

— Спасибо! Спасибо! Тысячу раз спасибо… — шептала она сквозь слезы.

Ее рука обхватила ладонь мужчины и прижала к своему животу. Капитан «Химеры» сильно смутился от такого сумасшедшего выброса эмоций, но взгляд его потеплел.

— Как жаль, что я не был знаком с вами раньше, — с нотками сожаления произнес он, добродушно улыбаясь. — гранд-адмирал никогда не упоминал ваше имя. Черт возьми! Я и его самого-то едва знал…

— Мало кто в границах Империи вообще знал Трауна, — ответила Мэрис, поднимая голову и заглядывая в медные глаза. — Гилад, быть может, это покажется вам болезненным воображением разума, но Траун приходил ко мне в видении прямо перед тем, как я очнулась… Он был вместе с Трассом.

— Трассом? — не понял Пеллеон.

— Его братом, Миттʼрасʼсафисом, погибшим очень давно.

— У гранд-адмирала был брат… — растеряно произнес Пеллеон, а потом, вернувшись к основной теме, с интересом спросил. — И что Траун поведал вам?

— Он попросил прощения у вас… — немного отстранившись, Мэрис с мольбой смотрела на капитана «Химеры».

— У меня? За что? — удивился Пеллеон, а потом с силой сжал кулаки, с горечью прорычав. — Если и кто виноват в его смерти, то только я! Нужно было уничтожить этих хаттовых ногри, как только у меня появились сомнения в их лояльности! И всё же настоять на замене телохранителя, который оказался предателем!

— Он обещал вам победу, но не сдержал слово, — тихо произнесла Мэрис, извиняясь за своего мужчину.

— Он погиб там… у Билбринджи, — Пеллеон печально взглянул на звездный свет. — Мы вынуждены были отступить… Я не смог справиться без него… Империя потерпела сокрушительное поражение. Не знаю, возможно ли будет объединить ее осколки вновь…

— У вас получится! — Мэрис по-дружески сжала его ладонь. — Вы — хороший человек. Люди пойдут за вами!

— Спасибо, Мэрис! Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — ответил он, и задумавшись, добавил. — Я прощаю его! Пусть душа гранд-адмирала Трауна покоится с миром!

—  _Fiat lux, Mitthʼrawʼnuruodo_! **8** — произнесла Мэрис, любуясь сквозь иллюминатор на совершенство Вселенной.

— Что, простите?

— Это слова прощания умершему чиссу, — пояснила она, позабыв вдруг, что Пеллеон не понимает чеунх.

— Я… никогда не предполагал, что любовь к другому существу бывает настолько сильной… — философски произнес капитан Пеллеон.

Некоторое время они просто смотрели на звезды и наслаждались тишиной. Мэрис стояла лицом к иллюминатору, заложив руки за спину, а Пеллеон находился справа на полшага позади по стойке смирно, почему-то соблюдая имперский устав, как будто она служила во флоте и была старше его по званию. Казалось, стоит лишь отдать приказ, и «Химера» вместе с остатками флота рванет в бой против воображаемого противника. Украдкой скосив взгляд, Мэрис не могла понять, почему он вдруг стал относиться к ней — облаченной в больничную одежду, стоящей босыми ногами на полу, с красными от слез глазами и усталым настрадавшимся лицом — как к Трауну, гению тактики и стратегии. Она не была лидером, ничего не смыслила в искусстве войны, не умела приказывать, не знала, каково это — отправлять солдат на смерть. Но, несмотря на потерю любимого, ей удалось сохранить его частичку в себе.

Почувствовав на себе уважительный взгляд Гилада Пеллеона, Мэрис слушала, как он озвучивает взвешенную и обдуманную мысль:

— Вам необходимо вернуться туда, откуда вы прибыли. Империя сейчас — не самое безопасное место для женщины вашего положения.

— Да, я вернусь обратно в Неизведанные регионы, — согласилась женщина, вспомнив вдруг, что обещала Воссу Парку выйти на связь после прилета. Он, наверное, уже извелся там, ожидая хоть какой-либо информации от нее и Трауна.

— Мэрис, разрешите мне все же задержать вас ненадолго, — попросил Пеллеон, в переливах голоса которого читалась искренняя просьба. — Я бы хотел попросить вас рассказать мне, кем был ваш мужчина. Ведь я совсем не знал его. И немного о культуре его расы. И… об искусстве.

Повернувшись, Мэрис мягко улыбнулась Пеллеону, понимая теперь, как много Траун значил для Империи и лично для капитана.

— Да, Гилад, я расскажу вам о Миттʼрауʼнурудо. Ведь он был для вас другом!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Прекратите!  
> 2 –Господа, молю вас, остановитесь!  
> 3 – Доблестные воины! Прошу Вас, оставьте нас.  
> 4 – Капитан Пеллеон не опасен!  
> 5 – Госпожа Мэрис Фераси, это исключено!  
> 6 – Останьтесь со мной, мой защитник!  
> 7 –Хорошо, госпожа! Примите мои извинения!  
> 8 – Да будет свет!


	40. Chapter 40

_Я — гранд-адмирал Траун. Я был далеко, но теперь вернулся. Я немало знаю о случившемся. Но вы заполните пробелы, когда я поднимусь на борт. Поздравляю, капитан, Империя возродится вновь. Вы получите новые навигационные координаты, они будут закодированы в этой голотрансляции. Я буду ожидать вашего прибытия._

 

**Траун Гиладу Пеллеону,**

**«Возвращение гранд-адмирала», Билл Славиксек**

 

Шаттл неожиданно вышел из гиперпространства. Их перехватили. Но кто? Кому понадобилось сбивать с курса космический челнок с двумя людьми и четырьмя чиссами на борту? Мэрис испугалась и пожалела, что не воспользовалась предложением капитана Пеллеона добраться до Нирауана на военном корабле. Сунтир Фел, сопровождавший ее, приготовился к бою, но неожиданно перед ними возник крупный космический лайнер с угловатыми формами корпуса, а также несколько похожих на него боевых кораблей.

Чиссы… Мэрис выдохнула. По крайней мере, с ними она сможет договориться и узнать причину прерывания полета. Верно следуя доктрине, чиссы никогда не нападали первыми. Они не проявят агрессию, а вступят в переговоры. Странно. Шаттл барона Фела находился очень далеко от границ Доминации. Быть может, им нужен Траун?

Стыковочный рукав был закреплен, и на борт их маленького шаттла поднялся высокий чисс с правильными чертами лица, одетый в желтый камзол Пятой правящей семьи. Его глаза сияли строгим гранатовым светом. Неужели?

Согласно чисскому этикету Мэрис тут же поклонилась и приветствовала его, на чеунхе:

— Добро пожаловать на имперский шаттл, аристокра Чафʼормʼбинтрано! Могу я узнать, чем вызван столь необычный визит?

—  _Марис Фераси_! — вежливо, со знакомым акцентом произнес ее имя высокопоставленный чисс. — Приношу свои извинения за то, что нам пришлось достаточно грубо прервать ваш полет. Пятая правящая семья выбрала меня посланником именно к вам.

— Ко мне? — удивилась Мэрис, припоминая давние события на военной базе чиссов. — Чем обязана столь высокой чести?

— Доминации стало известно о трагической гибели изгнанника Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, — сурово произнес чисс и дипломатично добавил с нотками теплоты в голосе, — поэтому было принято решение о том, чтобы Пятая правящая семья дала вам, как его женщине, свое покровительство.

Мэрис была настолько удивлена услышанными словами, что несколько минут просто стояла и смотрела на Чафʼормʼбинтрано, не понимая в чем дело.

— Вижу, вы удивлены, — мягко констатировал он.

— Вы совершенно правы, — ответила Мэрис. — Я ведь не чисс и не могу претендовать на какое-либо положение в вашем обществе. Чем же обусловлено такое решение?

— За вас поручилась адмирал Арʼалани, — пояснил Чафʼормʼбинтрано, и, видя, что Мэрис все еще не понимает, что происходит, добавил. — Она дала хорошую рекомендацию о вас и попросила Правящие семьи взять вас под свою защиту, если с изгнанником Миттʼрауʼнуруодо что-то случится.

— Адмирал Арʼалани… — тихо произнесла Мэрис, вспоминая их последнюю встречу и неожиданно оказанное уважение со стороны чопорной чисской женщины, — Где же она сама?

— К великому сожалению всего чисского народа адмирал погибла несколько лет назад, защищая границы Доминации от существ, называющих себя юужань-вонгами, — посланник склонил голову, выражая скорбь.

— О! — глаза Мэрис потускнели. — Мне жаль…

Гранатовые глаза с интересом рассматривали незнакомые эмоции на лице человека. В прошлый раз Чафʼормʼбинтрано категорически отказывался общаться с людьми, считая их ниже себя. Теперь же…

— Готовы ли вы принять оказанную честь и присоединиться к чиссам? Мы бы хотели, чтобы вы помогли нам изучить человеческую культуру и язык. Правящие семьи Доминации полагают, что это будет способствовать укреплению будущих дипломатических взаимоотношения.

Вся жизнь пролетела у Мэрис перед глазами. Она сложила руки у переносицы, примкнув подушечки пальцев друг к другу, и закрыла глаза — еще одна привычка, перенятая у любимого мужчины. Сейчас Чафʼормʼбинтрано предлагал то, чего так долго добивался Траун: взаимодействие с людьми и, возможно, будущий союз. Быть может, она сможет наконец установить прочные взаимосвязи между Доминацией и тайным государством, которое создал Траун.

Мэрис напряженно размышляла, рационально оценивая полученную информацию. И внезапно она осознала кое-что. То видение… Он сказал ей, что обучил всем необходимым навыкам. Он готовил ее для чиссов, обучая их культуре, традициям, языку и этикету. С самого начала! Он сделал так, чтобы она, в случае его внезапной смерти, попала в Доминацию. То прощание с Трассом было ловкой манипуляцией, как адмиралом Арʼалани, так и самой Мэрис. Траун не мог допустить, чтобы Мэрис покончила с собой, поэтому намерено показал ей ложный узел удавки. А также он хотел, чтобы его женщина не осталась без защиты и ловко сыграл на чопорности и самодовольстве чисского адмирала, которая, увидев, как трепетно относится Мэрис к их культуре, добилась покровительства для Мэрис от Правящих семей. Даже после смерти Траун продолжал оберегать ее. У Мэрис нет иного выбора. Он всё решил за неё…

— Почему меня решила принять семья Чаф? — все еще сомкнув веки, задала последний вопрос Мэрис.

— Родовая фаланга Мит больше не принадлежит к Правящим семьям, — легко пояснил аристокра. — За последние годы на Ксилле несколько изменился политический курс.

Женщина кивнула, принимая его слова. Империя Руки сейчас под надежной защитой. Восс Парк — отличный командир. Он справится и сохранит то, что создал Траун. А Мэрис должна идти своим путем, хоть и будет сильно скучать по лучшему другу.

— Аристокра Чафʼормʼбинтрано, — Мэрис открыла глаза, обнажая их голубой свет, и внимательно посмотрела в обращенный на нее гранатовый взор. — Я готова пойти с вами, но я… несу его ребенка. Возможно, будут проблемы с эм… тем, что он окажется сыном или дочерью Миттʼрауʼнуруодо, как изгнанника, и отношение будет соответствующее…

Посланник Пятой правящей семьи почтенно поклонился Мэрис. Чиссы очень трепетно относились к женщинам в положении. Суровый заснеженный мир за много тысячелетий морозной зимы заставил представителей этой расы бороться за жизнь каждого индивида, даже еще не родившегося. Женщины были способны родить не более трех детей за всю свою жизнь, вынашивая плод больше года. Каждый ребенок был на вес золота. Чафʼормʼбинтрано нахмурил иссиня-черные брови и глубоко задумался. Мэрис с интересом изучала красивые гранатовые глаза. Благодаря Трауну она научилась хорошо различать оттенки светящихся глаз чиссов. Они варьировали в своем спектре, как переливающиеся блики воды в солнечных лучах.

— Я полагаю, что мы сможем решить данную проблему, — наконец ответил аристокра. — Мы с вами вполне сможем добиться того, чтобы с Миттʼрауʼнуруодо сняли позорное клеймо. Он будет прощен и восстановлен в звании красистора посмертно.

— Моя благодарность к вам не знает границ, аристокра Чафʼормʼбинтрано, — едва выдохнула Мэрис, услышав это.

Траун прощен! Он больше не изгнанник! Всё закончилось. Теперь его доброе имя будет восстановлено!

 

***

 

Через пару часов Мэрис поднялась на борт чисского корабля Пятой правящей семьи «Посланник Чаф». Ей стоило немалых усилий убедить Сунтира Фела и Восса Парка в своем решении. Тем не менее, Стент вызвался сопровождать ее и остаться на Ксилле на некоторое время, чтобы удостовериться, что Мэрис там успешно адаптируется.

Лучи гиперпространства отражались в голубых глазах, в то время как Мэрис стояла на мостике, заложив руки за спину и взирая на бегущий свет в гигантский иллюминатор. С «Химеры» она забрала с собой исаламири, которая теперь крепко спала на ее плечах, излучая нежное животное тепло.

Она увидит Ксиллу, будет любоваться на красивейшие полярные сияния, посетит пещеры со светящимися сталактитами, заберется на самый высокий ледник и сможет прокатиться в волчьей упряжке. И, конечно же вырастит ребенка. Не важно, кем он будет, мальчиком или девочкой. Мэрис расскажет ему, каким был красистор Миттʼрауʼнурудо, гражданин Доминации чиссов, ставший гранд-адмиралом Трауном, лучшим стратегом Империи и, быть может, всей Галактики, ее мужчина, с которым они прошли длинный путь, изучая друг друга, делясь опытом и нежно сплетя веревками две души, что позволило создать неповторимую квинтэссенцию чисской и человеческой любви. Мэрис обучит его всему, чему научил ее Траун: эстетическому связыванию и самым красивым узлам, математике и обращению с секстантом, научит говорить на чеунхе и общегалактическом языках.

Мэрис смотрела на звездный свет, и ей казалось, что два силуэта гордо стоят в нем, обрамленные голубым сиянием. Один с заботливыми алыми глазами, напоминающими яркие языки пламени тысячи солнц, а второй — с со свечением осеннего багрянца, покрывающего леса Кореллии.

Сзади послышались мягкие шаги. Их владелец остановился поодаль, не решаясь прерывать размышления человеческой женщины.

— Аристокра Чафʼормʼбинтрано, — обратилась к нему Мэрис, — возможно, мой вопрос покажется несколько некорректным, но я все же хотела бы кое-что узнать.

— Я вас слушаю, _Марис Фераси_ , — вежливо отозвался чисс с гранатовыми глазами.

— Вы знаете, кто наложил _dpal beʼu_ **1** на запястье адмирала Арʼалани?

Последовала небольшая пауза. Чафʼормʼбинтрано, казалось, обдумывал столь странный вопрос, по-видимому, теряясь в догадках, откуда Мэрис знает не только о _khimbaekae_ , но и о самом сложном узле искусства чиссов — бесконечном узле — символе взаимозависимости всех форм жизни в бескрайней Вселенной.

— Синдик Митʼтрасʼсафис, — наконец последовал ответ.

Мэрис с удивлением продолжала взирать в гиперпространство, наблюдая, как рядом с двумя силуэтами появился третий. Красивая фигура и строгое рубиновое свечение глаз, похожее на пылающий закат на планете Набу, предвещающий ураганный ветер.

Ощущая на себе взгляды умерших чиссов, Мэрис почувствовала, как с ее глаз капают слезы. Она приложила ладонь к своему животу, воображая, как внутри шевелится маленький чисс, а пальцами другой руки коснулась прозрачного плексигласа перед собой. Тело теплой пеленой накрыл покой. Будущее было туманно, но Мэрис точно знала, что среди чиссов не будет чувствовать себя одинокой.

Мэрис Фераси, человеческая женщина, ставшая чиссом, прислонилась лбом к прохладному плексигласу. Улыбаясь сквозь слезы, она прошептала, повторяя слова, сказанные когда-то Миттʼрауʼнуруодо:

—  _Sah csah carcir ch'at tuv veah ch'usci vutun'cah vez…_ **2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Dpal be’u - использовано тибетское название бесконечного узла. Он еще называется «кишки Будды».  
> http://sansara.net.ua/buddhism/aspects/i/endless_knot1.jpg  
> 2 - Вот место, где смерть охотно помогает жизни


	41. Epilogue

_Четыре года спустя…_

 

Вихрем взлохмачивая снег, по полярной пустыне мчалась волчья упряжка. Сильные лапы девяти красивых зверей несли легкие нарты сквозь бесконечную ночь. Путь освещался потрясающим градиентом полярного сияния, играющего разными цветами на ночном небе. Скрип полозьев и шорох волчьих лап создавал великолепную музыку Ксиллы, сравниться с которой по красоте не может ничто в Галактике.

Нарты плавно остановились, и животные в упряжке стали тяжело дышать, отдыхая после долгого перехода. Мэрис слезла с полозьев, ступив на серебристый снег и любуясь причудливыми переливами зеленого, красного и фиолетового цветов на небе.

Успешно адаптировавшись к жизни в новом обществе, Мэрис обрела покой. Чиссы очень дружелюбно приняли ее, несмотря на принадлежность к иной расе. Во многих аспектах науки чиссы сильно опережали людей. В частности, благодаря чисской медицине, она смогла легко перенести беременность и родить долгожданного ребенка, который спал сейчас в нартах, укрытый теплыми мехами. Благодаря Мэрис, удалось заключить прочный союз между Доминацией и Империей Руки. Несколько раз на Ксиллу прилетал Восс Парк, с которым они долго разговаривали, смеялись и плакали, вспоминая о прошлом. Через Парка она пересылала длинные письма с голографическими открытками Гиладу Пеллеону в Осколок Империи. Там все еще продолжалась война с Новой Республикой, но Пеллеон всегда отвечал, снабжая письма строгим имперским гербом.

Здесь на Ксилле она чувствовала себя на своем месте, но тоска по Трауну периодически накатывала. Вот и сейчас, любуясь на великолепное одеяло полярного сияния, Мэрис очень скучала без него.

— Матушка, я видел во сне отца! — раздался детский голос из теплой колыбели нарт, и Мэрис с любовью взглянула на только что проснувшегося сына. — Честно-честно! Он катал меня на плечах и рассказывал, как покинуть пределы Галактики!

Маленькая фигура ловко выпрыгнула на снег. Это был ее сын: чисс с бледно-синей кожей и иссиня-черными волосами, а также мягкими человеческими чертами лица кореллианского типа. Третье веко переливалось слабым нежно-алым светом, сквозь который были видны округлые черные зрачки, обрамленные голубой каймой. Смесь алого и голубого порождала причудливое перламутровое сочетание, делая глаза маленького чисса поистине уникальными.

— Вы мне не верите? — малыш сдвинул брови в детской обиде и достал деревянный карамбиак, ловко начав чертить на снегу буквы на чеунхе — Смотрите, чтобы преодолеть притяжение Галактики нужно разогнать корабль до четвертой космической скорости, используя вот эту формулу: корень из гравитационного потенциала в данной точке пространства **1**.

Детская ручка в меховой рукавице проворно водила лезвием по кромке наста, выводя математическую формулу. Мэрис нежно взирала на это милое создание, удивляясь, как ребенок в его возрасте может воспроизводить столь сложные вещи. Он пристально посмотрел на нее, и в этом взгляде Мэрис увидела нечто до боли знакомое — пылающий внутренний огонь и жажду знаний.

— Для Ксиллы такая скорость составляет пятьсот пятьдесят километров в секунду! — гордо выдал сын, совсем как его отец, решив сложную тактическую задачу.

С интересом изучив формулу, Мэрис присела на колени, смахивая иней с иссиня-черных бровей малыша, и крепко его обняла. Это был истинный сын Трауна, сообразительный и смелый. Маленькие ручки обхватили ее шею, завернутую в широкий теплый шарф, а любознательность так и била ключом, окатив Мэрис волной ностальгии, смешанной с чувством безграничной любви к своему чаду. Он был бесценным символом любви чисса и человека, а также незримым, но таким важным для Галактики, ключом к союзу между двумя расами. Мэрис знала, что, достигнув совершеннолетия, наследник Трауна вернется в Империю Руки, которую бережно хранил для него Восс Парк. Ее сын продолжит строить то, что над чем так упорно работал его отец — мир в Галактике.

Казалось, Траун всегда незримо присутствовал рядом, оберегая и направляя их обоих. Он часто приходил к ней во сне, и они ласково связывали друг друга прочными веревками любви. Иногда ее посещал Трасс, с которым Мэрис вела длинные философские беседы. И очень редко появлялась молчаливая Арʼалани, которая всегда улыбалась сквозь строгий рубиновый взгляд.

— Матушка, скажите, почему у отца на одежде сияют разноцветные квадратики? Я насчитал три цвета: желтый, красный и синий…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Четвертая космическая скорость: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B2%D1%91%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C


	42. Ect'asearcsi (bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-драббл к сюжету фанфика, где Траун выжил.

_...Хотя на практике Империя всегда залита кровью, —_

_ее идея неизменно обращена к миру, вечному и_

_всеобщему миру за пределами истории._

**«Империя», Майкл Хардт, Антонио Негри**

 

Согнув ноги в коленях, Мэрис сидела на белом ковре, покрытом мягким ворсом. Антураж комнаты, в которой она находилась, напоминал безвкусно обставленный номер в дорогом отеле. В нежно-белом сари с серебристой вышивкой по краю, сандалиями из мягкой кожи, лоснящимися темно-русыми локонами, часть которых была закреплена янтарной заколкой, а часть ниспадала на грудь, она смотрелась неестественно в этом кричащем дорогим убранством и дешевой реконструкцией помещении. Мэрис бы и не обратила внимание на интерьер — за время долгих странствий по Галактике она повидала многое — если бы не осознавала, что находится в Императорском дворце, на Корусанте. Казалось, бывшие владельцы дворца в погоне за уничтожением всего имперского забыли азы архитектуры, соединив в немыслимую смесь современный и старореспубликанский стили.

Шаттл с «Предостерегающего», недавно прибывшего из Неизведанных Регионов, доставил ее сюда пару часов назад. После того, как весть о падении Новой Республики распространилась по Галактике, началось глобальное реформирование флота, поэтому адмирал Парк был вызван с дальних рубежей прямо на Корусант. Объединенная из разрозненных осколков Империя восстала из небытия и нанесла сокрушительный удар врагу, разорвав в клочья новореспубликанские силы. И во главе имперского флота, а теперь и Империи, встал тот, кого она любила больше всего на свете; тот, за которого переживала всей душой; тот, которому подарила свое сердце.

— Император Митт’рау’нуруодо!

Мэрис вздрогнула и обернулась, увидев, как ее телохранитель, чисс Крес’тен’тарти, выпрямил спину и отсалютовал иному алоглазому экзоту, вошедшему через массивную резную дверь из дорогого дерева. Вежливое приветствие и несколько формальных фраз между двумя чиссами, и Крес’тен’тарти, поклонившись своей госпоже, вышел из комнаты.

Теперь они остались наедине. Мэрис, словно загипнотизированная, продолжала сидеть на ковре, не в силах пошевелиться. Где-то на задворках сознания билась мысль о том, что в присутствии Императора надо хотя бы встать и выдать хоть какое-то подобие приветствия, не говоря уж об уважении к его титулу и заслугам. Тело не слушалось, а глаза продолжали взирать на высокий силуэт в белом кителе, застывший в нескольких шагах от нее. Все, что она могла ощущать, — священный трепет перед алоглазым экзотом, внимательно смотревшем на нее сверху-вниз.

Как много времени прошло с тех пор, как они расстались! Тоска, сжимавшая сердце, и вера в гениальность возлюбленного — в его удачу, не оставляли ни на миг. Теперь все страхи позади. Спокойствие, веявшее от него, передалось и ей, словно Мэрис переместилась в далекое прошлое, когда любимый освободил ее из имперского плена. Удивление от того, что экзот стал гранд-адмиралом Империи оказалось сравнимо с тем чувством, которое она испытывала теперь. Гордость за своего мужчину. Он смог сделать невозможное: возродить Империю и, сокрушив ненавистную Новую Республику, стать вторым Императором.

Задумавшись на миг, Мэрис не заметила, как возлюбленный подошел к ней и присел рядом. Так просто, будто и не являлся властным Императором, а так и остался тем загадочным молодым чиссом в черном кителе, которого она помнила со времен «Сверхдальнего перелета».

Мягкое прикосновение прохладных пальцев к щеке, такое знакомое и ласковое, и вот уже Мэрис, прижавшись к нему всем телом, склонила голову на широкое плечо и радостно прошептала:

— Траун…

— Моя Мэрис… Мой маленький человечек…

Шумно вдохнув и выдохнув, она обхватила его кисть и направила вниз, желая поделиться радостью.

— Он ваш, Траун, — шепнула Мэрис, прижав его широкую ладонь к животу.

— Он наш, — тихо произнес Траун, прикасаясь мягкими губами к ее уху. Вихрь мурашек пробежался по телу. Мэрис блаженно выдохнула, наслаждаясь его лаской. Теперь он прикасался к ней по-новому, бережно и деликатно ощупывая уже оформившийся живот, спрятанный под плотной тканью сари. Новое состояние, с которым ни он, ни она не были знакомы, и плод их союза, столь долгожданный и желаемый.

Подняв голову, взглянула Мэрис в лицо любимого. Траун изменился. Очень сильно. Бытность главнокомандующим Империей за столь небольшой срок состарила его. В иссиня-черных волосах, аккуратно уложенных и лоснящихся, блестели прядки седины. Вокруг глаз появились морщины. А лицо застыло каменной маской невозмутимости и властности. Даже тембр голоса немного поменялся, стал более жестким, хриплым. Мэрис вспомнила, как Траун несколько минут назад разговаривал с Крес’тен’тарти. Подчеркнуто холодно и держа дистанцию, будто не было всех тех долгих лет совместной службы на Нирауане. Мэрис всегда казалось, что Траун относится к Стенту, как к младшему брату. Ведь он первым прибыл из Доминации, первым обучился общегалактическому языку и первым принял ее, как женщину Митт’рау’нуруодо. На миг ей стало не по себе, вдруг он охладеет и к ней?

Мэрис прекрасно понимала: вести на войну флот и быть ответственным за жизни своих солдат и жизни гражданских, чьи планеты приходилось отвоевывать силой. С таким справится лишь очень сильный и очень мудрый лидер. Но в столь пугающих изменениях виновато что-то еще. Что-то произошло с Трауном. Она подняла голову и взглянула в алые глаза, намереваясь спросить, но, увидев в них теплоту, передумала. Его объятья все так же нежны, а прикосновения деликатны и ласковы. Язык тела способен объяснить больше, чем тысячи слов. Особенно после долгой разлуки. Что с ним произошло, она узнает позже. Пусть ее мужчина наслаждается мгновениями радости. Он станет отцом. Одна эта мысль приводила ее в восторг. Она смогла дать ему то, чего он так долго желал.

— Прошу прощения, Мэрис. Впервые в жизни я не нахожу слов и не могу разобраться в эмоциях… — чисс вежливо склонил голову, и в этом жесте читалась неуверенность. Он не знал, как реагировать. Можно ли подумать такое о Трауне, бывшем гранд-адмирале Империи, а теперь и Императоре Галактики?

Искренне улыбнувшись ему, Мэрис прислонила теплую ладонь к прохладной щеке любимого и прильнула к его губам.

 

***

 

— Это деревья ч’ала, — указал Траун на рощу невысоких саженцев. — После того, как новореспубликанцы уничтожили все растения в Великом Коридоре, я распорядился привезти с Куларина новые и посадить их в открытый грунт.

Они прогуливались по объятому вечерними сумерками саду. Мэрис с интересом слушала Трауна. Всё, как в старые добрые времена, в садах Крепости Руки: вечерние прогулки, разговоры на чеунхе и длинные истории, которые хотелось слушать бесконечно. Он рассказывал ей об убранстве и архитектуре дворца во времена правления Императора Палпатина, о богатых приемах и церемониях присвоения высших офицерских рангов. Часто в голосе проскальзывали оттенки сожаления. Особенно, когда он обращал внимание на то, как изменили «под себя» дворец новореспубликанцы. Траун словно тосковал о тех давних временах, уважительно отзываясь о многих имперцах, чьи имена когда-то вызывали страх у жителей Галактики, у самой Мэрис.

— …в этом самом саду я разговаривал с Императором Палпатином во время нашей первой встречи, — продолжал говорить Траун. — Я не случайно приказал посадить деревья ч’ала именно сюда. Ведь они сыграли значительную роль в падении Новой Республики. Пожалуй, даже большую, чем весь мой флот.

От упоминания имени покойного Императора по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Мэрис крепче сжала предплечье любимого. Но потом, вспомнив, что теперь Галактикой правит новый Император, она отстранилась и виновато опустила голову. Кто она такая, чтобы судить старого Императора и трусливо прятаться от призраков прошлого за спиной нового? Теперь, когда все изменилось, щекотливый вопрос вертелся в голове.

Повисла тишина. Траун вежливо ждал, пока Мэрис осмелится подать голос. Он знал ее лучше, чем она сама. А Мэрис не могла разобраться в себе. Слишком быстро развивались события. Будущее было туманным и пугающим. Как же она послужит Новой Империи Трауна?

— Император… — обратилась было она по титулу, и это слово почему-то вызвало неприятный привкус во рту.

— Траун, — мягко поправил он.

— Траун, — Мэрис подняла голову и, встретившись с пылающими в сумерках глазами, задала вопрос. — Какова теперь моя судьба? — она сглотнула. — Стать Императрицей?

Алые глаза сощурились. В быстро опускающихся сумерках становилось все тяжелее читать выражение его лица. Сама же Мэрис, ее чувства и эмоции были перед ним, как на ладони.

— Разве вы этого хотите? — деликатно спросил он.

Кто-кто, а Траун умел поставить в тупик. Или просто Мэрис сама не знала, чего же все-таки желает. Он дает ей свободу выбора, как всегда он оказывается мудрее и на шаг впереди, предугадав все ее страхи и сомнения. Мэрис задумалась. Императрица? Она? Смешно! Она привыкла быть рядом, привыкла быть в тени. Он держал ее в тени, всегда, точно также, как скрыта была от всех Империя Руки. Однако, если он попросит…

— Нет, — тихо прошептала она, — такой чести я не достойна. Но я хочу быть опорой вам, Траун.

Он внимательно посмотрел на нее и взял за руки, выражая участие и благодарность.

— Вы все эти годы были опорой не только мне, но и всей Крепости Руки. Вы очень много сделали для Нирауана, для Неизведанных Регионов.

— Я всего лишь выполняла ваши просьбы и помогала адмиралу Парку, — смущенно пролепетала она, будто оправдываясь, но на самом деле, не веря в собственную значимость. Мэрис привыкла, заставила себя верить, что для имперцев она — никто.

— Ценность человека определяется его поступками, а также вкладом в одно общее дело, — произнес Траун. — Малыми силами и имеющимися способностями мы строим нечто глобальное. То, что в ближайшем будущем защитит нас всех.

— Все ваши действия — один хитрый план, — с легкой усмешкой заметила Мэрис. — А мы — я, Парк, чиссы, Империя — всего лишь пешки. Я знаю. Я приняла это. Любой воин будет рад служить под вашим командованием и выполнять ваши приказы. Любой инженер будет работать днями и ночами, чтобы сделать для вас новую машину убийства. Любая девушка…

— Нет, не любая, — перебил Траун, аккуратно привлекая ее к себе. — Только вы. Ваша защита — мой приоритет, и она совпадает с основной целью — защитой Галактики.

 

***

 

Траун смотрел на свою женщину, удивляясь и поражаясь переменам, произошедшим с ней. Мэрис стала иной, немного разуверилась в своих силах, но это легко поправить вниманием и лаской. Беспокоится за него и за ребенка. Думает о будущем, хотя до расставания принимала жизнь такой, какая она есть. Это новое рациональное зерно он и хотел развить. Мэрис должна быть рядом, когда война вновь сотрясет Галактику. Он видел ее страх перед грядущими событиями, осознать которые она пока не в силах, и непоколебимую веру в него. Нет. Императрицей она не станет. Не выдержит груза ответственности. Он и сам не подставит под удар свою женщину, а будет держать подле себя, скрыв от лишних глаз. В еще неокрепшей Новой Империи слишком много осталось врагов, желающих его смерти. О нем самом мало, что известно. Голонет заполнен противоречивой информацией о новом Императоре-экзоте, часть которой распространялась и по его приказу. А о Мэрис, самом близком для него существе, равно, как и о Империи Руки, а также еще не родившемся наследнике никто не узнает. До поры до времени.

Фантомная боль сдавила грудь. Она появлялась часто, хотя на месте удара кинжалом не осталось и царапины. Старания докторов, бакта и естественная регенерация, присущая чиссам, сделали свое дело. Он выжил. Вопреки прогнозам и здравому смыслу, а может, благодаря удаче. Сердце чиссов бьется справа, а ногри ударил влево, недооценив жертву, — пробил легкое. Всего лишь пробил легкое… Несколько многочасовых операций, бесконечные сеансы в бакта-камере и долгий период восстановления, за время которого капитан Пеллеон, руководствуясь четкими инструкциями, отвоевал чуть ли не половину Галактики. Но эта боль, как плата за допущенную ошибку, часто напоминала о себе. Он больше не сможет доверять никому, даже Мэрис. Но сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы она не догадалась, а продолжала жить в счастливом неведении. Несмотря ни на что, она оставалась самым близким ему существом, искренним и нежным, олицетворением добра и преданности.

— Так что же теперь? — спросила Мэрис, аккуратно обхватив горячими пальцами его ладонь и прислонив к своей щеке.

— Вы отправитесь на Кореллию. Вернетесь домой, — Траун добродушно улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в ее вьющиеся локоны. — Как я и обещал, перенесение столицы на эту планету идет полным ходом.

— Кореллия… — растеряно произнесла она и тяжело вздохнула, явно пряча засевший в глубине души комок горечи.

— Вы в чем-то сомневаетесь, любовь моя? — деликатно поинтересовался он. — Вы не хотите возвращаться. Почему?

— Я… не знаю, — девушка опустила взгляд. — Меня пугают перемены. Всё так быстро происходит…

— « _Больше, чем Галактика, желаннее, чем возвращение домой_ », — кореллианская присказка, произнесенная на гортанном чеунхе, заставила девушку улыбнуться. Она скучала по дому так же сильно, как он тосковал по Ксилле. В отличие от родной планеты, доступ на которую пока что был закрыт, Кореллия теперь не только принадлежала Новой Империи, но и была буквально у ног его женщины. И она почему-то не желала возвращаться домой, хотя и тосковала.

Сделав шаг назад и отстранившись, Мэрис покорно склонила голову:

— Я поступлю так, как прикажет мой Император.

Снова это разделение. Мэрис будто чувствовала изменения, произошедшие в нем. К тому же его титул, как и ранг гранд-адмирала, до сих пор смущали ее. Спустя столько лет. Удивительно! Уважением к традициям и статусам Мэрис напоминала ему истинного чисса. Он найдет ей применение. В качестве посла в Доминацию. Кто, как не женщина изгнанника, идеально знающая чеунх и разбирающаяся в традициях и культуре чиссов, сможет найти общий язык с ними?

— Мэрис!.. — добавив в голос едва уловимую сочувствующую нотку, произнес он.

Тяжелое молчание в ответ подтвердило его догадки. Мэрис не вполне понимает, но ощущает его изменения. Невидимая стена возникла между ними. Барьер, самолично воздвигнутый им. Ненависть к себе на миг вскипела внутри. Как может он так поступать с ней? Недоверие к внешнему миру — его страх. Страдать из-за него Мэрис не должна.

— Кореллия полностью лояльна Империи и безопасна для вашего пребывания, — спокойно говорил Траун и, взяв волю в кулак, заставил себя пересечь барьер. — Я смогу быть рядом. Я буду рядом с вами, Мэрис. С вами и с ребенком. Вы вернетесь домой, любовь моя.

— Нирауан — мой дом, — почти шепотом сказала она, будто испугавшись его аргументов. — Там вы подарили мне самые счастливые моменты жизни. Я бы хотела родить ребенка там.

Внезапно Траун понял ее страх. Для него, как для любого чисса, даже родившегося вне столицы, Ксилла — родной дом, колыбель цивилизации. Для людей же дом — иное понятие, не имеющее ничего общего с корнями предков. Или может люди, в отличие от чиссов, просто забыли о них, находясь в вечных поисках чего-то иного, лучшего? И Мэрис нашла свое место. Крепость Руки… всего лишь стратегическая база, ставшая для нее домом.

— Да, Мэрис, — он кивнул, принимая ее стремление и окончательно разрушая невидимую стену между ними. — Вы родите ребенка на Нирауане, — ее лицо озарила светлая улыбка. — На Корусанте хоть и нет метеорных дождей, но есть кое-что еще, — он громко хлопнул в ладоши, отчего стволы деревьев ч’ала засветились, переливаясь в ночи всеми цветами радуги.

Мэрис восхищенно выдохнула, глядя на великолепное природное представление, возникшее в самом центре Корусанта и затмившее своим сиянием высокие небоскребы. Свечение напоминало рябь полярного сияния, а Траун и Мэрис будто находились в самом центре волшебных, переливающихся вспышек **1**.

— Это очень красиво, — сказала она, крепко сжимая его руку.

— Я отправлю несколько деревьев на Нирауан. Для вас, — отозвался чисс и, чувствуя, как Мэрис, тяжело дыша, повисла на его предплечье, заботливо спросил. — Вы устали?

— Немного, — залившись робким румянцем, ответила она.

Он бережно заключил свою женщину в объятья и, поцеловав ее в лоб, взял на руки. Всё такая же легкая. Ребенок, живущий у нее внутри, пока что не добавил ей веса. Ее рука обняла шею, а голова плавно легла на плечо. Он снова почувствовал то слепое доверие, ту искреннюю любовь, которую Мэрис испытывала к нему. Ей предстоит долгий период беременности, роды, а затем материнство. В его силах сделать ее материнство счастливым. Снова нужно будет привыкать, переступать через себя и искать компромиссы. Как на поле боя, но гораздо значимее.

Ладонь любимой спустилась вниз и примкнула к груди — к месту удара кинжалом. Интуитивно Мэрис всё понимает. Гораздо лучше, чем он сам. В этом невидимом принятии его, как своего мужчины, и проявляется ее любовь.

Глядя, как догорает светящаяся радуга на стволах деревьев ч'ала, Траун осознал нечто важное: в отношениях с Мэрис у него есть право на ошибку, которую она поможет найти и исправить. Снова он учится у нее, всегда будет учиться, обращая полученные знания во благо Галактики.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. к названию - Ect'asearcsi - император.  
> 1 - Деревья ч’ала реагируют на звуковые колебания изменением окраски ствола. Природное свечение добавлено для красного словца XD


End file.
